


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: В общем, дело вот в чём.Исак уезжает из родительского дома в шестнадцать лет, и всё нормально, правда, практически всегда всё окей. Просто декабрь… Этот грёбаный декабрь. Его с натяжкой можно назвать любимым временем года Исака.Однако в этот раз… Исак думает, что в этот раз есть кто-то, кому ещё хуже, чем ему.В этом году первого декабря к ним переезжает Эвен.*AU, где Исак и Эвен - соседи по квартире





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882426) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



В об­щем, де­ло вот в чём.  
  
Исак у­ез­жа­ет из ро­дитель­ско­го до­ма в шес­тнад­цать лет, и всё нор­маль­но, прав­да, прак­ти­чес­ки всег­да всё окей. Прос­то де­кабрь… Этот грё­баный де­кабрь. Его с на­тяж­кой мож­но наз­вать лю­бимым вре­менем го­да Иса­ка.  
  
Од­на­ко в этот раз… Исак ду­ма­ет, что в этот раз есть кто-то, ко­му ещё ху­же, чем ему.  
В этом го­ду пер­во­го де­каб­ря к ним пе­ре­ез­жа­ет Эвен.  
  
 **Пят­ни­ца, 1 де­каб­ря**  
  
Исак не­нави­дит сво­бод­ную ком­на­ту в их квар­ти­ре, вот прав­да.  
  
Бы­ло кру­то, ког­да они въ­еха­ли сю­да — он, Эс­киль и дев­чонки. И бы­ло нор­маль­но, ког­да здесь жи­ли он, Эс­киль, Юнас и Линн, пос­ле то­го как Ну­ра у­еха­ла. Но по­том съ­еха­ла Линн. А те­перь? Те­перь да по­можем Бог им и всем нез­на­ком­цам, что въ­ез­жа­ют и съ­ез­жа­ют из чет­вёртой ком­на­ты с пе­ри­одич­ностью раз в пол­го­да.  
  
Воз­можно, он уже при­вык к та­кому по­ложе­нию дел, но Исак всё рав­но не­нави­дит, что это пов­то­ря­ет­ся из ра­за в раз. Его бе­сит, что вне­зап­но на­хож­де­ние на кух­не пред­по­лага­ет не­об­хо­димость вес­ти раз­го­воры ни о чём с кем-то, кто ско­рее все­го сва­лит из их квар­ти­ры мень­ше, чем че­рез три ме­сяца. Так что Исак прав­да не­нави­дит эту си­ту­ацию.  
  
— Так кто это на этот раз? — спра­шива­ет он, на­вер­ное, в мил­ли­он­ный раз за день, ког­да они все си­дят за ку­хон­ным сто­лом в ожи­дании при­ез­да но­вого жиль­ца. Что ж…  
  
— Эвен, — от­ве­ча­ет Юнас, то­же в мил­ли­он­ный раз. — Друг Ми­ка­эля. Мы уже го­вори­ли об этом, че­го ты ещё хо­чешь? Его ре­зюме?  
  
— Я хо­чу знать, ка­кой он, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— Ну, я не знаю, ка­кой он, я прос­то про­водил с ним со­бесе­дова­ние. — Юнас смот­рит на Эс­ки­ля. — И, кста­ти, по­чему я про­водил со­бесе­дова­ние, ес­ли это твоё имя ука­зано в до­гово­ре арен­ды?  
  
— По­тому что, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль, — я вка­лываю всю не­делю, что­бы про­кор­мить сво­их мно­гочис­ленных де­тей.  
  
— Ха-ха.  
  
— Но ты же зна­ешь Ми­ка­эля, — про­дол­жа­ет Исак, об­ра­ща­ясь к Юна­су и пред­по­читая иг­но­риро­вать всё, что мо­жет ска­зать Эс­киль. — Раз­ве он ни­чего не рас­ска­зывал?  
  
— Я сов­сем нем­но­го знаю Ми­ка­эля, — поп­равля­ет его Юнас. — И в лю­бом слу­чае он лишь ска­зал, что Эвен — при­ят­ный па­рень. Прек­ра­ти бес­по­ко­ить­ся.  
  
— Я не бес­по­ко­юсь.  
  
— Всё бу­дет нор­маль­но, — уве­ря­ет Юнас. — На са­мом де­ле впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, что ни­чего не из­ме­нит­ся.  
  
Че­рез де­сять ми­нут раз­да­ёт­ся зво­нок в дверь. Юнас идёт от­кры­вать.  
  
— При­вет, — раз­да­ёт­ся его го­лос в ко­ридо­ре, а по­том, нес­коль­ко мгно­вений спус­тя, ко­торые, ви­димо, по­надо­бились Эве­ну, что­бы под­нять­ся по лес­тни­це, при­ветс­твие пов­то­ря­ет­ся. Исак и Эс­киль смот­рят друг на дру­га, про­дол­жая прис­лу­шивать­ся.  
  
— За­ходи. И, кста­ти, доб­ро по­жало­вать­ся.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — они слы­шат го­лос, ко­торый, оче­вид­но, дол­жен при­над­ле­жать Эве­ну. — Спа­сибо. Мы од­ни?  
  
— На са­мом де­ле нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Юнас, и Эс­киль вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, гля­дя на Иса­ка. — Мы все на кух­не, ес­ли ты за­хочешь при­со­еди­нить­ся не­надол­го.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — го­ворит Эс­киль, дос­та­точ­но гром­ко, что­бы Исак вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, и, встав со сту­ла, под­хо­дит к две­ри. — Заг­ля­ни поз­до­ровать­ся.  
  
— При­вет, — про­из­но­сит Эвен, под­хо­дя бли­же, и Исак по­вора­чива­ет­ся на сту­ле, что­бы пос­мотреть, как тот по­яв­ля­ет­ся в двер­ном про­ёме, что­бы по­жать Эс­ки­лю ру­ку. За его спи­ной ма­ячит Юнас. Он… В об­щем, он  _сим­па­тич­ный_. — Ты дол­жно быть… — Эвен слег­ка при­щури­ва­ет­ся. — Эс­киль?  
  
— Угу, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль. — Единс­твен­ный и не­пов­то­римый. — Он по­жима­ет ру­ку Эве­на и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Иса­ку. — А это, — он де­ла­ет Иса­ку знак, что­бы тот по­дошёл бли­же, и тот пос­лушно вста­ёт со сту­ла и вздра­гива­ет, ког­да их с Эве­ном гла­за встре­ча­ют­ся и тот улы­ба­ет­ся. — Это наш ма­лыш И­исус.  
  
Иса­ку нуж­но ка­кое-то мгно­вение, что­бы осоз­нать сло­ва Эс­ки­ля.  
  
— Это не так, — вос­кли­ца­ет он.  
  
— Имен­но так.  
  
— Исак, — он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку для ру­копо­жатия, за­мечая, как Эвен сжи­ма­ет гу­бы, слов­но ста­ра­ясь сдер­жать улыб­ку. — Ме­ня зо­вут Исак.  
  
— Исак, — пов­то­ря­ет Эвен, по­жимая его ру­ку, и в его го­лосе зву­чат ве­сёлые нот­ки. Ру­ка Эве­на хо­лод­ная, ви­димо, по при­чине той же по­годы, из-за ко­торой его щё­ки по­розо­вели, а во­лосы рас­тре­пались. — При­вет.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— В об­щем, — вме­шива­ет­ся Юнас. — Не об­ра­щай на них вни­мания, они стран­ные.  
  
— Прос­ти?  
  
— Те­бе нуж­на по­мощь с ко­роб­ка­ми?  
  
— Хм, — тя­нет Эвен, по­вора­чива­ясь к Юна­су и не­уве­рен­но вы­жидая ка­кое-то мгно­вение. — Ну да, есть па­роч­ка ко­робок. Очень ми­ло с тво­ей сто­роны.  
  
 _Он_  ми­лый. И, ког­да Эвен мгно­вение спус­тя идёт за Юна­сом, что­бы пос­мотреть на свою ком­на­ту, Исак вы­ходит в ко­ридор и смот­рит им вслед, и не зна­ет, как объ­яс­нить, но тем не ме­нее чувс­тву­ет что-то. Ког­да он по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Эс­ки­лю, тот улы­ба­ет­ся, сов­сем чуть-чуть. И мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Да так, ни­чего, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль, и Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, за­метив ух­мылку на его гу­бах. Ко­неч­но, та­кая ре­ак­ция зас­тавля­ет Эс­ки­ля ух­мы­лять­ся ещё боль­ше. — Сов­сем ни­чего, ма­лыш И­исус. Сов­сем ни­чего.  
  
*  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя спус­тя Исак по-преж­не­му си­дит на кух­не и пы­та­ет­ся чи­тать, что­бы под­го­товить­ся к за­нятию в уни­вер­си­тете, как вдруг его у­еди­нение на­руша­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ой, — вос­кли­ца­ет он, ког­да за­меча­ет Иса­ка, и тот ис­ко­са смот­рит на Эве­на, за­мечая упа­ков­ку с пи­вом у не­го в ру­ках, ху­ди, тол­стые вя­заные нос­ки, джин­сы. Он по-преж­не­му сим­па­тич­ный. — При­вет. Исак, вер­но?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— Нет, по­годи, — поп­равля­ет­ся Эвен и улы­ба­ет­ся, слов­но го­товит­ся вы­дать ка­кую-то толь­ко им по­нят­ную шут­ку. — Ма­лыш И­исус?  
  
— Толь­ко ес­ли ты не хо­чешь жить.  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — По­нят­но, — от­ве­ча­ет он и смот­рит на пи­во в сво­их ру­ках, а по­том сно­ва на Иса­ка. — Хо­чешь пи­ва?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся тот.  
  
Эвен ки­ва­ет и вы­тас­ки­ва­ет две бу­тыл­ки из упа­ков­ки, преж­де чем уб­рать ос­таль­ное в хо­лодиль­ник, под­хо­дит к сто­лу, уса­жива­ясь нап­ро­тив Иса­ка. Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет бу­тыл­ки, то ис­поль­зу­ет для это­го за­жигал­ку, ко­торую из­вле­ка­ет из кар­ма­на джин­сов, и Исак поз­во­ля­ет се­бе наб­лю­дать за этим нем­но­го доль­ше, чем сле­ду­ет.  
  
— Твоё здо­ровье, — го­ворит Эвен, под­ни­мая од­ну бу­тыл­ку и про­тяги­вая дру­гую Иса­ку.  
  
— Твоё здо­ровье, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — И доб­ро по­жало­вать.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
Они чо­ка­ют­ся бу­тыл­ка­ми.  
  
— Мо­гу я до­верить те­бе сек­рет? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, пос­ле то­го как они оба сде­лали по глот­ку. Исак воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви и нем­но­го хму­рит­ся, преж­де чем кив­нуть. — Я на­де­юсь за­доб­рить те­бя пи­вом.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— За­доб­рить ме­ня?  
  
— Угу. Я на­де­ял­ся, что смо­гу сде­лать так, что­бы кто-то из вас по­казал мне, как тут всё ус­тро­ено в бли­жай­шие нес­коль­ко дней. Ну, зна­ешь, сти­раль­ная ма­шины, шкаф для та­релок, рас­пи­сание убор­ки — всё та­кое.  
  
— И я прос­то удач­но под­вернул­ся на пу­ти? — спра­шива­ет Исак, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, по­жимая пле­чами.  
  
— Ну… Ты так­же ка­жешь­ся при­лич­ным пар­нем.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет. — Спа­сибо за до­верие, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Хм, — Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему, а по­том воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, — так что?  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет Исак. И Исак не та­кой. Он обыч­но ни­ког­да сра­зу не под­пуска­ет к се­бе лю­дей, и ни­ког­да мгно­вен­но не пред­ла­га­ет им по­мощь… Но в Эве­не есть что-то, ин­три­гу­ющее его нас­толь­ко, что Иса­ку хо­чет­ся по­гово­рить с ним по­доль­ше. Так что… — Мы нач­нём с по­судо­мой­ки.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — До­гово­рились.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет в от­вет. — Да. До­гово­рились.  
  
Они во вто­рой раз чо­ка­ют­ся бу­тыл­ка­ми.  
  
— Кста­ти, — го­ворит Эвен. — Есть ка­кая-то при­чина, по ко­торой у вас нет ни­каких рож­дес­твенских ук­ра­шений?  
  
И да. По­нят­но. Оче­вид­но, всё хо­рошее дей­стви­тель­но за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— О нет, — сто­нет Исак, и Эвен удив­лённо смот­рит на не­го. — Ты толь­ко что упал в рей­тин­ге… ну ти­па с де­сяти до шес­ти.  
  
— По­годи, — Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся и под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, слов­но же­лая прер­вать Иса­ка. — Да­вай вер­нёмся к рож­дес­твенской те­ме че­рез се­кун­ду. У ме­ня бы­ла де­сят­ка?  
  
— Ох, — Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и в то же вре­мя ста­ра­ет­ся не пок­раснеть. Эвен про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся. — Зат­кнись. — Эвен сме­ёт­ся. — Ты зна­ешь, что я имею в ви­ду.  
  
— Что у ме­ня бы­ло де­сят­ка?  
  
— Нет… — Исак взды­ха­ет. — Да­вай вер­нёмся к рож­дес­твенской те­ме.  
  
— Лад­но, — со сме­хом сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Так зна­чит Рож­дес­тво. Ты один из тех, кто его не лю­бит?  
  
— Один из тех?  
  
— Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, слов­но я иду по тон­ко­му ль­ду. Я по­делил­ся сво­им пи­вом, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, воп­ре­ки се­бе. — По­чему ты не лю­бишь Рож­дес­тво? Это свя­зано с ка­пита­лиз­мом?  
  
— Нет, э­ээ, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Ско­рее с от­сутс­тви­ем ро­дитель­ско­го вни­мания.  
  
— А, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Яс­но. Ду­маю, это ло­гич­но.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Прос­ти.  
  
— Ты не ви­новат, — го­ворит Исак, и к его удив­ле­нию Эвен сно­ва вски­дыва­ет бро­ви.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, что это не единс­твен­ное зна­чение сло­ва «прос­ти»? — спра­шива­ет он. Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но улы­ба­ет­ся. — Не­важ­но. Я ду­мал, что про­веду Рож­дес­тво в Бер­ли­не с мо­ей де­вуш­кой. Ну… Те­перь уже быв­шей де­вуш­кой, так что… — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен, и да, точ­но, Исак вспо­мина­ет, что ему что-то рас­ска­зыва­ли об этом.  
  
— Так что это от­стой для нас обо­их, — за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го Исак.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Но! Ме­ня это не ос­та­новит. Я очень уп­ря­мый.  
  
— Уп­ря­мый?  
  
— Пред­ла­гаю па­ри.  
  
— А, то есть «уп­ря­мый» зна­чит «глу­пый», — про­из­но­сит Исак и с вос­торгом за­меча­ет, как Эвен за­мира­ет и с воз­му­щени­ем смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Нет, — воз­ра­жа­ет он. — Спо­рим, что смо­жем это из­ме­нить, мы вдво­ём. Или нет. Да­вай вот так. Спо­рим, что я смо­гу это из­ме­нить для нас. В об­щем, го­ворю те­бе здесь и сей­час, что че­рез три не­дели ты сно­ва по­любишь Рож­дес­тво.  
  
— Ты же по­нима­ешь, что на са­мом де­ле ты не рож­дес­твенское чу­до, да? — спра­шива­ет Исак, но Эвен лишь улы­ба­ет­ся, его гла­за пол­ны эн­ту­зи­аз­ма.  
  
— Зна­ешь что, Исак? Ду­маю, что к Со­чель­ни­ку ты точ­но бу­дешь знать, что я со­бой пред­став­ляю.


	2. Chapter 2

**Суб­бо­та, 2 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Чат «Пер­вый сос­тав» (+ Юнас)_  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
по­годи­те  
раз­ве но­вый па­рень не дол­жен был въ­ехать вче­ра?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
доб­рое ут­ро  
и да, ко­неч­но  
к че­му ты ве­дёшь, слад­кая?  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
не на­зывай ме­ня так  
ка­жет­ся, впер­вые ник­то из вас не на­чал жа­ловать­ся  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
и не го­вори!  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
он сим­па­тич­ный, Ну­ра  
мы не жа­лу­ем­ся, ког­да они сим­па­тич­ные  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
да лад­но, ты жа­лу­ешь­ся  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да, мы жа­лу­ем­ся  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
зна­ете что?  
я да­же не хо­чу знать  
не­важ­но  
Юнас, Эва пе­реда­ёт при­вет  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
и ей при­вет!  
я со­бирал­ся прий­ти по­поз­же, ты не воз­ра­жа­ешь?  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
я се­год­ня встре­ча­юсь с Са­ной, так что не воп­рос  
я бу­ду до­ма око­ло шес­ти  
прос­то пре­дуп­реждаю, что­бы мы по­берег­ли гла­за друг дру­га  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
я по­нял  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
пе­редай от ме­ня при­вет Са­не!  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
ок  
кто-ни­будь ещё хо­чет ис­поль­зо­вать ме­ня в ка­чес­тве поч­то­вого го­лубя или мы за­кон­чи­ли с этим?  
  
 **Линн Лар­сен Хан­сен**  
мо­жешь най­ти для ме­ня но­мер той за­бега­лов­ки с ве­гета­ри­ан­ской пиц­цей, о ко­торой ты го­вори­ла в и­юне?  
  
 **Ну­ра Ама­лия Сат­ре**  
:/  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
ох, люб­лю вас обе­их  
  
*  
 _Чат «Ко­ман­да за­щит­ни­ков Иса­ка»_  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи**  
от­личная ве­черин­ка вче­ра!  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
осо­бен­но для те­бя  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи**  
ну да  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
от­лично  
по­чему бы те­бе тог­да не прий­ти и не вер­нуть ме­ня к жиз­ни?  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи**  
мо­жет, сто­ило пить нем­но­го мень­ше?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
нет  
кста­ти, но­вый па­рень всё ещё там, или Исак убил его по пь­яни прош­лой ночью?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
ох, так и знал, что за­был это про­верить  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ха-ха  
я не нас­толь­ко их не­нави­жу  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
или ты не нас­толь­ко не­нави­дишь имен­но его  
что это, я слы­шу сва­деб­ные ко­локо­ла?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
отъ­ебись  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
хм, ушёл в обо­рону  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
и про­щай  
  
*  
При­мер­но око­ло по­луд­ня в ту суб­бо­ту Исак на­конец вы­бира­ет­ся из кро­вати.  
  
При­дя на кух­ню, он де­ла­ет се­бе тост и впа­да­ет в эк­стаз, ког­да на­ходит бу­тыл­ку ко­лы, ко­торую он, бу­дучи пь­яным, ку­пил се­бе на­кану­не. Он с нас­лажде­ни­ем де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко глот­ков и от­кры­ва­ет двер­цу шкаф­чи­ка, что­бы пос­мотреть, что у не­го есть из про­дук­тов. Гла­за не­воль­но цеп­ля­ют­ся за пол­ку Эве­на, ко­торая за­бита ри­сом и ма­каро­нами.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, ког­да че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут кто-то за­ходит на кух­ню, этим кем-то ока­зыва­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— О, при­вет, — го­ворит он, взяв чай­ник и на­пол­няя его во­дой, по­ка Исак бор­мо­чет при­ветс­твие в от­вет.  
  
На Эве­не се­год­ня спор­тивные шта­ны и та же тол­стов­ка, что и вче­ра, и Исак не мо­жет оп­ре­делить по его ви­ду, ухо­дил ли он ку­да-то или всё вре­мя был до­ма.  
  
— Эй, по­годи! — вдруг вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен. — Я ку­пил те­бе кое-что ут­ром.  
  
— Ты что? — изум­лённо спра­шива­ет Исак, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Ок, по­дож­ди, — го­ворит он и ухо­дит из кух­ни, ос­тавляя пос­ле се­бя ки­пящий чай­ник, а мгно­вение спус­тя воз­вра­ща­ет­ся. На этот раз он что-то дер­жит в ру­ках. Ког­да Исак по­нима­ет, что имен­но, он за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, а сле­ду­ющий за этим смех Эве­на на­поми­на­ет хи­хиканье.  
  
— Ты во­об­ще не смеш­ной, — со­об­ща­ет ему Исак.  
  
— Я от­но­шусь к сво­им па­ри серь­ёз­но, — за­яв­ля­ет Эвен и пе­реда­ёт Иса­ку шо­колад­ный рож­дес­твенский ка­лен­дарь, ко­торый тот при­нима­ет, ка­чая го­ловой. — Я не со­бира­юсь про­иг­ры­вать лишь по­тому, что ре­шил не вык­ла­дывать­ся по пол­ной.  
  
— По­чему те­бя во­об­ще это за­ботит?  
  
— Исак, — го­ворит Эвен. — Прош­ло все­го два ме­сяца пос­ле окон­ча­ния мо­их че­тырёх­летних от­но­шений. Я уве­рен, ты мо­жешь по­нять, по­чему мне нуж­но чем-то се­бя за­нять.  
  
Что ж…  
  
Ко­неч­но, Исак сда­ёт­ся. Ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
— То есть я мо­гу съ­есть две шо­колад­ки? — спра­шива­ет он, и Эвен с улыб­кой ки­ва­ет. Что ж, лад­но. Лад­но. Он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет шо­колад­ки из ка­лен­да­ря и скеп­ти­чес­ки ос­матри­ва­ет их, пы­та­ясь ре­шить, нас­коль­ко хо­роши они ока­жут­ся на вкус, а по­том Исак за­совы­ва­ет один из ку­соч­ков в рот.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет он. — О нет. — Он хму­рит­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, про­тяги­вая вто­рую шо­колад­ку Эве­ну, ко­торый, по­вину­ясь ин­стинкту, при­нима­ет её, а по­том сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— По­годи, — го­ворит он. — По­чему ты от­да­ёшь её мне?  
  
— Это ты дал мне её! — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, де­лая боль­шой гло­ток ко­ка-ко­лы. — Фу, прос­ти, спа­сибо за по­дарок и всё та­кое, но на вкус это га­дость.  
  
Эвен бро­са­ет на не­го воз­му­щён­ный взгляд. По­том, ос­мотрев шо­колад­ку со всех сто­рон, за­пихи­ва­ет её в рот и, про­жевав, по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Нор­маль­ная, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Нет, — воз­ра­жа­ет Исак. — Это не так.  
  
— Не­важ­но. Сто­ило поп­ро­бовать.  
  
— Ну ес­ли ты так счи­та­ешь.  
  
— Зна­ешь, что я ду­маю? — про­из­но­сит Эвен.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Я ду­маю, что что­бы ис­пра­вить это чу­довищ­ное ра­зоча­рова­ние, ты дол­жен по­мочь мне ра­зоб­рать ве­щи. — За­метив изум­лённый взгляд Иса­ка, Эвен про­дол­жа­ет: — Ну ты ведь обе­щал мне по­мочь вче­ра.  
  
— Но не с этим же, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, но Эвен вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, гля­да на не­го, так что в кон­це кон­цов Исак сда­ёт­ся и в этом. — Лад­но, — вор­чит он.  
  
— Лад­но?  
  
— Не­важ­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Да­вай, по­казы­вай, что там у те­бя.  
  
*  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те они ока­зыва­ют­ся на по­лу в ком­на­те Эве­на.  
  
В ко­ридо­ре они стал­ки­ва­ют­ся с Юна­сом, и Эвен приг­ла­ша­ет его при­со­еди­нить­ся, по­это­му, ког­да они си­дят на по­лу и рас­смат­ри­ва­ют со­дер­жи­мое ко­робок, их уже трое. Единс­твен­ное, что Эвен ус­пел рас­па­ковать на­кану­не — это пос­тель­ное бельё.  
  
Пер­вое, что он вы­нима­ет из од­ной из ко­робок, — сте­ре­осис­те­му, ко­торую тут же под­клю­ча­ет к те­лефо­ну. Он ка­жет­ся прос­матри­ва­ет плей­лист, что­бы най­ти ка­кую-то пес­ню, а по­том, преж­де чем вклю­чить её, под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и с улыб­кой ло­вит взгляд Иса­ка.  
  
Ког­да он на­жима­ет на вос­про­из­ве­дение, на­чина­ет зву­чать рож­дес­твенская пес­ня.  
  
 _«Я еду до­мой на Рож­дес­тво,  
Это зай­мёт ка­кое-то вре­мя,  
Но я до­берусь»_, * — раз­да­ёт­ся из ко­лонок. Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, а Эвен ух­мы­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— Ха-ха, — вор­чит Исак, и Юнас хму­рит­ся, гля­дя на не­го, а Эвен под­ми­гива­ет.  
  
Исак, нем­но­го пок­раснев, от­во­дит гла­за.  
  
По­том они на­ходят про­иг­ры­ватель Эве­на и око­ло двад­ца­ти плас­ти­нок. Это зас­тавля­ет Юна­са со­вер­шенно за­быть о раз­бо­ре ве­щей, по­тому что он хо­чет рас­смот­реть каж­дую из них, и спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут Исак то­же бро­са­ет это за­нятие и че­рез пле­чо дру­га смот­рит на плас­тинки.  
  
Ес­ли чес­тно, это са­мая стран­ная кол­лекция, ко­торую он ви­дел. Там есть всё, на­чиная от хип­хо­па 90-х до сов­ре­мен­ной поп­сы и до та­кой ин­ди-му­зыки, о ко­торой, ка­жет­ся, да­же Юнас ни­чего не зна­ет.  
  
— От вас так мно­го по­мощи, — кон­ста­тиру­ет Эвен, ког­да за­меча­ет, чем они за­няты.  
  
— Это все твои? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Да. А что?  
  
— Это… — Исак за­бира­ет од­ну из плас­ти­нок из рук Юна­са, — Габ­ри­эл­ла?  
  
— Ве­лико­леп­ный при­мер ка­чес­твен­ной поп-му­зыки, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак и Юна­сом пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся. Впер­вые Юнас, обыч­но спо­кой­но от­но­сящий­ся к чу­жим му­зыкаль­ным прис­трас­ти­ям, нас­тро­ен скеп­ти­чес­ки. — Что?  
  
— По­верить не мо­гу, что в тво­ей кол­лекции есть вот это и «Nas», — го­ворит Юнас, и Эвен сер­ди­то смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Ок, вы двое му­зыкаль­ных цен­зо­ров. Вы во­об­ще со­бира­етесь мне по­могать или бу­дете ныть по по­воду мо­их плас­ти­нок?  
  
— Оп­ре­делён­но вто­рое, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и так­же удос­та­ива­ет­ся сер­ди­того взгля­да.   
— Лад­но, лад­но, — Исак прид­ви­га­ет к се­бе од­ну из ко­робок и на­чина­ет её раз­би­рать.   
— До­волен?  
  
— Хм.  
  
По­том они на­ходят пос­те­ры Эве­на к «Звёз­дным вой­нам» и «Ро­мео + Джуль­ет­та». И на этот раз Исак ду­ма­ет, что меж­ду ни­ми есть ка­кая-то ло­гичес­кая свять, по­это­му он сто­ит в из­ножье кро­вати Эве­на и нап­равля­ет его, по­ка тот скот­чем прик­ле­ива­ет их на сте­ну. Ког­да им сов­мес­тны­ми уси­ли­ями уда­ёт­ся по­весить их ров­но, они ра­дос­тно хло­па­ют друг дру­га по ла­доням.  
  
По­том они пе­рехо­дят к кни­гам: ка­кие-то из них — учеб­ни­ки для уни­вер­си­тета, ка­кие-то — ху­дожес­твен­ная ли­тера­тура, да­лее что-то по­хожее на днев­ник, нес­коль­ко блок­но­тов для наб­росков и проз­рачный пе­нал с при­над­лежнос­тя­ми для ри­сова­ния. Иса­ку хо­чет­ся заг­ля­нуть в блок­но­ты, но вмес­то это­го он кла­дёт всё на пол­ку на са­мое вид­ное мес­то. Воз­можно, ког­да-ни­будь Эвен сам за­хочет по­казать ему свои ри­сун­ки.  
  
По­том на дне од­ной из ко­робок на­ходит­ся фо­тог­ра­фия в рам­ке. Единс­твен­ная, ко­торая по­ка по­палась Иса­ку на гла­за, и, ког­да он пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет её, то по­нима­ет, по­чему.  
  
Со сним­ка на не­го смот­рит Эвен с лу­чезар­ной улыб­кой на гу­бах, но точ­но так же улы­ба­ет­ся и де­вуш­ка ря­дом с ним. Су­дя по то­му, как они ль­нут друг к дру­гу и как он об­ни­ма­ет её, это и есть его быв­шая.  
  
— О, — го­ворит Эвен, под­хо­дя к не­му сза­ди, и Исак не зна­ет, что де­лать, по­это­му не де­ла­ет ни­чего. По­том Эвен про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, и Исак от­да­ёт ему фо­тог­ра­фию.  
  
Эвен дер­жит её в ру­ках и улы­ба­ет­ся, и улыб­ка эта не ка­жет­ся ни ве­сёлой, ни счас­тли­вой. Она пол­на неж­ности и дру­гих чувств, по­это­му Иса­ку ка­жет­ся не­лов­ким смот­реть на не­го. Од­на­ко ког­да он ре­ша­ет от­вести гла­за, ли­цо Эве­на сно­ва ста­новит­ся спо­кой­ным, слов­но он бе­рёт се­бя в ру­ки.  
  
— Это ми­ло, — го­ворит он. — Но мы силь­но пос­со­рились поз­же в тот день.  
  
Он взды­ха­ет, по-преж­не­му гля­дя на фо­тог­ра­фию, а по­том под­ни­ма­ет го­лову.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит он, по­жимая пле­чами. — Я не знаю.  
  
Он кла­дёт фо­тог­ра­фию об­ратно в ко­роб­ку.  
  
— Ду­маю, эта ко­роб­ка для ве­щей, ко­торые мне боль­ше не нуж­ны.  
  
Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Юна­са.  _«Мы дол­жны что-ни­будь сде­лать?»_ — без­мол­вно спра­шива­ет он, но Юнас лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами.  _«Ду­маю, мы дол­жны ос­та­вить всё, как есть»._  
  
Исак пе­рехо­дит к сле­ду­ющей ко­роб­ке.  
  
— Э­ээ…  
  
— Прос­ти­те, — го­ворит Эвен. — Это бы­ло стран­но.  
  
— Нет, всё… — Исак смот­рит на не­го и ста­ра­ет­ся сде­лать так, что­бы его улыб­ка выг­ля­дела обод­ря­ющей, — всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Да, — под­твержда­ет Юнас. — Не вол­нуй­ся об этом, бро. Рас­ста­вания — это всег­да тя­жело.  
  
— Да уж.  
  
Всё в по­ряд­ке, но ког­да Исак воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к раз­бо­ру ко­роб­ки, в воз­ду­хе всё рав­но ощу­ща­ет­ся не­кото­рое нап­ря­жение, и он не зна­ет, как от не­го из­ба­вить­ся, по­ка…  
  
— Воз­можно, это не луч­шая пес­ня для те­бя в дан­ный мо­мент, — го­ворит он пря­мо в тот мо­мент, ког­да Джордж Май­кл по­ёт  _«Я от­дал те­бе своё сер­дце»_ **, и Эвен сме­ёт­ся и выг­ля­дит впол­не счас­тли­вым. Юнас то­же пос­ме­ива­ет­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, гля­дя на Иса­ка, а тот лишь по­жима­ет пре­чами. Это же прав­да.  
  
— По­хоже, моё рож­дес­твенское нас­тро­ение выш­ло мне бо­ком, да? — взды­ха­ет Эвен и ме­ня­ет пес­ню, как раз на сло­вах о  _«ком-то осо­бен­ном»_.  
  
— Хм, — го­ворит Исак. — В со­рев­но­вании Исак — Рож­дес­тво счёт 2-0 в мою поль­зу.  
  
— Два? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Рож­дес­твенский ка­лен­дарь.  
  
Ког­да Эвен по­казы­ва­ет ему сред­ний па­лец, Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
День про­ходит впол­не неп­ло­хо.


	3. Chapter 3

**Вос­кре­сенье, 3 де­каб­ря**  
  
— Итак, сле­ду­ющий пункт в спис­ке, — го­ворит ему Эвен на сле­ду­ющий день, ког­да они стал­ки­ва­ют­ся на кух­не, где Исак сно­ва зав­тра­ка­ет. — Вос­крес­ные рож­дес­твенские све­чи, глин­твейн, нас­то­ящая еда. Вто­рая вер­сия рож­дес­твенско­го плей­лис­та, на этот раз без пе­сен о раз­би­тых сер­дцах.  
  
Он го­ворит это, раз­би­рая па­кеты с про­дук­та­ми, и Исак удив­ля­ет­ся, как Эвен во­об­ще мо­жет се­бе всё это поз­во­лить, а ещё он по­ража­ет­ся, как взгляд Эве­на на мир мо­жет ос­та­вать­ся та­ким по­зитив­ным нес­мотря ни на что. Спус­тя мгно­вение Эвен по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ним, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, и Исак ду­ма­ет, как кто-то во­об­ще мо­жет ус­то­ять пе­ред ним.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но не со­бира­ешь­ся сда­вать­ся, да? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Нет, — фар­кнув, от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Дей­стви­тель­но не со­бира­юсь.  
  
*  
  
Преж­де чем за­нять­ся при­готов­ле­ни­ем глин­твей­на, Эвен на­поми­на­ет Иса­ку о его обе­щании по­мочь, и они спус­ка­ют­ся в под­вал, где рас­по­лага­ет­ся пра­чеч­ная. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, там и так всё дос­та­точ­но по­нят­но, но Исак всё рав­но по­казы­ва­ет, как оп­ла­чивать стир­ку, а по­том са­дит­ся на один из стуль­ев и наб­лю­да­ет, как Эвен за­пихи­ва­ет свои ве­щи в две сти­раль­ные ма­шины.  
  
— Я уз­нал, что по­лучу ком­на­ту толь­ко два дня на­зад, — объ­яс­ня­ет он, и Исак лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами, по­это­му Эвен воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к сво­ему за­нятию. — У те­бя здо­рово по­луча­ет­ся де­лать всё это, — рас­се­ян­но про­дол­жа­ет он. — Сколь­ко те­бе лет?  
  
— Двад­цать, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— То есть ты всег­да за­нимал­ся ра­ботой по до­му или?  
  
— Нет, не сов­сем, — не­хотя приз­на­ёт­ся Исак, хо­тя бы­ло бы го­раз­до про­ще сов­рать и за­щитить­ся от лю­бых дру­гих воп­ро­сов, как он обыч­но и де­ла­ет. — В об­щем, — про­дол­жа­ет он, и он ни­ког­да рань­ше доб­ро­воль­но не вда­вал­ся в под­робнос­ти, — я съ­ехал из до­ма, ког­да мне бы­ло шес­тнад­цать.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — Эвен оп­ре­делён­но удив­лён, а по­том: — О, не­дос­та­ток ро­дитель­ско­го…  
  
— Да, — пре­рыва­ет его Исак.  
  
— Хм, — Эвен смот­рит ему пря­мо в гла­за. — Дол­жно быть, бы­ло тя­жело.  
  
— Ну, да, — приз­на­ёт Исак, по­жимая пле­чами.  
  
— Ок, — вы­дыхая, го­ворит Эвен. — На­мёк по­нят. Но­вая те­ма, — про­дол­жа­ет он, и Исак не мо­жет удер­жать­ся от то­го, что­бы не фыр­кнуть. — Так э­ээ… и как ты по­лучил эту ком­на­ту?  
  
— Зна­ешь, нам не­обя­затель­но бол­тать ни о чем, — за­меча­ет Исак, а по­том удив­лённо наб­лю­да­ет, как Эвен воз­му­щён­но при­жима­ет ру­ку к гру­ди, изоб­ра­жая оби­ду.  
  
— Я не бол­таю ни о чем во­об­ще-то, — вос­кли­ца­ет он. — Мне прав­да ин­те­рес­но.  
  
— Лад­но, лад­но. Бо­же, — Исак за­каты­ает гла­за, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. — Я по­лучил ком­на­ту пос­ле то­го, как поз­на­комил­ся с Эс­ки­лем в ба­ре.  
  
— Те­бе бы­ло шес­тнад­цать? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, чуть ок­руглив гла­за.  
  
— Ну да, — не­до­умён­но под­твержда­ет Исак, по­ка до не­го до­ходит. — Ой! Нет, нет, нет. Ты не так по­нял. Бо­же. Нет, он мне как брат, это бы­ло бы… — Он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, ста­ра­ясь вы­чер­кнуть из изоб­ра­жения  _эту_  кар­тинку, а Эвен сме­ёт­ся. — Со­вер­шенно точ­но нет.  
  
— Лад­но, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен. — Фух.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Нет, прос­то он по­мог мне прот­резветь и пред­ло­жил мес­то пе­рено­чевать, по­тому что я про­дол­жал пов­то­рять, что не хо­чу ид­ти до­мой. Это бы­ло… да. Мно­го се­мей­ной дра­мы.  
  
— Яс­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Ес­ли я и уз­нал что-то се­год­ня, то это как зас­та­вить те­бя зам­кнуть­ся.  
  
— Зат­кнись, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, но при этом улы­ба­ет­ся. — Прос­то я не люб­лю го­ворить об этом.  
  
— Оче­вид­но.  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
Они улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу. А по­том, мгно­вение спус­тя, Эвен по собс­твен­ной ини­ци­ати­ве ме­ня­ет те­му, и Исак очень ему бла­года­рен за это и за его де­ликат­ность.  
  
По­это­му, ког­да Эвен спра­шива­ет, не хо­чет ли Исак по­мочь ему с глин­твей­ном, Исак не­воль­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся.  
  
*  
  
Днём Юнас воз­вра­ща­ет­ся от Эвы, а бли­же к ве­черу Эс­киль при­ходит с ра­боты. Воп­ре­ки за­ведён­но­му по­ряд­ку на этот раз они все ока­зыва­ют­ся на кух­не за обе­ден­ным сто­лом, и Эвен го­товит для них ут­ку и раз­ли­ва­ет глин­твейн.  
  
Ког­да Юнас от­лу­ча­ет­ся в ту­алет, Эс­киль под­ни­ма­ет­ся со сту­ла и на­ходит в сво­их за­пасах бу­тыл­ку ви­на, под­хо­дит к сто­яще­му у пли­ты Эве­ну и опус­то­ша­ет свою на­ход­ку в кас­трю­лю с го­рячим на­пит­ком, за­говор­щи­чес­ки под­мигнув им всем.  
  
— Юнас у нас са­мый от­ветс­твен­ный, так что… — объ­яс­ня­ет он, ког­да Эвен воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рит на не­го, и от­вет Эс­ки­ля зас­тавля­ет его сме­ять­ся.  
  
— А ты? — с улыб­кой спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Я — неп­ре­река­емый ав­то­ритет, эта­кий стар­ший брат, ко­торый яв­ля­ет­ся гу­ру для всех ос­таль­ных.  
  
— Ты сам се­бя им наз­на­чил, — вме­шива­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Че­рез па­ру лет, маль­чик Ис­си, ты со мной сог­ла­сишь­ся.  
  
— Не на­зывай ме­ня так.  
  
— По­дож­ди­те, — пе­реби­ва­ет Эвен. — А кто тог­да Исак?  
  
— Тот, ко­го этот гу­ру счи­та­ет сво­им по­допеч­ным, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Тот, за ко­го мы все убь­ём лю­бого, — до­бав­ля­ет Эс­киль.  
  
— Зат­кнись, — нах­му­рив­шись, вос­кли­ца­ет Исак.  
  
— Да нет, я по­нимаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак сер­ди­то смот­рит на не­го. Ког­да он пе­рево­дит взгляд на Эс­ки­ля, тот под­ми­гива­ет, и Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, не по­тому что он не по­нима­ет, ка­кой под­текст су­щес­тву­ет в этих сло­вах, а по­тому, что на­обо­рот слиш­ком хо­рошо по­нима­ет.  
  
Мож­но по­думать… Мож­но по­думать, он поз­во­лит се­бе бро­сить­ся вниз с хол­ма, нас­толь­ко опас­но не­надёж­но­го, как этот.  
  
*  
  
Это боль­шая ред­кость, что­бы они все соб­ра­лись в гос­ти­ной в од­но и то же вре­мя, но, ви­димо, в при­сутс­твии Эве­на есть что-то, что зас­тавля­ет их из­ме­нить сво­им при­выч­кам в это вос­кре­сенье. По­это­му в этот ве­чер они все, за­кутан­ные в оде­яла и нем­но­го нет­резвые пос­ле глин­твей­на, рас­по­лага­ют­ся на ди­ванах.  
  
За ок­ном уже дав­но стем­не­ло. Единс­твен­ны­ми ис­точни­ками све­та в ком­на­те яв­ля­ют­ся вос­крес­ная рож­дес­твенская све­ча, гир­лянда, ко­торую Эс­киль по­весил на их об­щий книж­ный шкаф, ког­да они въ­еха­ли, и те­леви­зор, ко­торый по об­ще­му зап­ро­су Юна­са и Эве­на по­казы­ва­ет им  _«Кош­мар пе­ред Рож­дес­твом»_. Те­перь они пь­ют чай, и Исак чувс­тву­ет та­кое неп­ри­нуж­дённое удов­летво­рение, ко­торо­го обыч­но труд­но дос­тичь, но ес­ли оно вдруг на­ходит на те­бя, то обыч­но по ве­черам.  
  
Эвен с Юна­сом ти­хо об­сужда­ют фильм, си­дя на од­ном из ди­ванов, и эта бе­седа двух за­учек та­кая скуч­ная, что обыч­но Исак не упус­тил бы воз­можнос­ти под­драз­нить дру­га, но се­год­ня ему всё рав­но. Ему до­воль­но при­ят­но слы­шать их го­лоса, по­ка он рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся нас­толь­ко, что прак­ти­чес­ки за­сыпа­ет.  
  
 _«Ну лад­но»_ , — ду­ма­ет он.  _«Исак — Рож­дес­тво, 2-1»._  
  
А пос­ле это­го ни­чего.  
  
Ког­да он про­сыпа­ет­ся, то по­нима­ет, что по-преж­не­му ле­жит на ди­ване, плот­но за­кутав­шись в своё оде­яло, и что раз­бу­дил его Эс­киль, под­нявший­ся с мес­та ря­дом.  
  
— Ммм, — сто­нет Исак.  
  
— О, — ти­хо го­ворит Эс­киль. — С доб­рым ут­ром, со­ня.  
  
— Сколь­ко вре­мени?  
  
— Один­надцать ве­чера.  
  
— О бо­же, — Исак мор­га­ет и трёт ли­цо ру­кой. В ком­на­те ос­та­лись толь­ко они вдво­ём. Све­чу на сто­ле за­дули, но фи­тиль про­дол­жа­ет нем­но­го ды­мить.  
  
— Хо­рошо спал?  
  
— Хм. У ме­ня ощу­щение, что я не по­нимаю, где я.  
  
Эс­киль ти­хо фыр­ка­ет. — Те­бя про­водить в твою ком­на­ту?  
  
— Нет, всё нор­маль­но, — зе­вая, взды­ха­ет Исак. — Бо­же. — Он са­дит­ся, на­тяги­вая оде­яло на пле­чи, а Эс­киль улы­ба­ет­ся. — Лад­но, на­до ид­ти, — Исак под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но?  
  
— Тссс, — шеп­чет Исак, от­че­го улыб­ка Эс­ки­ля ста­новит­ся ещё ши­ре.  
  
Ког­да он до­ходит до ван­ной, по-преж­не­му за­кутав­шись в оде­яло и пы­та­ясь при­вык­нуть к све­ту, он на­ходит там Эве­на, ко­торый чис­тит зу­бы у от­кры­той две­ри.  
  
— О, — го­ворит он и кив­ком приг­ла­ша­ет Иса­ка зай­ти. — Ты прос­нулся. — Исак ки­ва­ет, сно­ва зе­вая. — Хо­рошо пос­пал?  
  
— Угу, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, ста­ра­ясь стрях­нуть с се­бя сон, и тя­нет­ся за зуб­ной щёт­кой. Ког­да он на­ходит её, то при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на край ван­ны и на­чина­ет­ся чис­тить зу­бы. — Я чувс­твую се­бя бо­лее ус­тавшим, чем до это­го.  
  
Эвен ти­хо фыр­ка­ет. — Да, — под­твержда­ет он, — так час­то бы­ва­ет.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
Они про­дол­жа­ют чис­тить зу­бы в ком­фор­тной ти­шине. Чес­тно го­воря, Исак не мо­жет дож­дать­ся, ког­да ока­жет­ся в кро­вати и сно­ва зас­нёт, и у не­го сов­сем не ос­та­лось сил на раз­го­воры. Ка­жет­ся, Эвен не воз­ра­жа­ет.  
  
Эвен сплё­выва­ет пас­ту в ра­кови­ну и по­лощет рот, а по­том тя­нет­ся к шкаф­чи­ку и дос­та­ёт бу­тылоч­ку с таб­летка­ми, ко­торую Исак уже ви­дел рань­ше, но не хо­тел спра­шивать.  
  
Ког­да Эвен на­лива­ет во­ды в ста­кан и вы­нима­ет таб­летку, Исак вста­ёт, что­бы про­полос­кать рот. Ког­да он за­кан­чи­ва­ет, Эвен тя­нет­ся, что­бы вы­лить ос­татки во­ды из ста­кана. Исак при­вык на­ходить­ся в ван­ной с дру­гими людь­ми — сов­мес­тное про­жива­ние с нес­коль­ки­ми со­седя­ми спо­собс­тву­ет при­об­ре­тению это­го на­выка — но он удив­лён, как быс­тро они с Эве­ном на­ходят собс­твен­ный ритм.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты при­нима­ешь таб­летки, — за­меча­ет Исак.  
  
— У ме­ня би­поляр­ка, — от­ве­чат Эвен, удив­лённо гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Это бы­ло ука­зано в тво­ём… ре­зюме. Прос­то я не знал, что ты при­ма­ешь что-то от это­го.  
  
— Ну, мне как бы при­ходит­ся, — го­ворит Эвен, по­жимая пле­чами.  
  
— Ты про­тив?  
  
— Нет. По край­ней ме­ре не слиш­ком. Это по­мога­ет мне ос­та­вать­ся в нор­ме, и мне это нра­вит­ся, ну, ты по­нима­ешь…  
  
— Да, — улы­ба­ясь, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — При­ят­ное чувс­тво.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, а по­том, слов­но вспом­нив о чём-то про­дол­жа­ет: — Кста­ти. Ког­да ты ухо­дишь зав­тра?  
  
— У ме­ня пер­вая па­ра в де­сять. Как и у Юна­са.  
  
— Вы ез­ди­те на трам­вае?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Мож­но с ва­ми?  
  
— Да, ко­неч­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Кру­то. Тог­да уви­дим­ся зав­тра в…  
  
— 9-30, — го­ворит Исак.  
  
— В 9-30. Лад­но. — Эвен уби­ра­ет бу­тылоч­ку с таб­летка­ми в шкаф. — Что ж, тог­да доб­рой но­чи.  
  
— Да, доб­рой.  
  
— Лад­но, — Эвен уже сто­ит в две­рях, а по­том обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и теп­ло ему улы­ба­ет­ся.   
— При­ят­ных снов, Исак.  
  
Он ухо­дит преж­де, чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет что-то ска­зать, и он прос­то смот­рит Эве­ну вслед. Ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в свою ком­на­ту, Исак бе­рёт рож­дес­твенский ка­лен­дарь и, ус­тро­ив­шись в кро­вати, об­во­дит кон­чи­ком ука­затель­но­го паль­ца окош­ко, за ко­торым спря­тан ку­сочек треть­его дня. По­том он от­кры­ва­ет его и съ­еда­ет шо­колад­ку, нес­мотря на то что толь­ко что по­чис­тил зу­бы.  
  
Она уже не ка­жет­ся та­кой нев­кусной.


	4. Chapter 4

**По­недель­ник, 4 де­каб­ря**  
  
В по­недель­ник ут­ром Исак, как и всег­да, при­нима­ет душ пос­ле Юна­са, а, ког­да при­ходит на кух­ню, что­бы быс­тро пе­реку­сить пе­ред ухо­дом, на­ходит там Эве­на, во­лосы ко­торо­го уже уло­жены и во­об­ще он выг­ля­дит так, слов­но уже дав­но не спит.  
  
— Ты пос­то­ян­но на но­гах, — вор­чит Исак, и Эвен от­ры­ва­ет­ся от учеб­ни­ка и под­ни­ма­ет на Иса­ка изум­лённые гла­за. — Ты во­об­ще ког­да-ни­будь спишь?  
  
— Прос­то я всег­да встаю в семь ут­ра, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак ис­крен­не не по­нима­ет, что за иди­от мо­жет доб­ро­воль­но под­вергать се­бя та­кому.  
  
— Фу, — го­ворит он и ухо­дит с кух­ни, от­ме­чая, что Эвен ти­хо сме­ёт­ся ему вслед.  
  
Ког­да на ча­сах 9-30, Исак и Юнас сто­ят у две­ри и ждут Эве­на, ко­торый, хоть и вста­ёт пер­вым, ока­зыва­ет­ся пос­ледним, ког­да де­ло до­ходит до сбо­ров.  
  
Од­на­ко, ког­да он вы­ходит из ком­на­ты… Бо­же, ког­да он вы­ходит из ком­на­ты, это пер­вый раз, ког­да Исак ви­дит его в джин­сах и фут­болке, и он прав­да обо­шёл­ся бы без этой кар­тинки в сво­ей го­лове, по­тому что Эвен выг­ля­дит…  
  
Оху­ен­но го­рячим.  
  
Ве­лико­леп­но.  
  
Это сов­сем не улуч­ша­ет нас­тро­ения Иса­ка.  
  
— Ну что, — спра­шива­ет Эвен, ког­да они за­бира­ют­ся в трам­вай и вста­ют у жёл­то­го по­руч­ня. — Те­бе уда­лось зас­нуть пос­ле вче­раш­не­го?  
  
Преж­де чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет что-ни­будь от­ве­тить, Юнас де­монс­тра­тив­но сту­чит реб­ром ла­дони по шее, при­зывая Эве­на за­мол­чать.  
  
— Что? — не­пони­ма­юще спра­шива­ет тот.  
  
— Он прос­нулся в де­вять, по­это­му ты не мо­жешь го­ворить с ним по край­ней ме­ре до де­сяти. А луч­ше поз­же.  
  
— Ха-ха, — мрач­но тя­нет Исак. — Зат­кнись.  
  
— Ви­дишь?  
  
— Ты во­об­ще не смеш­ной сей­час, — со­об­ща­ет ему Исак, по­казы­вая сред­ний па­лец.  
  
— А я не пы­та­юсь быть смеш­ным, прос­то кон­ста­тирую факт.  
  
— Фу, — сно­ва вор­чит Исак. — Не­нави­жу по­недель­ни­ки. Не­нави­жу хи­мию, не­нави­жу вста­вать и сра­зу на­чинать что-то де­лать, не­нави­жу, ког­да хо­лод­но и ког­да я ус­тал, и во­об­ще я хо­чу, что­бы уже на­чались грё­баные ка­нику­лы. Се­год­ня толь­ко на­чалось, а это уже ужас­ный день.  
  
Ког­да Юнас и Эвен пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся, пос­ледний улы­ба­ет­ся, и Исак ду­ма­ет, что они оба его раз­дра­жа­ют.  
  
— И, — до­бав­ля­ет он, — к то­му мо­мен­ту, ког­да за­кон­чатся за­нятия, бу­дет уже тем­но и ещё хо­лод­нее, чем сей­час.  
  
— О, — вкли­нива­ет­ся в его ти­раду Эвен. — Ты то­же за­кан­чи­ва­ешь в пять? — Исак ки­ва­ет. — Тог­да по­дож­ди ме­ня, по­едем до­мой вмес­те.  
  
— Э­ээ, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, и те­перь уже Юнас ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го, а Эвен про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся в этой сво­ей пре­датель­ски ис­крен­ней ма­нере. Ну и лад­но. — Хо­рошо.  
  
— Кру­то, — ра­ду­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
Исак прос­то смот­рит на не­го. Смот­рит и смот­рит.  
  
— Ну на­до же, пос­мотри­те-ка на это, — го­ворит Юнас спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя, про­дол­жая раз­гля­дывать его с мер­зкой ух­мылкой на ли­це. — Исак пе­рес­тал жа­ловать­ся. — Юнас обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Эве­ну. — Ты зна­ешь, кто ты? — Тот от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Ты — чёр­тов вол­шебник.  
  
*  
  
К мо­мен­ту окон­ча­ния его пер­вой па­ры — _кле­точ­ной и мо­леку­ляр­ной би­оло­гии_  — Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя нем­но­го луч­ше.  
  
Он ждёт Са­ну у вы­хода из а­уди­тории, и они вмес­те от­прав­ля­ют­ся в сто­ловую, где встре­ча­ют­ся с ос­таль­ной ко­ман­дой, с ко­торой обыч­но хо­дят на ланч: с Маг­ну­сом, Мах­ди, Юна­сом, Ну­рой и Виль­де. И Исак… Исак чуть-чуть не­нави­дит их всех, по­тому что толь­ко ему и Са­не при­дёт­ся ос­тать­ся в уни­вер­си­тете до пя­ти ве­чера.  
  
— Итак, — го­ворит Ну­ра, ког­да они все рас­са­жива­ют­ся, — как де­ла с но­вым пар­нем?  
По­нят­но, зна­чит они всё же бу­дут это об­суждать.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — от­ве­ча­ет Юнас. — Нам­но­го луч­ше, чем с пре­дыду­щими. Он очень клас­сный.   
— Он ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, гля­дя в сто­рону Иса­ка. — Он так на­по­ил Ис­си вче­ра, что тот зас­нул на ди­ване в семь ве­чера.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак, раз­дра­жён­но гля­дя на сме­ющих­ся Мах­ди и Маг­ну­са. — Это не из-за то­го, что я на­пил­ся, но всё рав­но спа­сибо.  
  
— По­годи, как ему уда­лось те­бя на­по­ить? — спра­шива­ет Мах­ди.  
  
— Он при­гото­вил глин­твейн, — объ­яс­ня­ет Юнас. — И при­гото­вил нам ужин. Бы­ло кру­то!  
  
— Мы прос­то обя­заны пос­ко­рее с ним поз­на­комить­ся, — за­яв­ля­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Мо­жет, в пят­ни­цу? — пред­ла­га­ет Юнас.  
  
— По­годи­те, — пе­реби­ва­ет Са­на.  
  
— Что? — Исак воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рит на неё.  
  
— Как его зо­вут?  
  
— Эвен.  
  
— Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм, — до­бав­ля­ет Юнас.  
  
— Да лад­но?  
  
— Что? — хму­рит­ся Исак.  
  
— Он один из луч­ших дру­зей Эли­аса.  
  
— Что? — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак. — Тво­его бра­та? Серь­ёз­но?  
  
Са­на ки­ва­ет. — Ну да. Чуть ли не со сред­ней шко­лы. Я зна­ла его, ког­да он ещё бре­кеты но­сил.  
  
— Ха­ха, — Исак в вос­торге. — Пот­ря­са­юще. А фо­ток не сох­ра­нилось?  
  
Она мно­гоз­на­читель­но смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Так он дей­стви­тель­но при­коль­ный? — спра­шива­ет Маг­нус. — Или эти двое по­теря­ли всю объ­ек­тивность, по­тому он их на­кор­мил и на­по­ил?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Са­на. — Он са­мый при­ят­ный че­ловек из всех, ко­го я знаю. Он очень доб­рый.  
  
— Это прав­да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Юнас. — Ему уда­лось зас­та­вить Иса­ка пе­рес­тать вор­чать, это бы­ло прос­то не­веро­ят­но.  
  
— Ни­как не пой­му, кто из вас дво­их боль­ше без ума от не­го, — за­дум­чи­во про­из­но­сит Маг­нус, и Исак не­доволь­но зыр­ка­ет в его сто­рону.  
  
— Зна­ешь, Магс, — го­ворит он. — Мож­но быть ге­ем и не за­падать на каж­до­го пар­ня, ко­торый мил с то­бой.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, мож­но быть ге­ем и это­го не де­лать, — от­ве­ча­ет Маг­нус. — Но…  
  
Сло­ва  _«ты так не мо­жешь»_  ос­та­ют­ся неп­ро­из­не­сён­ны­ми, но под­текст и так всем по­нятен. Мах­ди сме­ёт­ся, и Исак по­казы­ва­ет обо­им сред­ний па­лец. Ну­ра нак­ло­ня­ет­ся в Виль­де и шеп­чет что-то на ухо, что зас­тавля­ет де­вуш­ку то­же рас­сме­ять­ся.  
  
— Это во­об­ще неп­равда, — со­об­ща­ет им Исак. — И в лю­бом слу­чае я не из тех, кто хо­дит на сви­дания. И к то­му же он, ве­ро­ят­но, на­турал.  
  
Слов­но по сиг­на­лу все пе­рево­дят гла­за на Са­ну, и та вски­дыва­ет ру­ки и ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Я не мо­гу об этом го­ворить, — от­не­кива­ет­ся она.  
  
— По­доз­ри­тель­ный спо­соб из­бе­жать этой те­мы, — от­ме­ча­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Она пра­ва, на­род. Ес­ли ему есть в чём приз­нать­ся, то мы дол­жны поз­во­лить ему сде­лать это на его ус­ло­ви­ях, — вме­шива­ет­ся Юнас.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, он прав, и, ког­да все ос­таль­ные пе­рехо­дят к раз­го­вору на дру­гую те­му, Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его взгляд и, ко­рот­ко улыб­нувшись, ки­ва­ет.  
  
Юнас ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
  
*  
  
Пос­ле пе­реры­ва на ланч они с Са­ной идут за­нимать­ся в чи­таль­ный зал, где и про­водят два ча­са до сле­ду­ющей лек­ции. Вре­мя от вре­мени Са­на раз­во­рачи­ва­ет к не­му свой но­ут­бук, что­бы по­казать что-то из сво­их за­писей, и нес­коль­ко раз он за­меча­ет всплы­ва­ющие со­об­ще­ния в ча­те от Юсе­фа. Исак от­во­дит гла­за, что­бы не втор­гать­ся в её лич­ную жизнь, но всё же ус­пе­ва­ет за­метить крас­ное сер­дечко, и… Лад­но, чёрт с ва­ми, иног­да ка­жет­ся, что быть влюб­лённым до­воль­но при­ят­но.  
  
Не то что­бы он за­видо­вал. Это прос­то кон­ста­тация фак­та.  
  
Ког­да их на­конец от­пуска­ют в пять ча­сов, они вмес­те идут к ос­та­нов­ке. Как Исак и пред­ска­зывал ут­ром, на ули­це уже стем­не­ло, и его дей­стви­тель­но это бе­сит, нем­но­го, но се­год­ня он, воз­можно, об­ра­ща­ет (а мо­жет, и не об­ра­ща­ет) вни­мание на рож­дес­твенские ук­ра­шения в вит­ри­нах ма­гази­нов, и ему хо­чет­ся ско­рее улы­бать­ся, чем хму­рить­ся.  
  
Ког­да они до­ходят до ос­та­нов­ки, Эвен уже там, сто­ит ря­дом с тем­но­воло­сым пар­нем, ко­торый го­ворит что-то, из-за че­го Эвен ка­са­ет­ся его пле­ча и от­ки­дыва­ет го­лову на­зад, гром­ко сме­ясь. Имен­но его смех со­об­ща­ет Иса­ку о его при­сутс­твии.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит Эвен, за­метив их, и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. — Са­на! При­вет! — Он об­ни­ма­ет её, и к ог­ромно­му удив­ле­нию Иса­ка она об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет. — Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?  
  
— Я вот с ним, — от­ве­ча­ет она, ки­вая на Иса­ка. — Мы вмес­те учи­лись в Нис­сен.  
  
— О, — го­ворит он, а по­том об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Иса­ку. — Я дру­жу с её бра­том. Ну то есть, — он по­казы­ва­ет на тем­но­воло­сого пар­ня, — мы дру­жим. Это Ми­ка­эль.  
  
Исак про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, и Ми­ка­эль по­жима­ет её.  
  
— А это Исак, мой но­вый со­сед по квар­ти­ре, о ко­тором я те­бе рас­ска­зывал, — до­бав­ля­ет Эвен, и Ми­ка­эль ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Нор­маль­но с ним жить? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
Исак встре­ча­ет­ся гла­зами с Эве­ном и по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Ну как те­бе ска­зать, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет он и под­ми­гива­ет, ког­да Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. Они оба улы­ба­ют­ся.  
  
— Хо­роший от­вет, — го­ворит Ми­ка­эль, и Эвен оби­жен­но ты­ка­ет его паль­цем в грудь.  
  
— По­нят­но, — го­ворит он. — Этим дво­им нель­зя боль­ше поз­во­лять встре­чать­ся. Ну что, пой­дём? — об­ра­ща­ет­ся он к Иса­ку.  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
Эвен об­ни­ма­ет Са­ну и Ми­ка­эля на про­щание, и Исак ду­ма­ет, что Са­на бы­ла пра­ва — Эвен дей­стви­тель­но очень при­ят­ный. Ког­да они за­бира­ют­ся в трам­вай, Эвен ка­са­ет­ся ру­кой спи­ны Иса­ка — воз­можно, что­бы нап­ра­вить его, или дать знать, где он, или он прос­то нас­толь­ко так­ти­лен.  
  
— Раз­ве это не за­бав­но, — го­ворит он, ког­да они са­дят­ся на сво­бод­ные мес­та, тес­но при­жима­ясь друг к дру­гу, по­тому си­денья дос­та­точ­но ма­лень­кие, — что на­ши жиз­ни бы­ли так тес­но свя­заны, ещё до то­го, как мы поз­на­коми­лись?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и ко­рот­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, ду­мая об этом. Стран­но, что прош­ло все­го нес­коль­ко дней, а у не­го ощу­щение, что он уже очень дав­но зна­ет Эве­на. Стран­но, что меж­ду ни­ми воз­никла эта мгно­вен­ная друж­ба — что-то, че­го он не ис­пы­тывал с мо­мен­та зна­комс­тва с Юна­сом в пер­вом клас­се, и это бы­ло так дав­но, что он на­чал ду­мать, что та­кая бли­зость воз­можна толь­ко меж­ду деть­ми. — Воз­можно, в дру­гой все­лен­ной мы поз­на­коми­лись рань­ше.  
  
Эвен ни­чего не от­ве­ча­ет на это, прос­то ка­кое-то мгно­вение оце­нива­юще смот­рит на не­го, а по­том его гу­бы мед­ленно рас­полза­ют­ся в улыб­ке, ко­торая яв­но зна­чит что-то, че­го Исак не по­нима­ет.  
  
— Воз­можно, — по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ясь, го­ворит Эвен. — Как бы то ни бы­ло… Как про­шёл твой день? Он был хо­рошим или ока­зал­ся та­ким же ужас­ным, как ты пред­ска­зывал ут­ром?  
  
— Ой, зат­кнись, — го­ворит Исак, и на этот раз Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — Всё нор­маль­но. Да­же хи­мия прош­ла неп­ло­хо.  
  
— Вау, — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен. — Это хо­рошо.  
  
— Ага. Но я всё рав­но ус­тал.  
  
— Да, я то­же, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — По­годи. У те­бя есть с со­бой на­уш­ни­ки?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Эвен вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из кар­ма­на те­лефон и, к удив­ле­нию Иса­ка, раз­ветви­тель для на­уш­ни­ков.  
  
— У те­бя есть та­кое? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Да. Это не­об­хо­димо, ког­да ты в дли­тель­ных от­но­шени­ях.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Угу, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, скор­чив гри­масу. — Но! Это всё рав­но очень по­лез­ный гад­жет, сог­ла­сись!  
  
— Ну да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, с улыб­кой гля­дя на то, как Эвен под­клю­ча­ет раз­ветви­тель. Ког­да он про­тяги­ва­ет ла­донь, Исак пе­реда­ёт свои на­уш­ни­ки и ждёт, ка­кую же му­зыку сей­час ус­лы­шит.  
  
Ну и ко­неч­но, это рож­дес­твенская му­зыка.  
  
Сна­чала Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но по­том, под ме­лодич­ный смех Эве­на ус­тра­ива­ет­ся по­удоб­нее и сми­ря­ет­ся с собс­твен­ной судь­бой. Ес­ли Эвен ду­ма­ет, что по­веде­ние Иса­ка лег­ко пред­ска­зать, что ж, он сде­ла­ет всё, что­бы до­казать, как тот оши­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Се­год­ня на нём сно­ва боль­шое паль­то, то са­мое, в ко­тором он был в пят­ни­цу, ког­да при­ехал, и оно мяг­кое и тёп­лое, и Исак со­вер­шенно не со­бира­ет­ся это­го де­лать, но как-то так по­луча­ет­ся, что он нем­но­го прис­ло­ня­ет­ся го­ловой к его пле­чу.  
  
И за­мира­ет на мес­те.  
  
В лю­бом слу­чае он ус­тал, и день был та­ким дол­гим, и хор в на­уш­ни­ках по­ёт  _«Всё спо­кой­но и яр­ко»_ , и он зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
Он не за­сыпа­ет пол­ностью, ос­та­ёт­ся где-то на гра­нице сна и бодрство­вания, и не по­нима­ет, как Эве­ну уда­ёт­ся так лег­ко зас­та­вить его рас­сла­бить­ся, по­тому что обыч­но Иса­ку труд­но это сде­лать, но он не бу­дет от­ка­зывать­ся. Эвен поз­во­ля­ет ему ос­та­вать­ся в этой по­зе всю до­рогу до до­ма и ос­то­рож­но бу­дит его, ког­да они подъ­ез­жа­ют к сво­ей ос­та­нов­ке, и да, Исак не воз­ра­жа­ет.  
  
Преж­де чем лечь спать, он сно­ва съ­еда­ет рож­дес­твенскую шо­колад­ку.  
  
На этот раз она ка­жет­ся ему впол­не вкус­ной.


	5. Chapter 5

**Втор­ник, 5 де­каб­ря**  
  
Во втор­ник ут­ром Иса­ку нуж­но ра­но вста­вать, по­тому что пер­вая лек­ция на­чина­ет­ся в во­семь. Весь се­местр он не­нави­дит этот про­межу­ток вре­мени меж­ду подъ­ёмом в по­недель­ник и де­сятью ут­ра втор­ни­ка, ког­да за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся пер­вая па­ра.  
  
Так что впол­не по­нят­но, что он сно­ва раз­дра­жён.  
  
При­няв душ в то ут­ро, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в ком­на­ту, что­бы одеть­ся, а ког­да вы­ходит об­ратно в ко­ридор, слы­шит, что кто-то уже при­нима­ет душ. У не­го нет же­лания опаз­ды­вать, по­это­му он сту­чит в дверь.  
  
— Эй, — об­ра­ща­ет­ся он к че­лове­ку, ко­торый на­ходит­ся внут­ри. — Мне нуж­но по­чис­тить зу­бы.  
  
— Ох, прос­ти, — раз­да­ёт­ся го­лос Эве­на с дру­гой сто­роны две­ри, по­тому что, ра­зуме­ет­ся, он вез­де. — За­ходи.  
  
Исак взды­ха­ет, преж­де чем вой­ти, но всё же за­ходит. Ему при­ходит­ся. В воз­ду­хе по­вис пар, слы­шит­ся звук ль­ющей­ся во­ды, но Исак не об­ра­ща­ет на всё это вни­мание и бе­рёт зуб­ную щёт­ку. По­ка он чис­тит зу­бы, Эвен про­дол­жа­ет при­нимать душ.  
  
— У те­бя се­год­ня па­ра в во­семь? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Жес­то­ко.  
  
— Хм, — мы­чит Исак, не в сос­то­янии вы­гово­рить что-то ещё из-за щёт­ки во рту.  
  
— Нам всем нуж­но об­ме­нять­ся рас­пи­сани­ями, что­бы из­бе­жать та­ких вот нак­ла­док.  
  
Исак вып­лё­выва­ет пас­ту в ра­кови­ну.  
  
— У Эс­ки­ля где-то есть та­кой спи­сок, — го­ворит он, преж­де чем нак­ло­нить го­лову и наб­рать в рот во­ды.  
  
— Спро­шу у не­го, — обе­ща­ет Эвен.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он. — Боль­ше не бу­ду зас­тавлять те­бя го­ворить.  
  
— Да нет… прос­то я очень ус­тал, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— Прос­то ещё очень ра­но.  
  
— Да уж. А ты ког­да ухо­дишь?  
  
— О, я не ухо­жу, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — У ме­ня се­год­ня нет за­нятий.  
  
— Ми­ло.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ну лад­но, — го­ворит Исак.  
  
— По­ра бе­жать?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хо­рошо. — Эвен так и не вык­лю­чил во­ду, но по зву­ку по­хоже, что он уже за­кон­чил мыть­ся и прос­то ждёт, ког­да Исак уй­дёт, что­бы вы­лез­ти из ван­ны. По край­ней ме­ре дви­гать­ся он пе­рес­тал. — Тог­да уви­дим­ся поз­же. На­де­юсь, день у те­бя бу­дет удач­ным.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Уви­дим­ся.  
  
По­том, ког­да Исак уже си­дит в трам­вае и поз­во­ля­ет се­бе не­надол­го улыб­нуть­ся, зак­ры­вая рот ру­кой, он ду­ма­ет, что то, нас­коль­ко Эвен доб­рый, нем­но­го раз­дра­жа­ет.  
  
Сов­сем чуть-чуть.  
  


*

  
  
 _Чат «Об­ще­житие»_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
Эс­киль, я слы­шал, у те­бя где-то есть спи­сок со все­ми рас­пи­сани­ями, ко­торый по­мога­ет нам не ру­гать­ся, кто пер­вым пой­дёт ут­ром мыть­ся. Мож­но мне его пос­мотреть?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
о бо­же  
се­год­ня же у иса­ка па­ра в 8 ут­ра  
ты ещё жив?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
это единс­твен­ный день не­дели, ког­да те­бе не уда­ёт­ся го­ворить обо мне га­дос­ти, по­ка я сплю.  
я хо­чу те­бе со­об­щить, что во­об­ще-то я не­веро­ят­но ми­лый со­сед  
ес­ли ты не сог­ла­сен, то, воз­можно, те­бе нуж­но по­копать­ся в се­бе.  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
0/10 ма­лове­ро­ят­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
нет, пар­ни, всё бы­ло нор­маль­но  
се­год­ня  
но, ду­маю, мне нуж­но пла­ниро­вать за­ранее, что­бы тер­пе­ние не за­кон­чи­лось  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
здра­во рас­сужда­ешь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
оно толь­ко что за­кон­чи­лось  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
[ссыл­ка на гугл таб­ли­цы]  
вот  
ис­поль­зуй эту ин­форма­цию муд­ро  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
спа­сибо!  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
мы до­бавим те­бя ве­чером, бу­дет здо­рово  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
от­лично  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
у Эс­ки­ля кинк — он обо­жа­ет ис­поль­зо­вать таб­ли­цы, что­бы де­лать вся­кие гра­фики  
так что будь ос­то­рожен, ког­да сог­ла­ша­ешь­ся на что-то  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
вы, пар­ни, очень стран­ные  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
они дей­стви­тель­но стран­ные  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
юнас, ты же по­нима­ешь, что, ве­ро­ят­но, то­же вхо­дишь в это «вы»?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
я в этом сом­не­ва­юсь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
эвен?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
без ком­мента­ри­ев  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ха!  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
воз­вра­щай­ся к сво­ей лек­ции, лен­тяй  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
очень смеш­но, при­дурок. са­на уви­дела, что я пи­шу со­об­ще­ние, и те­перь у ме­ня нет вы­бора.  
по­ка, пар­ни  
поз­же по­гово­рим  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
Исак ду­ма­ет, что Эвен бу­дет до­ма, учи­тывая, что у не­го вы­ход­ной, но его нет. Как и всех ос­таль­ных.  
  
Тог­да он ре­ша­ет вос­поль­зо­вать­ся си­ту­аци­ей и при­лечь под­ре­мать в ти­шине и по­кое, как он час­то де­ла­ет по втор­ни­кам. Ког­да он про­сыпа­ет­ся, Эве­на всё ещё нет. За­то есть Юнас.  
Они вмес­те уса­жива­ют­ся за обе­ден­ный стол и уг­лубля­ют­ся в чте­ние, что то­же час­то про­ис­хо­дит по втор­ни­кам. Они чи­та­ют, по­ка за ок­ном пос­те­пен­но сгу­ща­ют­ся су­мер­ки, и чи­та­ют, ког­да ста­новит­ся сов­сем тем­но.  
  
Око­ло пя­ти при­ходит Эс­киль, а где-то че­рез час в гос­ти заг­ля­дыва­ет Эва. Исак при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к ней и Юна­су, и они вмес­те го­товят ужин. Ну, то есть Эва ру­ково­дит ими, в осо­бен­ности Иса­ком, в по­пыт­ке при­гото­вить что-то съ­едоб­ное.  
  
— Эй, — го­ворит она где-то пос­ре­ди про­цес­са го­тов­ки. — А где глин­твей­ный па­рень?   
— Исак раз­дра­жён­но смот­рит на Юна­са из-за этой клич­ки. — Мне обе­щали рож­дес­твенский ал­ко­голь!  
  
— Я не знаю, — го­ворит Юнас, по­жимая пле­чами, а по­том об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Иса­ку, — а ты?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, и удив­ля­ет­ся то­му, нас­коль­ко ему хо­телось бы знать. Ну или точ­нее, нас­коль­ко ему хо­телось бы знать, ког­да Эвен вер­нётся до­мой.  
  
Прос­то де­ло в том, что он вро­де как нем­но­го ску­ча­ет по не­му. Что стран­но и да­же аб­сур­дно, и, на­вер­ное, это мож­но лег­ко объ­яс­нить тем, что они так быс­тро прош­ли путь от пер­во­го зна­комс­тва до то­го, что­бы про­водить поч­ти всё вре­мя вмес­те, и всё это бы­ло нем­но­го не­ожи­дан­но и нап­ря­жён­но, и, ве­ро­ят­но, не прод­лится дол­го… Ве­ро­ят­но.  
  
Всё это нем­но­го при­водит в за­меша­тель­ство.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Эва. — Зна­чит ли это, что ты бу­дешь смот­реть с на­ми се­год­ня «Прин­ца из Бе­вер­ли-Хиллз»?  
  
Они оба, нах­му­рив­шись, смот­рят на неё.  
  
— Э­ээ, нет, — го­ворит Исак. — Не зна­чит. Так как вы встре­ча­етесь, а я боль­ше не за­ин­те­ресо­ван из рев­ности ме­шать вам ос­та­вать­ся на­еди­не.  
  
Они с Юна­сом сме­ют­ся, а Эва по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Лад­но. Прос­то по­дума­ла, что луч­ше пред­ло­жить.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. По­том, ког­да они мо­ют по­суду, Эва по­казы­ва­ет Юна­су зу­бы и спра­шива­ет, нет ли на них по­мады, а, так как по­мада там дей­стви­тель­но есть, он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и паль­цем сти­ра­ет её, а по­том нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к ней, что­бы по­цело­вать, нес­коль­ко раз лег­ко чмо­ка­ет в гу­бы, слов­но под­драз­ни­вая. Она хи­хика­ет, об­ни­мая его за пле­чи, и вмес­то то­го что­бы чувс­тво­вать се­бя пло­хо, Исак наб­лю­да­ет за ни­ми с лёг­кой улыб­кой на гу­бах, ко­торая не ис­че­за­ет, да­же ког­да Юнас обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, слов­но же­лая по­делить­ся сво­им счасть­ем. И те­перь Исак рад это­му, рад то­му, что он в кур­се.  
  
Ве­чером он ещё нем­но­го ра­бота­ет над за­дани­ем, но, ког­да чувс­тву­ет, что слиш­ком ус­тал для это­го, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся мыс­ля­ми в ком­на­ту Эве­на, вспо­мина­ет пос­те­ры, ко­торые по­могал ему ве­шать. Тог­да он ста­вит но­ут­бук по­выше на грудь и вби­ва­ет в стро­ку по­ис­ка:  
 _Ро­мео + Джуль­ет­та_  
  
На ча­сах де­сять ве­чера, и Эвен на­конец воз­вра­ща­ет­ся до­мой. Исак всё ещё смот­рит фильм, и дверь в его ком­на­ту при­от­кры­та. Он слы­шит, как ключ по­вора­чива­ет­ся в зам­ке, и мгно­вение спус­тя ви­дит, как Эвен за­ходит в ко­ридор и сни­ма­ет с се­бя кур­тку.  
  
— О, при­вет, — го­ворит Эвен, ког­да ви­дит его, и Исак на­жима­ет на па­узу.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— Хо­роший день?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — А у те­бя?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, под­ни­мая но­гу, что­бы раз­вя­зать шну­рок, и умуд­ря­ет­ся снять бо­тинок, не по­теряв рав­но­весия. — Дол­гий.  
  
— Чем ты за­нимал­ся?  
  
— Я хо­дил в чи­таль­ный зал. — Эвен раз­вя­зыва­ет шнур­ки на вто­ром бо­тин­ке. — А по­том я ту­сил с бра­том Са­ны и с ос­таль­ны­ми пар­ня­ми.  
  
— Ми­ло.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Ты всег­да хо­дишь в чи­таль­ный зал, ког­да у те­бя нет за­нятий?  
  
— Ча­ще все­го да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, стас­ки­вая вто­рой бо­тинок и ак­ку­рат­но ста­вя его на пол. По­том он прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к две­ри и про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить: — При­дер­жи­вать­ся оп­ре­делён­но­го рас­пи­сания… по­мога­ет при би­поляр­ке и всё та­кое.  
  
— А, — вы­дыха­ет Исак.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Лад­но, я ужас­но вы­мотал­ся, а зав­тра у ме­ня тя­жёлый день, так что я пой­ду по­чищу зу­бы и в кро­вать. Ой, по­годи, я мо­гу зав­тра при­нять душ, или ты сно­ва вор­вёшь­ся в ван­ную, по­ка я бу­ду там го­лый?  
  
— Зат­кнись, я во­об­ще-то пос­ту­чал, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ду­маю, все зав­тра на­чина­ют в де­сять ут­ра.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Тог­да доб­рой но­чи, Ис.  
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, улы­ба­ясь лас­ко­вому проз­ви­щу, и смот­рит вслед Эве­ну, ког­да тот ухо­дит.  
  
Ког­да Исак воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к прос­мотру филь­ма, он по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ет­ся.


	6. Chapter 6

**Сре­да, 6 де­каб­ря**  
  
Ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся в сре­ду, то по­нима­ет, что на ули­це силь­но по­холо­дало. Иней пок­ры­ва­ет ниж­нюю часть ок­на в ком­на­те, кон­чик его но­са за­мёрз, и он рад, что се­год­ня ни­куда не нуж­но ид­ти. По­тому что пред­ста­вить, что ему приш­лось бы сей­час вы­ходить на ули­цу? Нет, спа­сибо.  
  
До­тянув­шись до края кро­вати, он хва­та­ет спор­тивные шта­ны, нос­ки и ху­ди и на­тяги­ва­ет всё это на се­бя, преж­де чем выб­рать­ся из-под оде­яла, а по­том за­вора­чива­ет и его вок­руг плеч по пу­ти на кух­ню.  
  
На этот раз он на­ходит там не Эве­на, а Юна­са и Эву. Эс­киль, ве­ро­ят­но, уже ушёл.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, — при­ветс­тву­ет его Эва, си­дящая на ко­ленях у Юна­са. — У­ют­но выг­ля­дишь.  
  
— У ме­ня вы­ход­ной, — со­об­ща­ет он, — и доб­рое ут­ро.  
  
— Яс­но.  
  
— Там есть ко­фе, ес­ли хо­чешь, — ки­ва­ет Юнас. — Эвен при­гото­вил.  
  
Исак хо­чет, по­это­му ра­дос­тно хва­та­ет круж­ку. Се­год­ня за ок­ном се­ро, по­это­му кух­ня то­нет в жёл­тых от­блес­ках вер­хне­го ос­ве­щения. На­лив се­бе ко­фе и на­мазав тост мас­лом, Исак плю­ха­ет­ся на стул нап­ро­тив па­роч­ки дру­зей.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эва, ку­та­ясь в од­ну из тол­сто­вок Юна­са, ко­торая, ка­жет­ся, не слиш­ком спа­са­ет её от хо­лода, — я поз­на­коми­лась с ним ут­ром.  
  
— Да? — рас­се­ян­но про­из­но­сит Исак.  
  
— Угу. И, ес­ли он ког­да-ни­будь вам на­до­ест, со­об­щаю вам, что мы с Ну­рой с ра­достью его за­берём.  
  
— Ты уве­рена, что Ну­ра на это сог­ла­сит­ся? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Эва не за­думы­ва­ясь бро­сит ме­ня ра­ди не­го, — со­об­ща­ет Юнас, и Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет он её.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эва, а по­том об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Юна­су: — Мо­гу я до­бавить его в спи­сок?  
  
— У нас нет спис­ка, — сер­дится Юнас, и Эва сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— У те­бя нет спис­ка, а у ме­ня есть.  
  
— И кто в тво­ём спис­ке? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Вай­но­на Рай­дер.  
  
— Что?  
  
— То, как она выг­ля­дит в «Смер­тель­ном вле­чении».  
  
— По­годи, — пе­реби­ва­ет Исак. — То, как она выг­ля­дит в «Смер­тель­ном вле­чении» в кон­це?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эва, ух­мы­ля­ясь.  
  
— Ты очень стран­ная.  
  
— Я в кур­се.  
  
Они все сме­ют­ся. Ког­да Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Юна­са, тот за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся, и Исак от­ве­ча­ет тем же.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Юнас. — Ду­маю, ес­ли бы те­бе как-то уда­лось от­пра­вить­ся в прош­лое и встре­тить Вай­но­ну Рай­дер об­разца вось­ми­деся­тых го­дов в тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да она толь­ко что грох­ну­ла ка­кого-то пар­ня, я бы не стал воз­ра­жать, ес­ли бы ты с ней пе­рес­па­ла.  
  
— Кру­то, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эва.  
  
— Кру­то.  
  
Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой, гля­дя на них.  
  


*

  
  
Грё­баный хо­лод прес­ле­ду­ет его це­лый день, так что, ког­да все ухо­дят, Исак, про­дол­жая ку­тать­ся в оде­яло, идёт в гос­ти­ную и про­водит там при­мер­но пол­ча­са смот­ря но­вос­ти. По­том, око­ло один­надца­ти, ему уда­ёт­ся зас­та­вить се­бе прис­ту­пить к вы­пол­не­нию до­маш­не­го за­дания.  
  
Он сно­ва ску­ча­ет по Эве­ну.  
  
Он так­же ста­ра­ет­ся не об­ра­щать на это вни­мания.  
  
Око­ло шес­ти до­мой воз­вра­ща­ет­ся Эс­киль. Сни­ма­ет с се­бя кур­тку и вры­ва­ет­ся в гос­ти­ную, где ви­дит Иса­ка, при­чём вры­ва­ет­ся так энер­гично, что Иса­ку ос­та­ёт­ся лишь по­ражать­ся, от­ку­да у то­го столь­ко сил.  
  
— При­вет, мой сла­день­кий ма­лыш И­исус, — го­ворит он. — Тру­дишь­ся в по­те ли­ца?  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Ми­ло, — Эс­киль уса­жива­ет­ся на стул ря­дом с Иса­ком и дос­та­ёт из кар­ма­на те­лефон.   
— Слу­шай, я тут раз­го­ворил­ся с пар­нем, по­ка ехал в трам­вае до­мой, и мне нуж­но, что­бы ты ска­зал, го­рячий он или нет.  
  
Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Те­бе  _нуж­но_ , что­бы я ска­зал? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Да, — раз­да­ёт­ся в от­вет. — Мо­жешь счи­тать это зна­ком мо­ей ог­ромной люб­ви к те­бе.  
  
— Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Как ска­жешь. По­казы­вай. — Эс­киль пе­реда­ёт ему те­лефон, и Исак хму­рит­ся. — Нет. Ты че­го?! Ты мо­жешь най­ти и по­луч­ше.  
  
— Бо­же, — вос­кли­ца­ет Эс­киль. — Они ни­ког­да не ка­жут­ся те­бе го­рячи­ми.  
  
— Это во­об­ще неп­равда, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Прос­то у ме­ня есть стан­дарты.  
  
— Ты прос­то без­на­дёж­ный ро­ман­тик.  
  
— До сви­дания, — го­ворит Исак, и Эс­киль сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ну лад­но, лад­но. Но най­ди мне тог­да ко­го-ни­будь сим­па­тич­но­го.  
  
— Бо­же. Я во­об­ще-то за­нят, ес­ли ты не за­метил. — Но он все рав­но бе­рёт те­лефон и на­чина­ет прос­матри­вать при­ложе­ние. — Как нас­чёт это­го пар­ня? — на­конец спра­шива­ет он, по­вора­чивая эк­ран к Эс­ки­лю, что­бы он мог пос­мотреть. — Вот он го­рячий.  
  
— Что это с то­бой и пар­ня­ми-хип­сте­рами? — спра­шива­ет Эс­киль, но бе­рёт те­лефон и на­чина­ет на­бирать со­об­ще­ние. — Но да, ты прав, он го­рячий.  
  
— Так се­год­ня твоя ночь?  
  
— Ты ос­та­ёшь­ся до­ма? — спра­шива­ет Эс­киль.  
  
— Ско­рее все­го.  
  
— Тог­да нет, — Эс­киль уби­ра­ет те­лефон в кар­ман.  
  
— В смыс­ле?  
  
— Мы уже сто лет не ту­сили вмес­те, — го­ворит Эс­киль. — Да­вай се­год­ня сде­ла­ем это.  
  
Вот так и по­луча­ет­ся, что че­рез час или око­ло то­го они си­дят на ди­ване и иг­ра­ют в кар­ты под бор­мо­тание те­леви­зора на зад­нем пла­не. В ка­кой-то мо­мент в ком­на­ту за­ходит Эвен в спор­тивных шта­нах и ху­ди, дер­жа в ру­ке шо­колад­ный ба­тон­чик. Так что, ве­ро­ят­но, он уже ка­кое-то вре­мя до­ма.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он. — А у вас у­ют­но. Мож­но при­со­еди­нить­ся?  
  
Так что пос­ле это­го они иг­ра­ют в кар­ты уже втро­ём, по­ка Эвен не при­носит свой аль­бом и что-то ри­су­ет, си­дя на краю ди­вана, ко­торый они те­перь де­лят с Иса­ком. Исак по­том при­носит кни­гу, ко­торую чи­тал, а Эс­киль за­жига­ет па­ру све­чей, и Исак чувс­тву­ет, как к его бед­ру при­жима­ет­ся но­га Эве­на, по­тому что они оба заб­ра­лись под оде­яла.  
  
И, лад­но.  
  
Он не чёр­тов иди­от, и он прек­расно по­нима­ет, как всё это выг­ля­дит и что со­бой пред­став­ля­ет. Суть в том, что од­но де­ло ду­мать о том, что Эвен до­воль­но ми­лый, и со­вер­шенно дру­гое — влю­бить­ся в не­го. Со­вер­шенно дру­гое де­ло, ко­торо­го Исак со­бира­ет­ся из­бе­жать.  
  
По­тому что он был бы грё­баным иди­отом, ес­ли бы влю­бил­ся. Это бы­ло бы прос­то ту­по, по­тому что Эвен толь­ко что за­кон­чил дли­тель­ные от­но­шения, ра­ди все­го свя­того, и у Эве­на бы­ла де­вуш­ка, что оз­на­ча­ет, что он лег­ко мо­жет быть ис­клю­читель­но на­тура­лом, и Эвен прос­то очень дру­желюб­ный, а ког­да Исак в пос­ледний раз влюб­лялся в дру­га…  
  
В пос­ледний раз, ког­да Исак влюб­лялся в дру­га, ког­да он во­об­ще влюб­лялся, это был Юнас, и это прак­ти­чес­ки унич­то­жило их друж­бу, по­тому что это чувс­тво унич­то­жило са­мого Иса­ка, зас­та­вило его де­лать ужас­ные ве­щи. И к то­му же бы­ло очень боль­но. Бы­ло боль­но, и бу­дет боль­но сно­ва, ес­ли он опять влю­бит­ся в дру­га, да и во­об­ще влюб­лять­ся не сто­ит, ес­ли в кон­це всё ока­зыва­ет­ся вот так. Влюб­лённость не сто­ит то­го рис­ка, на ко­торый приш­лось бы пой­ти, что­бы бро­сить­ся вниз с та­кого опас­но­го хол­ма. Не сто­ит его, ког­да ты зна­ешь, ка­кую боль мо­жешь ис­пы­тать­ся.  
  
По­это­му… Ре­шение очень прос­тое — прос­то не влюб­ляй­ся.  
  
Он ду­ма­ет, что смо­жет спра­вить­ся.  
  
Ког­да ча­сы бь­ют по­лови­ну вось­мо­го, он под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и ви­дит, что Эвен зас­нул, его гла­за зак­ры­ты, а грудь под­ни­ма­ет­ся и мед­ленно опус­ка­ет­ся там, где он ру­ками при­жима­ет к се­бе оде­яло. Его ли­цо пол­ностью рас­слаб­ле­но, и он выг­ля­дит спо­кой­ным и нам­но­го бо­лее юным, чем обыч­но.  
  
Исак не­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся от это­го зре­лища, как и Эс­киль, ког­да за­меча­ет. Прив­став нем­но­го, Исак тя­нет­ся впе­рёд, что­бы не дать аль­бо­му Эве­на упасть на пол. Эвен чуть слыш­но взды­ха­ет и ста­ра­ет­ся ус­тро­ить­ся по­удоб­нее, так и не прос­нувшись.  
  
Ко­неч­но же, Исак смо­жет спра­вить­ся и не влю­бить­ся.


	7. Chapter 7

**Чет­верг, 7 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Чат «Об­ще­житие»_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
на­род, что вы де­ла­ете зав­тра?  
ес­ли вас это не стес­нит, мо­гу я приг­ла­сить па­ру ре­бят?  
то есть  
чет­ве­рых  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
рас­ска­жи мне боль­ше  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
единс­твен­ные не-на­тура­лы уже за­няты  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
ме­ня не бу­дет до­ма  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
lol  
я не воз­ра­жаю  
это пре-па­ти или окон­ча­тель­ный пункт наз­на­чения на ве­чер?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
пос­леднее  
это рож­дес­твенские по­сидел­ки  
при­ходи  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
: (  
  
 **Юнас Нос Вас­кес**  
исак, мы во­об­ще что-то пла­ниру­ем на зав­тра?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ох, не на­до  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
Эвен, а мож­но мы при­со­еди­ним­ся? Мы и ещё двое пар­ней, ко­торые очень силь­но хо­тят с то­бой поз­на­комить­ся?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ко­неч­но!  
исак, ты бу­дешь?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
лад­но  
Окей  
Ду­маю, что да  
  


*

  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ког­да ты за­кан­чи­ва­ешь?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
в 3,  
а что?  
и с че­го вдруг та­кая сек­ретность?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
но­вая часть пла­на  
мы пой­дём по­купать ёл­ку  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ты ужас­ный  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
встре­тим­ся у вто­рого кор­пу­са в 15.10  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
…  
ок  
  


*

  
  
К мо­мен­ту, ког­да у Иса­ка за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся пос­ледний се­минар, на ули­це идёт снег.  
Исак ви­дит, как тот на­чина­ет­ся, гля­дя в ок­но а­уди­тории, и улы­ба­ет­ся из-за вос­торжен­ных со­об­ще­ний Маг­ну­са, ко­торые тот ки­да­ет в груп­по­вой чат. Ког­да он на­конец вы­ходит на ули­цу, то Эвен уже ждёт его, ши­роко улы­ба­ясь и под­няв ру­ки к не­бу.  
  
— Те­бе так ма­ло нуж­но для счастья, ты в кур­се? — го­ворит Исак, ког­да под­хо­дит к не­му дос­та­точ­но близ­ко. Эвен опус­ка­ет ру­ки и идёт спи­ной на­зад, гля­дя на Иса­ка.  
  
— Толь­ко не го­вори, что ты и снег не­нави­дишь, — про­сит он. На нём сно­ва его боль­шое паль­то, и на шар­фе уже ско­пил­ся снег, слов­но Эвен сто­ял и ждал Иса­ка на ули­це, а не внут­ри.  
  
— Так ку­да мы идём? — спра­шива­ет Исак вмес­то от­ве­та. — На пло­щадь Алек­санда Кь­ел­ланда?  
  
— Ты не­нави­дишь  _снег_? — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен. — Что с то­бой не так?  
  
— А что ес­ли и так? — спра­шива­ет Исак, гля­дя на не­го, и Эвен вски­дыва­ет бро­ви.  
  
— Ты  _не­нави­дишь_ снег?  
  
Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Нет, — го­ворит он и улы­ба­ет­ся, за­метив, как удив­лён Эвен. — Но ви­дел бы ты сей­час свой ли­цо!  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— И кста­ти, что бы бы­ло, ес­ли бы я его не­нави­дел?  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет Эвен, — тог­да мы не мог­ли бы дру­жить.  
  
Исак изум­лённо под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви.  
  
— Но это нор­маль­но, что мне не нра­вит­ся Рож­дес­тво?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Но мы ведь ра­бота­ем над тем, что­бы это из­ме­нить.  
  
Исак лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Так ку­да мы идём? — пов­то­ря­ет он свой воп­рос.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся.  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те они дей­стви­тель­но идут на пло­щадь Кь­ел­ланда и очень быс­тро на­ходят под­хо­дящую ёл­ку. По­ка Эвен рас­пла­чива­ет­ся, Исак наб­лю­да­ет, как её упа­ковы­ва­ют. По­том они не­сут её до­мой, один ко­нец на пле­че у Иса­ка, дру­гой — у Эве­на, а снег про­дол­жа­ет ид­ти и пок­ры­ва­ет бе­лым сло­ем их во­лосы, и одеж­ду, и са­мо де­рево.  
  
Ког­да они на­конец до­бира­ют­ся до до­ма, им при­ходит­ся ид­ти в ван­ную, что­бы стрях­нуть весь снег с бо­тинок и одеж­ды, что­бы не за­пач­кать пол в ко­ридо­ре.  
  
По до­роге до­мой Эвен со­об­ща­ет, что в че­тыре к ним зай­дёт Со­ня и при­несёт рож­дес­твенские ук­ра­шения, и ми­нут че­рез пят­надцать дей­стви­тель­но раз­да­ёт­ся зво­нок в дверь. Исак ос­та­ёт­ся в гос­ти­ной с круж­кой чая, ко­торым с ним по­делил­ся Эвен, а тот идёт от­кры­вать дверь. Исак прек­расно слы­шит всё, что про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит Со­ня, ког­да дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— И те­бе при­вет.  
  
Нас­ту­па­ет па­уза, и раз­да­ёт­ся лишь шур­ша­ние одеж­ды, а по­том:  
  
— Вот, здесь всё. И, зна­ешь, я силь­но уди­вилась, как мно­го я смог­ла най­ти.  
  
— Я те­бя не силь­но нап­ряг?  
  
— Да нет, бы­ло за­бав­но, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Не вол­нуй­ся.  
  
— Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Всё рав­но спа­сибо. И за то, что приш­ла, то­же.  
  
— Не воп­рос, — го­ворит она.  
  
— Угу. Хо­чешь пос­мотреть? На ёл­ку?  
  
— О, да, ко­неч­но. По­казы­вай до­рогу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Со­ня.  
  
Че­рез ми­нуту они по­яв­ля­ют­ся в две­рях. Ру­ка Эве­на ка­са­ет­ся по­яс­ни­цы де­вуш­ки, и он не уби­ра­ет её, ког­да воз­буждён­но по­казы­ва­ет на де­рево. Со­ня улы­ба­ет­ся ему, и она хо­рошень­кая, и они здо­рово смот­рятся вмес­те. Они оп­ре­делён­но здо­рово смот­рятся вмес­те.  
  
Точ­но.  
  
— Раз­ве она не кра­сави­ца? — вос­кли­ца­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ты так го­воришь, буд­то она жи­вая.  
  
— Ну да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Кста­ти, это Исак, — он по­казы­ва­ет в его сто­рону, и Исак вста­ёт с ди­вана и под­хо­дит бли­же, про­тяги­вая ру­ку. Со­ня от­ве­ча­ет на ру­копо­жатие. — Он один из мо­их со­седей.  
  
— При­вет, — здо­рова­ет­ся она.  
  
— При­вет.  
  
— Итак, — она улы­ба­ет­ся, — как ты вы­жива­ешь с ним под од­ной кры­шей?  
  
— Э­ээ, — Исак смот­рит на Эве­на, а по­том сно­ва на неё, не очень по­нимая, шу­тит она или нет, не зная о ней дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­нять, как дол­жен ре­аги­ровать на её сло­ва. — Ну да, то есть…  
  
— Ой, не при­пирай его к стен­ке, — вме­шива­ет­ся Эвен, ве­ро­ят­но, за­мечая его ко­леба­ния. Оче­вид­но, это бы­ла шут­ка, по­тому что Со­ня лишь фыр­ка­ет в от­вет.  
  
— Нет, мне при­дёт­ся, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — У ме­ня есть спи­сок. — Ког­да Эвен воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, она под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку и на­чина­ет за­гибать паль­цы, по­ка пе­речис­ля­ет.  
— При­переть к стен­ке дру­зей Эве­на, — го­ворит она и за­гиба­ет один па­лец. — Спро­сить, при­нима­ет ли он свои таб­летки. — Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — Пос­та­вить под сом­не­ние его мо­тивы.  
  
— Ду­ма­ешь, ты сей­час за­бав­ная? — с улыб­кой го­ворит Эвен.  
  
— Да, — она улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет. — Я всег­да та­кой бы­ла, ты прос­то пе­рес­тал это за­мечать.  
  
— Вау, — Эвен под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, слов­но приз­на­ёт своё по­раже­ние, и Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя так же, как иног­да, ког­да он с Юна­сом и Эвой, как ес­ли бы он стол­кнул­ся с ис­то­ри­ей, частью ко­торой он ни­ког­да не бу­дет; слов­но он тре­тий лиш­ний, и ему здесь не мес­то, и он ни­ког­да не по­нимал рань­ше, что мож­но быть треть­им лиш­ним в спо­ре, так же, как и в люб­ви.   
— Окей, я всё по­нял.  
  
Од­на­ко Со­ня улы­ба­ет­ся. Че­рез мгно­вение Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет. А Исак…  
  
Исак лишь боль­ше убеж­да­ет­ся в не­об­хо­димос­ти зак­рыть­ся от этих чувств.  
  


*

  
  
Поз­же, пос­ле то­го как Эвен про­водил Со­ню до две­ри, Исак си­дит вмес­те с ним на по­лу ря­дом с ёл­кой и ук­ра­ша­ет её.  
  
Эвен при­носит свои бес­про­вод­ные ко­лон­ки в гос­ти­ную и сно­ва вклю­ча­ет рож­дес­твенский плей­лист. Преж­де чем усесть­ся ря­дом с Иса­ком, он идёт на кух­ню и го­товит для них ка­као, так что Исак вспо­мина­ет о сво­ей ежед­невной шо­колад­ке из рож­дес­твенско­го ка­лен­да­ря.  
Ког­да Эвен ви­дит это, он хит­ро улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Его рож­дес­твенские ук­ра­шения ка­жут­ся со­вер­шенно не­соче­та­емы­ми, в них нет еди­ного сти­ля. Од­на­ко, ког­да они на­ходят свои мес­та на вет­ках, в них на­чина­ет по­яв­лять­ся смысл, и Исак ра­дос­тно улы­ба­ет­ся это­му.  
  
— Так что, — го­ворит он, ког­да Буб­ле по­ёт, что  _«всё вок­руг на­чина­ет на­поми­нать Рож­дес­тво»_ , и жёл­тый свет лам­пы в уг­лу ком­на­ты за­меня­ет тус­клый улич­ный свет, сме­нив­ший­ся су­мер­ка­ми. — Ты рас­ска­жешь мне ис­то­рию о том, по­чему так лю­бишь Рож­дес­тво?  
  
— Ис­то­рию? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Что ж, — Эвен за­мол­ка­ет, со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми. Исак про­дол­жа­ет раз­ве­шивать ша­рики на вет­ки, до ко­торых мо­жет до­тянуть­ся, не ме­няя по­зы, и ждёт. К это­му мо­мен­ту вся ком­на­та пах­нет хво­ей. — Я ду­маю, всё де­ло в тра­диции, по­нима­ешь?  
  
— Хм, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Исак. — Толь­ко это?  
  
— Ну, — Эвен по­жима­ет пле­чами, — ду­маю, я всег­да знал, что, что бы ни слу­чилось, Рож­дес­тво всег­да бу­дет та­ким же.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. Он по­лага­ет, что для не­го это то­же прав­да. Прос­то де­ло в том, что в его слу­чае Рож­дес­тво лишь под­чёрки­ва­ет пе­реме­ны, на­поми­на­ет о том, нас­коль­ко сей­час всё не так, как рань­ше, и он не уве­рен, что ему это нра­вит­ся. И всё же… Он по­нима­ет.  
  
— Да­же ког­да у ме­ня бы­ли пло­хие вре­мена, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен, — я знал, что есть что-то не­из­менное, к че­му я мо­гу вер­нуть­ся и что сде­ла­ет ме­ня счас­тли­вым.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак и хо­чет ска­зать  _«рас­ска­жи мне о пло­хих вре­менах, по­тому что я хо­чу знать о те­бе всё»_ , но не де­ла­ет это­го. Ему не нра­вит­ся, ког­да лю­ди ле­зут к не­му с расс­про­сами, по­это­му он не бу­дет де­лать то­го же с Эве­ном. — Ду­маю, я по­нимаю, о чём ты.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и Исак ки­ва­ет. — К то­му же это тот ме­сяц в го­ду, ког­да ты ожи­да­емо про­водишь мно­го вре­мени с людь­ми и всё та­кое, так что у те­бя есть по­вод, что­бы зас­та­вить их встре­чать­ся с то­бой. По­нима­ешь? Ну что­бы быть в ком­па­нии, а не од­но­му. И ещё всё вре­мя тем­но, и ты час­то си­дишь до­ма, и гир­лянды та­кие кра­сивые, и всё это очень… ин­тимно.  
  
— Ин­тимно? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Исак, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, рас­смат­ри­вая ко­роб­ку с ук­ра­шени­ями, слов­но не ос­ме­лива­ясь пос­мотреть на не­го.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Сек­су­аль­но.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, про­дол­жая смот­реть внутрь ко­роб­ки. — Я знал, что это проз­ву­чало неп­ра­виль­но, сто­ило мне толь­ко про­из­нести это сло­во, — го­ворит он, и Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ну у Эс­ки­ля пун­ктик по по­воду пла­ниро­вания, так что, ес­ли ты чувс­тву­ешь се­бя пло­хо из-за за­цик­леннос­ти на Рож­дес­тве, я уве­рен, что­бы вы с ним мо­жет ус­тра­ивать се­ан­сы груп­по­вой те­рапии по-со­сед­ски, — го­ворит он, сры­ва­ясь на смех, ког­да Эвен по­казы­ва­ет ему сред­ний па­лец.  
  
— Ха-ха, — го­ворит он. — Зат­кнись.  
  
— Ага, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ясь, но по­том де­ла­ет серь­ёз­ное ли­цо. — Нет, — го­ворит он, от­кашли­ва­ясь. — Про­дол­жай.  
  
— Ты иди­от, — со­об­ща­ет ему Эвен, но Исак лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Про­дол­жай, — про­сит он. — У те­бя от­лично по­луча­лось при­водить ар­гу­мен­ты в поль­зу праз­дни­ка.  
  
— Да что ты.  
  
— Точ­но те­бе го­ворю.  
  
— Лад­но, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен. — Ну, я ду­маю, что ещё де­ло в том, что у ме­ня по­яв­ля­ет­ся по­вод встре­тить­ся со сво­ей мно­гочис­ленной семь­ёй. — Он смот­рит на Иса­ка. — У мо­ей ку­зины толь­ко что по­яви­лась со­бака.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет. — По­это­му те­бе нра­вит­ся встре­чать­ся со сво­ей мно­гочис­ленной семь­ёй? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Что ну?  
  
— Ну да. — Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, и они оба ух­мы­ля­ют­ся. — И во­об­ще. Не хо­чешь рас­ска­зать, по­чему те­бе не нра­вит­ся Рож­дес­тво?  
  
— Нет.  
  
Эвен лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Лад­но, — го­ворит он. — Тог­да не бу­ду спра­шивать. Но! — Исак воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви. — Это ми­ло, прав­да?  
  
— Что? Ты о чём? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Исак один, — го­ворит Эвен, под­ни­мая ру­ки и вып­рямляя один па­лец на ле­вой. По­том вып­рямля­ет па­лец на пра­вой и го­ворит: Рож­дес­тво один. Ито­го 1-1.  
  
— Ой, зат­кнись, — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, и Эвен фыр­ка­ет. — К то­му же у ме­ня уже бы­ло два оч­ка до это­го, ты жуль­ни­ча­ешь.  
  
— Да ты толь­ко что съ­ел шо­колад­ку из рож­дес­твенско­го ка­лен­да­ря, те оч­ки об­ну­лились.  
  
— Что? — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак. — Это­го не бы­ло в пра­вилах.  
  
— Ты ду­ма­ешь, здесь су­щес­тву­ют пра­вила? — спра­шива­ет Эвен. Ког­да Исак пе­рево­дит на не­го взгляд, Эвен вски­дыва­ет бро­ви. — В люб­ви и на вой­не, дет­ка, — го­ворит он, — в люб­ви и на вой­не все средс­тва хо­роши.  
  
 _«И о чём из этих двух ве­щей мы го­ворим?»_  — ду­ма­ет Исак. И Мол­чит.  
  


*

  
  
 _Чат «Об­ще­житие»_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
у нас с иса­ком есть сюр­приз  
эс­киль, мож­но нам ис­поль­зо­вать твою гир­лянду?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
вы ме­ня за­ин­три­гова­ли, мо­лодой че­ловек  
так что да,  
но толь­ко ес­ли вы сде­ла­ете с ней что-то вос­хи­титель­ное  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
как те­бе вот это?  
[фо­тог­ра­фия ёл­ки, ук­ра­шен­ной ша­рами и гир­ляндой, пе­ред ко­торой си­дит исак с тра­гичес­кой гри­масой на ли­це]  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
а ма­лыш и­исус — часть ук­ра­шения?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
КАК те­бе уда­лось зас­та­вить его это сде­лать?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
нам нуж­но ус­тро­ить рож­дес­твенский вер­теп и по­садить иса­ка в яс­ли  
у нас еще есть сво­бод­ное мес­то в гос­ти­ной?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
нет, эс­киль.  
нам не на­до это­го де­лать  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
кста­ти, я ду­маю, это от­личная мысль  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
я то­же  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я вас всех не­нави­жу  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­вассон**  
<3  
всё вок­руг всё боль­ше на­поми­на­ет рож­дес­тво, прав­да?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
мне это нра­вит­ся  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ви­дишь, Ис?  
ты в мень­шинс­тве  
рож­дес­тво — это здо­рово  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
пос­мотрим  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
пос­мотрим?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ну да  
ещё не 24-е


	8. Chapter 8

**Пят­ни­ца, 8 де­каб­ря**  
  
В об­щем, в пят­ни­цу у них ту­сов­ка.  
  
Как и в сре­ду, у Иса­ка вы­ход­ной, по­это­му он ещё дрем­лет, ког­да Юнас воз­вра­ща­ет­ся пос­ле сво­ей пер­вой ран­ней па­ры вмес­те с Маг­ну­сом. Лё­жа в кро­вати, он слу­ша­ет, как они ра­зува­ют­ся в ко­ридо­ре, а по­том дверь в ком­на­ту рас­па­хива­ет­ся, и его друзья вва­лива­ют­ся внутрь.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро, — при­ветс­тву­ет его Маг­нус, и Исак от­кры­ва­ет гла­за лишь для то­го, что­бы зло зыр­кнуть на не­го, а по­том зак­ры­ва­ет их сно­ва, по­вора­чива­ясь к ним спи­ной и на­тяги­вая оде­яло до под­бо­род­ка. Маг­нус плю­ха­ет­ся на кро­вать ря­дом с ним.  
  
— Чу­вак, — ши­пит Исак.  
  
— Да брось, — Маг­нус при­каса­ет­ся к его зак­ры­тому оде­ялом пле­чу. — Мы со­бира­ем­ся пе­реку­сить, и ты пой­дёшь с на­ми, это уже ре­шено. Мо­жешь взять чёр­то­во оде­яло с со­бой, ес­ли нуж­но. Вы что, не мо­жете се­бе поз­во­лить вклю­чить грё­баное отоп­ле­ние?  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит Юнас. — Толь­ко Эс­киль мо­жет.  
  
— Я во­об­ще-то _спал_ , — вор­чит Исак.  
  
— А те­перь не спишь. Раз­ве не прек­расно, как всё ме­ня­ет­ся в жиз­ни? Да­вай, со­ня.  
  
— Юнас? — го­ворит Исак.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мо­жешь стук­нуть его по го­лове за ме­ня?  
  
Юнас сме­ёт­ся. Од­на­ко Маг­нус не сда­ёт­ся и бь­ёт его по­душ­кой по го­лове нес­коль­ко раз, по­ка Иса­ку не уда­ёт­ся от­во­евать её и су­нуть под жи­вот, что­бы спас­ти от чу­жих рук.  
  
— Ну да­ва­ааа­ай! — но­ет Маг­нус.  
  
И лад­но, тя­жело взды­хая и не­доволь­но бор­мо­ча се­бе под нос, Исак по­коря­ет­ся. И всё же та­щит с со­бой чёр­то­во оде­яло.  
  
Они идут на кух­ню, как и пред­ла­гал Маг­нус, и са­дят­ся за стол, и Исак ста­ра­ет­ся иг­но­риро­вать их, чи­тая кни­гу, по­ка око­ло ча­са не при­ходит Мах­ди, а ещё при­мер­но че­рез пол­ча­са — Эвен.  
  
— При­вет! — вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус, ког­да ви­дит его, и мгно­вен­но под­ни­ма­ет­ся с мес­та, что­бы за­кинуть на Эве­на ру­ки, об­ни­мая. Эвен, ещё в кур­тке и бо­тин­ках, на се­кун­ду за­мира­ет, а по­том об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет, с боль­шей доб­ро­той, чем обыч­но это де­ла­ют они все. Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Юна­са и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. — Я Маг­нус. Уве­рен, что ты слы­шал обо мне мно­го хо­роше­го.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — го­ворит он, не уби­рая ру­ку с его пле­ча да­же пос­ле то­го, как Маг­нус раз­жал объ­ятия. — По край­ней ме­ре я слу­шал толь­ко хо­рошее.  
  
— О! — Маг­нус с ши­рокой улыб­кой по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ос­таль­ным. — Он мне нра­вит­ся.  
  
— Ус­по­кой­ся, — го­ворит Исак.  
  
— Так что, — Эвен по­жима­ет ру­ку Мах­ди и смот­рит на них всех, — и нас­коль­ко вы лю­бите Рож­дес­тво?  
  
— А что? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Маг­нус.  
  
— По­тому что се­год­ня ве­чером вам нуж­но бу­дет стать нас­то­ящи­ми его фа­ната­ми, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен.  
  


*

  
  
И он прав.  
  
К то­му мо­мен­ту, как око­ло шес­ти при­ходят друзья Эве­на, они все уже нас­лу­шались рож­дес­твенской му­зыки, а Эвен и Маг­нус ста­ли слиш­ком хо­роши­ми друзь­ями по мне­нию ос­таль­ных.  
  
Они за­казы­ва­ют пиц­цу из ха­ляль­но­го ка­фе не­пода­лёку, и Эвен сно­ва го­товит глин­твейн, и все, кто его пь­ют, очень быс­тро ока­зыва­ют­ся на­весе­ле. А по­том Эвен зас­тавля­ет их вы­резать из бу­маги дол­банные рож­дес­твенские ук­ра­шения.  
  
Исак ду­ма­ет, что как бы там ни бы­ло, но его нас­той­чи­вость дос­той­на вос­хи­щения.  
На про­тяже­нии все­го ве­чера он удив­ля­ет­ся, нас­коль­ко так­тиль­ны все эти ре­бята. Ми­ка­эль, ко­торо­го Исак уже ви­дел рань­ше, пос­то­ян­но об­ни­ма­ет Ада­ма од­ной ру­кой, и, хо­тя Исак быс­тро пред­по­лага­ет, что ли­бо они из тех, кто це­лу­ет­ся на ве­черин­ках, ли­бо они нем­но­го боль­ше, чем друзья, ос­таль­ные ве­дут се­бя так же. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Мут­та кла­дёт го­лову Эве­ну на пле­чо, и тот об­ни­ма­ет его. А Исак…  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на них.  
  
— По­годи­те, — го­ворит Маг­нус нем­но­го поз­же, и Исак уже бо­ит­ся ус­лы­шать, что же тот ска­жет, по­тому что на его ли­це чи­та­ет­ся от­кро­вен­ное лю­бопытс­тво, и Исак слиш­ком хо­рошо зна­ет этот взгляд. — Кто из вас всех встре­ча­ет­ся друг с дру­гом?  
  
— Чу­вак, — уко­ря­ет его Мах­ди, но, к счастью, все ос­таль­ные сме­ют­ся.  
  
— Толь­ко мы с этим пар­нем, — от­ве­ча­ет Ми­ка­эль, ки­вая на Ада­ма, ко­торый об­ни­ма­ет его, чем под­твержда­ет пра­виль­ность до­гад­ки Иса­ка.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Адам. — Я счас­тлив­чик. Ви­дишь ли, мы все меч­та­ем пе­рес­пать с этим кра­сав­чи­ком.  
  
— Зат­кнись, — про­сит Ми­ка­эль, а Эвен сно­ва сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Что смеш­но­го? — спра­шива­ет Юнас.  
  
— Де­ло в том, что я ког­да-то с ума по не­му схо­дил, шут­ка в этом, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак ду­ма­ет, о, вот это приз­на­ние, а по­том…  _О_ , так он не на­турал.  
  
О нет, он не на­турал.  
  
— Ну раз­ве мож­но его ви­нить? — сме­ёт­ся Адам, и Ми­ка­эль за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, ког­да Эвен по­вора­чива­ет­ся и под­ми­гива­ет ему.  
  
— Зву­чит до­воль­но дра­матич­но, — за­меча­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Да, так и бы­ло, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Мы бы­ли луч­ши­ми друзь­ями и всё та­кое. То есть мы и сей­час друзья. — Он смот­рит на Ми­ка­эля. — Прос­то в дан­ный мо­мент он не­нави­дит нас с Ада­мом, а обыч­но мы дру­жим, — до­бав­ля­ет он, зас­тавляя Ми­ка­эля и Ада­ма улыб­нуть­ся. — Но те­перь эта ис­то­рия ка­жет­ся за­бав­ной.  
  
И да. Исак зна­ет кое-что об этом. То есть… Он и Юнас, они оба.  
  
Од­на­ко он не мо­жет пе­рес­тать ду­мать об ус­лы­шан­но­ем. Он прак­ти­чес­ки жа­ле­ет, что уз­нал об этом, по­тому что, чёрт возь­ми, очень труд­но сдер­жи­вать опас­ные мыс­ли, ког­да он зна­ет, что… Что Эве­ну нра­вят­ся пар­ни. О бо­же, Эве­ну нра­вят­ся пар­ни!  
  
Блядь.  
  
Но он дол­жен спро­сить. Как бы он ни жа­лел, он хо­чет знать всю ис­то­рию, по­это­му прос­то обя­зан спро­сить, прав­да обя­зан, так что, ког­да стрел­ки ча­сов дви­жут­ся к но­чи и у не­го по­яв­ля­ет­ся воз­можность, он не мед­лит.  
  
Они вы­ходят на ули­цу, что­бы вы­курить ко­сячок.  
  
— Так что, — го­ворит Исак, по­ка они оба ёжат­ся и пе­рес­ту­па­ют с но­ги на но­гу, по­тому что на ули­це хо­лод­но. Вче­раш­ний снег всё ещё пок­ры­ва­ет зем­лю, мо­роз ку­са­ет Иса­ка за щё­ки, но ко­сяк, ко­торый они пе­реда­ют друг дру­гу, нем­но­го по­мога­ет сог­реть­ся. — Рас­ска­жешь всю ис­то­рию? О Ми­ка­эле?  
  
Эвен под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за. И Исак по­нима­ет, что ни­ког­да не ви­дел его та­ким рань­ше. Эвен всег­да был счас­тли­вым до это­го, но сей­час… Сей­час Исак ви­дит на­мёк на что-то иное. Эвен мень­ше улы­ба­ет­ся, и, ког­да он го­ворит, его тон не зву­чит та­ким шут­ли­вым, как обыч­но.  
  
— Ес­ли хо­чешь, — от­ве­ча­ет он. И Исак ни­ког­да бы не стал вы­пыты­вать, по­это­му:  
  
— Толь­ко ес­ли ты сам хо­чешь по­делить­ся.  
  
Эвен оце­нива­юще смот­рит на не­го. По­том, че­рез мгно­вение, он улы­ба­ет­ся. Мрач­но.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он и сгла­тыва­ет слю­ну. — В об­щем, я влю­бил­ся в не­го, и, по прав­де го­воря, это бы­ло боль­но. Мне бы­ло во­сем­надцать, мы толь­ко на­чали встре­чать­ся с Со­ней, и вся эта си­ту­ация бы­ла очень за­путан­ной и сби­вала с тол­ку, а по­том…  
  
Он за­тиха­ет на по­лус­ло­ве и мол­чит ка­кое-то вре­мя.  
  
— По­том у ме­ня слу­чил­ся ма­ни­акаль­ный эпи­зод, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак по­нима­ет по­чему.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет он.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. Сгла­тыва­ет, сно­ва смот­рит на Иса­ка, сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, но нем­но­го грус­тно на этот раз. — В об­щем, я его по­цело­вал, — приз­на­ёт­ся он. — А по­том сор­вался. Очень,  _очень_  силь­но. — Он смот­рит Иса­ку в гла­за. — Смерть — единс­твен­ный вы­ход, вот нас­коль­ко силь­но.  
  
Ох блядь.  
  
Сер­дце Иса­ка за­мира­ет. Он зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, сгла­тыва­ет, сно­ва их от­кры­ва­ет. Ког­да он под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, Эвен смот­рит на не­го, и Исак грус­тно ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит Эвен, — я то­же это чувс­твую. — Он по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Он так силь­но злил­ся, так дол­го злил­ся. Не по­тому, что я его по­цело­вал, а прос­то… что я чуть не умер. — Исак мол­ча ки­ва­ет. Ждёт. Не хо­чет пре­рывать. — Это прак­ти­чес­ки унич­то­жило нас, на­шу друж­бу. На са­мом де­ле это нас­то­ящее чу­до, что мы спра­вились.  
  
— Он те­бя лю­бит, — го­ворит Исак. Эвен ки­ва­ет и сла­бо улы­ба­ет­ся. По-преж­не­му грус­тно.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — Имен­но это иног­да и раз­во­дит лю­дей.  
  
Иса­ку хо­телось бы что-то ска­зать, но он не зна­ет что. По­это­му он мол­чит, и ка­кое-то вре­мя они де­лят эту ти­шину на дво­их, по­ка Исак не на­руша­ет ей.  
  
— А как же вы с Со­ней? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ну, — Эвен взды­ха­ет, — она ос­та­лась. Я ей рас­ска­зал, мы всё об­су­дили, они оба бы­ли мне до­роги, но я ре­шил быть с ней. Так что… вот… — И те­перь он по-нас­то­яще­му улы­ба­ет­ся. — У нас всё бы­ло очень хо­рошо дол­гое вре­мя. Прав­да.  
  
Улыб­ка мер­кнет.  
  
— А по­том всё из­ме­нилось.  
  
— Ты ску­ча­ешь по ней? — спра­шива­ет Исак, и Эвен по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Я ску­чаю по тем лю­дям, ка­кими мы бы­ли в са­мом на­чале, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — В кон­це ни­чего хо­роше­го уже не бы­ло, и, ес­ли бы мы про­дол­жа­ли быть вмес­те, это уби­ло бы на­шу друж­бу, так что я по­чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние, ког­да всё за­кон­чи­лось, но… Не знаю. Че­тыре го­да — это дол­го, и я от­да­вал боль­шую часть се­бя ей, а она от­да­вала боль­шую часть се­бя мне, и мы раз­де­лили го­ды на­шей юнос­ти друг с дру­гом, и она бы­ла мо­ей пер­вой лю­бовью, и…  
  
Он взды­ха­ет. Тя­жело.  
  
— Я бы не хо­тел вер­нуть на­ши от­но­шения, ес­ли бы у ме­ня был та­кой вы­бор, — го­ворит он, и Иса­ку хо­телось бы не об­ра­щать осо­бого вни­мания на эти сло­ва, но он об­ра­ща­ет. — По­тому что мы боль­ше не под­хо­дим друг дру­гу как влюб­лённые. Но всё рав­но до сих пор стран­но и труд­но при­мирить ме­ня те­переш­не­го с той частью мо­его соз­на­ния, ко­торая бы­ла влюб­ле­на в неё с са­мого на­чала… И про­дол­жа­ла её лю­бить всё это вре­мя.  
  
И да, Исак по­нима­ет. Он лю­бил её. Это не те от­но­шения, ко­торые за­кон­чи­лись, по­тому что всё бы­ло пло­хо, их ис­то­рия име­ла зна­чение, да­же ес­ли и за­кон­чи­лась рас­ста­вани­ем. И он нем­но­го пот­ря­сён, что не чувс­тву­ет рев­ности, но ско­рее ему хо­чет­ся улыб­нуть­ся. По край­ней ме­ре Эве­ну хва­тило сме­лос­ти лю­бить ко­го-то, от­дать все­го се­бя че­му-то. По край­ней ме­ре у не­го хва­тило сме­лос­ти сде­лать это без со­жале­ний.  
  
Но Исак не мо­жет это­го ска­зать.  
  
— Всё неп­росто, — го­ворит он, и на этот раз улыб­ка Эве­на ка­жет­ся бо­лее нас­то­ящей.  
  
— Так и есть, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен и по­жима­ет пле­чами, сно­ва взды­хая. — Всё это сби­ва­ет с тол­ку, — до­бав­ля­ет он, и это уже по­хоже на шут­ку, по­это­му Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— А те­перь? — спра­шива­ет он. — Бу­дешь хо­дить на сви­дания, ис­кать ко­го-то?  
  
Эвен по­жима­ет пле­чами и мол­чит, слов­но вы­жида­ет.  
  
— Я не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет он на­конец. — Я влюб­лялся все­го дваж­ды, в Со­ню и Ми­ка­эля, и… раз­би­тое сер­дце — это очень боль­но. А ещё боль­нее стать при­чиной чу­жой бо­ли, и я… со мной неп­росто, по­это­му…  
  
Он сно­ва взды­ха­ет и смот­рит Иса­ку пря­мо в гла­за:  
  
— Я не ду­маю, что я ре­шусь.


	9. Chapter 9

**Суб­бо­та, 9 де­каб­ря**  
  
Впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя Исак не мо­жет зас­нуть.  
  
Он кру­тит­ся и вер­тится, и смот­рит на звёз­ды за ок­ном. Он вста­ёт и сно­ва ло­жит­ся, и ни­чего не по­мога­ет. И де­ло да­же не в том, что он ду­ма­ет о чём-то осо­бен­ном, прос­то его мозг ни­как не хо­чет от­клю­чать­ся. Прос­то на са­мом де­ле… прос­то ему впер­вые хо­чет­ся заб­рать­ся в чью-то пос­тель и об­нять ко­го-то… Об­нять са­мому, хо­тя обыч­но хо­телось, что­бы об­ни­мали его…  
  
Та­кое он чувс­тву­ет впер­вые в жиз­ни.  
  


*

  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те сон при­ходит к не­му лишь в че­тыре ут­ра, а в один­надцать он про­сыпа­ет­ся. Ког­да он вста­ёт, то об­на­ружи­ва­ет Эве­на и Маг­ну­са в гос­ти­ной. Они си­дят на ди­ване и иг­ра­ют в ФИ­ФА. На Маг­ну­се, меж­ду про­чим, спор­тивные шта­ны Эве­на. Исак да­же не знал, что он ос­тался у них, по­это­му он нем­но­го рас­те­рян и хму­ро смот­рит на пар­ней.  
  
— О, при­вет! — Маг­нус обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, и Эвен, за­метив, де­ла­ет то же са­мое.   
— Доб­рое ут­ро, со­ня.  
  
— У те­бя, на­вер­ное, тя­жёлое пох­мелье? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, но Исак лишь от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Прос­то пло­хо спал. — Он про­ходит в ком­на­ту. — Что вы де­ла­ете?  
  
— Иг­ра­ем в ФИ­ФА, — со­об­ща­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Оче­вид­но, но… я да­же не знал, что ты всё ещё здесь, — за­меча­ет Исак, и Маг­нус по­жима­ет пле­чами. Эвен ти­хо сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ты и прав­да толь­ко что прос­нулся, да? Ты та­кой ми­лый, ког­да сон­ный. — Исак сер­ди­то смот­рит на не­го. — На кух­не есть ко­фе, ес­ли те­бе нуж­на по­мощь, что­бы прос­нуть­ся.  
  
— Угу, — бор­мо­чет Исак. Он всё же идёт на кух­ню и по­том воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с ко­фе и тос­том. В уг­лу ком­на­ты по-преж­не­му сто­ит ёл­ка, те­перь ук­ра­шен­ная, а за ок­ном сно­ва идёт снег. Исак рас­се­ян­но смот­рит на ле­тящие сне­жин­ки и смот­рит на пар­ней, по­ка пь­ёт ко­фе, что­бы стрях­нуть с се­бя сон. В ка­кой-то сте­пени это ми­ло. У­ют­но. И он не мо­жет не за­метить, что час­тично у­ют соз­да­ёт гир­лянда ог­ней на ёл­ке. Ко­торая по-преж­не­му го­рит.  
  
— Я хо­тел се­год­ня ис­печь рож­дес­твенское пе­ченье, — го­ворит Эвен, ког­да стрел­ки ча­сов под­би­ра­ют­ся к двум. И, воз­можно, де­ло в во­оду­шев­ле­нии Маг­ну­са, или в том, что у Иса­ка дей­стви­тель­но боль­ше нет же­лания про­тивить­ся все­му это­му, но он да­же не ко­леб­лется, ког­да сог­ла­ша­ет­ся по­учас­тво­вать в го­тов­ке.  
  
Эвен ру­ково­дит ими, по­ка они го­товят вы­печ­ку, вклю­ча­ет му­зыку, ра­зуме­ет­ся, рож­дес­твенскую, ког­да они ис­поль­зу­ют фор­мочки для вы­реза­ния пе­ченья, при­над­ле­жащие Эс­ки­лю. Ког­да они ста­вят пе­ченье в ду­хов­ку, Маг­нус от­лу­ча­ет­ся на ми­нут­ку в ту­алет, и они впер­вые за этот день ос­та­ют­ся од­ни.  
  
— Ты се­год­ня не жа­ловал­ся на му­зыку, — за­меча­ет Эвен, по­вер­нувшись к Иса­ку спи­ной, что­бы про­тереть сто­леш­ни­цу.  
  
— Нет, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак, гля­дя на Эве­на с то­го мес­та, где сто­ит, опи­ра­ясь на стол.  
  
— Те­бе что, те­перь нра­вит­ся Май­кл Буб­ле? — По­чему-то, ког­да Эвен про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва, они сов­сем не по­хожи на шут­ку.  
  
— Ну, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Исак, — не знаю, пра­виль­но ли го­ворить, что он мне  _нра­вит­ся_.  
  
— Нет? — спра­шива­ет Эвен. — А как тог­да пра­виль­но? По­тому что, как бы то ни бы­ло, ты те­перь от­но­сишь­ся ко мне ина­че.  
  
О, ко­неч­но. Вот оно.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, Исак зна­ет. Зна­ет, что не сдер­жи­вал своё раз­дра­жение до это­го мо­мен­та, и зна­ет, что мол­чал се­год­ня. Он по­нима­ет, по­чему Эве­ну это не нра­вит­ся, по­тому что всё зна­ет о стра­хах, ко­торые на­пол­ня­ют те­бя, ког­да ты де­лишь­ся чем-то сок­ро­вен­ным. Но в то же вре­мя его расс­тра­ива­ет, что Эвен ду­ма­ет, буд­то Исак ве­дёт се­бя не­ис­крен­не. Что не ви­дит, что это прос­то друг, ко­торый за­ботит­ся о дру­ге.  
  
— И что? — го­ворит он, и Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, хму­ро гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— И что? — пов­то­ря­ет он. — Ты ни на что не жа­ловал­ся весь день и единс­твен­ное, что ты мо­жешь ска­зать, —  _«и что»_?  
  
— Это так пло­хо? — спра­шива­ет Исак. — Я те­перь луч­ше по­нимаю те­бя, те­бе нра­вит­ся вся эта ерун­да, так по­чему я не мо­гу хо­теть раз­де­лить это с то­бой?  
  
— Мне не нра­вит­ся, ког­да ме­ня жа­ле­ют.  
  
— Это не жа­лость, — взды­ха­ет Исак. — Да брось, Эвен. Ты мой друг, не­уже­ли я не мо­гу сде­лать что-то, по­тому что хо­чу за­ботить­ся о те­бе?  
  
— Это за­бота?  
  
— _Да_ , — Исак под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за. — Это прос­то за­бота.  
  
Эвен вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го ка­кое-то вре­мя, а по­том:  
— Окей.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Из­ви­ни.  
  
— Да ни­чего, — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
Они смот­рят друг на друг, а по­том Эвен взды­ха­ет и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, слов­но сме­ясь над со­бой.  
  
— Боль­ная те­ма, — объ­яс­ня­ет он.  
  
— Я по­нял.  
  
— Зат­кнись, — с улыб­кой про­сит Эвен. — Не­важ­но.  
  
— Мож­но я те­бя об­ни­му? — вдруг спра­шива­ет Исак, под­да­ва­ясь по­рыву.  
Хо­тя вряд ли это мож­но наз­вать спон­танным по­рывом, учи­тывая, что он ду­мал об этом всю но­чи. И, воз­можно, это глу­по, и, воз­можно, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нем­но­го жал­ким, ког­да ви­дит, как гла­за Эве­на удив­лённо рас­па­хива­ют­ся, но он не прос­то так за­дал этот воп­рос, и он не со­бира­ет­ся от­сту­пать. Ни за что.  
  
— Мож­но ли те­бе об­нять ме­ня? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ну да… Не знаю, яс­но? — бор­мо­чет Исак. — Прос­то мы рань­ше не об­ни­мались, и я… по­думал, что, воз­можно, дол­жен сна­чала про­сить. Я хо­чу ска­зать, что на се­кун­ду по­каза­лось, что ты мне го­лову отор­вёшь, так что я прос­то хо­тел убе­дить­ся…  
  
Преж­де чем он ус­пе­ва­ет за­кон­чить пред­ло­жение, ру­ки Эве­на об­ви­ва­ют его.  
  
Он чувс­тву­ет…  
  
Это так при­ят­но.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся, ут­кнув­шись Эве­ну в пле­чо, а по­том вста­ёт на цы­поч­ки, что­бы об­нять его в от­вет.  
  
Прош­ло так мно­го вре­мени, с тех пор как он об­ни­мал ко­го-то вот так, дол­го и креп­ко, не прос­то в знак при­ветс­твия. Ког­да объ­ятье не прос­то про­цесс, а ос­новное со­бытие. Сей­час он ощу­ща­ет, нас­коль­ко Эвен вы­ше не­го, хо­тя и сам Исак вы­сокий, но ему так при­ят­но об­ни­мать его и чувс­тво­вать, как Эвен гла­дит его по спи­не. При­ят­но пря­тать ли­цо на пле­че у Эве­на, при­ят­но прак­ти­чес­ки уты­кать­ся но­сом ему в шею, так близ­ко, что он мо­жет по­чувс­тво­вать его за­пах, и при­ят­но, что Эвен по­вора­чива­ет го­лову и за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в во­лосы Иса­ка, пря­мо в его ви­сок.  
  
Нес­мотря на то, что во­об­ще-то это он со­бирал­ся об­ни­мать Эве­на, на де­ле вы­ходит, что имен­но Исак рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся в его ру­ках. Эвен, су­дя по все­му, не воз­ра­жа­ет, лишь нем­но­го ме­ня­ет по­зу, что­бы удер­жать до­пол­ни­тель­ный вес. И про­дол­жа­ет об­ни­мать Иса­ка. Вок­руг них пах­нет ко­рицей, а Буб­ле по­ёт:  _«Очень по­хоже на то, что это Рож­дес­тво, но са­мое пре­лес­тное зре­лище — это ве­нок из ос­тро­лис­та, ко­торый бу­дет ви­сеть на твой собс­твен­ной вход­ной две­ри»*._  
  
Ну и что, ес­ли Иса­ку хо­чет­ся нем­но­го по­вер­нуть го­лову и по­цело­вать Эве­на? Это би­оло­гия. Это сов­сем не зна­чит, что он уже прыг­нул с то­го хол­ма…  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит он, ког­да ос­лабля­ет хват­ку, и ждёт, что Эвен то­же пе­рес­та­нет его об­ни­мать, опус­ка­ет­ся на пят­ки, об­ратно к сво­ему обыч­но­му рос­ту. — Точ­но, — он от­кашли­ва­ет­ся. — Это ок­си­тоцин в кро­ви, точ­но те­бе го­ворю.  
  
Эвен смот­рит на не­го и сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ты стран­ный, — го­ворит он.  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Тог­да мы оба стран­ные, — за­меча­ет он.  
  
И ког­да Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой, гля­дя на не­го, он улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Ка­жет­ся, что это еди­нение на кух­не ме­ня­ет что-то меж­ду ни­ми. Слов­но им прос­то нуж­но бы­ло сде­лать пер­вый шаг, рас­то­пить лёд, или, воз­можно, Эвен всег­да та­кой, и он лишь сей­час уз­нал, что Исак не бу­дет воз­ра­жать. Как бы то ни бы­ло, важ­но то, что по­том, ког­да они вмес­те смот­рят рож­дес­твенский фильм —  _«Один до­ма»_  на этот раз — пос­ле то­го, как Маг­нус ушёл до­мой, они пос­то­ян­но ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га.  
  
Исак не воз­ра­жа­ет. Исак сов­сем не воз­ра­жа­ет.  
  


*

  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, тот факт, что он поз­дно встал, оз­на­ча­ет, что, ког­да нуж­но ло­жить­ся спать, Исак сов­сем не чувс­тву­ет ус­та­лос­ти.  
  
Сна­чала он вер­тится на кро­вати, как и на­кану­не, но это не по­мога­ет. В ка­кой-то мо­мент он вста­ёт, за­вора­чива­ет оде­яло по­верх фут­болки и бок­се­ров и идёт на кух­ню за ста­каном во­ды.  
  
На об­ратном пу­ти, ког­да он про­ходит ми­мо ком­на­ты Эве­на, то ви­дит жёл­тую по­лос­ку све­та, про­бива­ющу­юся из-под две­ри, и обыч­но он бы не стал, но се­год­ня ночью что-то зас­тавля­ет его пос­ту­чать.  
  
— Да? — раз­да­ёт­ся го­лос Эве­на, и Исак от­кры­ва­ет дверь. Ког­да Эвен ви­дит его, он улы­ба­ет­ся. — О, при­вет.  
  
— Ты не спишь? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Я ра­ботал над эс­се, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — На са­мом де­ле прос­то ре­дак­ти­ровал, ни­чего важ­но­го. Не мо­жешь зас­нуть?  
  
— Нет, — приз­на­ёт­ся Исак. — Не мо­гу.  
  
— Ну тог­да за­ходи.  
  
Эвен кив­ком го­ловы приг­ла­ша­ет Иса­ка зай­ти, и тот ко­леб­лется лишь се­кун­ду, преж­де чем пе­рес­ту­пить че­рез по­рог, ти­хо зак­рыв за со­бой дверь, и по­дой­ти к кро­вати Эве­на. Эвен ле­гонь­ко сту­чит по пус­то­му мес­ту ря­дом с со­бой, и Исак, выж­дав мгно­вение, са­дит­ся ря­дом.  
Ка­жет­ся, что вся квар­ти­ра уку­тана в ту ти­шину, что не яв­ля­ет­ся приз­на­ком пус­то­ты, а на­обо­рот впи­тыва­ет в се­бя зву­ки лю­дей, со­седс­тву­ющих друг с дру­гом во сне. Что-то в этом де­ла­ет на­хож­де­ние здесь и сей­час, в ком­на­те Эве­на, бо­лее ин­тимным, чем ес­ли бы Исак ока­зал­ся здесь днём.  
  
Спус­тя нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, Эвен сох­ра­ня­ет до­кумент и, зак­рыв но­ут­бук, уби­ра­ет его в сто­рону, на пол у кро­вати. Пос­ле это­го он уку­тыва­ет­ся в своё оде­яло и ло­жит­ся ли­цом к Иса­ку, и тот ко­пиру­ет его дей­ствия.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет Эвен. Исак по­лага­ет, что всё де­ло в том, что сей­час ночь.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак чуть за­мет­но ки­ва­ет. Это вы­ходит как-то ле­ниво, как и все дви­жения Эве­на. Уже сей­час Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя бо­лее сон­ным, чем нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад. — Хо­чешь по­гово­рить?  
  
— О чём?  
  
— О чём угод­но. По­чему ты пло­хо спишь?  
  
— Хм, — Исак за­думы­ва­ет­ся. И де­ло в том, что обыч­но он не лю­бит де­лить­ся этим, и к то­му же он зна­ет Эве­на все­го не­делю —  _не­уже­ли он дей­стви­тель­но зна­ет Эве­на все­го не­делю?_ — но в нём есть что-то, что го­ворит Иса­ку, что они зна­комы дав­ным-дав­но. Доль­ше, чем дав­но.  
  
— Это на­чалось, ког­да я был млад­ше, — шеп­чет он в тем­но­ту ком­на­ты, до­веряя ей свои сек­ре­ты так же, как и Эве­ну, на­де­ясь, что они впи­та­ют их в се­бя нас­толь­ко, что его тай­на ос­та­нет­ся в бе­зопас­ности при све­те дня. — Ког­да мой отец ушёл.  
  
Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Ох, — го­ворит он. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — В об­щем… Моя ма­ма боль­на, так что… Ду­маю, он прос­то не мог это пе­режить. И в один прек­расный день он прос­то ушёл. Сей­час он вер­нулся, но…  
  
— Ты не мо­жешь прос­то за­быть о та­ком? — пред­по­лага­ет Эвен, ког­да Исак за­мол­ка­ет, и тот, по­думав, ти­хо ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит он и втя­гива­ет в се­бя воз­дух. — Да. Так что…  
  
— Так что?  
  
— Я не знаю, — про­дол­жа­ет Исак. — Ду­маю, что боль­ше все­го ме­ня раз­дра­жа­ет, что… это до сих пор вли­яет на ме­ня, по­нима­ешь? Что у не­го бы­ла власть, что он так пов­ли­ял на ме­ня тог­да, что я до сих пор ощу­щаю пос­ледс­твия.  
  
По­тому что из-за это­го он ни­ког­да ни­кого не лю­бил. По­тому что он всег­да де­ла­ет лишь то, что га­ран­ти­рова­но и бе­зопас­но. По­тому что он ни­ког­да не от­да­ёт все­го се­бя лю­дям, что­бы не ис­пы­тывать бо­ли, ес­ли их по­теря­ет. По­тому что он всег­да дер­жит пусть и не­боль­шую, но дис­танцию, что­бы сох­ра­нить се­бя. По­тому что он не зна­ет, как это из­ме­нить.  
  
— Прос­то я, — го­ворит он. — Я не знаю. Я ду­маю, что я то­же не ре­ша­юсь. — Эвен смот­рит на не­го, и Исак сгла­тыва­ет, по­тому что они го­ворят о люб­ви, пусть и ка­ким-то об­ходным спо­собом, и он мо­жет те­перь выс­ка­зать всё до кон­ца. — Единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да я был бли­зок к то­му, что­бы влю­бить­ся, — это ког­да я схо­дил с ума по Юна­су.  
  
Но он был в бе­зопас­ности, ду­ма­ет Исак. Меж­ду ни­ми ни­чего не мог­ло быть, Юнас ни­ког­да бы не от­ве­тил на его чувс­тва, и, воз­можно, в этом зак­лю­чалась единс­твен­ная при­чина, по­чему Исак во­об­ще ре­шил­ся на это. По­тому что это не мог­ло при­чинить ему не­ожи­дан­ную боль. По­тому что он по­нимал, что из­на­чаль­ная боль, ко­торую он ис­пы­тывал, ос­та­нет­ся не­из­менной.  
  
Од­на­ко Эвен… Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, сов­сем чуть-чуть, и Иса­ку нра­вит­ся, как это выг­ля­дит.  
  
— Что ж, — за­меча­ет Эвен, — по­хоже, мы оба жал­кие в этом от­но­шении.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет, ти­хо, но чес­тно.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — На­вер­ное. По край­ней ме­ре мы мо­жем быть жал­ки­ми вмес­те.  
Улыб­ка Эве­на ста­новит­ся ши­ре.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит он, и в его гла­зах Исак ви­дит что-то по­хожее на неж­ность. — Да, спа­сибо.  
  
— За что? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Что по­делил­ся.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. И ког­да Эвен про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку, что­бы уб­рать с его лба упав­ший ло­кон, он про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся, но зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Ты очень доб­рый, — го­ворит он и слы­шит, как на дру­гой по­лови­не кро­вати Эвен гром­ко вы­дыха­ет.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и Исак сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тому что да­же го­ворить спа­сибо — очень ми­ло. — Мо­гу я те­бе приз­нать­ся?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак, от­кры­вая гла­за.  
  
— Я ста­ра­юсь быть доб­рым, по­тому что я ду­маю, что это важ­но. — Эвен смот­рит на не­го, и Исак не от­ры­ва­ет от не­го глаз. По­том Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, сов­сем чуть-чуть, и в этом дви­жении угол­ков губ чувс­тву­ет­ся грусть. — Но я так­же люб­лю, ког­да вок­руг ме­ня лю­ди.  
  
И ох. _Ох_.  
  
Так вот по­чему Эвен го­товил для них всю эту еду. Вот по­чему Эвен со­бирал их в гос­ти­ной пе­ред те­леви­зором и на кух­не. Вот по­чему Эвен де­лал всё, что­бы они бы­ли ря­дом.  
  
— И я так­же не люб­лю быть один.  
  
О. Как буд­то бы это не зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка за­хотеть ос­тать­ся здесь и ни­ког­да не ухо­дить.  
  
Это про­ис­хо­дит не спе­ци­аль­но, но, ког­да ру­ка Эве­на ока­зыва­ет­ся на по­яс­ни­це Иса­ка, тот нем­но­го прид­ви­га­ет­ся к не­му, и в ре­зуль­та­те Эвен креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет его, а Исак за­рыва­ет­ся ли­цом в его грудь. Че­рез мгно­вение Эвен от­ки­дыва­ет своё оде­яло и ук­ры­ва­ет им их обо­их. Их ко­лени сту­ка­ют­ся друг о дру­га.  
  
— Так нор­маль­но? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Ты ус­тал?  
  
— Да.  
  
Эвен удив­лённо вы­дыха­ет. Дей­ствуя сме­лее, чем он на са­мом де­ле се­бя чувс­тву­ет, Исак сколь­зит ру­кой по его та­лии и сжи­ма­ет фут­болку на его спи­не, под­ни­ма­ет на Эве­на гла­за.  
  
— Так нор­маль­но? — спра­шива­ет он, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да.  
  
Они улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу.  
  
Спус­тя все­го де­сять ми­нут Исак за­сыпа­ет.


	10. Chapter 10

**Вос­кре­сенье, 10 де­каб­ря**  
  
Ког­да он про­сыпа­ет­ся в вос­кре­сенье, он всё ещё в пос­те­ли Эве­на. За ок­ном сно­ва идёт снег. И Исак не один.  
  
Эвен, ко­торый оче­вид­но ос­та­ёт­ся жа­ворон­ком и по вос­кре­сень­ям, не ле­жит ря­дом с ним, а ско­рее си­дит, опи­ра­ясь спи­ной на из­го­ловье и на­тянув оде­яло по­верх ху­ди, с аль­бо­мом в ру­ках. Он ри­су­ет.  
  
Че­рез мгно­вение он рас­се­ян­но пе­рево­дит взгляд с наб­роска на Иса­ка, слов­но он ри­су­ет имен­но его. И вздра­гива­ет он не­ожи­дан­ности.  
  
— Чёрт, — вос­кли­ца­ет он, при­жимая ру­ку к сер­дцу, и Исак сме­ёт­ся. — Блин, я не ожи­дал, что ты бу­дешь смот­реть на ме­ня.  
  
— Прос­ти, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак, и ес­ли меж­ду ни­ми и мог­ло воз­никнуть ка­кое-то нап­ря­жение, то сей­час оно в лю­бом слу­чае раз­ру­шилось. — Прос­ти. — Эвен уби­ра­ет ру­ку с гру­ди, де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох, и Исак ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — Доб­рое ут­ро, кста­ти.  
  
— Да уж, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен с та­ким ли­цом, что Исак не­воль­но хи­хика­ет. — А я-то ду­мал, что это я та­кой хит­рый, ри­сую вти­харя. Но те­перь я уж точ­но прос­нулся.  
  
— Из­ви­ни.  
  
— Да лад­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен и смот­рит на не­го с тёп­лой улыб­кой. — Хо­рошо спа­лось?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  _Очень_  хо­рошо. Он спал как уби­тый, и на са­мом де­ле это так стран­но, по­тому что он дей­стви­тель­но спал так креп­ко, слов­но от­ру­бил­ся на во­семь ча­сов. Обыч­но, ког­да он де­лит с кем-то пос­тель, для Иса­ка это оз­на­ча­ет бес­по­кой­ный сон, но се­год­ня… Се­год­ня он спал луч­ше, чем за очень дол­гое вре­мя.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. По­том он са­дит­ся, на­тяги­вая оде­яло на се­бя и при­жима­ясь пле­чом к пле­чу Эве­на у из­го­ловья. — Что ты ри­су­ешь?  
  
— Те­бя, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ме­ня?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Мож­но пос­мотреть? — спра­шива­ет Исак, но Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет он и зах­ло­пыва­ет аль­бом, преж­де чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет хо­тя бы по­думать, что­бы под­гля­деть, на­гиба­ет­ся, что­бы по­ложить его на пол у кро­вати. — По край­ней ме­ре не сей­час.  
  
— Не сей­час? — пов­то­ря­ет Исак, и Эвен ки­ва­ет, под­тверждая свои сло­ва. — А ког­да?  
Эвен по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Воз­можно, на Рож­дес­тво.  
  
На  _Рож­дес­тво_.  
  
— Это что, но­вый этап пла­на «Как зас­та­вить Иса­ка сно­ва по­любить Рож­дес­тво»? — спра­шива­ет Исак. — Под­ку­пить ме­ня?  
  
— Да, — ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Имен­но.  
  
— Хм, — го­ворит Исак, за­каты­вая гла­за, но то­же улы­ба­ясь. — Ты ве­дёшь се­бя воз­му­титель­но.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. А Исак…  
  
Исак про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся.  
  


*

  
  
Как-то так вы­ходит, что они ос­та­ют­ся в ком­на­те Эве­на прак­ти­чес­ки на весь день.  
  
Сна­чала Эвен прок­ра­дыва­ет­ся на кух­ню, что­бы при­гото­вить им зав­трак и ко­фе, а Исак со­вер­ша­ет пу­тешес­твие в свою ком­на­ту, что­бы на­тянуть свои обыч­ные спор­тивные шта­ны и ху­ди. Он при­носит с со­бой учеб­ник по би­оло­гии и но­ут­бук, и пос­ле еды, по­ка Эвен ра­бота­ет над сво­им за­дани­ем, Исак чи­та­ет и де­ла­ет за­мет­ки.  
  
Са­на бу­дет в вос­торге от не­го.  
  
Чес­тно го­воря, он ожи­дал, что бу­дет нем­но­го не­лов­ко спать в од­ной кро­вати, об­ни­ма­ясь. Он ожи­дал, что, воз­можно, что-то меж­ду ни­ми из­ме­нит­ся, но ни­чего не из­ме­нилось, и Исак не по­нима­ет, по­чему. Воз­можно ли, что они уже рань­ше бы­ли та­кими, ка­кими ста­ли сей­час. Или, мо­жет, де­ло в том, что ни­чего во­об­ще не из­ме­нилось?  
  
Он не мо­жет это­го объ­яс­нить, но де­ло в том, что это прос­то при­ят­но. Ко­лено Эве­на, сту­ка­юще­еся о его под оде­ялом, ос­трый ло­коть Эве­на, упи­ра­ющий­ся в его бок, пле­чо Эве­на, при­жатое к его собс­твен­но­му. Это очень при­ят­но, и Исак нем­но­го соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся это­му чувс­тву, по­тому что он был бы кон­че­ным иди­отом, ес­ли бы это­го не де­лал, но он не мо­жет от­ри­цать оче­вид­ное.  
  
Днём, ког­да Эвен от­лу­ча­ет­ся в ту­алет, в ком­на­ту вры­ва­ет­ся Эс­киль с ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами.  
  
— Вы что? — спра­шива­ет он, по­казы­вая на Иса­ка, ко­торый по-преж­не­му ле­жит на кро­вати Эве­на.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тра­хались?  
  
— Нет! — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, жес­том про­ся Эс­ки­ля го­ворить по­тише. — Зат­кнись!  
  
— Ну, я не ви­новат, что всё выг­ля­дит имен­но так, — за­меча­ет Эс­киль.  
  
— За­мол­чи! — ши­пит Исак. — Он мо­жет вер­нуть­ся в лю­бой мо­мент.  
  
Что-то в его сло­вах, ве­ро­ят­но, зат­ро­нуло Эс­ки­ля так, как Исак не рас­счи­тывал, по­тому что его ли­цо мгно­вен­но ста­новит­ся серь­ёз­ным, а по­том поч­ти грус­тным, та­ким, ка­ким он бы­ло, ког­да он за­бирал Иса­ка из гей-ба­ра мно­го лет на­зад.  
  
— Исак, — го­ворит он с та­кой ин­то­наци­ей, что у Иса­ка всё сжи­ма­ет­ся в гру­ди. Фан­томные сер­дечные бо­ли, ве­ро­ят­но.  
  
— Я не… — на­чина­ет он. — Я не иди­от. — Эс­киль по-преж­не­му по­лон грус­ти.  
  
— Он толь­ко что за­кон­чил от­но­шения.  
  
— Я знаю, — го­ворит Исак. — Имен­но по­это­му я и го­ворю, что я не иди­от.  
  
Эс­киль ис­пы­тыва­юще смот­рит на не­го ка­кое-то мгно­вение, а по­том взды­ха­ет и с мрач­ным ли­цом под­хо­дит к кро­вати. По­том он са­дит­ся ря­дом с Иса­ком.  
  
— Пе­рес­тань, — про­тес­ту­ет Исак, ког­да Эс­киль пы­та­ет­ся его об­нять, вся­чес­ки ста­ра­ясь это­го из­бе­жать, но в ре­зуль­та­те поз­во­ля­ет то­му по­ложить ру­ку по­зади се­бя на из­го­ловье.   
— Я знаю, что де­лаю, яс­но? Я в по­ряд­ке. Не прис­та­вай.  
  
— Я ни­чего не де­лаю, я прос­то те­бя об­ни­маю, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль. — Мо­жет же гу­ру об­нять сво­его про­теже?  
  
— Зак­нись, — без­злоб­но ог­ры­за­ет­ся Исак, но всё же прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к не­му и не воз­ра­жа­ет, ког­да ру­ка Эс­ки­ля сколь­зит с из­го­ловья на его пле­чо, при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе. — Я в по­ряд­ке.  
  
— Я те­бе ве­рю.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Эм, — го­ворит Эвен, по­яв­ля­ясь с двер­ном про­ёме, и Исак от­кашли­ва­ет­ся. — Что про­ис­хо­дит?  
  
— Ме­ня на­силь­но об­ни­ма­ют, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— Это бы­ло в кон­трак­те, ко­торый он под­пи­сал, ког­да я стал его гу­ру.  
  
— По­нят­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, хму­рясь, и под­хо­дит к ним. — Лад­но, — он сно­ва ло­жит­ся на кро­вать ря­дом с Иса­ком. — Вы очень стран­ные.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — го­ворит Эс­киль. — На са­мом де­ле он со­бирал­ся по­мочь мне най­ти го­ряче­го пар­ня в Grindr для встре­чи се­год­ня днём.  
  
— Нет, не со­бирал­ся.  
  
— Ми­ло, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, и Исак взды­ха­ет, по­тому что ду­ма­ет, что это так кра­сиво — эта доб­ро­та Эве­на, и по­тому что счи­та­ет, что Эве­ну не нуж­но быть нас­толь­ко при­вет­ли­вым со все­ми. В осо­бен­ности с Эс­ки­лем. — Мож­но я при­со­еди­нюсь?  
  
— Мож­но, — с улыб­кой от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль, вы­ужи­ва­ет те­лефон из кар­ма­на ха­лата, лис­та­ет что-то на эк­ра­не, а по­том пе­реда­ёт его Эве­ну. Исак сбра­сыва­ет его ру­ку с пле­ча.  
  
— Что та­кое? — спра­шива­ет Эс­киль.  
  
— Ты не мо­жешь ме­ня об­ни­мать, по­ка го­воришь о сек­се.  
  
— По­чему? — не­до­уме­ва­ет Эс­киль, а по­том…  
  
— Как нас­чёт это­го пар­ня? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, пе­реби­вая их, и, воз­можно, Исак бла­года­рен ему за это. Он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­рёд, что­бы пос­мотреть на фо­тог­ра­фию, и Эвен по­вора­чива­ет те­лефон, что­бы ему бы­ло луч­ше вид­но.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Он клё­вый.  
  
— Дай сю­да, — вос­кли­ца­ет Эс­киль, и Эвен пе­реда­ёт ему те­лефон. — Нет! Да что та­кое! Вы оба без­на­дёж­ны. За­вязы­вай­те уже с эти­ми хип­сте­рами! Что пло­хого в сим­па­тич­ном пар­не с ку­бика­ми на прес­се? Же­латель­но с шестью ку­бика­ми?  
  
— Прос­то они все выг­ля­дят так без­ли­ко, — за­меча­ет Эвен, и Эс­киль вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Что ж, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я же не же­нить­ся на них со­бира­юсь на фер­ме мо­их ро­дите­лей, я прос­то хо­чу хо­рошо про­вес­ти с ни­ми вре­мя.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ну да, ду­маю, ты прав, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он.  
  
— По­годи! — Те­перь Эс­киль смот­рит на не­го с хит­рой улыб­кой, и Исак уже за­ранее за­каты­ва­ет гла­за. — Пра­виль­но ли я по­нял, что те­бе то­же нра­вят­ся пар­ни?  
  
— Да?  
  
Эс­киль про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на не­го. Эвен, ка­жет­ся, не по­нима­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит, и че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви. Исак ре­ша­ет сжа­лить­ся над ним.  
  
— Этот взгляд, — го­ворит он, и Эвен по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, — зна­чит, что он хо­чет за­вес­ти те­бе ак­ка­унт.  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен и ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Нет, не нуж­но.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак. — Те­перь ты его расс­тро­ил.  
  
— Так бы и бы­ло, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль. — Но этот па­рень приг­ла­ша­ет ме­ня в ви­де­очат, так что я луч­ше пой­ду. Ве­дите се­бя хо­рошо, ре­бятиш­ки, — бро­са­ет он, под­ни­ма­ясь с кро­вати и выс­каль­зы­вая за дверь, ос­тавляя их на­еди­не.  
  
— Это бы­ло быс­тро, — от­ме­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак сог­ласно ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, у не­го обыч­но всё быс­тро. — А по­том, по­тому что Эвен ска­зал, что не хо­чет ре­гис­три­ровать­ся в при­ложе­нии, спра­шива­ет: — Это не твой стиль?  
  
— Ну… — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен, по­жимая пле­чами. — На са­мом де­ле я не знаю. Я ни­ког­да не… до Со­ни. — Он смот­рит на Исак, и тот удив­лён, но всё же по­нима­ет, о чём он. — И ни­ког­да пос­ле неё. Так что…  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, и ему нем­но­го не­лов­ко от тех кар­ти­нок, ко­торые вспы­хива­ют в его во­об­ра­жении во вре­мя это­го раз­го­вора. — Ну да.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. — Я по­нятия не имею, как об­щать­ся с пар­ня­ми. Во­об­ще-то Ми­ка­эль и пар­ни от­ве­ли ме­ня в гей-бар спус­тя па­ру не­дель пос­ле рас­ста­вания с Со­ней, и один чу­вак на­чал флир­то­вать со мной… — Эвен сме­ёт­ся, слов­но это за­бав­ное вос­по­мина­ние, и Исак то­же хи­хика­ет, гля­дя на не­го. — И я прос­то впал в сту­пор. Я во­об­ще не знал, что де­лать.  
  
— Это смеш­но, — Исак про­дол­жа­ет сме­ять­ся.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен. — Сей­час смеш­но. А тог­да не бы­ло.  
  
— Ну да, ду­маю, нет.  
  
— Мо­жет, ес­ли я нач­ну встре­чать­ся с пар­нем, это дол­жен быть кто-то, ко­го я уже знаю. Чёрт, я да­же не уве­рен, хо­чу ли че­го-то с кем-то, в ко­го не влюб­лён.  
  
Влюб­лён, ду­ма­ет Исак, и не­нави­дит се­бя за то, что это зас­тавля­ет его по­вер­нуть­ся к Эве­ну и вни­матель­но на не­го пос­мотреть. Что это зас­тавля­ет его сер­дце за­бить­ся ча­ще.  
  
— Я ду­мал… — на­чина­ет он, чувс­твуя, как пе­ресох­ло во рту. — Я ду­мал, ты го­ворил, что боль­ше не со­бира­ешь­ся ни в ко­го влюб­лять­ся?  
  
— О нет, — го­ворит Эвен, ка­чая го­ловой. — Ко­неч­но, со­бира­юсь.  
  
Исак смот­рит на не­го. Смот­рит и смот­рит, и смот­рит, и это ужас­но опас­но, но он не мо­жет от­ри­цать лу­чика на­деж­ды, за­горев­ше­гося внут­ри, хо­тя и по­нима­ет, что не дол­жен на­де­ять­ся на что-то, от че­го удер­жи­ва­ет се­бя, бо­га ра­ди, на что-то, во что не со­бира­ет­ся ввя­зывать­ся. И всё же. Имен­но это он и чувс­тву­ет.  
  
— Прос­то ме­ня пу­га­ет то, что пос­ле­ду­ет за этим, — объ­яс­ня­ет Эвен.  
  
— Яс­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
Яс­но.  
  
Он сгла­тыва­ет и об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, про­дол­жая смот­реть на Эве­на. Сно­ва смот­рит, и смот­рит, и смот­рит, а Эвен от­ве­ча­ет ему тем же и не от­во­дит глаз, слов­но они свя­заны нез­ри­мой нитью.  
  
И ес­ли де­ло в си­ле при­тяже­ния, то Исак не смо­жет дол­го соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, так как ра­но или поз­дно ему при­дёт­ся сде­лать шаг навс­тре­чу.  
  
— Яс­но, — пов­то­ря­ет он, и те­перь уже Эвен сгла­тыва­ет и об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы, а по­том от­кры­ва­ет рот, слов­но хо­чет что-то ска­зать, а по­том…  
  
Дверь в ком­на­ту рас­па­хива­ет­ся.  
  
Это Эс­киль.  
  
— В об­щем, — го­ворит он, и Исак толь­ко сей­час за­меча­ет, как быс­тро ко­лотит­ся сер­дце в гру­ди. — Тот па­рень-хип­стер хо­чет прий­ти, так что, ес­ли вы не хо­тите ус­лы­шать что-то не­подо­ба­ющее, ду­маю, нас­ту­пило вре­мя стир­ки.  
  
Бо­же, ду­ма­ет Исак. Вот блин.  
  
Блин!  
  
И всё же…  
  
— Окей, — го­ворит он, от­кашли­ва­ясь, и де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох. — Всё вер­но. Вре­мя для стир­ки.  
  


*

  
  
Эвен при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к не­му в под­ва­ле, и по счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти у них обо­их есть гряз­ная одеж­да, и так­же по счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти нап­ря­жение меж­ду ни­ми прак­ти­чес­ки ис­чезло, и это хо­рошо, серь­ёз­но. Всё ре­аль­но не так уж пло­хо.  
  
Кро­ме то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да Эвен сор­ти­ру­ет бельё и ре­ша­ет стя­нуть с се­бя тол­стов­ку, что­бы пос­ти­рать и её то­же. Кро­ме то­го мо­мен­та, ког­да вне­зап­но Исак по­луча­ет ред­кую воз­можность наб­лю­дать, как сжи­ма­ют­ся би­цеп­сы Эве­на под тон­кой фут­болкой, ког­да он дви­га­ет­ся, и как вы­пира­ют его клю­чицы, а ещё ху­же то, что он ви­дит, как выг­ля­дит шея Эве­на, как на­тяги­ва­ет­ся его ко­жа, ког­да он от­ки­дыва­ет го­лову на­зад, гром­ко сме­ясь.  
  
Так что, воз­можно, этой ночью, ког­да Исак сколь­зит ру­кой под ре­зин­ку тру­сов, он ду­ма­ет об этих би­цеп­сах и шее. Так что, воз­можно, он пред­став­ля­ет Эве­на меж­ду сво­их ши­роко раз­ве­дён­ных ног.  
  
Так что, воз­можно, он опас­но ба­лан­си­ру­ет на са­мом краю. Но он ска­зал прав­ду — он не иди­от. И ба­лан­си­ровать на краю не зна­чит прыг­нуть.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре он прак­ти­чес­ки уве­рен, что это так.


	11. Chapter 11

**По­недель­ник, 11 де­каб­ря**  
  
В по­недель­ник он та­кой же раз­дра­жён­ный, как и обыч­но, и его нас­тро­ение не улуч­ша­ет тот факт, что Эвен по­яв­ля­ет­ся у две­ри ров­но в 9-30 и выг­ля­дит не­веро­ят­но кру­то с впер­вые за нес­коль­ко дней уло­жен­ны­ми во­лоса­ми.  
  
По­ка они едут в трам­вае, Исак мол­чит, в то вре­мя как Юнас и Эвен бол­та­ют о сво­их пла­нах на день, об уни­вер­си­тете и да­же, кто бы мог по­думать, о но­вых «Звёз­дных вой­нах», ко­торые Юнас пред­ла­га­ет пос­мотреть вмес­те, ког­да фильм вый­дет.  
  
При­мер­но на пол­пу­ти Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, как всег­да по по­недель­ни­кам под­да­ва­ясь ус­та­лос­ти, и че­рез мгно­вение чувс­тву­ет ру­ку на из­ги­бе лок­тя, ко­торая тя­нет его нем­но­го в сто­рону, слов­но да­вая воз­можность ко­му-то прой­ти.  
  
Од­на­ко Эвен не отс­тра­ня­ет­ся пос­ле. Его ру­ка ос­та­ёт­ся на мес­те до кон­ца по­ез­дки.  
  
— Уви­дим­ся в пять? — спра­шива­ет он, пос­ле то­го как они вы­ходят из трам­вая, и он идёт к сво­ему кор­пу­су спи­ной впе­рёд, что­бы не раз­ры­вать зри­тель­ный кон­такт с Иса­ком.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Уви­дим­ся в пять.  
  
Ког­да он за­нима­ет мес­то в а­уди­тории, он уже не чувс­тву­ет се­бя так пло­хо.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты не го­ворил мне, что та­кой па­рень, как ты, де­ла­ет во вре­мя лан­ча в на­ше вре­мя  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
та­кой па­рень, как я?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
имен­но  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
обыч­но я хо­жу на ланч с пар­ня­ми, с ко­торы­ми ты поз­на­комил­ся, и с са­ной  
в вос­точную сто­ловую,  
а по­том за­нима­юсь с са­ной  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
мож­но мне прий­ти?  
и при­вес­ти мо­их пар­ней?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ко­неч­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ес­ли толь­ко ты уже не ус­тал от ме­ня  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
1) те­бе нуж­но по­рабо­тать над сво­ими на­выка­ми вы­ужи­вания ин­форма­ции  
и 2)  
по­ка нет  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
но всё же по­лучи­лось  
и хо­роший от­вет  
уви­дим­ся поз­же  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да  
уви­дим­ся поз­же  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
И сно­ва, как всег­да по по­недель­ни­кам, они встре­ча­ют­ся во вре­мя лан­ча, но толь­ко на этот раз с ни­ми Эвен и его друзья.  
  
— Что ты сде­лал? — спра­шива­ет Са­на по до­роге в сто­ловую.  
  
— Ска­зал Эве­ну, что он и его друзья мо­гут к нам при­со­еди­нить­ся се­год­ня.  
  
— Ни­чего, что один из них мой брат?  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, толь­ко сей­час по­нимая при­чину её не­доволь­ства. — А что та­кое? Ты не мо­жешь один раз пе­режить ланч с бра­том?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Са­на. Исак сер­ди­то смот­рит на не­го, а она от­ве­ча­ет ему тем же. — К то­му же, — до­бав­ля­ет она, — по­верить не мо­гу, как это быс­тро с то­бой слу­чилось. Я ду­мала, что у те­бя дол­жна быть си­ла во­ли?  
  
— О чём ты во­об­ще?  
  
— Обыч­но, — со­об­ща­ет она, по-преж­не­му гля­дя на не­го, — лю­дям нуж­но ка­кое-то вре­мя, что­бы под­пасть под вли­яние Эве­на, но я смот­рю, что у те­бя всё про­изош­ло по щел­чку. Мгно­вен­но, точ­но те­бе го­ворю.  
  
— О, зат­кнись, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся он. — Ты ужас­но пре­уве­личи­ва­ешь.  
  
— Угу, ко­неч­но. Так Эва вра­ла, ког­да го­вори­ла, что Юнас ей приз­нался, что ты по­могал Эве­ну ус­та­нав­ли­вать ёл­ку? И она вра­ла, ког­да го­вори­ла, что есть фо­тог­ра­фия?  
  
— Я его убью.  
  
— Ты не­нави­дишь Рож­дес­тво.  
  
— Без ком­мента­ри­ев, — го­ворит он, и Са­на сме­ёт­ся. — Да и во­об­ще, че­го ты жа­лу­ешь­ся? Юсеф, на­вер­ное, то­же при­дёт.  
  
— Во-пер­вых, у Юсе­фа по по­недель­ни­кам вы­ход­ной, так что ты не та­кой ум­ный, как счи­та­ешь, а во-вто­рых, — она мно­гоз­на­читель­но смот­рит на не­го, — не лезь в мои де­ла.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
Ког­да они при­ходят в сто­ловую, все ос­таль­ные уже в сбо­ре, рас­се­лись вок­руг сто­ла в уг­лу, ко­торый яв­но не­дос­та­точ­но боль­шой для всей ком­па­нии, где по­мимо пар­ней соб­ра­лись и де­вуш­ки.  
  
— Итак, — го­ворит Маг­нус, ког­да все на­конец рас­са­жива­ют­ся. — Мы при­коль­но по­туси­ли в прош­лую пят­ни­цу, но ка­кие пла­ны на эту? На­де­юсь, это что-то, что пред­по­лага­ет боль­шее ко­личес­тво пи­ва. Бе­зал­ко­голь­но­го, для тех, кто пред­по­чита­ет его, — до­бав­ля­ет он, от­ве­чая на не­доволь­ный взгляд Мах­ди. — Я всё знаю.  
  
— У нас есть пла­ны, — от­ве­ча­ет Ми­ка­эль, об­ра­ща­ясь к Эве­ну, ко­торый си­дит ря­дом. — Наш курс каж­дый год ус­тра­ива­ет ве­черин­ку по рож­дес­твенско­му филь­му. В этом го­ду это «От­пуск по об­ме­ну».  
  
—  _«От­пуск по об­ме­ну»_? — спра­шива­ет Юнас. — Тот ко­торый с…  
  
— Дже­ком Блэ­ком и Джу­дом Лоу, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — От­личный фильм. Хо­рошая лю­бов­ная ис­то­рия.  
  
— Эв счи­та­ет, что Джуд Лоу там очень го­рячий, — со­об­ща­ет Мут­та.  
  
— Так и есть!  
  
— Ко­роче, — пе­реби­ва­ет Ми­ка­эль, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему. — Не­зави­симо от то­го, ко­го из бри­тан­ских ак­тё­ров Эвен счи­та­ет или не счи­та­ет прив­ле­катель­ным, мы все мо­жем пой­ти ту­да.  
  
— Мне под­хо­дит, — го­ворит Юнас. — Пар­ни?  
  
Все ки­ва­ют. — Я за, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Мах­ди.  
  
— Мы то­же, — го­ворит Эли­ас.  
  
— Ну тог­да до­гово­рились, — по­дыто­жива­ет Эвен. — Зна­чит, до пят­ни­цы.  
  
До пят­ни­цы…  
  


*

  
  
 _Чат «Фа­ны Джу­да Лоу №1»_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
магс сде­лал ге­ни­аль­ное пред­ло­жение соз­дать об­щий чат, что­бы всё спла­ниро­вать на пят­ни­цу. так что вот он  
вро­де я всех до­бавил,  
а ес­ли нет, то вас здесь всё рав­но нет, и вы не смо­жете ука­зать мне на ошиб­ку  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
кру­то!  
  
 _Му­тасим Та­тути из­ме­нил наз­ва­ние ча­та на «Фа­ны Джу­да Лоу №1»_  
  
 **Юсеф Акар**  
так о чём это мы?  
  
 **Адам Ма­лик**  
мы идём на уни­вер­си­тет­скую ве­черин­ку бо­танов в пят­ни­цу  
  
 **Ми­ка­эль Эвер­ли Бук­хал**  
эй!  
спа­сибо?  
  
 **Адам Ма­лик**  
я имел в ви­ду эве­на  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
окей, при­нимаю  
  
 **Ми­ка­эль Эвер­ли Бук­хал**  
ты не мо­жешь ре­шать, при­нима­ешь ты это или нет, по­тому что это прав­да  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ок, не­важ­но, единс­твен­ные, кто приг­ла­шён, это мои но­вые друзья. по­ка, пар­ни, я с ва­ми рас­ста­юсь  
  
 **Му­тасим Та­тути**  
со все­ми кро­ме ме­ня  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ко­неч­но, кро­ме те­бя  
<3,  
а те­перь пе­рес­тань­те бол­тать обо мне, у нас се­минар, так что я не смо­гу за­щитить се­бя, и я не до­веряю ни­кому из вас сде­лать это за ме­ня  
  
 **Адам Ма­лик**  
уда­чи!  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
спа­сибо  
(мик пе­реда­ёт <3)  
  
 **Адам Ма­лик**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
В этот ве­чер, как и в прош­лый раз, Эвен встре­ча­ет его на ос­та­нов­ке, где они оба за­бира­ют­ся в трам­вай и едут вмес­те до­мой.  
  
Се­год­ня они наш­ли мес­то в кон­це ва­гона, и на этот раз Исак уже прак­ти­чес­ки не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да са­дит­ся, тес­но при­жав­шись к Эве­ну, их пле­чи и бёд­ра соп­ри­каса­ют­ся, и это ка­жет­ся при­выч­ным.  
  
— Хо­роший день? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, пос­ле то­го как они усе­лись.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — До­воль­но хо­роший день. Хо­тя мне приш­лось пой­ти на ланч с этим ужас­ным пар­нем, — улы­ба­ясь, до­бав­ля­ет он.  
  
— О, да по­шёл ты, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся Эвен, и Исак уже не сдер­жи­ва­ет смех. — Я вос­хи­титель­ный.  
  
— Угу, — бор­мо­чет Исак, про­дол­жая улы­бать­ся.  
  
На ули­це уже сов­сем тем­но, и ог­ни го­рода, рож­дес­твенские и крас­ные, от­ра­жа­ют­ся в стек­ле. Жен­щи­на нап­ро­тив дер­жит на ко­ленях боль­шой па­кет с за­вёр­ну­тыми по­дар­ка­ми, и Иса­ка это не воз­му­ща­ет так силь­но, как все­го не­делю на­зад.  
  
— Да нет, — про­дол­жа­ет он. — Бы­ло ми­ло. Мне нра­вят­ся твои друзья.  
  
— Да? — от­кли­ка­ет­ся Эвен, и Исак ки­ва­ет. — Мне то­же нра­вят­ся твои друзья.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— И мои мне то­же нра­вят­ся. Мы че­рез мно­гое прош­ли, — Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся нем­но­го сдер­жанно. — Я ду­маю, что в ка­ком-то смыс­ле все они — лю­бовь мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
И кто го­ворит та­кие ве­щи? Ну что? И по­чему, пер­вое, что при­ходит Иса­ку в го­лову, ког­да он слы­шит это, — что ес­ли бы кто-то из пар­ней Якуд­зы дот­ро­нул­ся до Эве­на так, как до Юна­са на вто­ром кур­се Нис­сен, Исак стал бы и за не­го драть­ся то­же?  
  
— Зву­чит прек­расно, — го­ворит он, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — улы­ба­ет­ся он.  
  
— Угу, — Исак слег­ка ёр­за­ет, и из-за это­го их ко­лени соп­ри­каса­ют­ся. — Ты ни­ког­да не чувс­тву­ешь се­бя лиш­ним? — спра­шива­ет он. — Учи­тывая, что они ре­лигоз­ны и всё та­кое?  
  
Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет. Во­об­ще нет. Я по­нимаю, о чём ты, но на са­мом де­ле мы не да­вим друг на дру­га… по­это­му, ког­да мы вмес­те, это ус­по­ка­ива­ет. Ну, ты и сам это зна­ешь, так как об­ща­ешь­ся с Са­ной.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, это прав­да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. А по­том, по­тому что оче­вид­но, что он не мо­жет пе­рес­тать де­лить­ся чем-то: — Я ког­да-то то­же ве­рил в бо­га. — Эвен удив­лённо вски­дыва­ет бро­ви. — Моя ма­ма очень ре­лиги­оз­на.  
  
Исак не мо­жет не за­метить, что это единс­твен­ное, что он рас­ска­зал Эве­ну о ней. И во­об­ще о сво­их ро­дите­лях.  
  
— Мы час­то хо­дили в цер­ковь, ког­да я был млад­ше. Иног­да мне ка­жет­ся, что это бы­ло мо­им са­мым боль­шим рас­ста­вани­ем. — Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. — Ну ты по­нима­ешь. С бо­гом.  
  
— Ты по­это­му не лю­бишь Рож­дес­тво? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты рас­стал­ся с от­цом И­ису­са?  
  
— Нет, — хи­хика­ет Исак. — Зат­кнись.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Эвен смот­рит на не­го. Смот­рит на не­го, и его гла­за све­тят­ся теп­лом, чем-то, че­му Исак не мо­жет дать оп­ре­деле­ние. Чем-то, что свер­ка­ет в ог­нях рож­дес­твенских ук­ра­шений в вит­ри­нах ма­гази­нов.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эвен. — Ты за­вора­жива­ющий.  
  
Фыр­кнув, Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Ну ко­неч­но, — го­ворит он, но Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, серь­ёз­но. Воз­можно, это хо­рошо, что ты не рас­кры­ва­ешь свои кар­ты.  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — го­ворит Исак. — По­чему?  
  
— По­тому что, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, — от­кры­вать­ся для лю­дей — это твоя су­пер­си­ла.  
  
Исак изум­лённо вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, и Эвен от­ве­ча­ет тем же.  
  
— Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду?  
  
— Ну, — на­чина­ет Эвен. — Прос­то по­нима­ешь… Ес­ли бы ты по­казы­вал всем, нас­коль­ко ты ин­те­рес­ный, у те­бя не бы­ло бы ни ми­нуты по­коя. Они все хо­тели бы про­водить с то­бой всё своё вре­мя. Они бы влюб­ля­лись в те­бя нап­ра­во и на­лево.  
  
 _Ес­ли бы_ , хо­чет ска­зать Исак, но Эвен…  
  
Воз­можно, Эвен шу­тит. Воз­можно, Эвен его об­ма­ныва­ет или иг­ра­ет с ним, но на са­мом де­ле это так не выг­ля­дит. Сов­сем не выг­ля­дит, и, всмат­ри­ва­ясь в его ли­цо, Исак ви­дит там ис­крен­ность.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но так ду­ма­ешь, — го­ворит Исак, и это ско­рее кон­ста­тация, не­жели воп­рос, но Эвен всё рав­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — под­твержда­ет он, нем­но­го нак­ло­няя го­лову, и смот­рит на Иса­ка так, что тот не уве­рен, что по­нима­ет этот взгляд, но ду­ма­ет, что это важ­но. — Я дей­стви­тель­но так ду­маю.  
  
И это прав­да. Исак уве­рен. По­это­му он улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Он не мо­жет не улы­бать­ся.  
  
— Тог­да спа­сибо, — го­ворит он, и Эвен сно­ва ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Это все­го лишь прав­да.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми по­виса­ет ком­фор­тная ти­шина, они по-преж­не­му при­жима­ют­ся друг дру­гу, и в ре­зуль­та­те, как и в прош­лый раз, так как Исак ус­тал, а паль­то Эве­на тёп­лое и мяг­кое, он кла­дёт го­лову ему на пле­чо. Его на­уш­ни­ки под­клю­чены к те­лефо­ну Эве­на, и в уши ль­ёт­ся спо­кой­ная му­зыка, а по­том…  
  
В от­ли­чие от прош­ло­го ра­за Эвен ос­во­бож­да­ет ру­ку, ко­торая бы­ла при­жата к его бо­ку, и, к удив­ле­нию Иса­ка, об­ни­ма­ет его за пле­чи, преж­де чем неж­но за­пус­тить паль­цы в его во­лосы.  
  
Это про­ис­хо­дит все­го од­нажды. Но это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­тяже­лев­шие ве­ки Иса­ка зак­ры­лись от при­ят­ных ощу­щений.  
  
— Нор­маль­но? — прак­ти­чес­ки шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, тес­нее при­жима­ясь к его бо­ку. — Нор­маль­но.


	12. Chapter 12

**Втор­ник, 12 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
при­вет  
ты со­бира­ешь­ся се­год­ня в чи­таль­ный зал?  
я зах­ва­тил нес­коль­ко учеб­ни­ков, ког­да ушёл на па­ру к 8 ут­ра, и по­думы­ваю о том, что­бы то­же пой­ти ту­да  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
да  
со­бира­юсь пой­ти в тот, что у пар­ка  
бу­ду там в 10  
встре­тим­ся у вхо­да?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
до­гово­рились!  
<3  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
В этот день сно­ва идёт снег, и по­ка Исак пос­пешно бе­жит от од­но­го кор­пу­са до дру­гого, его бо­тин­ки пок­ры­ва­ют­ся бе­лыми сне­жин­ка­ми, но он да­же не силь­но про­тив. Ког­да он под­хо­дит к зда­нию, то Эвен уже ждёт сна­ружи, ру­ки за­суну­ты в кар­ма­ны его боль­шо­го паль­то, а на ли­це — ши­рокая улыб­ка, и Исак не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он, под­хо­дя бли­же. — Се­год­ня твоя лю­бимая по­года.  
  
— Так и есть, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен, сле­дуя за ним к вхо­ду в кор­пус. — Хо­роший день?  
  
— Хм, — за­думы­ва­ет­ся Исак. — Очень ра­но на­чав­ший­ся день, но, ду­маю, всё бу­дет нор­маль­но.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — го­ворит Эвен и при­дер­жи­ва­ет дверь для Иса­ка, но по­том ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, по­ложив ру­ку на пле­чо.  
  
— По­годи, — про­сит он, и, дер­жа дверь пле­чом, стас­ки­ва­ет с се­бя пер­чатки и ру­кой стря­хива­ет снег с во­лос Иса­ка. — Не хо­чу, что­бы это всё рас­та­яло пря­мо на те­бе.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — бла­года­рит Исак и вста­ёт на цы­поч­ки, что­бы сде­лать то же для Эве­на. — То­же не хо­чу, что­бы всё это рас­та­яло на те­бе.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — ки­ва­ет Эвен и жес­том приг­ла­ша­ет Иса­ка зай­ти внутрь. — Не за­будь от­ряхнуть снег с бо­тинок.  
  
Ког­да они за­ходят в чи­таль­ный зал, то на­ходят два сто­ла не­дале­ко друг от дру­га. Эвен ки­ва­ет на них го­ловой, и Исак мол­ча ки­ва­ет в от­вет, по­тому что здесь они дол­жны хра­нить ти­шину. Они стя­гива­ют с се­бя вер­хнюю одеж­ду и, по­весив её на спин­ки стуль­ев, об­ме­нива­ют­ся ко­рот­ки­ми улыб­ка­ми.  
  
Они ос­та­ют­ся там на­дол­го. Так на­дол­го, что за это вре­мя мес­то ря­дом с Иса­ком уже дваж­ды за­нима­ли раз­ные сту­ден­ты.  
  
Каж­дый раз, ког­да он де­ла­ет па­узу в за­няти­ях, Исак под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и ос­матри­ва­ет зал, за­мечая, нас­коль­ко скон­цен­три­рован Эвен, ког­да смот­рит то на эк­ран сво­его но­ут­бу­ка, то в раз­ло­жен­ные на сто­ле кни­ги, и меж­ду его бро­вей за­лега­ет мор­щинка, ко­торую Иса­ку очень хо­чет­ся раз­гла­дить. Ес­ли мор­щинка ос­та­нет­ся там на­дол­го, то у Эве­на за­болит го­лова. Это прос­то би­оло­гия.  
  
Где-то в рай­оне двух ча­сов Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к не­му и пе­реда­ёт за­пис­ку, в ко­торой спра­шива­ет, не хо­чет ли он пой­ти пе­реку­сить. Про­читав, Исак под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и ки­ва­ет.  
Они идут в бли­жай­шую сто­ловую, ос­та­вив свои ве­щи в чи­таль­ном за­ле.  
  
Исак, сто­ящий в оче­реди пер­вым, бе­рёт се­бе сэн­двич, а Эвен сле­дом за ним по­мимо сэн­дви­ча по­купа­ет два ка­као.  
  
— Для те­бя, — го­ворит он, рас­пла­тив­шись, и пе­реда­ёт Иса­ку один из ста­кан­чи­ков, и обыч­но Исак по­шутил бы по это­му по­воду, но Эвен се­год­ня выг­ля­дит нем­но­го ина­че, воз­можно, бо­лее ус­та­лым, так что он прос­то бе­рёт го­рячий на­питок и улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — бла­года­рит он, и Эвен по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
Он всё так же выг­ля­дит ус­тавшим, по­ка они едят.  
  
На са­мом де­ле раз­ни­ца в его по­веде­нии ог­ромная, так как обыч­но Эвен всег­да бур­лит ра­достью и энер­ги­ей. Исак те­перь уже дос­та­точ­но до­веря­ет их друж­бе, что­бы знать, что не он яв­ля­ет­ся при­чиной этих пе­ремен, но в то же вре­мя он осоз­на­ёт, нас­коль­ко но­вы эти от­но­шения. Как ма­ло он зна­ет о слож­ностях Эве­на.  
  
Как силь­но он хо­чет уз­нать о них боль­ше.  
  
Они дол­го мол­чат. Ка­жет­ся, Эвен не осо­бо хо­чет ис­кать в се­бе си­лы для раз­го­воров, а Исак не воз­ра­жа­ет прос­то су­щес­тво­вать ря­дом с ним, так что всё в по­ряд­ке.  
  
Од­на­ко он ни­чего не мо­жет по­делать с тем, что смот­рит на Эве­на чуть доль­ше обыч­но­го. По­тому что бес­по­ко­ит­ся. По­тому что за­ботит­ся.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — спра­шива­ет Исак в ка­кой-то мо­мент, и Эвен фо­куси­ру­ет на нём взгляд, до это­го бес­цель­но блуж­давший по по­меще­нию. Ка­жет­ся, ему нуж­но ка­кое-то мгно­вение, что­бы вер­нуть­ся, но вско­ре он улы­ба­ет­ся, пусть и ко­рот­ко, и ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Прос­то ус­тал.  
  
— Окей, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. Вы­жида­ет мгно­вение и до­бав­ля­ет: — Прос­то пом­ни, что мо­жешь по­гово­рить со мной.  
  
— Хм, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Эвен и вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го. Исак, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рит в от­вет, поз­во­ляя то­му най­ти в вы­раже­нии сво­его ли­ца то, что не­об­хо­димо. Че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя Эвен глу­боко взды­ха­ет и ус­та­ло прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к сте­не у се­бя за спи­ной.  
  
— Прос­то всё на­вали­лось, — приз­на­ёт­ся он. — Та­кое ощу­щение, что я в ту­пике, по­нима­ешь?  
  
— Из-за би­поляр­ки или…?  
  
— Нет, нет, — пос­пешно от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Во­об­ще в прин­ци­пе.  
  
— Яс­но. — И сно­ва Исак за­мира­ет, ожи­дая про­дол­же­ния, но его не сле­ду­ет. — Хо­чешь… по­гово­рить об этом под­робнее или…? — спра­шива­ет он, роб­ко улы­ба­ясь.  
  
Это сра­баты­ва­ет. Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Да нет, прос­то… — на­чина­ет он и сно­ва взды­ха­ет, слов­но ему тя­жело ды­шать пря­мо сей­час, и Иса­ку зна­комо это ощу­щение, то, как грусть мо­жет да­вить на грудь, и ка­жет­ся, что твои лёг­кие от­ка­зыва­ют­ся ра­ботать.  
  
Эвен про­водит ру­кой по ли­цу и про­дол­жа­ет: — Прос­то я ме­чусь ту­да-сю­да со все­ми эти­ми чувс­тва­ми, по­нима­ешь? Всё ста­рое и всё но­вое… и ок­ру­жа­ющая об­ста­нов­ка из­ме­нилась… и… И, ду­маю, мне нуж­но прик­ла­дывать мно­го уси­лий, что­бы не сор­вать­ся. — Он смот­рит на Иса­ка. — И сей­час я уже го­ворю о…  
  
— Би­поляр­ке?  
  
— Да, — сно­ва взды­ха­ет Эвен. — В об­щем, не знаю. Я прос­то ус­тал, — он по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Яс­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак. И ему не нра­вит­ся, что Эвен так се­бя чувс­тву­ет, но он не­веро­ят­но бла­года­рен, что тот го­тов по­делить­ся этим с ним. — Нет ни­чего страш­но­го в том, что­бы чувс­тво­вать ус­та­лость, так ведь? Воз­можно, те­бе прос­то нуж­но раз­ре­шить се­бе это сей­час.  
  
Эвен сно­ва вни­матель­но смот­рит на не­го, а по­том слег­ка ки­ва­ет. И улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — Воз­можно.  
  
— Я мо­гу при­гото­вить ужин ве­чером, — пред­ла­га­ет Исак. — Ес­ли хо­чешь. Прав­да, всё, что я умею, — это пас­та, но… — Эвен ус­ме­ха­ет­ся. — Но мне ка­жет­ся, что иног­да при­ят­но раз­ре­шить се­бе нем­но­го от­дохнуть?  
  
— Ты не обя­зан это де­лать, — от­ве­ча­ет он, по­жимая пле­чами.  
  
— Я знаю, что не обя­зан, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, пе­рех­ва­тывая его взгляд. — Но мне бы хо­телось.  
  
На ли­це Эве­на по­яв­ля­ет­ся что-то без­за­щит­ное, ког­да он смот­рит на Иса­ка. Что-то неж­ное, но в то же вре­мя грус­тное, воз­можно, об­легче­ние? Как буд­то бы он бла­года­рен, и Исак го­тов это по­нять, хо­тя и ду­ма­ет, что смеш­но быть бла­годар­ным за та­кое. Каж­до­му ну­жен кто-то, кто в оп­ре­делён­ный мо­мент по­может.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
Они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся в чи­таль­ный зал и ос­та­ют­ся там ещё на па­ру ча­сов, а по­том, око­ло че­тырёх дня, едут на трам­вае до­мой. В этот раз, ког­да Исак кла­дёт го­лову Эве­ну на пле­чо, тот при­жима­ет­ся ще­кой к его ма­куш­ке, и Исак не­замет­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Он тя­нет­ся впе­рёд и кон­чи­ком ука­затель­но­го паль­це ос­то­рож­но сколь­зит по ру­ке Эве­на — единс­твен­ной его час­ти, до ко­торой лег­ко дот­ро­нуть­ся — от лок­тя до неж­ной ко­жи его за­пястья.  
  
В стек­лянной пе­рего­род­ке нап­ро­тив них он ви­дит от­ра­жение улыб­ки Эве­на.  
  


*

  
  
 _Чат «Об­ще­житие»_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ну что, кто хо­чет поп­ро­бовать спа­гет­ти кар­бо­нара от иса­ка се­год­ня ве­чером?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
что с то­бой слу­чилось, ма­лень­кий?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
тссс  
я и рань­ше го­товил  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
но ни­ког­да для нас  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ну прос­ти­те, что за­хотел сде­лать для вас что-то при­ят­ное сей­час, ког­да рож­дес­тво прак­ти­чес­ки на по­роге  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
лад­но, лад­но  
я ни­ког­да не от­ка­жусь от еды  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
как и я  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
: -)  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
при­вет  
мож­но те­бя спро­сить о би­поляр­ке?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
ко­неч­но  
что та­кое?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
что идёт сна­чала?  
я имею в ви­ду обыч­но  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
ку­рица или яй­цо?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ха-ха  
нет  
деп­рессия или ма­ния?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
те­перь по­нят­но  
ду­маю, по-раз­но­му  
у ма­мы сна­чала бы­ва­ет ма­ния, но у не­кото­рых на­обо­рот,  
а что?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да нет, прос­то эвен… ну зна­ешь…  
он се­год­ня нем­но­го не в нас­тро­ении  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
ну мо­жет, он се­год­ня прос­то не в нас­тро­ении  
пло­хое нас­тро­ение — не приз­нак деп­рессии  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да, я по­нимаю  
я не ду­маю, что это деп­рессия,  
но ес­ли бы у не­го бы­ла деп­рессия, я бы мог чем-то по­мочь?  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
да нет  
при­ят­но не за­ботить­ся о каж­доднев­ных де­лах. ну зна­ешь, стир­ка, го­тов­ка и про­чее, с чем мож­но ему по­мочь,  
но кро­ме это­го всё, что ты дей­стви­тель­но мо­жет сде­лать, это быть ря­дом  
спро­си его, че­го он хо­чет, и пос­мотри, что он от­ве­тит  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ок  
спа­сибо  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
без проб­лем  
при­ведёшь его на ланч зав­тра?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
он бу­дет на ра­боте  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
ну лад­но  
в дру­гой раз  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да  
в дру­гой раз  
  


*

  
  
В ре­зуль­та­те Исак дей­стви­тель­но го­товит еду, с не­боль­шой по­мощью Эве­на, ко­торый си­дит за ку­хон­ным сто­лом, по­ка Исак кру­тит­ся у пли­ты. И он по-преж­не­му мол­ча­лив, но уже не нас­толь­ко, как днём. Всё идёт прек­расно, и мед­ленно, но вер­но Эвен на­чина­ет выг­ля­деть прос­то ус­та­лым, а не из­мождён­ным, ско­рее сон­ным, не­жели раз­би­тым, и Исак удив­ля­ет­ся, ка­кое об­легче­ние ис­пы­тыва­ет от это­го.  
  
Ве­чером в гос­ти за­ходит Ми­ка­эль.  
  
Ког­да он при­ходит, они уже рас­по­ложи­лись на ди­ванах в гос­ти­ной, и сна­чала Исак ду­ма­ет, что это не­зап­ла­ниро­ван­ный ви­зит, по­тому что Эвен ни­чего не го­ворил об этом. Но по­том, ког­да раз­да­ёт­ся зво­нок в дверь, он уве­рен­но под­ни­ма­ет­ся с ди­вана, ко­торый они де­лили, и идёт встре­чать гос­тя. Исак нем­но­го хму­рит­ся, прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к ша­гам Эве­на, а по­том слы­шит, как тот от­кры­ва­ет дверь и при­ветс­тву­ет Ми­ка­эля.  
  
— При­вет, чу­вак, — раз­да­ёт­ся го­лос Ми­ка­эля из ко­ридо­ра, и Исак смот­рит на Эс­ки­ля, ко­торый воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, но Исак лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами. Он то­же не в кур­се про­ис­хо­дяще­го. — Где ве­черин­ка?  
  
— Мы здесь, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак под­тя­гива­ет но­ги к гру­ди, что­бы ос­во­бодить мес­то на ди­ване, ес­ли пар­ни ре­шат при­со­еди­нить­ся.  
  
— Лад­но, тог­да пой­дём, — го­ворит Ми­ка­эль.  
  
Че­рез мгно­вение они вхо­дят в ком­на­ту. Эс­киль пер­вым на­руша­ет ти­шину.  
  
— О, при­вет! — го­ворит он, вста­вая с ди­вана и под­хо­дя к ним, кла­дёт ру­ку на пле­чо Ми­ка­эля и про­тяги­ва­ет дру­гую для ру­копо­жатия. — Я рань­ше не встре­чал ни­кого из дру­зей Эве­на. Ты кто?  
  
— Ми­ка­эль, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Эве­на и с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дыха­ет, ког­да тот улы­ба­ет­ся, пос­ме­ива­ясь над по­веде­ни­ем Эс­ки­ля.  
  
— Ми­ка­эль, — пов­то­ря­ет Эс­киль, и Эвен ух­мы­ля­ет­ся. — Кра­сивое имя.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — не­лов­ко от­ве­ча­ет тот. — Эм…  
  
— При­вет, — вме­шива­ет­ся Исак, что­бы спас­ти его, и ки­ва­ет в от­вет на бла­годар­ную улыб­ку. — Не об­ра­щай на не­го вни­мания. Рас­по­лагай­ся.  
  
— Ты мог бы вес­ти се­бя по­веж­ли­вее пе­ред но­выми людь­ми, — уко­риз­ненно про­из­но­сит Эс­киль, и Эвен на­чина­ет ти­хо да­вить­ся от сме­ха, а Исак не­вин­но по­жима­ет пле­чами в от­вет на раз­гне­ван­ный взгляд стар­ше­го то­вари­ща. Эс­киль воз­му­щён­но фыр­ка­ет. — Маль­чиш­ки!  
  
— Угу, — пос­ме­ива­ясь, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
Ког­да с при­ветс­тви­ями по­кон­че­но, они обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся к ди­ванам, и, к удив­ле­нию Иса­ка, Эс­киль пе­рено­сит свои ве­щи и уса­жива­ет­ся ря­дом с ним. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, это оз­на­ча­ет, что Эвен и Ми­ка­эль бу­дут си­деть вмес­те, и, хо­тя Исак уже ску­ча­ет по Эве­ну, он ду­ма­ет, что Эс­киль пос­ту­пил ми­ло и ос­то­рож­но улы­ба­ет­ся ему.  
  
В уг­лу ком­на­ты ёл­ка ми­га­ет огонь­ка­ми гир­лянды, ко­торые от­ра­жа­ют­ся в ви­сящих на вет­ках ша­риках, и за ок­ном мо­роз­но, за­то здесь, внут­ри, теп­ло и у­ют­но. Эс­киль вклю­ча­ет те­леви­зор и по­пада­ет на ка­кую-то пе­реда­чу о пи­том­ни­ке, где вы­ращи­ва­ют ёл­ки. А ещё се­год­ня Исак го­товит для всех го­рячий шо­колад. Обыч­но это де­ла­ет Эвен, но се­год­ня ка­жет­ся, что он го­тов к это­му, по­это­му Исак ре­ша­ет, что впол­не мо­жет сде­лать это для не­го.  
  
— Ты ра­ботал? — спра­шива­ет Ми­ка­эль.  
  
— Да, — ки­вая, от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. Ми­ка­эль не­одоб­ри­тель­но ка­ча­ет го­волой, и Эвен взды­ха­ет, за­каты­вая гла­за. — Ве­дёшь се­бя, как нянь­ка.  
  
— Ты сам ме­ня на­нял, — воз­му­ща­ет­ся он, а по­том до­бав­ля­ет, — так что, есть у вас ко­лода карт или как?  
  
И вот что про­ис­хо­дит по­том. Эс­киль сно­ва вста­ёт с ди­вана, что­бы най­ти ко­лоду, а Ми­ка­эль их та­су­ет и раз­да­ёт, пе­ресев на пол наб­ро­тив жур­наль­но­го сто­лика, по­ка ос­таль­ные не при­со­еди­ня­ют­ся к не­му. Эвен иг­ра­ет толь­ко пер­вый круг, но Исак за­меча­ет, как мед­ленно, но вер­но он на­чина­ет боль­ше сме­ять­ся. А ещё он за­меча­ет, ког­да Эвен го­ворит, что они с Ми­ка­элем луч­шие друзья.  
  
Он так­же ви­дит, как со вре­менем у Эве­на на­чина­ют сли­пать­ся гла­за и как по­нем­но­гу он сда­ёт­ся на ми­лость сна, по­ка на­конец и в са­мом де­ле не за­сыпа­ет.  
  
Вско­ре пос­ле это­го Эс­киль ухо­дит при­нимать душ, и Исак с Ми­ка­элем ос­та­ют­ся од­ни.  
  
— Исак? — го­ворит Ми­ка­эль, по­ка они вдво­ём про­дол­жа­ют иг­рать в кар­ты, и Исак под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за и ви­дит, как тот нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и улы­ба­ет­ся. — Не впа­дай в па­нику, лад­но?  
  
— В смыс­ле? — спра­шива­ет Исак, ки­вая на Эве­на. — Из-за не­го? — Ми­ка­эль ки­ва­ет. — Я не па­никую. Я знаю о его бо­лез­ни.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — го­ворит Ми­ка­эль. — Прос­то я к то­му, что иног­да это слу­ча­ет­ся вне­зап­но. Он та­кой счас­тли­вый и щед­рый с дру­гими, а по­том…  
  
А по­том вы­яс­ня­ет­ся, что у не­го тя­жёлые вре­мена.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, и Ми­ка­эль улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он. — Он мой луч­ший друг. Я про­шёл с ним че­рез мно­гое.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Ми­ка­эль смот­рит на не­го, смот­рит так, слов­но оце­нива­ет, а по­том сно­ва по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Ему нра­вит­ся про­водить с то­бой вре­мя, — го­ворит он, и Исак со­вер­шенно это­го не ожи­дал. Исак не ожи­дал это­го раз­го­вора,  _то­го са­мого раз­го­вора_ , слов­но Ми­ка­эль до­веря­ет ему те­перь что-то важ­ное. — Он де­лит­ся ка­кими-то по­вер­хностны­ми ве­щами со мно­гими людь­ми, ког­да всё лег­ко и прос­то, и он мо­жет шу­тить о бо­лез­ни. Но он ма­ло ко­го под­пуска­ет к се­бе, ког­да внут­ри всё бо­лит. Прос­то… пом­ни об этом.  
  
Исак гром­ко сгла­тыва­ет. Сгла­тыва­ет, по­тому что эти сло­ва, ка­жет­ся, не­сут в се­бе ог­ромную цен­ность, го­раз­до боль­ше, чем он ожи­дал ус­лы­шать в обыч­ный ве­чер втор­ни­ка. Сгла­тыва­ет, по­тому что Ми­ка­эль го­ворит так уве­рен­но о том, че­го Исак ещё не зна­ет.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ти­хо го­ворит он.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — с улыб­кой ки­ва­ет Ми­ка­эль.  
  
Про­водив его, Исак воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в гос­ти­ную, где по-преж­не­му спит Эвен и са­дит­ся у не­го в но­гах на ди­ван. Пос­ле то­го как стрел­ки ча­сов пе­рева­лива­ют за де­сять, имен­но он бу­дит Эве­на и от­прав­ля­ет спать даль­ше.  
  
Ког­да Исак за­бира­ет­ся в свою собс­твен­ную кро­вать, он ле­жит, на­тянув оде­яло до под­бо­род­ка и смот­рит на ноч­ное не­бо за ок­ном, и ду­ма­ет.  
  
Про­ходит мно­го вре­мени, преж­де чем он зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.


	13. Chapter 13

**Сре­да, 13 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ты нор­маль­но вче­ра зас­нул?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
да  
дол­жно быть, я силь­но вы­мотал­ся  
хо­тя бы­ло при­ят­но пос­пать, по­ка вы иг­ра­ли  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
это хо­рошо  
ты се­год­ня ра­бота­ешь?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты что, вы­учил моё рас­пи­сание?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
тсссс!  
его не так уж слож­но за­пом­нить  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты очень добр ко мне  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ну  
с то­бой лег­ко быть доб­рым  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
очень ми­ло с тво­ей сто­роны ска­зать та­кое  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
зат­кнись <3  
ты на ра­боте?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
<3  
да, на ра­боте  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
мож­но я при­ду?  
ког­да ты за­кан­чи­ва­ешь?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
в 6-30  
ко­фей­ня зак­ры­ва­ет­ся в 6  
ко­неч­но, ты мо­жешь прий­ти  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я при­ду в 4  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
лад­но  
уви­дим­ся  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
до встре­чи  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да на ча­сах 16-00, Исак, как и обе­щал, сто­ит у ко­фей­ни, где ра­бота­ет Эвен. На ули­це хо­лод­но и уже стем­не­ло, но свет из боль­ших окон ль­ёт­ся на вче­раш­ний снег на ас­фаль­те, та­кой тёп­лый и ма­нящий, приг­ла­ша­ющий зай­ти. Исак от­кры­ва­ет дверь и за­ходит внутрь.  
  
Эвен сто­ит за стой­кой и улы­ба­ет­ся, за­метив Иса­ка.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит Исак, под­хо­дя к не­му.  
  
— При­вет.  
  
— Всё ещё чувс­тву­ешь се­бя ус­тавшим?  
  
— Нем­но­го.  
  
— Хм, — глу­боко­мыс­ленно из­ре­ка­ет Исак и с тру­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет улыб­ку, оце­нива­юще гля­дя на Эве­на. Прос­то на нём зе­лёный рож­дес­твенский пе­ред­ник, и все­го нес­коль­ко дней на­зад Исак с ума схо­дил от по­нима­ния, нас­коль­ко го­ряч этот па­рень, а сей­час, ви­деть его та­ким — са­мое за­бав­ное, что слу­чилось за се­год­няшний день. — Нес­мотря на это выг­ля­дишь ты  _ши­кар­но_.  
  
— О, пе­рес­тань, — Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, и Исак сме­ёт­ся, зас­тавляя и то­го улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет. — Хо­чешь че­го-ни­будь?  
  
— Не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Что бы ты по­реко­мен­до­вал?  
  
— У нас вкус­ное ка­као, — со­об­ща­ет Эвен. — Мо­жет, к не­му мне удас­тся ста­щить для те­бя пе­ченье за счёт за­веде­ния.  
  
— Да? — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак. — А я всё ждал, ког­да же на ме­ня по­сыпят­ся бо­нусы за то, что я так мил с то­бой.  
  
— По­нима­ешь, я не мо­гу сей­час по­казать те­бе фак, — Эвен вы­рази­тель­но смот­рит на Иса­ка, ко­торый сно­ва сме­ёт­ся. — По­тому что я здесь ра­ботаю. Но ты дол­жен знать, что я ис­пы­тываю ог­ромное же­лание сде­лать это.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Итак? Ка­као?  
  
— Да, по­жалуй­ста, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Бу­дет сде­лано.  
  
По­ка его за­каз го­товит­ся, Исак пе­рехо­дит к зо­не вы­дачи, а по­том, заб­рав на­питок, на­ходит пус­той сто­лик в уг­лу ко­фей­ни, где и ус­тра­ива­ет­ся, от­кры­вая кни­гу.  
  
Ра­зуме­ет­ся, Эвен прав, по­тому что ка­као пот­ря­са­ющее, как и пе­ченье, и из ко­лонок раз­да­ёт­ся рож­дес­твенская му­зыка —  _«Я бу­ду до­ма на Рож­дес­тво»_  — и Исак се­год­ня сов­сем не про­тив.  
  
Он ос­та­ёт­ся до кон­ца сме­ны Эве­на.  
  
Всё де­ло в том, что Исак пе­режи­ва­ет за не­го. Он ду­ма­ет о нём. И, воз­можно, Эвен не ус­тал, но сам Исак ус­тал очень, по­тому что он нес­коль­ко ча­сов не мог зас­нуть прош­лой ночью, по­тому что мыс­ли в его го­лове ни­как не хо­тели ути­хать.  
  
Прос­то он всё вре­мя ду­ма­ет об Эве­не. Прос­то он ни­как не мо­жет пе­рес­тать это де­лать.  
  


*

  
  
Се­год­ня день «Звёз­дных войн», и ес­ли Исак рань­ше счи­тал Юна­са ки­нош­ным мань­яком, то Эвен пе­реп­лю­нул его. Исак не очень по­нима­ет это­го фа­натич­но­го же­лания пос­мотреть фильм, но он сов­сем не удив­лён, ког­да в те­чение дня в чат на­чина­ют сы­пать­ся со­об­ще­ния о пла­ниро­вании по­хода в ки­но.  
  
И это да­же не он до­бав­ля­ет Эве­на в чат. Это де­ла­ет Юнас.  
  
Пос­ле то­го как Эвен за­кан­чи­ва­ет с ра­ботой, они са­дят­ся на трам­вай и нап­равля­ют­ся в ки­ноте­атр, где встре­ча­ют­ся с ос­таль­ны­ми. Они по­купа­ют поп­корн и га­зиров­ку, и Эвен по-преж­не­му неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий и ус­тавший те­перь, ког­да боль­ше не нуж­но дер­жать ли­цо пе­ред по­сети­теля­ми ко­фей­ни.  
  
Ког­да Юнас воп­ро­ситель­но вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, Исак чуть за­мет­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  _Не го­вори ни­чего об этом._  
  
Фильм, ка­жет­ся, хо­роший, по край­ней ме­ре Исак так ду­ма­ет. Он не осо­бо сле­дит за про­ис­хо­дящим на эк­ра­не, так как слиш­ком за­нят мыс­ля­ми об Эве­не, ощу­щени­ем его ру­ки, при­жима­ющей­ся к ру­ке Иса­ка там, где они встре­ча­ют­ся на под­ло­кот­ни­ке крес­ла.  
  
Ког­да они втро­ём воз­вра­ща­ют­ся до­мой, Эвен не го­воря ни сло­ва ти­хо ухо­дит в свою ком­на­ту. Юнас сно­ва воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рит на Иса­ка.  
  
— С ним всё нор­маль­но? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ду­маю, прос­то нес­коль­ко пло­хих дней, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак.  
  
— Хм. — Исак кив­ком го­ловы приг­ла­ша­ет Юна­са зай­ти к се­бе, что тот и де­ла­ет, зак­ры­вая за со­бой дверь. — Мы мо­жем что-то сде­лать?  
  
— Не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Не ду­маю.  
  
— Хм, — пов­то­ря­ет Юнас. Ког­да Исак за­бира­ет­ся на кро­вать, Юнас де­ла­ет то же са­мое, и они оба ле­жат на спи­не, гля­дя в по­толок. — А как ты?  
  
Исак знал, что это слу­чит­ся, по­тому что слиш­ком хо­рошо зна­ет Юна­са и по­нима­ет, что сам то­же был се­год­ня не осо­бо раз­го­вор­чив.  
  
— Я в по­ряд­ке, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Прос­то бес­по­ко­юсь за не­го, по­нима­ешь?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Юнас и за­мол­ка­ет, а по­том: — Вы двое очень быс­тро под­ру­жились.  
  
И вряд ли это мож­но наз­вать боль­шим от­кро­вени­ем, но вне­зап­но Иса­ку хо­чет­ся зап­ла­кать. Прос­то в гру­ди Иса­ка вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся очень тес­но.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, он те­бе очень нра­вит­ся.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, по­тому что по край­ней ме­ре это бес­смыс­ленно от­ри­цать.   
— Нра­вит­ся.  
  
— Страш­но, — го­ворит Юнас, и Исак сме­ёт­ся, нем­но­го над­рывно, дос­та­точ­но эмо­ци­ональ­но для то­го, что­бы на ли­це Юна­са по­яви­лось осо­бое вы­раже­ние, с ко­торым он иног­да смот­рит на Иса­ка или Эву, или на свою млад­шую сес­трён­ку. Вы­раже­ние за­боты.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Но нор­маль­но, — до­бав­ля­ет Юнас, и Исак по­рывис­то вы­дыха­ет.  
  
— Да, — сно­ва ки­ва­ет он. — Но нор­маль­но.  
  


*

  
  
В де­сять ве­чера, в то вре­мя, ког­да Эвен обыч­но при­нима­ет свою ноч­ную до­зу ле­карств, Исак выс­каль­зы­ва­ет в ко­ридор и нес­коль­ко се­кунд сто­ит у его две­ри, преж­де чем пос­ту­чать. По­том ждёт ещё нес­коль­ко се­кунд.  
  
— Да? — раз­да­ёт­ся го­лос Эве­на с той сто­роны две­ри, и ког­да Исак за­ходит, то ви­дит, что он ле­жит на кро­вати с от­кры­тым но­ут­бу­ком, но ру­ки его под оде­ялом, так что он ско­рее что-то смот­рит, чем ра­бота­ет. — А, это ты, — го­ворит Эвен, — при­вет!  
  
— При­вет, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Я… я прос­то хо­тел… хо­чешь я при­несу твои таб­летки? И, мо­жет, ка­кой-то еды? Фрук­тов?  
  
Эвен мол­ча смот­рит на не­го, а по­том чуть улы­ба­ет­ся. И пусть это ко­рот­кая и не­уве­рен­ная улыб­ка, но она есть. По край­ней ме­ре это хоть что-то. А по­том…  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак удив­лён, по­тому что ожи­дал, что сна­чала Эвен бу­дет сом­не­вать­ся и убеж­дать его в об­ратном, как это уже про­ис­хо­дило рань­ше. Воз­можно, у не­го и прав­да сов­сем нет на это сил сей­час. Воз­можно, что-то из­ме­нилось. Исак не зна­ет. — Бы­ло бы здо­рово.  
  
Исак ухо­дит и вско­ре воз­вра­ща­ет­ся с таб­летка­ми, ста­каном во­ды и ба­наном, при­носит всё это пря­мо ему в кро­вать, где Эвен ле­жит, рас­се­ян­но гля­дя в эк­ран.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — бла­года­рит он Иса­ка и вы­путы­ва­ет­ся из оде­яла, что­бы вы­пить ле­карс­тво и съ­есть ба­нан. По­коле­бав­шись нес­коль­ко се­кунд, Исак при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на уго­лок кро­вати. — Прос­ти, что я та­кой.  
  
— Не из­ви­няй­тся, — го­ворит Исак. — У те­бя прос­то пло­хой день.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это ско­ро прой­дёт.  
  
— Да, — на этот раз улыб­ка Эве­на ка­жет­ся бо­лее ис­крен­ней.  
  
— Ну, лад­но, — го­ворит Исак, под­ни­ма­ясь с кро­вати и на­мере­ва­ясь вер­нуть­ся в свою ком­на­ту, что­бы не зло­упот­реблять гос­тепри­имс­твом, но тут же чувс­тву­ет ру­ку Эве­на на сво­ём за­пястье.  
  
— Исак, — шеп­чет он. — Ты не хо­тел бы… — Эвен сгла­тыва­ет и смот­рит Иса­ку в гла­за. — Мо­жешь ос­тать­ся, ес­ли хо­чешь.  
  
И эти сло­ва раз­би­ва­ют Иса­ку сер­дце. По­тому что он пом­нит, ни на се­кун­ду не за­бывал то, о чём не­дав­но го­ворил Эвен. О ком­па­нии. По­это­му, ко­неч­но, Исак ос­та­нет­ся. Ес­ли бы это за­висе­ло от не­го, он бы во­об­ще ни­ког­да не ухо­дил.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет он, что­бы ещё раз убе­дить­ся, и Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет он в от­вет. — Тог­да я ос­та­нусь.  
  
— Окей.  
  
Это Эвен отод­ви­га­ет­ся в сто­рону, ос­во­бож­дая мес­то для Иса­ка, и это Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет но­ут­бук и кла­дёт его на пол у кро­вати, и это Эвен при­под­ни­ма­ет оде­яло, что­бы Исак мог заб­рать­ся под не­го. Исак тя­нет­ся к Эве­ну и сжи­ма­ет фут­болку у не­го на та­лии, по­тому что они уже де­лали это рань­ше, и ему ка­жет­ся, что так мож­но.  
  
В лун­ном све­те, про­ника­ющем в ком­на­ту че­рез ок­но, их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся.  
  
— Обо мне труд­но за­ботить­ися, — шеп­чет Эвен, и в са­мом на­чале он ка­зал­ся та­ким без­за­бот­ным, та­ким иде­аль­ным, но те­перь Исак зна­ет, что он та­кой же че­ловек, как и все они.  
  
И всё же…  
  
Иса­ку при­ходит­ся сей­час зак­рыть гла­за, и ему хо­чет­ся про­тянуть ру­ку, встрях­нуть Эве­на за пле­чи и ска­зать —  _не­уже­ли ты не ви­дишь, как мно­го лю­дей лю­бят те­бя так силь­но, что го­товы за те­бя уме­реть, не­уже­ли ты не ви­дишь, ка­кой ты пот­ря­са­ющий со все­ми, кто ста­новит­ся частью тво­ей жиз­ни, не­уже­ли ты не ви­дишь, как лег­ко в те­бя… в те­бя…_  
  
Он ни­чего не го­ворит. Вмес­то это­го он ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — прос­то от­ве­ча­ет Исак, на­ходя гла­зами гла­за Эве­на. — Сов­сем не труд­но.  
  
Исак не зна­ет, ве­рит ли ему Эвен, по­тому что тот дол­го мол­чит, а по­том:  
  
— Мо­гу я рас­ска­зать те­бе ещё один сек­рет? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
Эвен де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох. — Я не… — его го­лос сры­ва­ет­ся. — Я не уве­рен, что я очень хо­роший че­ловек. — И ох. Сер­дце Иса­ка па­да­ет. — Я ста­ра­юсь быть та­ким. Я очень-очень хо­чу быть та­ким. — Эвен смот­рит на не­го. — Но не ду­маю, что у ме­ня по­луча­ет­ся.  
  
 _«О чём ты?»_  — ду­ма­ет Исак.  
  
— Что ты та­кое го­воришь? — про­из­но­сит он вслух.  
  
Эвен лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Всем, кто ког­да-ли­бо за­ботил­ся обо мне, — го­ворит он, — я при­чинял боль.  
  
Ну ко­неч­но.  
  
Он уже го­ворил что-то по­доб­ное рань­ше. Ког­да они го­вори­ли о люб­ви, он ска­зал:  _«а ещё боль­нее стать при­чиной чу­жой бо­ли, а со мной неп­росто»_ , и Исак…  
  
Исак на са­мом де­ле не зна­ет, что на это от­ве­тить. Он не справ­ля­ет­ся, по­тому что не зна­ет, как по­мочь, но он со­вер­шенно точ­но уве­рен, что Эвен оши­ба­ет­ся. Он уве­рен! По­это­му в ре­зуль­та­те он лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Не ду­маю, что это те­бе ре­шать, — го­ворит он и удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да ви­дит, что Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. Улы­ба­ет­ся в лун­ном све­те так, как ес­ли бы Исак на­шёл вер­ные сло­ва.  
  
— Мо­жет, и нет, — шеп­чет Эвен, по­том глу­боко взды­ха­ет и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, ус­та­вив­шись в по­толок.  
  
Так что те­перь оче­редь Иса­ка.  
  
Он дей­ству­ет бо­лее ре­шитель­но, чем за всё вре­мя до это­го, и ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ет­ся Эве­на, по­ка тот не по­вора­чива­ет­ся на­бок, по­падая в коль­цо его рук, впер­вые пря­ча ли­цо где-то меж­ду пле­чом и ше­ей Иса­ка, ведь обыч­но всё про­ис­хо­дит на­обо­рот. Исак слег­ка опус­ка­ет го­лову, вды­хая за­пах во­лос Эве­на, и ос­то­рож­но це­лу­ет его в ма­куш­ку. Эвен вздра­гива­ет всем те­лом.  
  
Они ле­жат так, по­ка ды­хание Эве­на не вы­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся, в то вре­мя как сер­дце Иса­ка по-преж­не­му бе­зум­но ко­лотит­ся, но он всё рав­но ос­та­ёт­ся на мес­те, об­ни­мая Эве­на. Ос­та­ёт­ся с ним всю ночь, по­тому что имен­но столь­ко он хо­чет быть ря­дом. И по­том ос­та­ёт­ся то­же.  
  
На нем­ножко.


	14. Chapter 14

**Чет­верг, 14 де­каб­ря**  
  
В чет­верг всё сно­ва ме­ня­ет­ся.  
  
Ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся, за ок­ном всё ещё тем­но, а в ком­на­те хо­лод­но нас­толь­ко, что у не­го за­мёрз кон­чик но­са. Всё прос­транс­тво вок­руг не­го так­же пог­ру­жено в тем­но­ту, и в квар­ти­ре по­вис­ла ти­шина ран­не­го ут­ра, ко­торая бы­ва­ет толь­ко по чет­вергам, ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся и чувс­тву­ет, что все­лен­ная го­ворит ему от­прав­лять­ся об­ратно в кро­вать.  
  
Се­год­ня он мо­жет от­пра­вить­ся об­ратно. А точ­нее он мо­жет ос­тать­ся в кро­вати. По­это­му, ког­да Эвен шур­шит оде­ялом, Исак лишь бор­мо­чет что-то нев­нятное в от­вет.  
  
— Ох, — шеп­чет Эвен, по­вора­чива­ясь к не­му ли­цом, и Исак чувс­тву­ет его ды­хание на ко­же.   
— При­вет.  
  
— Хм, — мы­чит Исак, и он ус­тал нас­толь­ко, что его сер­дце за­быва­ет про­пус­тить удар от осоз­на­ния, что они с Эве­ном ле­жат в од­ной пос­те­ли. — Сколь­ко вре­мени?  
  
— 6-15, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Я толь­ко что вык­лю­чил бу­диль­ник.  
  
— Ты ос­та­ёшь­ся?  
  
— Да, — под­твержда­ет он и сно­ва шур­шит оде­ялом, и ког­да Исак от­кры­ва­ет гла­за, то ви­дит, что Эвен на­тяги­ва­ет его до под­бо­род­ка и уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом в по­душ­ку. Его гла­за зак­ры­ты, и Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя поль­щён­ным, что ему вы­пала честь ви­деть Эве­на та­ким, рас­слаб­ленным и го­товым сно­ва зас­нуть. По­это­му он прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, и их те­ла сно­ва ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га. Че­рез мгно­вение Эвен сно­ва пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы на этот раз об­нять его.  
  
Воз­можно, те­перь сер­дце Иса­ка про­пус­ка­ет удар.  
  
Бо­же, ему так это нра­вит­ся. И это нем­но­го пу­га­ет его, все эти тре­пещу­щие кры­лыш­ка­ми ба­боч­ки в жи­воте, но в то же вре­мя…  
  
Ему прос­то очень при­ят­но. И очень ком­фор­тно.  
  
Так что Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. И в кон­це кон­цов за­сыпа­ет, чувс­твуя на се­бе ру­ку Эве­на.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ска­жи мне, не­навис­тник рож­дес­тва, а по­дар­ки-то ты со­бира­ешь­ся по­купать?  
по­тому что я пла­нирую се­год­ня пой­ти за ни­ми и по­думал, мо­жет, ты за­хочешь при­со­еди­нить­ся?  
я мо­гу те­бя соб­лазнить ка­као и блин­ны­ми бу­лоч­ка­ми на рож­дес­твенской яр­марке?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
сог­ла­сен на соб­лазне­ние,  
но толь­ко ес­ли ты пла­тишь  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты так щедр, ког­да при­нима­ешь приг­ла­шения  
уви­дим­ся поз­же  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
до встре­чи, рож­дес­твенский маль­чик  
  


*

  
  
Они про­водят вмес­те весь ве­чер.  
  
Сна­чала Эвен встре­ча­ет его в уни­вер­си­тете в три ча­са, ког­да у Иса­ка за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся пос­ледняя лек­ция на се­год­ня. Сно­ва идёт снег, и Эвен ка­жет­ся бо­лее счас­тли­вым, вски­дывая ру­ки к не­бу, как де­лал это рань­ше, и с вос­торгом смот­рит на сне­жин­ки.  
Исак то­же чувс­тву­ет се­бя счас­тли­вым.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы наб­рать сне­га в ру­ки и сле­пить сне­жок. — Те­бе нуж­но бы уз­нать па­роч­ку ве­щей о том, чем мо­жет гро­зить твоя лю­бимая по­года.  
  
— Да? — хи­хика­ет Эвен и под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, что зак­рыть ли­цо, ког­да Исак де­ла­ет вид, что со­бира­ет­ся бро­сить в не­го сне­жок. Но Исак это­го не де­ла­ет до тех пор, по­ка не зас­тавля­ет Эве­на по­верить в бро­сок нес­коль­ко раз, каж­дый раз вы­зывая у не­го но­вый прис­туп сме­ха. — Пе­рес­тань!  
  
Ког­да сне­жок на­конец от­прав­ля­ет­ся в по­лёт, то по­пада­ет Эве­ну в пле­чо.  
  
— Фу! — вос­кли­ца­ет он, но про­дол­жа­ет сме­ять­ся, и это са­мый при­ят­ный звук, и Исак  _сос­ку­чил­ся_  по не­му, и Исак… — Мне снег чуть за ши­ворот не по­пал.  
  
— Неп­равда, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, но всё рав­но стря­хива­ет ос­татки сне­га с паль­то Эве­на, по­ка тот быс­тро нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы за­чер­пнуть нем­но­го в свои ла­дони. — Не­жен­ка!  
  
— Я не­жен­ка? — воз­му­ща­ет­ся Эвен, оби­жен­но при­жимая ру­ку к гру­ди.  
  
— Ага.  
  
—  _Я_  не­жен­ка?  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
Ру­ка Эве­на, пол­ная сне­га, ока­зыва­ет­ся при­жатой к ли­цу Иса­ка.  
  
— Эй, пе­рес­тань! — вос­кли­ца­ет он, вып­лё­вывая снег, по­пав­ший ему в рот, под ак­компа­немент сме­ха Эве­на. — Ты взбе­сил­ся, что я  _поч­ти_  по­пал те­бе сне­гом за ши­ворот, а сам раз­ма­зал его по мо­ему  _ли­цу_? Это жес­то­ко!  
  
— У те­бя та­кое ли­цо! — про­дол­жа­ет да­вить­ся сме­хом Эвен.  
  
— Да по­шёл ты!  
  
— Прос­ти, — хи­хика­ет Эвен. — Прос­ти. — Он сжи­ма­ет гу­бы, ста­ра­ясь сдер­жать­ся, но Исак по-преж­не­му ви­дит ис­корки сме­ха у не­го в гла­зах. — Вот, дай я… У те­бя ещё весь шарф в сне­гу.  
  
— Ну и кто в этом ви­новат? — на­иг­ранно воз­му­ща­ет­ся Исак, но всё рав­но под­став­ля­ет шею Эве­ну, что­бы то­му бы­ло про­ще стрях­нуть снег. Эвен при­под­ни­ма­ет шарф и, сняв пер­чатки, из­бавля­ет­ся от сне­га, ко­торый дей­стви­тель­но по­пал Иса­ку за ши­ворот, а по­том вы­тира­ет влаж­ную ла­донь о джин­сы. — Всё?  
  
— Да, всё.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак, от­ря­хивая ос­татки сне­га с пер­ча­ток. — Бо­же, у ме­ня те­перь ли­цо за­мёр­зло из-за это­го.  
  
— Прос­ти, — сно­ва из­ви­ня­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Угу, — вор­чит Исак, гля­дя на не­го. — Те­перь ты блин прос­то обя­зан ку­пить мне что-ни­будь го­рячее.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся. И, ес­ли чес­тно, Исак го­тов на мно­гое, лишь бы слы­шать этот звук, так что, воз­можно, по­лучить охап­ку сне­га в ли­цо — не­боль­шая це­на.  
  
Снег про­дол­жа­ет па­дать, по­ка они по­купа­ют по­дар­ки.  
  
Де­кабрь уже в са­мом раз­га­ре, по­это­му рож­дес­твенские ог­ни и ук­ра­шения встре­ча­ют­ся на каж­дом ша­гу, за­пол­няя ули­цы Ос­ло, и лад­но, Исак ви­дит, по­чему Эве­ну это так нра­вит­ся. В кон­це кон­цов это дей­стви­тель­но кра­сиво. Нем­но­го на­поми­на­ет нас­то­ящую зим­нюю сказ­ку, и ког­да Эвен с ши­рокой улыб­кой по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, и в его гла­зах от­ра­жа­ет­ся свет рож­дес­твенских гир­лянд, а на шар­фе и во­лосах пе­рели­ва­ют­ся сне­жин­ки, Исак улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
По­тому что Эвен то­же кра­сивый. Ну и что, что Исак так ду­ма­ет? Это же прав­да.  
  
Пос­ле то­го как они ку­пили все по­дар­ки, Эвен, как и обе­щал, та­щит его на яр­марку, и там, как опять-та­ки обе­щал, по­купа­ет блин­ные бу­лоч­ки и ка­као.  
  
Они едят за од­ним из вы­соких сто­ликов, стоя очень близ­ко друг к дру­гу.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эвен, — я рань­ше пёк та­кие с ба­буш­кой каж­дое Рож­дес­тво.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — удив­ля­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — С са­мого детс­тва.  
  
— Это ми­ло, — го­ворит Исак и не мо­жет не пред­став­лять Эве­на ма­лень­ким, не мо­жет не хо­теть уз­нать каж­дую ма­люсень­кую де­таль его прош­ло­го, ко­торой тот го­тов по­делить­ся, не мо­жет не хо­теть уз­нать о нём боль­ше, уз­нать о нём всё.  
  
— И не го­вори, — на ли­це Эве­на неж­ность, слов­но он оку­на­ет­ся в вос­по­мина­ния, и Исак оше­лом­лён этим. Ка­ким грус­тным Эвен был в пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней, ка­кой тяж­кий груз он не­сёт на сво­их пле­чах, как нас­той­чи­во он бо­рет­ся. Как мяг­ко.  
  
Как силь­но он зас­лу­жива­ет люб­ви. Как ма­ло в этом мес­та для Иса­ка и его стра­хов.  
  
Ког­да они уже прак­ти­чес­ки до­ели, Эвен смот­рит на не­го, на его гу­бы и по­казы­ва­ет на свои.  
  
— У те­бя тут нем­но­го… — го­ворит он, а по­том, нем­но­го нак­ло­нив­шись, тя­нет­ся к Иса­ку. — Са­хар­ная пуд­ра, — объ­яс­ня­ет Эвен и сти­ра­ет её с его рта, а по­том слов­но за­мира­ет, по-преж­не­му при­каса­ясь паль­цем к его ниж­ней гу­бе. Ког­да Эвен смот­рит Иса­ку в гла­за, тот пе­рево­дит взгляд на его гу­бы.  
  
Сер­дце ко­лотит­ся у не­го в гру­ди. Оба они улы­ба­ют­ся.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — хрип­ло го­ворит Исак, ког­да Эвен уби­ра­ет ру­ку и смот­рит на сто­лик пе­ред ни­ми, а Исак прит­во­ря­ет­ся, буд­то вы­тира­ет ос­татки сла­дос­ти с губ, что­бы иметь оп­равда­ние скрыть улыб­ку за сво­ей ла­донью.  
  
— Хм, — рас­се­ян­но про­из­но­сит Эвен.  
  
Ког­да они сто­ят на ос­та­нов­ке в ожи­дании трам­вая, Исак вы­тас­ки­ва­ет ру­ки из кар­ма­нов и ду­ет на них, при этом слег­ка под­пры­гивая, что­бы сог­реть­ся. Ког­да Эвен за­меча­ет это, он про­тяги­ва­ет свои ру­ки, слов­но в не­мом пред­ло­жении, и, ког­да Исак ки­ва­ет, сжи­ма­ет его паль­цы в сво­их ла­донях, рас­ти­рая их.  
  
По­том он нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и ду­ет на них, и Исак смот­рит на свои паль­цы, слов­но уку­тан­ные ру­ками Эве­на. Он прос­то смот­рит.  
  
И бо­же, воз­можно, имен­но здесь и сей­час он от­ка­зыва­ет­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся даль­ше.  
Ког­да он был млад­ше, он очень быс­тро схо­дил­ся с людь­ми. Ког­да он был млад­ше, он не пы­тал­ся из­бе­гать чувств, бро­сал­ся в них с го­ловой. И лишь из-за то­го, что про­изош­ло с от­цом, Исак пе­рес­тал это де­лать, но сей­час…  
  
Он не зна­ет, мож­но ли доб­ро­воль­но сог­ла­сить­ся на то, что­бы влю­бить­ся, но это тот вы­бор, ко­торый он со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать. Воз­можно, бы­ло бы муд­рее ста­рать­ся и даль­ше это­му про­тивить­ся, по­тому что Эс­киль прав, всё мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся ужас­но, но Эвен — как зы­бучий пе­сок, Эвен та­кой прек­расный, ког­да сме­ёт­ся, и Эвен зас­лу­жива­ет всей люб­ви в ми­ре, и Иса­ку нра­вит­ся это чувс­тво.  
  
Ему нра­вит­ся.  
  
По­это­му ка­кая раз­ни­ца, что мо­жет про­изой­ти? Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, по­тому что ес­ли он что-то зна­чит для Эве­на, то он поз­во­лит се­бе за­ботить­ся о нём, и Эвен зас­та­вил его…  
  
Бо­же.  
  
Эвен зас­та­вил его за­хотеть чувс­тво­вать, чувс­тво­вать всё это, да­же то, что нем­но­го ра­нит, по­тому что те­перь он чувс­тву­ет се­бя жи­вым, и по­чему он не дол­жен се­бе это­го раз­ре­шить? Эвен зас­та­вил его за­хотеть поп­ро­бовать, и да, ко­неч­но, он в ужа­се, но, ког­да де­ло до­ходит до та­кого, в этом учас­тву­ют двое, он и Эвен, и Исак слиш­ком силь­но хо­чет за­ботить­ся о нём, что­бы страх пе­реве­сил всё ос­таль­ное.  
  
Так что, воз­можно, имен­но здесь и сей­час он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе прыг­нуть.  
  
Он в лю­бом слу­чае об­ма­нывал се­бя. Он об­ма­нывал се­бя, по­тому что Эвен — тот че­ловек, в ко­торо­го лю­дям не­воз­можно не влюб­лять­ся, и Исак…  
  
Исак уже в не­го влюб­лён.


	15. Chapter 15

**Пят­ни­ца, 15 де­каб­ря**  
  
В пят­ни­цу днём, ког­да их с Са­ной от­пуска­ют пос­ле лек­ции, Исак с улыб­кой по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ней и вски­дыва­ет обе ру­ки вверх, ожи­дая, что она хлоп­нет по ним.  
  
— Сво­бода! — вос­кли­ца­ет он, ког­да она пос­ле не­кото­рого ко­леба­ния хло­па­ет сво­ими ла­доня­ми по его.  
  
— Угу, — она слег­ка кри­вит­ся. — Не сов­сем.  
  
— Ну поч­ти, — нас­та­ива­ет он, и Са­на скеп­ти­чес­ки вски­дыва­ет бро­ви, гля­дя на Иса­ка, по­это­му он под­ни­ма­ет свои в от­вет. — Очень близ­ко к сво­боде.  
  
О, он так го­тов к чёр­то­вым ка­нику­лам. Ну и что, что ему, в об­щем-то, пле­вать на Рож­дес­тво? Он всё рав­но не мо­жет дож­дать­ся бла­гос­ло­вен­но­го вре­мени, ког­да не нуж­но бу­дет хо­дить на за­нятия. По­нят­ное де­ло, что впе­реди эк­за­мены, но всё же. Это вкус сво­боды, пусть ещё и не она са­ма.  
  
На ули­це они ви­дят Эве­на, ко­торый бол­та­ет с Ми­ка­элем, и, ког­да Исак ви­дит его, он под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки так же, как до это­го с Са­ной. В от­ли­чие от неё Эвен то­же улы­ба­ет­ся и мгно­вен­но хло­па­ет по его ла­доням.  
  
— Сво­бода, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Ну, — тя­нет Исак, по­вора­чива­ясь к Са­не и под­ми­гивая ей, — не сов­сем.  
  


*

  
  
Се­год­ня ве­чером ве­черин­ка.  
  
Во всей этой кру­говер­ти Исак прак­ти­чес­ки за­был о ней. На са­мом де­ле ему ка­жет­ся, что по­недель­ник, ког­да они зап­ла­ниро­вали на неё ид­ти, был сто лет на­зад. По­тому что те­перь Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя со­вер­шенно дру­гим че­лове­ком.  
  
Та­кое про­ис­хо­дит с ним не впер­вые. Взять хо­тя бы этот се­местр: в са­мом на­чале по­надо­билось мень­ше не­дели, что­бы ему ста­ло ка­зать­ся, что он про­вёл в уни­вер­си­тете всю жизнь. И всё же…  
  
Всё это нем­но­го слиш­ком.  
  
По пу­ти из уни­вер­си­тета до­мой он, Ми­ка­эль и Эвен по­купа­ют пи­во, а чуть поз­же он и Эвен пь­ют это пи­во, си­дя на кух­не вмес­те с Юна­сом. И Эвен…  
  
Эвен, ра­зуме­ет­ся, на­рядил­ся.  
  
Он Джуд Лоу.  _Из филь­ма_. И да, хо­рошо, воз­можно, он выг­ля­дит нас­толь­ко сек­су­аль­но, что это от­вле­ка­ет. А мо­жет, и нет.  
  
Всё де­ло в оч­ках, в оч­ках без ди­оп­трий, ко­торые так идут Эве­ну, и имен­но об оч­ках Исак не мо­жет пе­рес­тать ду­мать.  
  
Ну…  
  
Ну лад­но. Де­ло не толь­ко в оч­ках. Де­ло ещё в клас­си­чес­кой ру­баш­ке и в сви­тере, на­детом свер­ху, и, воз­можно, Эс­киль был прав, ког­да драз­нил Иса­ка из-за его прис­трас­тия к пар­ням-хип­сте­рам, но есть что-то вол­ну­ющее в зна­нии, что под этим ужас­ным сви­тером скры­ва­ет­ся ру­баш­ка, ко­торую Исак так лю­бит ви­деть на пар­нях, по­тому что ему нра­вит­ся её сни­мать.  
  
Ес­ли он приз­на­ет­ся Эве­ну се­год­ня, воз­можно, он смо­жет её снять…  
  
Бо­же. А ведь он ещё да­же не на­пил­ся.  
  
Хо­тя про­ходит сов­сем нем­но­го вре­мени, и Исак уже пь­ян.  
  
На са­мом де­ле всё нем­но­го в ту­мане. Он уже на­весе­ле, ког­да они ухо­дят, цеп­ля­ет­ся за ло­коть Эве­на так, что это да­же не­лов­ко, а по­том пь­яне­ет ещё боль­ше, ког­да они ока­зыва­ют­ся на ве­черин­ке, нас­толь­ко боль­ше, что поз­во­ля­ет Эве­ну вы­тащить се­бя на тан­цпол, а по­том раз­ре­ша­ет се­бе сто­ять в уг­лу, опи­ра­ясь о сте­ну и по­тяги­вая оче­ред­ное пи­во, и сле­дить за все­ми пе­ред­ви­жени­ями Эве­на.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов он пь­ян нас­толь­ко, что его нуж­но вес­ти до­мой.  
  
Де­ла­ет это Эвен, по­тому что, ра­зуме­ет­ся, кто же ещё. Эвен доб­рый, Эвен кра­сивый, и это то, что Эвен сде­лал бы для лю­дей, и Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя нем­но­го не­лов­ко из-за это­го, ког­да, спо­тыка­ясь, идёт ря­дом с ним по по­тем­невшим, зас­не­жен­ным ули­цам. Эвен так ждал эту ве­черин­ку, а те­перь…  
  
А те­перь он, на­вер­ное, не был бы здесь, ес­ли бы не хо­тел. Исак не зна­ет. На са­мом де­ле Исак в за­меша­тель­стве, по­тому что Эвен так добр к не­му, но Эвен добр ко всем, и Исак не мо­жет по­нять, от­ли­ча­ет­ся ли он чем-то. Не мо­жет по­нять, зна­чит ли что-то тот факт, что Эвен сно­ва поз­во­ля­ет дер­жать се­бя за ло­коть, по­ка они та­щат­ся до­мой.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит он, всё ещё окон­ча­тель­но не прот­резвев и не ре­ша­ясь оз­ву­чить мыс­ли, кру­тящи­еся в го­лове.  
  
— Что? — рас­се­ян­но спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Что те­бе приш­лось… — Исак по­казы­ва­ет на се­бя, — раз­би­рать­ся со всем этим.  
  
— А, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен, и, так как он пь­ян, Исак поз­во­ля­ет се­бе пя­лить­ся. — Не пе­режи­вай из-за это­го. Хо­чешь от­крою те­бе сек­рет?  
  
— Угу?  
  
— Я во­об­ще-то в лю­бом слу­чае на­де­ял­ся уй­ти от­ту­да по­рань­ше.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, и бо­же… Он та­кой, Эвен та­кой кра­сивый, и он так нра­вит­ся Иса­ку, и се­год­ня он чувс­тву­ет в се­бе сме­лость нак­ло­нить­ся бли­же, так близ­ко, слов­но они ста­новят­ся еди­ным це­лым, бре­дя по опус­тевшим ули­цам.  
  
— Да? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ага, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен.  
  
Ра­нее на ве­черин­ке Маг­нус на­чал раз­го­вор о сви­дани­ях, и Исак ма­ло что пом­нит, кро­ме то­го как Эвен от­ри­цатель­но по­качал го­ловой, ког­да Мах­ди спро­сил, не со­бира­ет­ся ли тот под­це­пить ко­го-ни­будь, а по­том, мяг­ко улы­ба­ясь, пос­мотрел на Иса­ка. И, мо­жет, де­ло в том, что они уже об­сужда­ли это с Эве­ном рань­ше, мо­жет быть, де­ло толь­ко в этом, но…  
  
Исак весь ве­чер кру­тил­ся не­пода­лёку, и он зна­ет, в глу­бине ду­ши зна­ет, что всё это вре­мя он был опас­но бли­зок к то­му, что­бы рас­крыть свои кар­ты. Прос­то ему ка­жет­ся, что Эвен сов­сем не воз­ра­жа­ет, и Исак…  
  
Исак прос­то хо­чет знать, что это  _зна­чит_.  
  
Са­на за­мети­ла, как он пя­лил­ся на Эве­на на ве­черин­ке, ви­дела, как он сто­ял в уг­лу с пи­вом в ру­ках и наб­лю­дал, как Эвен и Мут­та тан­цу­ют.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — ска­зала она, под­хо­дя к не­му с бу­тыл­кой во­ды в ру­ках и фир­менной ус­мешкой на гу­бах. — Он во­об­ще-то очень чес­тный. — И Исак хо­тел бы спро­сить, о ком она, хо­тел бы прит­во­рить­ся, что не по­нима­ет, но она слиш­ком ум­на для это­го и всег­да ви­дела его нас­квозь, по­это­му он это­го не де­ла­ет. Прос­то по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Ты мог бы прос­то ска­зать ему.  
  
— Ну да, ко­неч­но, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. — Те­бе лег­ко го­ворить.  
  
Но, воз­можно, она пра­ва.  
  
— Се­год­ня звёз­ды вид­ны, — го­ворит Эвен те­перь, и Исак смот­рит на не­го, хо­чет ска­зать что-то о том, как здо­рово быть под эти­ми звёз­да­ми с ним, но вмес­то это­го прос­то ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, вид­ны, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, про­дол­жая смот­реть на Эве­на, ко­торый не сво­дит глаз с не­ба.  
  
— Они кра­сивые.  
  
— Да.  
  
Так и есть. Да и са­ма ночь чу­дес­на, она из тех но­чей, ког­да снег ле­жит под но­гами, за­сыпав ас­фальт, ког­да по­рывы хо­лод­но­го вет­ра ку­са­ют за щё­ки, но в то же вре­мя зас­тавля­ют чувс­тво­вать се­бя жи­вым, зас­тавля­ют чувс­тво­вать се­бя счас­тли­вым. И, мо­жет, де­ло в этом, а, мо­жет, в том, что Исак пь­ян, но ему хо­чет­ся де­лить­ся, по­это­му…  
  
— Мож­но я от­крою те­бе сек­рет?  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Я как бы ве­рю в па­рал­лель­ные все­лен­ные.  
  
— Прав­да? — Эвен не­веро­ят­но оча­рова­тель­но улы­ба­ет­ся ему. — Я это­го не ожи­дал.  
  
— Ну… да, — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — На­вер­ное, мне нра­вит­ся идея, что в дру­гой все­лен­ной всё мо­жет быть сов­сем по-дру­гому. Или всё мо­жет быть аб­со­лют­но так же за ис­клю­чени­ем ка­кой-то ма­лень­кой де­тали.  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен. — Ты сей­час о…?  
  
— Не­дос­татке ро­дитель­ско­го вни­мания? Да.  
  
Эвен слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся. И это прав­да, то, что ска­зал Исак, его прош­лое пе­ри­оди­чес­ки нас­ти­га­ет его. Не толь­ко с мыс­ля­ми о все­лен­ных, но во­об­ще во всём, и на са­мом де­ле…  
  
На са­мом де­ле да пош­ло всё это! Хва­тит поз­во­лять прош­ло­му всё кон­тро­лиро­вать, хва­тит под­чи­нять­ся и тряс­тись, прос­то хва­тит!  
  
— Ты ког­да-ни­будь рас­ска­жешь мне об этом боль­ше? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и впер­вые за дол­го вре­мя Исак ду­ма­ет, что он смо­жет, по­это­му…  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Прос­то не сей­час.  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха, и Исак фыр­ка­ет в от­вет, и всё это так при­ят­но. Очень.  
  
— Так как это ра­бота­ет, эти все­лен­ные? — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. — То есть есть все­лен­ная, где всё выг­ля­дит так же, как здесь сей­час, но… там нет сне­га?  
  
— Да, — с улыб­кой от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Мир из тво­их ноч­ных кош­ма­ров, ты бы его не­нави­дел. — Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и де­ла­ет шаг в сто­рону, что­бы слег­ка пих­нуть Иса­ка.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет он. — И есть все­лен­ная, где… я не би­поля­рен?  
  
Ох.  
  
Исак смот­рит на не­го, нем­но­го хму­рясь, по­тому что не ожи­дал это­го, хо­тя, ве­ро­ят­но, дол­жен был.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, — го­ворит он, по­тому что он то­же так ис­поль­зо­вал свою те­орию — пред­став­лял мир, где все слож­ности, с ко­торы­ми при­ходи­лось стал­ки­вать­ся в ре­аль­нос­ти, ис­че­зали. — Но, как ты, на­вер­ное, уже до­гадал­ся, это не са­мый здо­ровый ме­ханизм пси­холо­гичес­кой адап­та­ции.  
  
— Да уж, — ти­хо сме­ёт­ся Эвен. — Это прав­да.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — То есть я ни­ког­да не хо­дил на те­рапию, но уве­рен, что лю­бой пси­хо­ана­литик ска­зал бы мне, что при­думать мир, ко­торый поз­во­ля­ет мне зас­трять на треть­ей ста­дии при­нятия го­ря, не очень хо­рошая мысль.  
  
— Я хо­дил на те­рапию, — го­ворит Эвен. — И мой пси­хо­ана­литик имен­но это и ска­зал.  
  
Они сме­ют­ся, вмес­те.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя они про­дол­жа­ют ид­ти, и Исак по-преж­не­му цеп­ля­ет­ся за ло­коть Эве­на, а снег скри­пит под по­дош­ва­ми их бо­тинок. Они пе­рехо­дят до­рогу на крас­ный свет, по­тому что ули­цы со­вер­шенно пус­ты, но по­том ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют­ся в пе­ре­ул­ке, от­ку­да от­кры­ва­ет­ся луч­ший вид на не­бо.  
  
— Мо­жет быть, — го­ворит Эвен, пе­рево­дя взгляд со звёзд на Иса­ка, — мо­жет быть, есть все­лен­ная, где у ме­ня не раз­би­то сер­дце, ког­да мы с то­бой зна­комим­ся.  
  
И Исак ду­ма­ет, что ес­ли он ког­да-ли­бо и уви­дит зе­лёный сиг­нал, по­буж­да­ющий к приз­на­нию, то это здесь и сей­час, и ещё Исак ду­ма­ет, что у не­го так хо­рошо бы по­лучи­лось лю­бить Эве­на, ес­ли бы тот ему поз­во­лил. Прав­да по­лучи­лось бы. И он мог бы прос­то ска­зать ему. Всё про­ис­хо­дит слиш­ком быс­тро, но Исак дей­стви­тель­но мог бы прос­то ска­зать ему, и он очень-очень хо­чет приз­нать­ся. По­это­му…  
  
— Мо­жет быть, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, со­бирая всю сме­лость, о ко­торой до это­го мо­мен­та и не до­гады­вал­ся, и поз­во­ля­ет се­бе сколь­знуть ру­кой от лок­тя Эве­на вниз к его за­пястью, а по­том вло­жить паль­цы в его ла­донь. Эвен смот­рит на их ру­ки, а по­том под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на Иса­ка. — Я, э­ээ, — Исак сгла­тыва­ет. — Ты се­год­ня от­лично выг­ля­дел.  
  
— Исак, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и Исак слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тому что по­хоже, что Эвен зна­ет, что Исак под­ра­зуме­ва­ет под сво­ими сло­вами, и, по край­ней ме­ре, он в лю­бом слу­чае приз­нался. Ко­неч­но же, он до смер­ти на­пуган, и он ни­как не мо­жет наб­рать воз­ду­ха в лёг­кие, по­тому что ещё вче­ра он бо­ял­ся приз­нать­ся в этих чувс­твах се­бе, но он хо­чет, что­бы Эвен знал, хо­чет так силь­но, и те­перь Эвен зна­ет.  
  
— Что? — от­зы­ва­ет­ся он.  
  
— Зву­чит не слиш­ком по-дру­жес­ки.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, и, на­вер­ное, впер­вые он не на­ходит в се­бе сил по­шутить.  
Вмес­то это­го он бе­рёт Эве­на за вто­рую ру­ку и сгла­тыва­ет, под­ни­мая на не­го гла­за. — Мо­жет быть, я хо­чу те­бя не толь­ко как дру­га.  
  
Эвен прис­таль­но смот­рит на не­го, его гла­за ок­ругле­ны чуть боль­ше, чем обыч­но, и Исак хо­чет улыб­нуть­ся, за­метив это, но сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся. Эвен ды­шит чуть быс­трее, чем всег­да, Исак за­меча­ет это по то­му, как под­ни­ма­ют­ся и опус­ка­ют­ся его пле­чи под кур­ткой, быс­трее и глуб­же, чем рань­ше.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми их спле­тён­ные ру­ки, и Эвен не от­ни­ма­ет их, поз­во­ляя паль­цам Иса­ка сжи­мать их, раз­ре­шая ему ри­совать кру­ги на сво­их ла­донях. Они оба смот­рят вниз, на ру­ки, и Исак чуть за­мет­но улы­ба­ет­ся, ког­да быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет гла­за и ви­дит, что на гу­бах Эве­на зас­ты­ла роб­кая улыб­ка, но по­том…  
  
Эвен ос­то­рож­но уби­ра­ет ру­ки.  
  
— Я не… — чуть слыш­но го­ворит он, и Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь.  
  
— Да нет, всё… — вы­дав­ли­ва­ет он из се­бя, преж­де чем Эвен ус­пе­ва­ет ска­зать что-то ещё. Бо­же упа­си, он не хо­чет слы­шать, как Эвен в де­талях бу­дет рас­ска­зывать, по­чему это­го не хо­чет. — Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Прос­ти…  
  
— Нет, это… не твоя ви­на. Блядь! — Исак трёт ру­ками ли­цо. Блядь, блядь, блядь, это сов­сем не то, че­го он хо­тел, и бо­же. Как же боль­но. Как боль­но! И да, это та са­мая боль – слов­но ос­трый нож ре­жет ко­жу — ко­торой он пы­тал­ся из­бе­жать, от­ка­зыва­ясь ввя­зывать­ся во всё это. — Всё окей.  
  
— Прос­то я…  
  
— Ох, по­жалуй­ста, за­мол­чи.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
— Я не вы­несу де­талей.  
  
— Лад­но. — Они смот­рят дру­га на дру­га. — Прос­ти.  
  
Исак ни­чего не го­ворит. По­тому что, мать ва­шу, что здесь мож­но ска­зать?  
  
Всю ос­тавшу­юся до­рогу до до­ма они идут в ти­шине, и впер­вые она не ка­жет­ся ком­фор­тной.  
  
И ког­да Исак от­прав­ля­ет­ся спать этой ночью, он ло­жит­ся в собс­твен­ную кро­вать.  
  
Один.


	16. Chapter 16

**Суб­бо­та, 16 де­каб­ря**  
  
В суб­бо­ту ут­ром Эвен ис­че­за­ет.  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся ут­ром, во рту у не­го пе­ресох­ло, го­лова тре­щит, а сер­дце бо­лит. Нос за­мёрз, по­тому что в ком­на­те хо­лод­но, и это впер­вые за пос­леднее вре­мя пор­тит ему нас­тро­ение. В угол­ке ок­на ско­пил­ся кон­денсат.  
  
Исак по­вора­чива­ет на дру­гой бок, на­тяги­ва­ет оде­яло до под­бо­род­ка и ос­та­ёт­ся в кро­вати.  
  
Он не зна­ет, как те­перь бу­дет се­бя вес­ти, вот в чём де­ло. Он не зна­ет, как смо­жет смот­реть Эве­ну в гла­за и не чувс­тво­вать се­бя сок­ру­шён­ным, как смо­жет прит­во­рять­ся, что всё это не уби­ва­ет его. Как он смо­жет шу­тить, слов­но ни­чего на про­изош­ло, или как он бу­дет смот­реть на грус­тно­го Эве­на, ког­да шу­тить не по­лучит­ся.  
  
Блядь, ну ко­неч­но, имен­но это и дол­жно бы­ло слу­чить­ся. Ко­неч­но, имен­но это и дол­жно бы­ло про­изой­ти, по­тому что Исак блядь иди­от, и Исак нас­толь­ко по­терял­ся и за­путал­ся, что не мо­жет рас­познать друж­бу, по­тому что ищет вмес­то неё лю­бовь.  
  
Вмес­то друж­бы мо­лит о люб­ви.  
  
Мо­жет быть, он был муд­рее, ког­да был по­лон ре­шимос­ти не влюб­лять­ся, а не ког­да пе­реду­мал и поз­во­лил се­бе это.  
  
Как бы то ни бы­ло, ре­зуль­тат  _от­стой­ный_.  
  
Он по­нима­ет, что ра­но или поз­дно ему всё рав­но при­дёт­ся вста­вать, и че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя он это и де­ла­ет. Сто­ит Иса­ку от­крыть дверь, он слы­шит го­лоса, до­нося­щи­еся с кух­ни, и за­мира­ет на мгно­вение, по­ка не по­нима­ет, что это Юнас и Эс­киль. Зна­чит, опас­ность ми­нова­ла. В лю­бом слу­чае он идёт ту­да.  
  
Опас­ность и  _прав­да_  ми­нова­ла. По­тому что на кух­не он ви­дит толь­ко Юна­са и Эс­ки­ля, ко­торые зав­тра­ка­ют, си­дя за сто­лом.  
  
— При­вет, со­ня, — при­ветс­тву­ет его Эс­киль, буд­то ни­чего не слу­чилось и же­лудок Иса­ка толь­ко что не со­вер­шил бо­лез­ненный куль­бит. — Я слы­шал, ты вче­ра пе­реб­рал. Ну и о сколь­ких сво­их жиз­ненных ре­шени­ях ты жа­ле­ешь в это прек­расное суб­ботнее ут­ро?  
  
— Ох, — взды­ха­ет Исак, при­сажи­ва­ясь за стол. — О боль­шинс­тве из них.  
  
— Всё так пло­хо?  
  
— Ко­ла в хо­лодиль­ни­ке, — го­ворит Юнас.  
  
— Где Эвен?  
  
Всё рав­но он толь­ко об этом и ду­ма­ет. Так что мож­но и спро­сить.  
  
— Он ушёл к друзь­ям ут­ром, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль. — Я стол­кнул­ся с ним в ван­ной.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я ду­мал, он те­бе ска­зал?  
  
Да уж. Исак бы то­же так по­думал ещё вче­ра ве­чером.  
  
— Нет, я… — на­чина­ет бы­ло Исак и за­мол­ка­ет. Юнас, ко­торый до се­го мо­мен­та не­тороп­ли­во же­вал хлопья, кла­дёт лож­ку в та­рел­ку и встре­вожен­но при­щури­ва­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го, и Иса­ку зна­ком этот взгляд, прос­то в пос­леднее вре­мя в нём не бы­ло не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
  
— Что слу­чилось? — спра­шива­ет Юнас.  
  
— Я, — Исак взды­ха­ет, но на этот раз про­дол­жа­ет, по­тому что нет смыс­ла скры­вать, они всё рав­но уз­на­ют. — Я ду­маю, что ме­ня вче­ра от­ши­ли.  
  
Юнас вски­дыва­ет бро­ви.  
  
— По­годи, по­годи, с кем ты был? — Его гла­за ок­ругля­ют­ся чуть боль­ше, чем обыч­но. — Те­бя от­шил  _Эвен_?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но он… То есть я хо­чу ска­зать, — Юнас хму­рит­ся, и Исак жа­ле­ет, что не мо­жет ска­зать что-то, что­бы его друг пе­рес­тал выг­ля­дить та­ким сби­тым с тол­ку, нап­ри­мер, приз­нать­ся, что это шут­ка. Но это не шут­ка, по­это­му Исак прос­то смот­рит на не­го. Ли­цо Юна­са ста­новит­ся серь­ёз­ным. — Блядь. Вот дерь­мо, Ис. Мне жаль.  
  
— Да, лад­но.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — спра­шива­ет Эс­киль.  
  
— Я… — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. Взды­ха­ет. — Мы мо­жем не го­ворить об этом? Я прос­то по­думал, что вы дол­жны знать, но…  
  
— Хо­чешь есть? — спра­шива­ет Юнас. — Мы мог­ли бы что-то…  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Исак. — Всё нор­маль­но, из­ви­ните, прос­то я… — Стул скри­пит по по­лу, ког­да Исак вста­ёт. — Я пой­ду к се­бе в ком­на­ту.  
  
— Ты уве­рен? Мы мог­ли бы…  
  
— Нет. Я уве­рен.  
  
— Окей, но…  
  
Исак ухо­дит преж­де, чем Юнас ус­пе­ва­ет ска­зать то, что хо­тел.  
  
Прос­то он ещё не го­тов го­ворить об этом. Прос­то не мо­жет.  
  


*

  
  
И да, он за­был, нас­коль­ко ос­трой мо­жет быть толь­ко что при­чинён­ная боль.  
  
С от­цом он чувс­тво­вал то же са­мое. С Юна­сом бы­ло ина­че: он стра­дал всё вре­мя, и не то что­бы это бы­ло не боль­но, но Исак всег­да знал, что чу­да не про­изой­дёт, что ни­чего ни­ког­да не бу­дет. Он при­вык к этой мыс­ли. Но сей­час… твою мать… сей­час это прос­то не­выно­симо.  
  
Те­перь Исак по­нима­ет, что нес­мотря на все по­пыт­ки из­бе­жать сво­их чувств, он был об­ре­чён ещё до то­го, как стал за­думы­вать­ся, что не­об­хо­димо ос­та­новить­ся. По­нима­ет те­перь, что нес­мотря ни на что, он на­чал пред­став­лять раз­личные ва­ри­ан­ты их бу­дуще­го, пи­сать раз­личные сце­нарии, где они бы­ли бы вмес­те. И при­чина, по ко­торой ему так боль­но сей­час, зак­лю­ча­ет­ся в том, что впер­вые…  
  
Он впер­вые по­верил в это.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Он не прос­то так всег­да тре­пет­но ох­ра­нял своё сер­дце. При­чина в том, что его ока­залось так лег­ко раз­бить.  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да Исак воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в ком­на­ту, он за­пол­за­ет об­ратно под оде­яло и за­мира­ет, рас­се­ян­но ус­та­вив­шись на книж­ную пол­ку у две­ри. Ми­нут че­рез двад­цать или око­ло то­го раз­да­ёт­ся стук.  
  
Исак от­ве­ча­ет, и, ког­да дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся, на по­роге сто­ит Эс­киль, опи­ра­ющий­ся о ко­сяк. C мрач­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це.  
  
— Толь­ко не про­из­но­си  _«Я же те­бе го­ворил»_ , — го­ворит Исак. Эс­киль ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Исак, я бы ни­ког­да так не ска­зал, — он пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Иса­ка нес­мотря на его по­пыт­ки это­го из­бе­жать. — Ты не ви­новат в том, что чувс­тву­ешь.  
  
— Угу, — бор­мо­чет он и сно­ва от­во­дит гла­за. Че­рез мгно­вение раз­да­ёт­ся скрип по­ловиц, и Эс­киль за­ходит в ком­на­ту. Уса­жива­ет­ся в из­ножье кро­вати, скрес­тив но­ги. — Что ты де­ла­ешь? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— Это прой­дёт, — про­дол­жа­ет Эс­киль. — Я знаю, что сей­час это пол­ный от­стой. Но это прой­дёт.  
  
— Угу, — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами, по-преж­не­му пря­ча гла­за. Ему сов­сем не хо­чет­ся го­ворить. — Это бы­ло глу­по.  
  
— Нет, — воз­ра­жа­ет Эс­киль. — Исак, — он кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо и не уби­ра­ет до тех пор, по­ка тот не под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за. — Это не бы­ло глу­по. Это бы­ло сме­ло. Ре­шить­ся на чувс­тва, а по­том ре­шить­ся рас­ска­зать о них? — Эс­киль улы­ба­ет­ся. — Это са­мое сме­лое, что ты мо­жешь сде­лать.  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. Он сей­час не чувс­тву­ет се­бя сме­лым. Он прос­то хо­чет, что­бы всё это за­кон­чи­лось.  
  
— Мне боль­но, — приз­на­ёт­ся он.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эс­киль. — Бо­юсь, та­кова жизнь, ма­лыш И­исус.  
  
Исак смот­рит на свои сцеп­ленные ру­ки и удив­ля­ет­ся, что ему впер­вые очень-очень хо­чет­ся зап­ла­кать.  
  
— В лю­бом слу­чае, — про­дол­жа­ет Эс­киль, сжи­мая его пле­чо, а по­том уби­рая ру­ку. — Ты най­дёшь ко­го-то дру­гого. Это не был твой пос­ледний шанс на от­но­шения.  
  
— Я не хо­чу ко­го-то дру­гого, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, и от это­го пла­кать хо­чет­ся ещё силь­нее.  
  
 _Бо­же._  
  
Он не хо­чет ни­кого дру­гого, прав­да. Он хо­чет Эве­на, и то­го, как он выг­ля­дит, ког­да сме­ёт­ся, и то­го, ка­кой он доб­рый ко всем, и то­го, как иног­да ка­жет­ся, что ему не­об­хо­димо, что­бы его дол­го и креп­ко об­ни­мали, и то­го, как Исак сжи­ма­ет его в ру­ках, и то­го, как он пах­нет.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Он прос­то хо­чет Эве­на. И он прав­да ду­мал, что мо­жет его по­лучить.  
  
— Это то­же прой­дёт, — го­ворит Эс­киль, и, воз­можно, он прав, но Исак это­го не хо­чет. Он не хо­чет пе­рес­та­вать хо­теть Эве­на, ему ну­жен толь­ко он. Он прос­то…  
  
Исак всхли­пыва­ет, и сле­зин­ка сры­ва­ет­ся с его рес­ниц. Он вы­тира­ет её со ще­ки кон­чи­ками паль­цев, нам­но­го ак­ку­рат­нее, чем хо­телось бы, по­тому что он всег­да ак­ку­рат­но от­но­сил­ся к ве­щам, к ко­торым имел от­но­шение Эвен… А Эс­киль мол­чит, и оба они де­ла­ют вид, что он ни­чего не за­метил.  
  
Блядь, как же он влип во всё это…  
  
— Лад­но, — пре­рыва­ет его мыс­ли Эс­киль, нем­но­го по­ёр­зав. — Ты не хо­чешь пой­ти в гос­ти­ную с на­ми? Мы мог­ли бы по­иг­рать в кар­ты, что­бы ты от­влёк­ся? Или пос­мотреть ки­но? Ко­торое не име­ет от­но­шения к Рож­дес­тву?  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, сов­сем чуть-чуть. А по­том, пос­ле не­кото­рого ко­леба­ния, ки­ва­ет.  
  
Он ма­ло го­ворит в те­чение дня, но всё рав­но ос­та­ёт­ся с ни­ми в ком­на­те, где в уг­лу сто­ит ёл­ка, кра­сивая и блес­тя­щая, слов­но ни­чего в этом ми­ре не из­ме­нилось.  
  
Ког­да ушёл его отец, то­же бы­ло Рож­дес­тво, и в уг­лу ком­на­ты точ­но так же сто­яла на­ряжен­ная ёл­ка, и ког­да Исак осоз­на­ёт это, он не грус­тит, а злит­ся. Злит­ся, по­тому что всё это раз­ру­шило его жизнь, и он ус­тал. Он так ус­тал поз­во­лять это­му со­бытию иметь над со­бой власть.  
  
Про­изо­шед­шее с Эве­ном лег­ко мог­ло бы стать ша­гом на­зад. Он так прос­то мог бы вер­нуть­ся к сво­им при­выч­кам и сно­ва зак­ры­вать­ся от все­го, ему да­же паль­цем не приш­лось бы ше­велить, по­тому что всё са­мо по се­бе вер­ну­лось бы на кру­ги своя.  
  
Но Исак боль­ше не хо­чет так жить. Он хо­тел пе­рес­тать так жить уже ка­кое-то вре­мя. И воз­можно… Воз­можно, сей­час он дос­та­точ­но зол, что­бы с этим спра­вить­ся.  
  
Это не ста­нет ша­гом на­зад, ес­ли он не поз­во­лит.  
  
Преж­де чем лечь спать, он зво­нит ма­ме и спра­шива­ет, мо­жет ли на­вес­тить её зав­тра.   
Преж­де чем зас­нуть, он съ­еда­ет оче­ред­ную шо­колад­ку из рож­дес­твенско­го ка­лен­да­ря.  
  
По­тому что по­чему бы и нет.  
  
Боль­ше нет смыс­ла от­ри­цать собс­твен­ные чувс­тва.


	17. Chapter 17

**Вос­кре­сенье, 17 де­каб­ря**  
  
Се­год­ня впер­вые за дол­гое вре­мя он до­ма.  
  
Хо­тя… Воз­можно, дом — неп­ра­виль­ное сло­во. Или на­обо­рот пра­виль­ное. Слож­но ска­зать, по­тому что бы­ло бы кру­то, ес­ли бы всё бы­ло прос­то и яс­но, ес­ли бы Исак мог по­нять, что чувс­тву­ет и ус­по­ко­ить­ся. Но он не мо­жет. Или не хо­чет.  
  
От­ца се­год­ня нет. Исак поп­ро­сил мать прос­ле­дить за этим, не же­лая встре­чать­ся с ним, и ему стран­но вер­нуть­ся в этот дом. Иног­да он ду­ма­ет, что воз­вра­щение сю­да да­ёт то­лику на­деж­ду. Хо­тя ча­ще он уве­рен, что всё ужас­но, ду­ма­ет, что это лишь под­твержда­ет, что, как бы хо­рошо ни чувс­тво­вала се­бя ма­ма, она всё рав­но боль­на, по­тому что, ес­ли бы бы­ла в здра­вом рас­судке, то по­няла бы, что зас­лу­жива­ет боль­ше­го, чем его отец.  
  
Иног­да Исак прос­то ску­ча­ет по не­му.  
  
Ког­да они хо­дили с Эве­ном за рож­дес­твенски­ми по­дар­ка­ми, он ни­чего не ку­пил от­цу. Но ду­мал об этом.  
  
Так что по су­ти у Иса­ка нет од­нознач­но­го мне­ния. Он ме­чет­ся ту­да-сю­да.  
  
Ког­да мать приг­ла­ша­ет его вой­ти, он стас­ки­ва­ет бо­тин­ки в ко­ридо­ре, и они нап­равля­ют­ся на кух­ню, где уже ждут чай с пе­чень­ем. По до­роге ту­да Исак удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да ви­дит ма­лень­кую ёл­ку в уг­лу гос­ти­ной, так же, как он уди­вил­ся, за­метив на вход­ной две­ри ве­нок из ос­тро­лис­та.  
  
Та­кое ощу­щение, что его ро­дите­ли смог­ли пе­режить про­изо­шед­шее и дви­гать­ся даль­ше го­раз­до быс­трее, чем он.  
  
Ког­да они уса­жива­ют­ся за стол, Исак рас­смат­ри­ва­ет рож­дес­твенский вер­теп, сто­ящий на шка­фу, и он ред­ко чем-то де­лит­ся здесь, но, воз­можно, ему сто­ит поп­ро­бовать, по­это­му…  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, — Эс­киль пос­то­ян­но на­зыва­ет ме­ня ма­лышом И­ису­сом.  
  
Он смот­рит на мать, а она пе­рево­дит гла­за на вер­теп, преж­де чем взгля­нуть на сы­на. Она улы­ба­ет­ся. И, воз­можно, он дол­жен ча­ще быть от­кро­вен­ным с ней, по­тому что она все­го так выг­ля­дит. Все­го выг­ля­дит та­кой счас­тли­вой.  
  
— Он ум­ный маль­чик, — улы­ба­ет­ся она, и Исак воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви. — Он прав. Для ме­ня ты спа­ситель.  
  
Исак взды­ха­ет, сов­сем чуть-чуть, по­тому что го­ворить та­кие ве­щи — нас­толь­ко ти­пич­но для всех мам, нас­толь­ко ти­пич­но для  _неё_ , но он всё рав­но улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тому что он ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что нас­ту­пит мо­мент, ког­да он смо­жет от­но­сить­ся к это­му с неж­ным раз­дра­жени­ем.  
  
— О, по­жалуй­ста, не взды­хай, буд­то это так труд­но и тя­жело, — го­ворит она, и Исак фыр­ка­ет. — Это прав­да. Ещё с тех пор, ког­да ты был вот здесь, — она нес­коль­ко раз хло­па­ет по жи­воту. — Имен­но ты зас­та­вил ме­ня по­верить, что Бог су­щес­тву­ет.  
  
— Да? — удив­ля­ет­ся Исак, и он ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что ког­да-ли­бо смо­жет под­драз­ни­вать её на эту те­му, что он не бу­дет бо­ять­ся её или за­боты о ней, не бу­дет бо­ять­ся её осуж­де­ния или осуж­де­ния бо­га. — Я уве­рен, что Он был бы в вос­торге от тво­их слов.  
  
— Лад­но, ум­ник, — они улы­ба­ют­ся. А по­том, спус­тя мгно­вение, ког­да мать ста­новит­ся серь­ёз­ной, она про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и гла­дит его по во­лосам. — На­вер­ное, нель­зя бы­ло воз­ла­гать так мно­го от­ветс­твен­ности на пле­чи шес­тнад­ца­тилет­не­го под­рос­тка, да?  
  
Она иног­да го­ворит об этом, но Исак ред­ко ей поз­во­ля­ет. Впро­чем, он не­час­то сю­да при­ходит, по­это­му у них не так уж мно­го вре­мени, что­бы об­суждать эту те­му, но та­кое уже бы­вало. Он уже ви­дел, как ей ста­нови­лось луч­ше, по­том нем­но­го ху­же и сно­ва луч­ше, и ви­дел, как она с те­чени­ем вре­мени на­чина­ла из­ви­нять­ся, пря­мо как сей­час. Слов­но она ста­ра­ет­ся это сде­лать.  
  
— Мам, — го­ворит он, по­тому что ес­ли он и не­нави­дит ко­го-то за то, что про­изош­ло, то точ­но не её. — Мы уже го­вори­ли об этом. Всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — от­ве­ча­ет она, по­жимая пле­чами. — Мне прос­то жаль, что я не мо­гу боль­ше те­бе по­могать. Но, воз­можно, ты уже слиш­ком взрос­лый для это­го.  
  
— Хм, — не­раз­борчи­во тя­нет Исак и по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Или, воз­можно, те­бе по­может Бог?  
  
— Мам, — они смот­рят друг на дру­га, и Исак с тру­дом сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не за­катить гла­за, ведь всё же он го­ворит с ма­терью. — Ты не мог­ла бы вес­ти свою мис­си­онер­скую ра­боту с кем-то ещё?  
  
— Я прос­то хо­чу ска­зать… — Исак взды­ха­ет. — Лад­но, — она улы­ба­ет­ся, и он ду­ма­ет, что всё это до­воль­но за­бав­но, буд­то они иг­ра­ют, сно­ва и сно­ва воз­вра­ща­ясь к ста­рым те­мам.  
— Лад­но. Прос­то я хо­чу ска­зать, что для тво­ей осан­ки пло­хо нес­ти та­кой груз на пле­чах.  
  
— Это из Биб­лии?  
  
Она хи­хика­ет, и Исак то­же не мо­жет сдер­жать смех от собс­твен­ной шут­ки.  
  
— Нет. Лад­но. На са­мом де­ле я… — она за­мол­ка­ет.  
  
Лад­но, воз­можно, он про­дол­жит быть с ней от­кро­вен­ным, по­тому что он это­го хо­чет. Воз­можно, он хо­чет это­го, по­тому что лю­бит её, по­тому что она мгно­вен­но при­няла его, ког­да он приз­нался в сво­ей ори­ен­та­ции два го­да на­зад, по­тому что на са­мом де­ле он ни­ког­да не злил­ся на неё, он прос­то расс­тра­ивал­ся, что не мог ей по­мочь, од­на­ко всё рав­но нёс за неё от­ветс­твен­ность. Но те­перь… Те­перь, ког­да они боль­ше не жи­вут вмес­те, те­перь, ког­да он боль­ше не от­ве­ча­ет за неё, воз­можно, те­перь он смо­жет от­но­сить­ся к ней, как к од­но­му из ро­дите­лей. По­это­му…  
  
— Кое-кто уже, — го­ворит он. — В смыс­ле по­мог мне.  
  
— Да? — Она со­вер­шенно яв­но ра­да, но прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что это не так, и это зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка улыб­нуть­ся. Из-за то­го, что это про­ис­хо­дит, и из-за то­го, что он мо­жет ей до­верять. — Ка­кой-то маль­чик?  
  
— Угу. — Мать ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся. — Не смот­ри так, всё это… — Он сгла­тыва­ет. — Ни­чего не выш­ло. — Она за­мет­но грус­тне­ет. — Но… в об­щем, не знаю.  
  
Он сно­ва по­жима­ет пле­чами, а она роб­ко улы­ба­ет­ся. Кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо.  
  
— Но это всё рав­но бы­ло важ­но?  
  
Исак взды­ха­ет. Зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за, по­тому что ду­мать об этом боль­но, ко­лет где-то под ниж­ним реб­ром, но ведь это прав­да.  
  
— Да, — приз­на­ёт­ся Исак, и мать про­дол­жа­ет гла­дить его по пле­чу. А по­том, так как всё рав­но Он нез­ри­мо при­сутс­тву­ет здесь, Исак не мо­жет не спро­сить: — Что… Что бы ска­зал бог обо мне из-за то­го, что я по­ка не мо­гу прос­тить от­ца?  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет она, сжи­мая его пле­чо, хо­тя он по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что ей тя­жело быть с от­цом, зная, что Исак по-преж­не­му не хо­чет с ним об­щать­ся. — Зна­ешь, Биб­лия про­пове­ду­ет про­щение, по­тому что оно не­сёт с со­бой об­легче­ние. — Она смот­рит на не­го. — А что ты ду­ма­ешь?  
  
В этом-то и де­ло. Исак не зна­ет. Он ску­ча­ет по от­цу, иног­да он хо­чет за­быть обо всём и вер­нуть­ся пря­мо сей­час, об­нять его, а иног­да счи­та­ет его са­мым ужас­ным че­лове­ком на зем­ле. Иног­да он ус­та­ёт от это­го. Иног­да он очень хо­чет ос­та­вить всё по­зади и дви­гать­ся даль­ше.  
  
— Я не знаю, — чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— Нет? — Он ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Хм, зна­ешь что? — го­ворит она, и Исак смот­рит на неё. — Те­бе не­обя­затель­но знать от­вет сей­час. Но, мо­жет, ты при­дёшь до­мой на Рож­дес­тво? Прос­то поп­ро­бовать. И ес­ли те­бе не пон­ра­вит­ся, мы боль­ше не бу­дет это­го де­лать.  
  
Ох.  
  
Он не был до­ма на Рож­дес­тво с то­го са­мого Рож­дес­тва, ког­да отец ушёл. Но мо­жет…  
  
Воз­можно, сей­час он это­го хо­чет. Поп­ро­бовать. Так что…  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет он, и улыб­ка ма­тери убеж­да­ет Иса­ка, что он не по­жале­ет о сво­ём ре­шении, да­же ес­ли ему сов­сем не пон­ра­вит­ся. — Мы мо­жем поп­ро­бовать.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — улы­ба­ет­ся она. — Мы поп­ро­бу­ем.  
  
Преж­де чем поп­ро­щать­ся с ней тем ве­чером, Исак, уже на­тянув­ший бо­тин­ки и кур­тку, об­ни­ма­ет мать у вход­ной две­ри, и в кои то ве­ки они сто­ят так ка­кое-то вре­мя.  
  
— Ма­ма? — спра­шива­ет он, ког­да они вы­пус­ка­ют друг дру­га из объ­ятий.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Нас­коль­ко силь­но ты ста­ралась се­год­ня дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках ра­ди ме­ня?  
  
Она улы­ба­ет­ся, про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и гла­дит его по ще­ке.  
  
— Я чувс­твую се­бя нам­но­го луч­ше, — от­ве­ча­ет она. — Мы те­бя не об­ма­ныва­ем.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Прав­да тут был па­рень с очень при­ят­ным го­лосом, ко­торый поч­ти пол­ча­са го­ворил мне, что в ка­пюшо­не тво­ей кур­тки спря­тано прос­лу­шива­ющее ус­трой­ство.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Лад­но, — от­ве­ча­ет он. Она треп­лет его по ще­ке и опус­ка­ет ру­ку.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит она, — ты пе­режи­ва­ешь боль­ше, чем дол­жен.  
  
— Угу, мо­жет быть, — ки­ва­ет он.  
  
— Но… — те­перь мать улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на не­го. — Ты  _мог бы_  при­ходить по­чаще.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет он, удер­жи­ва­ясь от то­го, что­бы за­катить гла­за. — Мо­жет, я так и сде­лаю.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она. — Мо­жет, ты так и сде­ла­ешь.  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся ве­чером до­мой, то об­на­ружи­ва­ет там сво­их дру­зей. Они си­дят вок­руг те­леви­зора в гос­ти­ной и иг­ра­ют в ФИ­ФА, и ког­да они слы­шат его ша­ги, то обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся. На мгно­вение по­виса­ет ти­шина. А по­том…  
  
Они все вста­ют и об­ни­ма­ют Иса­ка.  
  
Дол­жно быть, это идея Юна­са.  
  
— Так что, — спра­шива­ет Маг­нус, ког­да они рас­се­лись на ди­ваны, в уг­лу пе­рели­ва­ет­ся огонь­ка­ми ёл­ка, а за ок­ном круп­ны­ми хлопь­ями па­да­ет снег. — По шка­ле от ну­ля до де­сяти — нас­коль­ко сей­час всё пло­хо?  
  
Исак при­нёс из ком­на­ты оде­яло и сей­час си­дит, уку­тав­шись в не­го, и да, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нес­час­тным. Бе­зус­ловно, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нес­час­тным, но не та­ким нес­час­тным, как бы­вало. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нес­час­тным, но не оце­пенев­шим, не мёр­твым внут­ри. И он цеп­ля­ет­ся за это. По­тому что да, ко­неч­но, вся си­ту­ация ужас­но от­стой­ная. Но в то же вре­мя он осоз­на­ёт, что ему нем­но­го при­ят­но прос­то чувс­тво­вать. На­конец-то чувс­тво­вать! По­это­му…  
  
— Во­семь? — го­ворит он, и Маг­нус одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Во­семь — не так уж и пло­хо, — за­меча­ет он. А по­том: — Кста­ти, мо­гу я кое в чём приз­нать­ся, пар­ни?  
  
— Да­вай, — го­ворит Мах­ди.  
  
— Ну… — Маг­нус смот­рит на свои ру­ки, а по­том сно­ва на дру­зей. — Пом­ни­те, ког­да мы с Виль­де рас­ста­лись? — спра­шива­ет он, и Исак и ос­таль­ные пар­ни ки­ва­ют. — Тог­да я оце­нил бы своё сос­то­яние на де­сят­ку.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет Исак, нем­но­го хму­рясь. — Но ты… ты го­ворил, что всё не так пло­хо.  
  
— Да, — Маг­нус по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Го­ворил.  
  
Он нем­но­го рас­те­рян­но смот­рит на них. В его взгля­де боль­ше рас­те­рян­ности и ра­нимос­ти, чем Исак ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел.  
  
Он ду­ма­ет, они все по­нима­ют, что это зна­чит.  
  
— Ох, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Мне так жаль.  
  
— Хм, да лад­но, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Маг­нус. — Мо­гу я ещё кое-что ска­зать?  
  
— Ко­неч­но, — на этот раз всту­па­ет Юнас, и Маг­нус сно­ва смот­рит на ру­ки.  
  
— Я не уве­рен, что раз­лю­бил её.  
  
Ох.  
  
Исак прав­да не знал. Он не знал, и ему ста­новит­ся нем­но­го стыд­но, что он, оче­вид­но, не об­ра­щал дос­та­точ­но вни­мания на дру­га, не по­нял, что тот что-то скры­ва­ет. Но… Что ж…  
  
Воз­можно, он и сам был не во всём от­кро­венен с ни­ми.  
  
— Я хо­чу ска­зать, — про­дол­жа­ет Маг­нус, — что де­ло не в том, что я хо­тел бы, что­бы мы сно­ва бы­ли вмес­те. По­нима­ете? Я хо­чу для неё толь­ко луч­ше­го, хо­чу, что­бы она наш­ла де­вуш­ку, ко­торая смо­жет лю­бить её так же силь­но, как я, но я… Я не знаю. — Он взды­ха­ет и смот­рит на Иса­ка. — Зна­ешь, я ска­зал это, по­тому что хо­тел по­мочь, но те­перь не уве­рен, что у ме­ня по­лучи­лось.  
  
— Нет, я по­нимаю, о чём ты, — го­ворит Юнас, преж­де чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет от­ве­тить, и они все смот­рят на не­го. — Я про­дол­жал лю­бить Эву всё то вре­мя, по­ка мы не бы­ли вмес­те.  
  
Что?  
  
— Что? — вос­кли­ца­ет Исак, пот­ря­сён­ный все­ми от­кро­вени­ями, о ко­торых он по­нятия не имел. — Ты ни­ког­да не го­ворил.  
  
— Нет, — под­твержда­ет Юнас, гля­дя на не­го с той са­мой за­бот­ли­вой улыб­кой на ли­це. И, на­вер­ное, он луч­ший друг для Иса­ка, чем Исак для не­го, или, воз­можно, Исак прос­то чувс­тву­ет се­бя ви­нова­тым, что не сле­дит за ним так вни­матель­но те­перь, ког­да влюб­лённость прош­ла. — Но ты улав­ли­ва­ешь смысл?  
  
И Исак чувс­тву­ет, как угол­ки его губ пол­зут вверх.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет он, — это что, оче­ред­ная ти­рада о ток­сичной му­жес­твен­ности?  
  
Юнас ти­хо сме­ёт­ся и от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Прос­то… ты не оди­нок, по­нима­ешь? В жиз­ни час­то слу­ча­ет­ся вся­кая хер­ня. — Их гла­за встре­ча­ют­ся. — И все мы прос­то пы­та­ем­ся это пе­режить, как мо­жем.  
  
Он прав, ко­неч­но.  
  
Он прав.  
  
— Мо­гу я то­же кое-что ска­зать? — спра­шива­ет Мах­ди, и все обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся к не­му.  
  
— Да­вай, — от­ве­ча­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— Я… — Мах­ди с шу­мом втя­гива­ет воз­дух. Сгла­тыва­ет. — Ду­маю, что я… я ду­маю, что мне то­же нра­вят­ся пар­ни. — Исак в шо­ке смот­рит на дру­га. — Мне ка­жет­ся, что я пан­сексу­ал.  
  
Ох.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Это же ка­минг а­ут.  
  
На этот раз все об­ни­ма­ют Мах­ди, а по­том Исак идёт на кух­ню и при­носит всем пи­ва, что­бы от­праздно­вать, и да, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя нес­час­тны­ми, но в то же вре­мя жи­вым.  
  
Да, он нес­частен.  
  
Но, воз­можно, в этом нет ни­чего страш­но­го, это нор­маль­но.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я не знаю, по­чему ты ис­чез,  
но ес­ли это из-за ме­ня, то воз­вра­щай­ся до­мой  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
мо­жет быть, чуть-чуть  
прос­то хо­тел дать те­бе вре­мя и не от­све­чивать  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
всё нор­маль­но  
мо­жешь воз­вра­щать­ся  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
окей  
тог­да бу­ду до­ма зав­тра  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
лад­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
и исак?  
ес­ли ты поз­во­лишь, я бы очень хо­тел по­гово­рить


	18. Chapter 18

**По­недель­ник, 18 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
эй  
эвен до­ма  
толь­ко что стол­кнул­ся с ним в ко­ридо­ре  
по­думал, что луч­ше те­бя пре­дуп­ре­дить  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
спа­сибо  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
не за что  
как де­ла?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я жив  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
<3  
дай знать, ес­ли нуж­но бу­дет дер­жать те­бя в кур­се его пе­ред­ви­жений  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
хо­рошо  
еще раз спа­сибо <3  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
не воп­рос  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
доб­рое ут­ро, ма­лыш и­исус  
маль­чик-ко­торо­го-нель­зя-на­зывать толь­ко что вер­нулся  
я уже рас­ска­зал юна­су о но­вой сис­те­ме ви­де­онаб­лю­дения, ко­торую мы мог­ли бы ус­та­новить, что­бы те­бе ни­ког­да не приш­лось сно­ва его ви­деть  
шу­чу,  
но не сов­сем  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
не ври мне  
те­бе прос­то ну­жен по­вод, что­бы соз­дать но­вый про­ек­та в гугл до­кумен­тах  
ко мне это во­об­ще от­но­шения не име­ет  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
лад­но, ты ме­ня пой­мал  
ты в по­ряд­ке?  
или хо­чешь, что­бы гу­ру при­шёл и об­нял те­бя?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
всё нор­маль­но  
и я го­ворю это не толь­ко по­тому, что не хо­чу, что­бы ты ме­ня об­ни­мал  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
гру­бо!  
я ухо­жу на ра­боту, но вер­нусь в семь, ес­ли ты пе­реду­ма­ешь  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ок  
спа­сибо <3  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
Нес­мотря на оба по­лучен­ных пре­дуп­режде­ния Исак тем ут­ром нап­равля­ет­ся на кух­ню. Уже в ко­ридо­ре он слы­шит до­нося­щу­юся от­ту­да му­зыку, на этот раз не рож­дес­твенскую. Он да­же поч­ти ве­рит, что сей­час уви­дит Юна­са, а не Эве­на.  
  
Но нет. Это Эвен.  
  
Иса­ку ка­жет­ся, буд­то из не­го вы­били дух.  
  
Эвен сто­ит спи­ной к две­ри, наг­нувшись над сто­леш­ни­цей и ка­ча­ет го­ловой в такт му­зыке, и Исак по­нима­ет, что ску­ча­ет по не­му да­же силь­нее, чем ду­мал. Его нак­ры­ва­ет вол­ной тос­ки, хо­тя Эвен сей­час ря­дом, он нас­толь­ко пог­ло­щён эти­ми чувс­тва­ми, что, ка­жет­ся, не мо­жет ды­шать.  
  
Исак да­же не уве­рен, что ему хва­тит ды­хания, что­бы за­гово­рить, или что он смо­жет ска­зать что-то, что­бы го­лос не хри­пел и что­бы это не бы­ло по­хоже на моль­бу. По­это­му он под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку и ле­гонь­ко сту­чит по двер­но­му ко­сяку. Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Ох, — вы­дыха­ет он, и Иса­ку хо­телось бы, что­бы Эвен не выг­ля­дел та­ким не­уве­рен­ным, но он выг­ля­дит имен­но так. — При­вет.  
  
Он се­год­ня очень кра­сивый, и Иса­ку уже слиш­ком поз­дно от­сту­пать, по­это­му он поз­во­ля­ет се­бе сколь­зить взгля­дом по Эве­ну. Он очень кра­сивый, та­кой, ка­ким Исак его пом­нит: во­лосы не уло­жены и мяг­ко па­да­ют на ли­цо, и по край­ней ме­ре Иса­ку по-преж­не­му поз­во­лено ви­деть его та­ким; в не­бес­но-го­лубых гла­зах та­кая мяг­кость, от ко­торой в ду­ше у Иса­ка всё сжи­ма­ет­ся, но он не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя не смот­реть; его гу­бы сей­час мед­ленно рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в улыб­ке, слов­но Эвен дей­стви­тель­но счас­тлив его ви­деть. По-преж­не­му. Нес­мотря ни на что.  
  
— При­вет.  
  
Улыб­ка Эве­на ста­новит­ся нем­но­го ши­ре, но он мол­чит. Как и Исак. Так что они сто­ят и смот­рят друг на дру­га, по­ка Исак не чувс­тву­ет, что его пе­репол­ня­ет та­кая тос­ка, сме­шан­ная с же­лани­ем, что ему при­ходит­ся от­вести гла­за.  
  
Эвен за­мет­но грус­тне­ет.  
  
— Мне уй­ти?  
  
— Нет, прос­то… Мне прос­то на­до… хлопья дос­тать, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и ждёт, по­ка Эвен сде­ла­ет шаг в сто­рону, что­бы он мог до­тянуть­ся до пол­ки по­зади не­го. И всё, они сно­ва вер­ну­лись к той не­лов­кости, ко­торая воз­никла меж­ду ни­ми в пос­ледний раз, и Иса­ка это бе­сит. Эвен от­хо­дит в сто­рону. — Спа­сибо.  
  
— Не за что, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
— Хм.  
  
По­ка Исак на­сыпа­ет хлопья, меж­ду ни­ми по­виса­ет ти­шина, плот­ная, и не­лов­кая, и ужас­ная, и Иса­ку хо­чет­ся, что­бы Эвен ска­зал что-то так же силь­но, как хо­чет­ся, что­бы он про­дол­жал мол­чать.  
  
— Ты толь­ко встал? — на­конец спра­шива­ет Эвен, и, воз­можно, ти­шина бы­ла не та­ким уж пло­хим ва­ри­ан­том.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак, уса­жива­ясь за стол. — Ну ты по­нима­ешь…  
  
Он не вда­ёт­ся в де­тали. И ког­да он чувс­тву­ет на се­бе взгляд Эве­на, то не под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за в от­вет.  
  
Это ужас­но.  
  
Он ест.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эвен пос­ле дол­гой, му­читель­ной па­узы. — Я ни­ког­да не ви­дел рань­ше, что­бы кто-то выг­ля­дел та­ким грус­тным, по­ка ел хлопья.  
  
И блядь.  
  
 _Блядь_ , по­тому что Исак нас­толь­ко ув­ле­чён им, Эвен так силь­но ему нра­вит­ся, ему так при­ят­но быть с ним ря­дом, он так ску­чал по то­му, как хо­рошо ему с ним, прак­ти­чес­ки за­был, как это бы­ло, и блядь… По­это­му Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя в та­рел­ку, так как не мо­жет это­го не де­лать. И, ве­ро­ят­но, ког­да-ни­будь это прой­дёт, это стрем­ле­ние от­дать Эве­ну всё, да­же ес­ли это час­ти его ду­ши, но по­ка этот день не нас­ту­пил. Ког­да Исак под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, он ви­дит, что Эвен чуть скло­нил го­лову и улы­ба­ет­ся, роб­ко, слов­но то­же чувс­тву­ет хруп­кость мо­мен­та.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, в этом есть оп­ре­делён­ное про­тиво­речие, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. — Учи­тывая, сколь­ко там са­хара. Я прак­ти­чес­ки уве­рен, что ты сей­час на­руша­ешь один из за­конов все­лен­ной.  
  
Улыб­ка Иса­ка ста­новит­ся ши­ре. Ему так это нра­вит­ся, и в то же вре­мя он всё это не­нави­дит.  
  
— Да, — го­ворит он. — Ну… — А по­том: — У ме­ня проб­ле­мы с пар­нем, так что…  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся. И Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, гля­дя на это, как и всег­да это де­лал рань­ше, нем­но­го пос­ме­ива­ясь в от­вет. Сла­бо, и всё же пос­ме­ива­ясь. Вот нас­коль­ко за­рази­телен смех Эве­на.  
  
— У ме­ня есть мо­роже­ное в хо­лодиль­ни­ке, ес­ли что… — го­ворит Эвен, и в этот раз Исак сме­ле­ет нас­толь­ко, что его сме­шок по­луча­ет­ся гром­ким.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся ему и смот­рит с ка­кой-то неж­ностью, и Исак по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что тот смот­рит на не­го поч­ти как рань­ше, и опас­ная, ко­вар­ная, хруп­кая на­деж­да зас­тавля­ет его по­серь­ёз­неть все­го не мгно­вение рань­ше Эве­на.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит он. Исак лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами и сно­ва уты­ка­ет­ся взгля­дом в та­рел­ку. — Исак…  
  
— О, да­вай не бу­дем об этом го­ворить.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Эвен, — го­ворит Исак, дос­та­точ­но рез­ко, что­бы Эвен за­мол­чал. Они смот­рят друг на дру­га. — Я имел в ви­ду то, что на­писал, всё нор­маль­но. Но я не мо­гу… я прос­то не хо­чу го­ворить об этом. Я знаю, ты ска­зал, что хо­чешь по­гово­рить, но я… Эвен…  
  
— Не мог­ли бы мы прос­то…?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Исак. — Те­перь Эвен под­хо­дит к ку­хон­но­му стол­ку и са­дит­ся нап­ро­тив, чуть по­дава­ясь впе­рёд. — По­жалуй­ста.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Да брось.  
  
И хо­рошо.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Исак, стис­ки­вая зу­бы, и чуть под­ни­ма­ет под­бо­родок, преж­де чем взгля­нуть на Эве­на. — Так ты был не прав в пят­ни­цу?  
  
Эвен чуть ме­ня­ет­ся в ли­це. А Исак… Исак блядь не хо­чет слы­шать ни­чего дру­гого, не мо­жет вы­нес­ти да­же мыс­ли, что ему при­дёт­ся слы­шать объ­яс­не­ния, не ду­ма­ет, что обя­зан их слу­шать, по­это­му по­вис­шую ти­шину на­руша­ет скрип отод­ви­га­емо­го сту­ла.  
  
— Да­вай не бу­дем об этом го­ворить, — вы­дыха­ет он. — До тех пор, по­ка оба не смо­жем пос­ме­ять­ся над этим.  
  
— Да  _пос­лу­шай же_! Я не имел в ви­ду…  
  
— Уви­дим­ся поз­же.  
  
— Исак! — Эвен пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его взгляд, и Исак ви­дит в них моль­бу. — Ну же! Ты мне нра­вишь­ся.  
  
 _«Как друг»_. Он не про­из­но­сит этих слов, но с тем же ус­пе­хом мог бы. Исак не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и не обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся.  
  
— Мне нуж­но ид­ти, — вмес­то это­го го­ворит он.  
  
Та­рел­ка с хлопь­ями ос­та­ёт­ся на сто­ле, Исак ухо­дит.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
пом­нишь о сво­ём пред­ло­жении?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
да?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
мо­жешь при­нес­ти мне что-ни­будь пе­реку­сить?  
я у се­бя в ком­на­те, а эвен на кух­не  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
сей­час  
  


*

  
  
Ми­нут че­рез пять дверь от­кры­ва­ет­ся, и в ком­на­ту Иса­ка за­ходит Юнас, дер­жа в ру­ках ба­нан и ба­тон­чик мюс­ли. Исак бла­годар­но ки­ва­ет, за­бирая у не­го еду, и Юнас плю­ха­ет­ся на кро­вать ря­дом с дру­гом.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — сно­ва го­ворит Исак.  
  
— Да не за что. — Исак от­ла­мыва­ет ку­сочек мюс­ли и пред­ла­га­ет его Юнас­ку, но тот от­ри­цатель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой, и Исак кла­дёт его се­бе в рот. — Всё бы­ло пло­хо?  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Ну я, — тя­нет он, — пе­режи­ву это.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак — С то­бой же пе­режил.  
  
Юнас фыр­ка­ет и слег­ка под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, и, хо­тя Исак сно­ва чувс­тву­ет се­бя нес­час­тным, он не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся.  
  
— Ну да, — из­ре­ка­ет Юнас. — Но я не уве­рен, что это од­но и то же.  
  
— Нет?  
  
— Нет, — Юнас ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Во-пер­вых, я не нас­толь­ко го­ряч, как Эвен.  
Исак фыр­ка­ет. Вы­ходит до­воль­но сла­бо, но всё же луч­ше, чем ни­чего.  
  
— Очень стран­но слы­шать это от на­тура­ла, — за­меча­ет он, и Юнас сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Прос­то у ме­ня есть гла­за, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Угу, ко­неч­но, — хмы­ка­ет Исак.  
  
— Зат­кнись. Хо­тя, ес­ли бы я был ге­ем, я бы приг­ла­сил его к се­бе в ком­на­ту в пер­вый же день, ес­ли ты по­нима­ешь, о чём я.  
  
Они сме­ют­ся. И Иса­ку при­ят­но это де­лать нес­мотря на тя­жесть в гру­ди и боль в сер­дце. Это при­ят­ное от­вле­ка­ет.  
  
Ко­неч­но, не­надол­го. Уже че­рез мгно­вение ему сно­ва при­ходит­ся бо­роть­ся за каж­дый вздох.  
  
Юнас в свою оче­редь опять про­дол­жа­ет изу­ча­юще смот­реть на не­го.  
  
— Что он… — на­чина­ет он. — Ну то есть что он ска­зал?  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— В пят­ни­цу? — уточ­ня­ет Юнас. — Он ска­зал, что не за­ин­те­ресо­ван?  
  
— Ну… — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Не та­кими сло­вами. Но я пра­виль­но его по­нял, яс­но? — пос­пешно го­ворит он, за­метив, что Юнас хо­чет его пе­ребить. — Это бы­ло со­вер­шенно по­нят­но. Да и в лю­бом слу­чае, слож­но бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но его по­нять за пос­ле­ду­ющие двад­цать ми­нут до­роги до­мой.  
  
— Ну да, лад­но, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Юнас. — Прос­то…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не знаю. — Юнас смот­рит на не­го. — Прос­то он то­же очень грус­тный, по­нима­ешь?  
  
— Хм. — Не­уже­ли прав­да? Бо­же, не­уже­ли Исак нас­толь­ко нев­ни­матель­ный? — Ну он был грус­тным нес­коль­ко дней до пят­ни­цы. Или ус­тавшим, я не знаю. Я бы не вос­при­нимал это слиш­ком серь­ёз­но.  
  
— Но он выг­ля­дел не так, как сей­час.  
  
— По­годи, — го­ворит Исак, и он да­же не мо­жет прит­во­рить­ся, что его сер­дце не уха­ет в же­лудок, он по-преж­не­му так вол­ну­ет­ся за Эве­на, что это при­чиня­ет боль. — Ты ду­ма­ешь, у не­го деп­рессия?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Юнас. — Не в этом смыс­ле.  
  
Он слег­ка нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и нем­но­го сдер­жанно улы­ба­ет­ся Иса­ку.  
  
— Он ведь очень те­бе нра­вит­ся, Ис, — про­дол­жа­ет он, и Исак по­нима­ет, что ещё ка­кое-то вре­мя его чувс­тва, его же­лание за­ботить­ся бу­дет оче­вид­но для всех. — Мо­жет, те­бе сто­ит сно­ва с ним по­гово­рить?  
  
— И что? — спра­шива­ет Исак. — Умо­лять его пе­реду­мать? Воп­ре­ки рас­хо­жему мне­нию я не нас­толь­ко жа­лок.  
  
— Нет, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Юнас. — Прос­то выс­лу­шать его. Прос­то ус­лы­шать его хо­тя бы раз.  
  
Ох.  
  
— Ты что, го­ворил с ним?  
  
— Не злись.  
  
— Я не злюсь.  
  
Они смот­рят друг на дру­га. Юнас слег­ко по­жима­ет пле­чами слег­ка и ко­рот­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, и тот факт, что Эвен во­об­ще за­гово­рил с ним, зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка ду­мать, и те­перь он на­де­ет­ся. Блядь, он мо­жет об­жечь­ся, но он на­де­ет­ся, и, воз­можно, он иди­от и при­дурок, но, ес­ли бы он мог вы­бирать, пе­ред кем быть иди­отом, это всё рав­но был бы Эвен.  
  
— Я ни­чего не знаю, яс­но? — про­дол­жа­ет Юнас. — То есть он ни­чего осо­бо не ска­зал, он не вы­носит ва­ши де­ла на все­об­щее обоз­ре­ние, он прос­то от­ве­тил на мои воп­ро­сы, но… Ис. Я не хо­чу да­вать те­бе лож­ную на­деж­ду, я не знаю, че­го он хо­чет, и я ду­маю, что ему по­ра вклю­чить го­лову и ска­зать уже, что он ду­ма­ет, но он не смо­жет, ес­ли ты ему не поз­во­лишь. По­нима­ешь?  
  
И он, воз­можно, прав. Блядь, Исак на­де­ет­ся, что он прав.  
  
Он ду­ма­ет об этом весь день.  
  
На са­мом де­ле он ду­ма­ет об этом до но­чи, вся­чес­ки из­бе­гая Эве­на и око­ло де­сяти ве­чера от­пра­вив­шись бро­дить по ули­цам Ос­ло, как де­лал это рань­ше, ког­да был млад­ше и не мог в чём-то ра­зоб­рать­ся. И он чувс­тву­ет, что ему так труд­но сно­ва рис­кнуть всем, сде­лать шаг навс­тре­чу, не зная, что его ждёт. Но…  
  
Но, ес­ли он ког­да-ли­бо со­бира­ет­ся сде­лать это сно­ва, на­вер­ное, это дол­жно про­изой­ти здесь и сей­час.  
  
 _Пом­ни об этом_ , ска­зал ему Ми­ка­эль в прош­лый втор­ник, ког­да упо­мянул, как хо­рошо Эве­ну с ним. И да­же ес­ли на­деж­да так хруп­ка, Исак пом­нит. И да­же ес­ли она так не­надёж­на, Исак ду­ма­ет, что, воз­можно, Ми­ка­эль зна­ет Эве­на дос­та­точ­но хо­рошо, что­бы пре­дуп­ре­дить Иса­ка. По­это­му…  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я блядь на­де­юсь, что ты не зас­та­вишь ме­ня по­жалеть,  
но ты не хо­чешь по­курить на ули­це?  
мы мог­ли бы по­гово­рить  
и в этот раз я те­бя выс­лу­шаю  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
хо­чу!  
сей­час?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да, сей­час  
я во дво­ре  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
уже иду  
спа­сибо  
<3  
  
Сер­дечко в кон­це.  
  
Исак смот­рит на не­го, по­ка, стоя под сне­гом, ждёт Эве­на у их до­ма. Он нер­вни­ча­ет и нем­но­го за­мёрз. Смот­рит на эк­ран те­лефо­на до тех пор, по­ка не под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и ви­дит, как Эвен вы­ходит на ули­цу.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он, за­метив Иса­ка. На Эве­не его боль­шое паль­то, и в ос­ве­щении лу­ны Исак ви­дит, что он улы­ба­ет­ся. Улы­ба­ет­ся так теп­ло, что Исак прак­ти­чес­ки сог­ре­ва­ет­ся. Эвен выг­ля­дит та­ким нер­вным и не­уве­рен­ным, что в гру­ди у Иса­ка сно­ва на­чина­ет кро­вото­чить от­то­го, как силь­но ему хо­чет­ся ус­по­ко­ить, по­забо­тить­ся о нём.  
  
Что ж… Зна­чит, поп­ро­бу­ем ещё раз.  
  
— При­вет.  
  
— Итак… — Эвен под­хо­дит бли­же и по­тира­ет ла­дони, слов­но пы­та­ясь вер­нуть им нем­но­го теп­ла, а по­том: — Преж­де чем мы нач­нём, мож­но я те­бя об­ни­му?  
  
Те­перь и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, чувс­твуя, что на мгно­вение всё внут­ри ус­по­ка­ива­ет­ся. Он и ша­гу не ус­пе­ва­ет сде­лать, как ока­зыва­ет­ся в тёп­лом и тес­ном коль­це рук Эве­на.  
  
Он об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет.  
  
Преж­де чем они от­пуска­ют друг дру­га, стрел­ки ча­сов пе­рева­лива­ют за пол­ночь.


	19. Chapter 19

**Втор­ник, 19 де­каб­ря**  
  
Сна­чала они рас­ку­рива­ют ко­сяк.  
  
Как и в пос­ледний раз, в ту пер­вую пят­ни­цу, ког­да они бы­ли здесь и го­вори­ли о люб­ви, они ёжат­ся у сте­ны, зак­ры­вая друг дру­га от хо­лод­но­го вет­ра. На Эве­не его боль­шое паль­то, во­лосы по-преж­не­му не уло­жены, и да, Юнас был прав, он дей­стви­тель­но вы­лядит грус­тным, и от это­го сер­дце Иса­ка нем­но­го сжи­ма­ет­ся от бо­ли.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — это пер­вое, о чём он спра­шива­ет, и вся его боль на мгно­вение от­хо­дит на зад­ний план. Эвен слег­ка ки­ва­ет, гля­дя на не­го, улы­ба­ет­ся как-то за­гадоч­но, и всё, че­го хо­чет­ся Иса­ку, — про­тянуть ру­ку и зап­ра­вить прядь во­лос ему за ухо.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — А ты?  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами, и это прав­да. Эвен нем­но­го мрач­не­ет.  
  
— Я бу­ду в по­ряд­ке, — уточ­ня­ет Исак, по­тому что Эвен не ви­новат, прав­да не ви­новат, и Исак не хо­чет, что­бы тот грус­тил.  
  
— Лад­но, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и Исак ки­ва­ет.  
  
Мгно­вение спус­тя Эвен пе­реда­ёт ему ко­сяк, и ка­кое-то вре­мя они мол­ча ку­рят, по­ка ти­шина меж­ду ни­ми сно­ва не ста­новит­ся ком­фор­тной. Их пле­чи ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га, и на са­мом де­ле смеш­но, как ночь ме­ня­ет вос­при­ятие про­ис­хо­дяще­го, как она до­бав­ля­ет ин­тимнос­ти во всё.  
  
— Се­год­ня звёз­ды сно­ва вид­ны, — го­ворит Эвен, и Исак ко­сит­ся на не­го, преж­де чем пос­мотреть на не­бо.  
  
— Да, так и есть, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Хм, — Эвен де­ла­ет ещё од­ну за­тяж­ку. — Они кра­сивые, — про­дол­жа­ет он, пе­реда­вая ко­сяк, и Иса­ку хо­чет­ся сме­ять­ся от­то­го, что это точ­ная ко­пия их пре­дыду­щего раз­го­вора, и так же силь­но ему хо­чет­ся зап­ла­кать.  
  
— Эвен, — хрип­ло го­ворит он.  
  
— Пом­нишь, ты го­ворил о па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных?  
  
Исак с шу­мом вы­дыха­ет. Он не всег­да мо­жет дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, а сей­час к это­му до­бав­ля­ет­ся боль, но ра­ди Эве­на он го­тов на мно­гое. Ко­неч­но же. По­это­му…  
  
— Да?  
  
Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Я — ре­жис­сёр, — го­ворит он. — Это то, что я люб­лю.  
  
— Окей?  
  
— Мне нра­вит­ся ду­мать, что жизнь — это то, чем ты мо­жешь уп­равлять сам. Ну зна­ешь, как ког­да сни­ма­ешь фильм и вы­бира­ешь, по ка­кому пу­ти он пой­дёт.  
  
— Лад­но?  
  
Эвен смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Очень дол­гое вре­мя, — го­ворит он, — я ду­мал, что для ме­ня это не так. — Исак смот­рит на не­го, не от­ры­ва­ясь. Эвен взды­ха­ет. — Очень дол­гое вре­мя мне ка­залось, что куч­ка лю­дей ре­ша­ет, ка­ким дол­жен быть мой фильм. Из-за бо­лез­ни, по­нима­ешь? И из-за то­го, что из-за неё я при­чинял боль дру­гим. И… — их гла­за встре­ча­ют­ся, — из-за об­ре­чён­ной люб­ви.  
  
На­деж­да, рас­ту­щая внут­ри, воз­можно, очень хруп­ка, но Исак не мо­жет от­ри­цать, что она есть.  
  
На са­мом де­ле он прак­ти­чес­ки злит­ся, что Эвен мо­жет так лег­ко вли­ять на не­го. Что Эвен сме­ет пос­те­пен­но под­во­дить его к это­му, под­пи­тывать эту на­деж­ду, что­бы по­том рас­топтать. Толь­ко вот это са­мая пре­датель­ская мысль, ког­да-ли­бо рож­давша­яся в его го­лове…  
  
По­тому что Эвен не нас­толь­ко жес­ток, что­бы так пос­ту­пить. И Эвен не нас­толь­ко туп, что­бы не по­нимать, что де­ла­ет. По­это­му…  
  
По­это­му?  
  
— А сей­час? — на­конец спра­шива­ет Исак, гля­дя Эве­ну в гла­за со всей ре­шимостью, на ка­кую спо­собен сей­час.  
  
— Я чувс­твую ина­че, — от­ве­ча­ет тот.  
  
— Хо­рошо.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Итак…?  
  
— Я за­метил, — го­ворит Эвен, — что той ночью, ког­да рас­ска­зывал те­бе о сво­ём прош­лом, я ду­мал о те­бе как о сво­ём бу­дущем.  
  
— Не иг­рай со мной!  
  
— Я не иг­раю.  
  
Они смот­рят друг на дру­га. Они оба ды­шат тя­желее, чем обыч­но, вся си­ту­ация ка­жет­ся нап­ря­жён­ной.  
  
— Исак, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. — Я ужас­но се­бя чувс­твую. Я ужас­но чувс­тво­вал се­бя все вы­ход­ные и ужас­но чувс­твую се­бя сей­час. И мне бы­ло ужас­но ви­деть те­бя ут­ром на кух­не, по­тому что ты выг­ля­дел та­ким раз­би­тым, и я знал, что это моя ви­на, и я… я…  
  
Он нер­вно за­пус­ка­ет ру­ку в во­лосы, и Исак впер­вые ви­дит у не­го по­доб­ный жест, и Эвен выг­ля­дит та­ким по­дав­ленным, а по­том…  
  
— Ты прос­то при­шёл и вы­бил поч­ву у ме­ня из-под ног, ты пе­ревер­нул всё с ног на го­лову, и я боль­ше ни­чего не по­нимаю. Я боль­ше ни­чего не знаю. Всё, что я знаю, — это ты. Всё, что я знаю, — мне не­выно­симо ви­деть те­бя нес­час­тным, я прос­то не мо­гу это­го вы­нес­ти, и я так  _ску­чал по те­бе._  
  
Он су­дорож­но вы­дыха­ет. Пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Иса­ка, и в гла­зах Эве­на пле­щет­ся столь­ко моль­бы, а Исак по-преж­не­му го­тов дать ему всё, что он за­хочет.  
  
— Я так ску­чал по те­бе, что мне ка­залось, я не мо­гу ды­шать, и это грё­баное кли­ше, и я не уве­рен, что это зву­чит ро­ман­тично, но… Исак.  
  
В лун­ном све­те их взгля­ды сно­ва встре­ча­ют­ся.  
  
— Всё про­ис­хо­дит так  _быс­тро_. И ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь, как бы мне хо­телось быть го­товым в пят­ни­цу, что­бы нам не приш­лось прой­ти че­рез это, но я не был го­тов, и не знаю, мог ли быть го­тов. Я толь­ко это имел в ви­ду се­год­ня ут­ром, ког­да не воз­ра­зил, что пят­ни­ца бы­ла ошиб­кой.  
  
 _«Ох»_ , — ду­ма­ет Исак, и на­деж­да рас­тёт, на­деж­да креп­нет, и…  
  
 _«А сей­час?»_  — ду­ма­ет он.  _«Ты го­тов для ме­ня сей­час?»_  
  
Но он не про­из­но­сит это­го вслух. Исак не хо­чет сно­ва по­казы­вать собс­твен­ную у­яз­ви­мость.  
То есть не хо­тел, по­ка Эвен не улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
К это­му мо­мен­ту Исак уже дол­жен был бы по­нять, что ра­ди этой улыб­ки го­тов на всё. Что он бро­сит всё, от­даст все­го се­бя, лишь бы быть её при­чиной, что­бы она сог­ре­вала его в лю­бое вре­мя, что­бы да­же сей­час зас­та­вила его улыб­нуть­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Ка­кое се­год­ня чис­ло? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, и его го­лос зву­чит мяг­че, слов­но меж­ду ни­ми по­яви­лась яс­ность, и Исак не мо­жет не об­ра­тить вни­мания на то, что он по­дошёл бли­же.  
  
— К че­му ты это? — от­ве­ча­ет он воп­ро­сом на воп­рос.  
  
— Ну… — тя­нет Эвен. А по­том он бе­рёт Иса­ка за ру­ки, и хо­тя это не впер­вые, но ка­жет­ся на этот раз Эвен де­ла­ет это, по­нимая, что за этим сто­ит. Всё как в прош­лую пят­ни­цу. Толь­ко на этот раз…  
  
На этот раз…  
  
— Как же быс­тро те­бе уда­лось пе­ревер­нуть всю мою жизнь.  
  
— Эвен, — вы­дыха­ет Исак. И Эвен це­лу­ет его.  
  
Эвен це­лу­ет его. Эвен це­лу­ет его.  
  
Эвен це­лу­ет его.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
У Эве­на хо­лод­ные гу­бы, а на вкус он как трав­ка, и он от­пуска­ет ру­ки Иса­ка, вмес­то это­го об­хва­тывая ла­доня­ми его щё­ки и при­жимая спи­ной к кир­пичной сте­не по­зади них, и…  
  
И Исак от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй, за­путы­ва­ясь паль­ца­ми в его во­лосах, и Эвен на се­кун­ду ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся из-за это­го и ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, и его тёп­лое ды­хание, ви­димое на мо­розе, об­во­лаки­ет ко­жу Иса­ка, преж­де чем он сно­ва нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, и бо­же…  
  
У Иса­ка прак­ти­чес­ки под­ги­ба­ют­ся ко­лени.  
  
— Эвен, — шеп­чет он, ког­да тот отс­тра­ня­ет­ся нем­но­го и при­жима­ет­ся лбом ко лбу, про­дол­жая дер­жать Иса­ка за щё­ки. — Эвен.  
  
— Исак.  
  
— Ты уве­рен в этом?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Эвен, и Исак… Исак ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не ис­пы­тывал та­кого об­легче­ния, как сей­час, ему ещё ни­ког­да в жиз­ни так не хо­телось упасть на ко­лени, по­тому что  _на­конец-то_ …  
  
— Ты прав­да уве­рен? — сно­ва спра­шива­ет он, по­тому что… По­тому что всё это… Он бе­зору­жен и бе­защи­тен, он сто­ит об­на­жён­ный, с ду­шой на­рас­пашку, с кро­вото­чащим сер­дцем, и ему нуж­но… ему нуж­но… — Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты был уве­рен, Эвен. Я не мо­гу…  
  
— Я уве­рен, — шеп­чет Эвен. И Эвен… Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, по-преж­не­му гла­дит его по ще­ке од­ной ру­кой, а вто­рую за­пус­ка­ет в во­лосы, а Исак цеп­ля­ет­ся за его пле­чи, что­бы не упасть, и Исак ве­рит ему, и он го­тов всё пос­та­вить на кон, и Исак боль­ше не хо­чет пря­тать свои кар­ты, по­тому что Эвен не мо­жет по­мочь ему вы­иг­рать, ес­ли не бу­дет знать, что у не­го за рас­клад…  
  
И Исак об­ни­ма­ет его. Исак вста­ёт на цы­поч­ки, что­бы сде­лать это, и ти­хо хи­хика­ет от об­легче­ния, и это са­мая глу­пая вещь, ко­торую он ког­да-ли­бо де­лал… И Эвен то­же ти­хо сме­ёт­ся ку­да-то ему в пле­чо, об­ни­мая его с та­кой си­лой, что на мгно­вение от­ры­ва­ет от зем­ли.  
  
Ког­да они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся, что­бы встре­тить­ся взгля­дами, они оба си­яют, и прак­ти­чес­ки од­новре­мен­но тя­нут­ся ру­ками, что­бы кос­нуть­ся улы­бок друг дру­га. От это­го оба на­чина­ют улы­бать­ся ещё ши­ре.  
  
— Ты уве­рен? — спра­шива­ет Исак, те­перь уже шё­потом, их ли­ца так близ­ко, что ды­хание сме­шива­ет­ся, и единс­твен­ная при­чина, по ко­торой он сно­ва за­да­ёт этот воп­рос — ему хо­чет­ся, что­бы Эвен на­пом­нил ему, что от­вет  _«да»_.  
  
Эвен так и де­ла­ет.  
  
— Да, — шеп­чет он. А по­том: — Я имею в ви­ду… — Он де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох, ос­то­рож­но бе­рёт Иса­ка за ру­ку и прик­ла­дыва­ет его ла­донь к сво­ей гру­ди, нак­ры­вая сво­ей. — Прос­то по­чувс­твуй это.  
  
Исак чувс­тву­ет, как под его ла­донью бь­ёт­ся сер­дце Эве­на. Бь­ёт­ся слиш­ком быс­тро.  
  
Он сме­ёт­ся. Сме­ёт­ся, по­тому что слиш­ком час­тое би­ение сер­дца Эве­на сов­па­да­ет с рит­мом его собс­твен­но­го сер­дца. По­тому что-то, что Исак чувс­тву­ет пря­мо сей­час, уже не нап­ря­жение. Это об­легче­ние.  
  
— По­чувс­твуй это, — го­ворит он и кла­дёт ру­ку Эве­на по­верх сво­его сер­дца, до­веряя ему тай­ну, рас­ска­зывая, как не­ус­танно оно бь­ёт­ся. Исак зна­ет, что нет ни­чего страш­но­го в том, что­бы пе­рес­тать пря­тать­ся, по­тому что, су­дя по то­му, как ве­дёт се­бя Эвен, он то­же ре­шил рис­кнуть всем. Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет­ся ни­же, при­жима­ет­ся лбом ко лбу Иса­ка.  
  
— Исак, — го­ворит он. — Мне нем­но­го страш­но.  
  
— Да, — ти­хо вы­дыха­ет Исак и смот­рит, как бе­лое об­лачко па­ра об­во­лаки­ва­ет ко­жу Эве­на, слов­но впи­тыва­ясь в неё. — Мне то­же страш­но.  
  
Оба ти­хо фыр­ка­ют от сме­ха.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Эвен. — Тог­да, ду­маю, мы в од­ной лод­ке.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Ду­маю, так и есть.  
  
— Хм. И нам сто­ит сно­ва поп­ро­бовать?  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет. Ки­ва­ет, по­тому что по­нима­ет, что это бу­дет пос­ледний раз, ког­да он рис­кнёт сде­лать шаг, не зная, ку­да опус­тится его но­га.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я ду­маю, сто­ит.  
  
И Эвен ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — го­ворит он. — Я то­же так ду­маю.  
  
А Исак…  
  
Исак нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­рёд и це­лу­ет его сно­ва, и Эвен поз­во­ля­ет ему. Эвен поз­во­ля­ет ему и от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй. По­тому что Эвен то­же счи­та­ет, что им сто­ит поп­ро­бовать сно­ва.  
  
Эвен ду­ма­ет, что им сто­ит поп­ро­бовать.  
  


*

  
  
Они не ло­жат­ся спать вмес­те.  
  
Они до­гово­рились об этом, пе­реп­ле­тя паль­цы в ко­ридо­ре. Ти­хо шеп­ча друг дру­гу. Они до­гово­рились об этом, по­тому что пол­ночь — ко­вар­ное вре­мя для при­нятия ре­шений, и по­тому что оба они всё ещё оше­лом­ле­ны про­ис­хо­дящим, и по­тому что они не хо­тят то­ропить­ся.  
  
Ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся в де­сять ут­ра, его уже ждёт со­об­ще­ние от Эве­на.  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты всё спра­шивал ночью, уве­рен ли я, так что, что­бы ты не вол­но­вал­ся за ме­ня:  
я толь­ко что прос­нулся, и я по-преж­не­му уве­рен  
я ду­мал о те­бе всю ночь  
не мо­гу дож­дать­ся, ког­да сно­ва те­бя уви­жу  
я на­де­юсь, ты поз­во­лишь мне по­цело­вать те­бя ук­радкой  
  
Исак ни­ког­да и ни­чему не улы­бал­ся так, как сей­час.  
  
Он опус­ка­ет но­ги на пол, за­вора­чива­ет­ся в оде­яло и нап­равля­ет­ся на кух­ню, где он, как уже час­то слу­чалось рань­ше, на­ходит имен­но то­го че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го ищет. Ког­да Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и ви­дит его, он улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Толь­ко что про­читал твои со­об­ще­ния, — со­об­ща­ет Исак, и улыб­ка Эве­на прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ух­мылку, ког­да он под­хо­дит бли­же.  
  
— Мда? — Он уже нас­толь­ко близ­ко, что Иса­ку при­ходит­ся чуть под­нять под­бо­родок, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го. Что он и де­ла­ет. — И?  
  
Исак под­ни­ма­ет под­бо­родок ещё вы­ше.  
  
— Те­бе не нуж­но де­лать это ук­радкой, — улы­ба­ет­ся он, а Эвен…  
  
Эвен вы­дыха­ет, то ли изум­лённо, то ли неж­но, нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову, преж­де чем зах­ва­тить щё­ки Иса­ка в плен сво­их ла­доней, и об­ли­зыва­ет гу­бы. По­том нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать его. Цеп­ля­ясь за тол­стов­ку у Эве­на на та­лии, Исак чуть при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся на цы­поч­ки, что­бы от­ве­тить на по­целуй.  
  
А по­том они про­дол­жа­ют це­ловать­ся. Про­дол­жа­ют це­ловать­ся до тех пор, по­ка не пе­рес­та­ют бо­роть­ся за ли­дерс­тво, а на­чина­ют…  
  
На­чина­ют де­лать это вмес­те.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
вы пом­ни­те, что у ме­ня бы­ло раз­би­то сер­дце пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней?  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
да?  
  
 **Эс­киль Триг­гва­сон**  
угу?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
что ж  
мо­жете об этом за­быть


	20. Chapter 20

**Сре­да, 20 де­каб­ря**  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
се­год­ня хо­лод­но  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
у нас всег­да хо­лод­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ты зна­ешь, что нуж­но де­лать, ког­да хо­лод­но?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
пе­ре­ехать на юг?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
ос­тать­ся в кро­вати  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
а, яс­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
так что  
ты идёшь?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
нет  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
нет?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
у ме­ня есть идея по­луч­ше  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
нап­ри­мер?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
по­чему бы те­бе не прий­ти ко мне для раз­но­об­ра­зия?  
  


*

  
  
— Итак, — тя­нет Эвен, по­яв­ля­ясь на по­роге ком­на­ты Иса­ка, и тот от­ры­ва­ет­ся от те­лефо­на, что­бы пос­мотреть на не­го. На Эве­на с не­уло­жен­ны­ми во­лоса­ми, в спор­тивных шта­нах, чёр­ной фут­болке и шер­стя­ных нос­ках, на Эве­на с яр­кой улыб­кой и кра­сивы­ми го­лубы­ми гла­зами, дер­жа­щего в ру­ках па­кет с чип­са­ми. — Я при­нёс нам пе­реку­сить.  
  
— О, — про­из­но­сит Исак, за­кан­чи­вая оце­нива­юще раз­гля­дывать Эве­на и пе­рех­ва­тывая его взгляд. Он всё ещё не мо­жет при­вык­нуть. — Ну лад­но, тог­да за­ходи.  
  
Эвен с улыб­кой ак­ку­рат­но зак­ры­ва­ет за со­бой дверь. По­том за­мира­ет на мгно­вение, ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, — го­ворит он. — Я здесь в пер­вый раз.  
  
— Знаю, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
Так и есть. Его ком­на­та — единс­твен­ное его убе­жище в квар­ти­ре, ко­торую он де­лит с дру­гими людь­ми. Это единс­твен­ное мес­то, где толь­ко он мо­жет ре­шать, ко­го впус­кать. Единс­твен­ное мес­то, где он мо­жет зак­рыть дверь.  
  
Он хо­чет, что­бы Эвен уви­дел ком­на­ту. Хо­чет, что­бы он был здесь.  
  
— Хм, — из­ре­ка­ет Эвен, ки­вая на книж­ный шкаф спра­ва. — Сим­па­тич­ный книж­ный шкаф.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— Ми­лень­кое окош­ко.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
— От­личная кро­вать.  
  
Улыб­ка Иса­ка прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ух­мылку.  
  
— За­берёшь­ся сю­да?  
  
— Хм, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен. А по­том впер­вые ло­жит­ся на неё.  
  
А по­том нас­ту­па­ет пер­вый раз, ког­да он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет Иса­ка не под пок­ро­вом но­чи, пер­вый раз, ког­да при све­те дня Исак ус­тра­ива­ет­ся у не­го на гру­ди, иде­аль­но впи­сыва­ясь ту­да, как и во мно­гое дру­гое, что Эвен пред­ла­га­ет и да­ёт.  
  
Это стран­но. И в то же вре­мя нет.  
  
Они смот­рят фильм. На этот раз рож­дес­твенский —  _«Гринч — по­хити­тель Рож­дес­тва»_  — и в кои то ве­ки Иса­ку хо­чет­ся, что­бы Рож­дес­тво по­беди­ло. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Эвен ше­велит ру­кой и за­пус­ка­ет её в во­лосы Иса­ка, про­пус­ка­ет пря­ди меж­ду паль­ца­ми, как уже де­лал это рань­ше, и Исак прак­ти­чес­ки мгно­вен­но рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся в его объ­яти­ях.  
  
— Что ты де­лал? — спра­шива­ет он, ког­да фильм за­кон­чился, и он уже ка­кое-то вре­мя ка­са­ет­ся во­лос Эве­на, по­ка они ле­жат на кро­вати ли­цом друг к дру­гу. — Я имею в ви­ду в вы­ход­ные?  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен. — Я был у Ми­ка­эля с Ада­мом.  
  
— Окей?  
  
— Да, — Эвен иг­ра­ет с ло­коном Иса­ка, зап­равлен­ным за ухо, и тот по­да­ёт­ся навс­тре­чу при­кос­но­вени­ям, сов­сем чуть-чуть. Они оба улы­ба­ют­ся. — Ми­ка­эль нем­но­го впра­вил мне моз­ги. Ска­зал, что я по­вёл се­бя, как иди­от?  
  
— По­чему? — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— По­тому что не ос­ме­лил­ся рис­кнуть. — Исак про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся. — От­тол­кнул те­бя.  
  
Ох.  
  
В гла­зах Эве­на свер­ка­ют ис­корки озорс­тва.  
  
— Ес­тес­твен­но, — про­дол­жа­ет он, — я ушёл, по­тому что по­думал, что он очень груб. — Исак фыр­ка­ет. — Но по­том я по­думал, что он ско­рее все­го прав.  
  
— Хм, — толь­ко и мо­жет ска­зать Исак, по­тому что он по-преж­не­му оше­лом­лён, не мо­жет по­верить, что Эвен здесь и сей­час го­ворит все эти ве­щи, слов­но это что-то обы­ден­ное, а не пол­ное от­кро­вение. — Ми­ло.  
  
— Да, — ки­вая, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
— Ммм, — Исак за­кусы­ва­ет ниж­нюю гу­бу и мед­лит. — Я хо­дил к сво­им ро­дите­лям.  
  
— Да? — удив­ля­ет­ся Эвен. — Я не знал, что ты с ни­ми об­ща­ешь­ся.  
  
— Нет, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак. — Ну то есть… Об­ща­юсь не очень час­то, но…  
  
Он взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эвен, — ты не обя­зан ни­чего рас­ска­зывать толь­ко по­тому, что мы…те­перь вот это.  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Я знаю. Прос­то…  
  
Прос­то он хо­чет. Хо­чет, что­бы Эвен знал.  
  
— Ши­зоф­ре­ния, — го­ворит он. — Вот чем бо­ле­ет ма­ма. — Эвен нем­но­го мрач­не­ет. — И, э­ээ… Бы­ло Рож­дес­тво, ког­да мой отец ушёл.  
  
Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
— Исак, — го­ворит он, сно­ва от­кры­вая их. — Прос­ти ме­ня. Ты дол­жен был ска­зать мне, что­бы я пе­рес­тал.  
  
— Нет, — Исак пос­пешно ка­ча­ет го­ловой, по­тому что он сов­сем не это имел в ви­ду. — Нет, нет. Всё нор­маль­но. — Он пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Эве­на. — Я бы ска­зал те­бе пе­рес­тать, ес­ли бы хо­тел.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Эвен. А по­том, мгно­вение спус­тя, он пе­река­тыва­ет­ся бли­же, зак­ры­вая то не­боль­шое прос­транс­тво, что есть меж­ду ни­ми, и при­тяги­ва­ет Иса­ка к се­бе. Это креп­кое объ­ятие, и по­ка Эвен гла­дит его по спи­не, Исак об­ви­ва­ет ру­ки вок­руг его та­лии и цеп­ля­ет­ся за фут­болку сза­ди. — Хо­тя мне всё рав­но очень жаль.  
  
Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. И всё же, преж­де чем от­пустить его, Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и лег­ко це­лу­ет Иса­ка в обе ще­ки, по ра­зу в каж­дую. Исак нем­но­го улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Так что, — спра­шива­ет Эвен, — ты хо­дил его на­вес­тить?  
  
— Нет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Не сов­сем. Я хо­дил на­вес­тить ма­му.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — И как она се­бя чувс­тву­ет?  
  
— Нор­маль­но, — слег­ка по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак. — Луч­ше, чем ког­да он ушёл. — Эвен сно­ва ки­ва­ет, а Исак про­дол­жа­ет: — Она при­нима­ет ле­карс­тва и хо­дит на те­рапию, и… У неё есть ка­кая ра­бота в мес­тной цер­кви, ну зна­ешь, что-то, свя­зан­ное с бла­гот­во­ритель­ностью. А ещё она внеш­татный пре­пода­ватель. Она про­водит ка­кие-то кон­фе­рен­ции или что-то ти­па это­го. Они до­воль­но за­бав­ные.  
  
— За­бав­ные? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Ну да, зна­ешь, — Исак сно­ва по­жима­ет пле­чами. — У неё хо­рошо по­луча­ет­ся шу­тить над сво­ей бо­лезнью, и иног­да её гал­лю­цина­ции та­кие глу­пые, что…  
  
Он смот­рит на Эве­на, а тот не сво­дит с не­го глаз. Ждёт, спо­кой­но и тер­пе­ливо, и Иса­ку слож­но де­лить­ся та­кими ве­щами, но Эвен де­ла­ет всё нам­но­го про­ще, по­это­му…  
  
— Эм, у неё был ре­цидив в прош­лом го­ду. И ей приш­лось лечь в боль­ни­цу и всё та­кое… Всё бы­ло до­воль­но пло­хо. В об­щем, я по­шёл ту­да, что­бы её на­вес­тить, и тог­да она ска­зала мне, что… мо­его дя­дю по­каза­ли по ТВ.  
  
Эвен воп­ро­ситель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви.  
  
— Да, я то­же уди­вил­ся. Единс­твен­ные мои дя­ди — это её братья, и они жи­вут в Бер­ге­не, так что их шан­сы ока­зать­ся на ТВ… ну ес­ли толь­ко это не прог­рамма о по­годе…  
  
Эвен фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха. Исак то­же улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— В об­щем, по­том, че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя она по­казы­ва­ет на те­леви­зор и го­ворит:  _«Вот же он»_. И я смот­рю, и…  
  
Он за­мол­ка­ет, не в си­лах сдер­жать смех.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— А там… — го­ворит Исак. — До­нальд Трамп.  
  
— Да лад­но?!  
  
— Ну да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — И кста­ти, он не мой… это прос­то бы­ла…  
  
— Гал­лю­цина­ция?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Фуф.  
  
Они ши­роко улы­ба­ют­ся. Эвен всё это вре­мя пог­ла­жива­ет Иса­ка по спи­не и сей­час, со сме­хом ка­чая го­ловой, про­дол­жа­ет это де­лать.  
  
— Смеш­но, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак. — Толь­ко это всё рав­но труд­но, по­нима­ешь. Де­ло в том… — Он за­мол­ка­ет. Ко­леб­лется. И сно­ва Эвен прос­то ждёт, вни­матель­но гля­дя на не­го. По­это­му…   
— Я ведь то­же от неё ушёл.  
  
Исак бес­по­ко­ит­ся, что те­перь Эвен пе­рес­та­нет при­касать­ся к не­му, но это­го не про­ис­хо­дит, тот лишь неж­но це­лу­ет Иса­ка в ви­сок, по­это­му он объ­яс­ня­ет…  
  
— Ког­да мой отец ушёл или чуть поз­же. За нес­коль­ко не­дель до Рож­дес­тва.  
  
— Это ког­да ты поз­на­комил­ся с Эс­ки­лем?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— Сколь­ко те­бе бы­ло? Шес­тнад­цать?  
  
Исак изум­лённо смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Ты пом­нишь? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, я пом­ню, — Эвен с улыб­кой гла­дит его по во­лосам. — Я всё пом­ню.  
  
И  _ох_. Исак не мо­жет не улыб­нуть­ся и от­во­дит гла­за, ста­ра­ясь не пок­раснеть. Не мо­жет не по­ражать­ся, чем зас­лу­жил Эве­на. Эве­на, не прос­то маль­чи­ка, ко­торый хо­чет его, но то­го, кто хо­чет его все­го, со всем гру­зом прош­ло­го.  
  
— Ну да, точ­но, — го­ворит он, и Эвен нем­но­го нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову. — В об­щем. Это стран­но. Они бы­ли хо­роши­ми ро­дите­лями, ког­да я был ма­лень­ким, а те­перь я сно­ва чувс­твую, что моя ма­ма — это дей­стви­тель­но ма­ма, но… Прос­то эти пять лет. Ког­да ка­залось, что у ме­ня во­об­ще нет ро­дите­лей.  
  
— По­нимаю.  
  
— И ду­маю, что эти мыс­ли за­нима­ли очень мно­го мес­та. В мо­ей жиз­ни.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Эвен и гла­дит его щё­ку боль­шим паль­цем. А по­том, слов­но ко­пируя сло­ва Иса­ка ве­чера втор­ни­ка: — А сей­час?  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— А сей­час, — го­ворит он, — всё по-дру­гому.  
  
— По-дру­гому, но хо­рошо?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — Хо­рошо.  
  


*

  
  
Чуть поз­же Эс­киль ло­вит его на кух­не, ког­да Исак го­товит для них на­пит­ки, и креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет, и Исак да­же для ви­ду не вор­чит, поз­во­ляя это про­яв­ле­ние чувств. Ну и что? Пос­ле прош­лой не­дели слиш­ком поз­дно прит­во­рять­ся, что ему это не нуж­но.  
  
— По­хоже, мой со­вет ока­зал­ся не та­ким уж хо­рошим, да? — го­ворит Эс­киль, ког­да они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся друг от дру­га, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Да уж, — го­ворит он. — Я тре­бую свои день­ги на­зад.  
  
Эс­киль пос­ме­ива­ет­ся.  
  
— Уда­чи, да­же не на­дей­ся. — А по­том: — Нет. Я ни­ког­да ещё не был так счас­тлив оши­бить­ся, по­нима­ешь?  
  
И Исак… Исак чувс­тву­ет то же са­мое.  
  
— Хм, — улы­ба­ет­ся он, — ви­димо, нас с то­бой уже двое.  
  
Эс­киль ки­ва­ет.  
  
По­том Эвен та­щит его в гос­ти­ную, где они са­дят­ся за стол и на­чина­ют де­лать по­ман­де­ры, по­тому что Эвен го­ворит, что  _«важ­но ис­поль­зо­вать все ор­га­ны чувств для Рож­дес­тва, Ис»_ , и Исак и так сог­ла­сил­ся бы прак­ти­чес­ки на всё, что пред­ла­га­ет Эвен, так по­чему бы не на это то­же.  
  
Это­му спо­собс­тву­ет тот факт, что Эвен опять го­товит для них глин­твейн, и что по­том зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка на­деть один из сво­их сви­теров, по­тому что он рож­дес­твенский, и что за ок­ном идёт снег.  
  
— Ты уве­рен, что не воз­ра­жа­ешь про­тив это­го? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, ког­да они си­дят за сто­лом, и их стулья сто­ят так близ­ко, что их бёд­ра ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га. Исак ки­ва­ет, пе­рево­дя взгляд с Эве­на на ёл­ку в уг­лу, ко­торая яв­ля­ет­ся единс­твен­ным ис­точни­ком ос­ве­щения в ком­на­те, и от­бра­сыва­ет стран­ные те­ни на ли­цо Эве­на. — Ты бы мне ска­зал, ес­ли бы те­бе не нра­вилось?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Я бы те­бе ска­зал.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, ки­ва­ет, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать Иса­ка в ви­сок. А Исак… Исак слов­но за­чаро­ван весь день.  
  
Прос­то у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло ни­чего по­доб­но­го, он толь­ко меч­тал об этом, и всё это так но­во. Знать, что он мо­жет поп­ро­сить, и ус­лы­шать в от­вет «да»… Знать, что он мо­жет под­нять под­бо­родок, и Эвен по­целу­ет его. По­лагать, что, ес­ли че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя он за­хочет, что­бы Эвен при­кос­нулся к не­му, тот, ве­ро­ят­но, сде­ла­ет это. А Эвен…  
  
Исак и рань­ше счи­тал, что Эвен щед­ро да­рит своё теп­ло лю­дям, но те­перь он прев­зо­шёл сам се­бя, пред­ла­гая Иса­ку всё: ру­ки, и при­кос­но­вения, и ма­лень­кие зна­ки вни­мания, все сло­ва и воп­ро­сы, ко­торые бук­валь­но про­пита­ны за­ботой —  _«ска­жи мне, как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь, пом­ни, что я хо­чу знать»_. А Исак…  
  
Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя пь­яным от люб­ви, он на седь­мом не­бе от счастья и со­вер­шенно раз­мяк от это­го.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит Эвен, по­ка они за­нима­ют­ся тем, что вты­ка­ют гвоз­ди­ку в апель­си­новую ко­журу, при­чём де­ла­ют это так ме­тодич­но, что мыс­ли Иса­ка уже ви­та­ют в дру­гом нап­равле­нии. Все мыс­ли о нём. Всег­да о нём. — Я так от­влёк­ся на всю эту на­шу дра­му… — Исак фыр­ка­ет, а Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, — что прак­ти­чес­ки за­был, что сей­час де­кабрь. Нам нуж­но сде­лать ещё что-то рож­дес­твенское.  
  
— Хм, — хмы­ка­ет Исак и ду­ма­ет, что Эвен ска­зал «нам». И он не зна­ет, ког­да пе­рес­та­нет об­ра­щать вни­мание на эти ве­щи, но на­де­ет­ся, что ещё ка­кое-то вре­мя бу­дет ис­пы­тывать изум­ле­ние и вос­торг, по­тому что это так кру­то. — Нап­ри­мер?  
  
— Нап­ри­мер, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен, за­вязав бант вок­руг апель­си­на и под­ни­мая гла­за на Иса­ка, лу­каво под­мигнув. — Нап­ри­мер, я приг­ла­шу те­бя на сви­дание.  
  
— Да?  
  
— На рож­дес­твенское сви­дание.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Что ж, пос­та­ра­юсь вык­ро­ить для те­бя нем­но­го вре­мени в рас­пи­сании.  
  
Эвен сме­ёт­ся. Эвен сме­ёт­ся, и Исак обо­жа­ет этот звук, он так ску­чал по не­му, ког­да приш­лось об­хо­дить­ся без не­го, и не мо­жет до кон­ца по­верить, что он мо­жет быть ря­дом с ним, пог­ру­зить­ся в не­го, ког­да за­хочет, и ос­тать­ся с ним.  
  
— Хм, да я счас­тлив­чик, — за­меча­ет Эвен.  
  
А по­том ти­ше и бо­лее ис­крен­не — Исак за­меча­ет это мгно­вен­но, по­тому что не пе­рес­та­вал смот­реть на Эве­на це­лый день, и не ду­ма­ет, что ког­да-то смо­жет пе­рес­тать:  
— Спа­сибо. За… ну, зна­ешь… — За­пус­тив паль­цы в во­лосы Иса­ка, Эвен уби­ра­ет их с глаз, слов­но хо­чет, что­бы нич­то не сто­яло меж­ду их взгля­дами. — За все шан­сы, ко­торые ты мне да­ёшь.  
  
Исак мог бы по­шутить, но не де­ла­ет это­го, по­тому что иног­да нуж­но ос­та­вить мес­то для у­яз­ви­мос­ти, и он чувс­тву­ет, что сей­час один из та­ких мо­мен­тов.  
  
Вмес­то это­го он тя­нет­ся ру­кой к Эве­ну и при­жима­ет ла­донь к его ще­ке, зап­равляя прядь во­лос за ухо, преж­де чем под­нять под­бо­родок. За­метив это, Эвен ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся, об­хва­тыва­ет его ли­цо ла­доня­ми и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы удов­летво­рить его прось­бу. До­воль­но взды­хая, Исак от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй, от­да­ва­ясь ему и на этот раз ощу­щая сла­бость не толь­ко в но­гах, но и во всём те­ле, хо­тя он и си­дит. Он от­да­ёт все­го се­бя. Неж­но, неж­но, неж­но.  
  
Это не вто­рой их по­целуй, но очень близ­ко к не­му. И Исак…  
  
Исак ни­ког­да рань­ше не рис­ко­вал. Но те­перь…  
  
Те­перь он го­тов рис­ко­вать. Те­перь он го­тов де­лать это столь­ко раз, сколь­ко по­надо­бит­ся.  
  
— В об­щем… — го­ворит Эвен поз­же, ког­да они уже по­чис­ти­ли зу­бы и он вы­пил свои таб­летки, и те­перь иг­ра­ет с во­ротом ру­баш­ки Иса­ка, по хо­ду за­девая его клю­чицы. — Мне зав­тра ут­ром ра­но вста­вать на ра­боту, но не хо­тел бы ты при­со­еди­нить­ся ко мне? — Он встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом с Иса­ком. — В мо­ей ком­на­те?  
  
А Исак…  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тому что, воз­можно, не толь­ко он те­перь го­тов рис­ко­вать, по­тому что Эвен, ка­жет­ся, то­же де­ла­ет это. По­тому что они те­перь в од­ной ко­ман­де, и, мо­жет быть, он боль­ше не оди­нок в сво­ём же­лании. Воз­можно, те­перь они мо­гут хо­теть вмес­те. По­это­му…  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он и ду­ма­ет об от­кры­тых две­рях и от­дель­ных ком­на­тах, и о том, что в них про­ис­хо­дит. — Я хо­чу.


	21. Chapter 21

**Чет­верг, 21 де­каб­ря**  
  
Ког­да Исак про­сыпа­ет­ся, он ока­зыва­ет­ся в тем­но­те ком­на­ты Эве­на. Он чувс­тву­ет, как тот ше­велит­ся ря­дом, и че­рез се­кун­ду ком­на­та ос­ве­ща­ет­ся эк­ра­ном те­лефо­на.  
  
— Ммм, — сто­нет Исак, за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в по­душ­ку, что­бы ук­рыть­ся от све­та.  
  
— Прос­ти, — го­ворит Эвен. — При­вет. Я на­де­ял­ся, что бу­диль­ник те­бя не раз­бу­дит.  
  
За ок­ном чер­ным-чер­но, как и в ко­ридо­ре, из-под уз­кой ще­ли под дверью не про­ника­ет ни­како­го све­та. Исак чуть от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от Эве­на, ко­торый по-преж­не­му смот­рит в те­лефон, по­ка тот на­конец не уби­ра­ет его.  
  
— Сколь­ко вре­мени? — спра­шива­ет Исак.  
  
— 6-30, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — Мне на ра­боту, пом­нишь?  
  
Исак сто­нет, кор­чит смеш­ную ро­жицу и на­тяги­ва­ет на се­бя оде­яло. Од­на­ко Эвен, как ис­тинный жа­воро­нок, лишь фыр­ка­ет и, нак­ло­нив­шись, це­лу­ет Иса­ка в лоб.  
  
— Ты ми­лый, — за­меча­ет он, и Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. — Спи.  
  
— Угу, — мы­чит Исак, чуть под­ни­мая под­бо­родок и на­де­ясь, что Эвен пой­мёт на­мёк. И тот по­нима­ет, по­тому что се­кун­ду спус­тя они це­лу­ют­ся, и Исак пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы быть к не­му близ­ко, ли­цом к ли­цу, ла­донь на ще­ке, при­жима­ясь всем те­лом и зак­ры­вая гла­за.   
— Угу, — пов­то­ря­ет он, и на этот раз он до­волен и счас­тлив.  
  
— Лад­но, — го­ворит Эвен, и в его го­лосе мож­но рас­слы­шать изум­ле­ние, ког­да он от­ры­ва­ет­ся от рта Иса­ка, сколь­зит гу­бами по ще­ке и кла­дёт ру­ку на грудь, что­бы его ос­та­новить.— Мне прав­да нуж­но вста­вать.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак и раз­жи­ма­ет ру­ки, но ус­пе­ва­ет нак­ло­нить­ся и по­цело­вать Эве­на в грудь, ту­да, ку­да мо­жет до­тянуть­ся че­рез во­рот его фут­болки. По­том он от­ка­тыва­ет­ся на свою по­лови­ну кро­вати и сно­ва на­тяги­ва­ет на се­бя оде­яло. — Тог­да уви­дим­ся поз­же.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен, и есть что-то в его го­лосе, че­му Исак не мо­жет дать оп­ре­деле­ние. — Уви­дим­ся поз­же, ма­лыш.  
  
Ну… Окей.  
  
И ес­ли Исак про­водит ка­кое-то вре­мя, пря­ча счас­тли­вую улыб­ку в по­душ­ке, ко­торая до сих пор пах­нет Эве­ном, то всем об этом знать не­обя­затель­но.  
  


*

  
  
Поз­же, ког­да Исак и Юнас уже вста­ли, по­мылись и нас­ту­пило вре­мя зав­тра­ка, к ним при­ходят пар­ни.  
  
— Так что, — не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет Маг­нус, ког­да они раз­ва­лива­ют­ся на ди­ванах в гос­ти­ной и го­товы прис­ту­пить к сра­жению в ФИ­ФА. — Ис! Ког­да ты по­делишь­ся с на­ми де­таля­ми?  
  
— Что? — взды­ха­ет Исак, сер­ди­то гля­дя на Юна­са. — Ты им рас­ска­зал?  
  
— Нет, — вос­кли­ца­ет Юнас, вски­дывая ру­ки. — Я ни­чего не го­ворил.  
  
— Да лад­но те­бе, бро, — вме­шива­ет­ся Мах­ди. — Ты ещё в суб­бо­ту был та­ким нес­час­тным, а сей­час то­го от­ча­яния и близ­ко нет. Оче­вид­но, что что-то про­ис­хо­дит.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле он хо­чет ска­зать, — пе­реби­ва­ет Маг­нус, — со­вер­шенно оче­вид­но, что у ко­го-то сно­ва на­лади­лась сек­су­аль­ная жизнь.  
  
Ну… Не сов­сем.  
  
— Ты дол­жен пе­рес­тать так мно­го ду­мать о мо­ей сек­су­аль­ной жиз­ни, — со­об­ща­ет ему Исак. — И на­чать пе­режи­вать о сво­ей собс­твен­ной. — А по­том, кар­тинно за­каты­вая гла­за: — Ох, по­годи…  
  
— Да, да, ха-ха-ха, — сар­кастич­но от­ме­ча­ет Маг­нус. — У Маг­ну­са за­суха в от­но­шени­ях, про­дол­жай шу­тить, это так ори­гиналь­но. — Мах­ди фыр­ка­ет от сме­ха. — Я прос­то го­ворю, что Эвен тво­рит с то­бой чу­деса.  
  
— Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак.  
  
— Лад­но?  
  
— Ну… — Маг­нус и Мах­ди воп­ро­ситель­но смот­рят на не­го, под­няв бро­ви. — Ну, я ду­маю, что мы те­перь встре­ча­ем­ся.  
  
— Ура, чу­вак! — вос­кли­ца­ет Маг­нус, гля­дя на Иса­ка, а по­том обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Мах­ди, — Ну, что я го­ворил?  
  
— Поз­драв­ляю, бро, — улы­ба­ет­ся Мах­ди, иг­но­рируя Маг­ну­са. Исак ки­ва­ет в знак бла­годар­ности и не мо­жет сдер­жать сме­шок, ког­да мрач­ный Маг­нус шлё­па­ет Мах­ди по пле­чу.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет Мах­ди у Маг­ну­са, ко­торый смот­рит на не­го так, слов­но тот без­на­дёжен, а по­том сно­ва пе­рек­лю­ча­ет вни­мание на Иса­ка.  
  
— Так зна­чит всё по­лучи­лось? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся он, и уж к это­му точ­но при­ложил ру­ку Юнас. Но Исак осо­бо не воз­ра­жа­ет.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — По хо­ду я был иди­отом.  
  
— Что ж, ме­ня это не удив­ля­ет.  
  
— Мм, ты та­кой смеш­ной, зат­кнись, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся Исак, и Мах­ди с Юна­сом да­вят­ся сме­хом.   
— В об­щем… Ока­зыва­ет­ся, я то­же ему нрав­люсь, так что…  
  
— Так что нем­но­го сек­са ни­кому ещё не вре­дило? — спра­шива­ет Маг­нус.  
  
— На са­мом де­ле я го­ворю о глу­боко эмо­ци­ональ­ных от­но­шени­ях, а не о сек­се, так что спа­сибо, что как обыч­но это про­иг­но­риро­вал.  
  
— На здо­ровье.  
  
— Мм.  
  
Они улы­ба­ют­ся друг дру­гу, и че­рез мгно­вение Маг­нус тя­нет­ся к не­му и треп­лет по ко­лену, сжи­ма­ет на се­кун­ду, преж­де чем уб­рать ру­ку. Исак пи­ха­ет его лок­тем в бок, но де­ла­ет это ос­то­рож­но.  
  
— Лад­но, — из­ре­ка­ет Маг­нус, от­ки­дыва­ясь на­зад и сцеп­ляя ру­ки. — Хва­тит о те­бе. Я ду­маю най­ти се­бе но­вое хоб­би, что­бы пе­режить  _свой_ раз­рыв. Кто со мной? А то я те­перь сно­ва один в этом го­ре.  
  
Все ос­таль­ные фыр­ка­ют.  
  
— Я по­думы­вал о пла­вании, — про­дол­жа­ет Маг­нус и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Мах­ди. — Ты мо­жешь при­со­еди­нить­ся, и мы най­дём те­бе ка­кого-ни­будь прив­ле­катель­но­го плов­ца. Исак мне как-то го­ворил, что у них от­личные те­ла.  
  
— Зат­кнись, — вор­чит Исак, но при этом сме­ёт­ся, как и все они. В уг­лу ком­на­ты пе­рели­ва­ет­ся ог­ня­ми ёл­ка, и ес­ли и есть что-то осо­бен­ное в этом ме­сяце, то имен­но это. По­это­му… — Но меж­ду про­чим, — про­дол­жа­ет Исак, — идея-то неп­ло­хая.  
  
— Вау! — вы­дыха­ет Маг­нус. — Моя идея ока­залась неп­ло­хой. На ко­го-то дей­стви­тель­но на­чал дей­ство­вать дух Рож­дес­тва, да?  
  
И да. Он не оши­ба­ет­ся.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
так что нас­чёт то­го, что­бы най­ти для ме­ня мес­то в рас­пи­сании? ты смо­жешь зав­тра?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
для сви­дания?  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
да  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я поп­ро­шу сек­ре­тар­шу про­верить  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
<3  
я зав­тра сно­ва ра­ботаю  
так что смо­гу пос­ле 18-30  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
я знаю  
я знаю твой гра­фик  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
о да  
ты зна­ешь  
при­дёшь за мной се­год­ня ве­чером?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ты та­кой кап­ризный  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
но ты при­дёшь?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
ко­неч­но  
  
 **Эвен Бэк Нас­хайм**  
<3  
я ве­зун­чик  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
<3  
  


*

  
  
В этот ве­чер, чуть пос­ле шес­ти, Исак при­ходит заб­рать Эве­на из ко­фей­ни, как и обе­щал.  
Уже тем­но, как и всег­да в это вре­мя, и бо­тин­ки Иса­ка скри­пят, ког­да он идёт по за­несён­ным сне­гом ули­цам. Воз­дух мо­роз­ный, хо­лод­но, как и всег­да, но, ког­да он до­ходит до ко­фей­ни Эве­на, от­ту­да ве­ет теп­лом, а жёл­тый квад­рат све­та, вы­лива­ющий­ся из ок­на на блес­тя­щий снег, при­зыв­но ма­нит.  
  
Исак сту­чит в ок­но.  
  
Внут­ри Эвен под­ни­ма­ет стулья на сто­лы, но, ус­лы­шав стук, обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ши­рокой улыб­ке, уви­дев Иса­ка. Он под­хо­дит к две­ри и, слег­ка нак­ло­нив го­лову впе­рёд, ду­ет на стек­лянную па­нель и ри­су­ет сер­дечко на за­потев­шем стек­ле.  
  
Исак изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся не пок­раснеть, и, ког­да Эвен от­кры­ва­ет для не­го дверь, при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе и це­лу­ет.  
  
— При­вет, — вы­дыха­ет он.  
  
— При­вет, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эвен. — Ты хо­лод­ный.  
  
— Так сог­рей ме­ня.  
  
— Ммм, — мы­чит Эвен, нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы по­цело­вать Иса­ка ещё раз. А по­том ещё па­роч­ку раз. Исак прик­ла­дыва­ет хо­лод­ные ла­дони к его ще­кам и поз­во­ля­ет им сог­реть се­бя. — Ну как, у ме­ня по­луча­ет­ся?  
  
— Да.  
  
— От­лично.  
  
Они це­лу­ют­ся ещё раз, преж­де чем вы­пус­тить друг дру­га из объ­ятий, и Эвен по­казы­ва­ет ру­кой на по­меще­ние.  
  
— В об­щем, — го­ворит он, — мне нуж­но под­мести, и тог­да мы мо­жем ид­ти. — Я от­ло­жил для те­бя нем­но­го вы­печ­ки, ко­торую мы не про­дали, ес­ли за­хочешь?  
  
— О, — улы­ба­ет­ся Исак, ког­да Эвен пе­реда­ёт ему не­боль­шой бу­маж­ный па­кет. — Спа­сибо!  
  
— Да не за что.  
  
Ког­да Эвен сно­ва на­чина­ет под­ме­тать, Исак за­леза­ет на один из сто­лов, на ко­тором есть сво­бод­ное от стуль­ев мес­то, и си­дит на нём, скрес­тив но­ги и по­едая бу­лоч­ки, по­ка ждёт.  
  
— Мне кста­ти по-преж­не­му нра­вит­ся твой на­ряд, — го­ворит он, на­мекая на зе­лёный пе­ред­ник, и сно­ва сме­ёт­ся, ког­да Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и под­ми­гива­ет ему.  
  
Про­ходит при­мер­но де­сять ми­нут, преж­де чем Эвен зак­ры­ва­ет ма­газин и они вмес­те ухо­дят че­рез зад­нюю дверь. Пос­ле это­го они нап­равля­ют­ся в ма­газин, по­купа­ют ка­као, что-то на ужин, шам­пунь, и хо­тя Исак шу­тил до это­го, но те­перь, ког­да пе­ред­ни­ка уже нет, клас­си­чес­кая ру­баш­ка, яв­ля­юща­яся частью уни­фор­мы Эве­на, де­ла­ет его очень го­рячим.  
  
По­ка они де­ла­ют по­куп­ки, Эвен рас­стё­гива­ет паль­то, и Исак не мо­жет отор­вать глаз от то­го, как крой ру­баш­ки под­чёрки­ва­ет его клю­чицы, де­ла­ет Эве­на бо­лее зре­лым, ви­дит, как ак­ку­рат­но она зап­равле­на в его брю­ки, и пред­став­ля­ет, как вы­тас­ки­вал бы её от­ту­да и рас­стё­гивал на ней пу­гови­цы.  
  
К мо­мен­ту воз­вра­щения до­мой эти фан­та­зии кру­тят­ся в го­лове Иса­ка уже ка­кое-то вре­мя.  
  
— Ну что, — го­ворит Эвен, ког­да они рас­кла­дыва­ют куп­ленные про­дук­ты на кух­не, и Исак уже мыс­ленно при­кинул, где на­ходят­ся их со­седи, и при­шёл к вы­воду, что до­ма толь­ко Юнас. — Ка­као?  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак, но, ког­да Эвен под­хо­дит к шка­фу с по­судой, что­бы дос­тать две чаш­ки, он идёт за ним, кла­дёт ру­ки на сто­леш­ни­цу по обе сто­роны, слов­но ок­ру­жая его.   
Ког­да Эвен обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и на­ходит се­бя в пле­ну его рук, он улы­ба­ет­ся. Исак про­водит паль­цем по вы­резу его сви­тера, и тя­нет­ся впе­рёд.  
  
Они це­лу­ют­ся. А по­том про­дол­жа­ют це­ловать­ся. Од­ной ру­кой Исак об­ни­ма­ет Эве­на за шею, дру­гая на­ходит прис­та­нище на его ще­ке, в то вре­мя как обе ру­ки Эве­на ле­жат на та­лии Иса­ка, прос­каль­зы­ва­ют под его одеж­ду, ка­са­ют­ся об­на­жён­ной ко­жи, паль­цы нем­но­го хо­лод­ные, но та­кие неж­ные… И Исак взды­ха­ет от пе­репол­ня­ющих его чувств и при­тяги­ва­ет Эве­на бли­же, вы­лизы­вая его рот, и об­ста­нов­ка мед­ленно, но вер­но на­каля­ет­ся.  
  
— Как силь­но? — спра­шива­ет Эвен во вре­мя ко­рот­кой па­узы меж­ду по­целу­ями.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как силь­но ты хо­чешь ка­као?  
  
Ох.  
  
— Не нас­толь­ко силь­но, — ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся Исак. И он уже тя­нет Эве­на за со­бой, дви­га­ясь спи­ной впе­рёд в нап­равле­нии две­ри, ру­ки по-преж­не­му об­хва­тыва­ют его че­люсть, а гу­бы не мо­гут отор­вать­ся от чу­жого рта.  
  
— Хо­роший от­вет, — хва­лит его Эвен и при­жима­ет Иса­ка к сте­не в ко­ридо­ре. Исак что-то мы­чит в от­вет, тя­жело ды­ша и при­тяги­вая Эве­на бли­же, а по­том сто­нет, ког­да их язы­ки сно­ва на­ходят друг дру­га.  
  
Исак от­ры­ва­ет ру­ку от ли­ца Эве­на и сту­чит в дверь Юна­са.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Да? — раз­да­ёт­ся го­лос с дру­гой сто­роны две­ри.  
  
— Вре­мя стир­ки, — хрип­ло го­ворит он, по­тому что хоть он и бол­та­ет о сек­се, буд­то это ни­чего не зна­чит, он хо­чет у­еди­нения, что­бы они бы­ли толь­ко вдво­ём. И ес­ли для это­го нуж­но поп­ро­сить Юна­са уй­ти, Исак поп­ро­сит. Эвен отс­тра­ня­ет­ся и при­жима­ет­ся улы­ба­ющи­мися гу­бами к его ще­ке.  
  
— Что? — не­до­умён­но спра­шива­ет Юнас. — Нет. — А по­том: — О!  
  
— Да.  
  
— Я по­нял.  
  
— Кру­то.  
  
Весь ос­тавший­ся путь до ком­на­ты Иса­ка они це­лу­ют­ся, улы­ба­ясь друг дру­гу в гу­бы. Эвен ка­са­ет­ся его та­лии и ще­ки, паль­цы Иса­ка на­ходят до­рогу об­ратно в его во­лосы, где они чувс­тву­ют се­бя, как до­ма.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов они до­бира­ют­ся до пун­кта наз­на­чения, и вот уже спи­на Эве­на при­жата к зак­ры­той две­ри, а паль­цы Иса­ка пе­реме­ща­ют­ся от его во­лос к во­рот­ни­ку ру­баш­ки.  
  
— Она те­бе очень идёт, — го­ворит он, рас­стё­гивая пу­гови­цы од­ну за дру­гой, вниз, вниз, вниз, по­ка они не за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да.  
  
Эвен от­талки­ва­ет­ся от две­ри, что­бы по­мочь ему стя­нуть ру­баш­ку с плеч. Че­рез се­кун­ду Исак бро­са­ет её на пол, а Эвен при­жима­ет его к се­бе для оче­ред­но­го по­целуя.  
  
— Я на­де­ял­ся, ты за­хочешь её снять, — вы­дыха­ет он в по­целуй, а Исак уже поз­во­ля­ет ру­кам пу­тешес­тво­вать по его гру­ди, на этот раз об­на­жён­ной. Поз­во­ля­ет им эти при­кос­но­вения, и ему так нра­вит­ся, нра­вит­ся быть с Эве­ном, нра­вит­ся на­ходить­ся так близ­ко, нра­вит­ся быть в на­чале пу­ти, ко­торый при­ведёт к че­му-то, воз­можно, не­лов­ко­му и не­ук­лю­жему, но тем не ме­нее прек­расно­му. Он го­тов ко все­му.  
  
— Что ж, — го­ворит он. — Всё так и слу­чилось.  
  
Эвен про­дол­жа­ет це­ловать его, при­каса­ет­ся к по­яс­ни­це под фут­болкой, а по­том…  
  
— Му­зыку?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Они ис­поль­зу­ют те­лефон Эве­на, по­тому что он — тот че­ловек, у ко­торо­го на­вер­ня­ка при­пасён плей­лист для по­доб­но­го слу­чая, и, по­ка Исак под­клю­ча­ет его к ко­лон­ке и вклю­ча­ет пер­вую пес­ню, Эвен са­дит­ся на кро­вать и ждёт. Эта па­уза да­ёт им шанс пос­мотреть друг на дру­га, и Исак ви­дит, как гу­бы Эве­на пок­расне­ли от по­целу­ев, как быс­тро под­ни­ма­ет­ся и опа­да­ет его грудь, как он смот­рит на не­го, слов­но не мо­жет дож­дать­ся, ког­да же они сно­ва бу­дут ря­дом. По­это­му он идёт навс­тре­чу.  
  
Ког­да Исак под­хо­дит бли­же, Эвен бе­рёт его за ру­ку, тя­нет к се­бе и, нак­ло­нив го­лову, це­лу­ет сна­чала ла­донь, по­том бу­горок под боль­шим паль­цем, по­том за­пястье, вверх по неж­ной ко­же до лок­тя, где он за­дер­жи­ва­ет­ся на мгно­вение. По­том он кла­дёт ру­ку Иса­ка се­бе на грудь, нак­ры­вая её ла­донью.  
  
— Я нем­но­го нер­вни­чаю, — го­ворит Исак, по­тому что чувс­тву­ет, что сер­дце Эве­на то­же сту­чит быс­трее обыч­но­го.  
  
— Это твой пер­вый раз?  
  
— Нет. — Эвен по-преж­не­му дер­жит его ру­ку, и единс­твен­ное, что мо­жет де­лать Исак, — во­дить кон­чи­ком ука­затель­но­го паль­ца по то­му, до че­го мо­жет до­тянуть­ся — его клю­чицам, каж­дый раз по­падая в ям­ку меж­ду ни­ми. Это зас­тавля­ет его ду­мать о дру­гих мес­тах, где мо­жет ока­зать­ся его па­лец. Мо­жет быть, во рту Эве­на, а мо­жет, в ка­ких-то дру­гих, го­раз­до бо­лее ин­тимных мес­тах… — Но это мой пер­вый раз с то­бой.  
  
— Я знаю, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся Эвен, буд­то по­нима­ет, что это важ­но не из-за сек­са, а из-за не­го, и он чувс­тву­ет дви­жение паль­ца в ям­ке меж­ду клю­чица­ми — ту­да-сю­да, ту­да-сю­да. — Я то­же так чувс­твую.  
  
Преж­де чем они прис­ту­па­ют к даль­ней­шим дей­стви­ям, Эвен обе­ими ру­ками за­дира­ет фут­болку Иса­ка, ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы ого­лить жи­вот. И при­жима­ет­ся к не­му от­кры­тым ртом, це­лу­ет чуть ни­же пуп­ка, креп­ко дер­жа ткань на уров­не ниж­них рё­бер. А Исак… Исак нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, на­висая над ним, и за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в во­лосы Эве­на, и вды­ха­ет его за­пах. По­том це­лу­ет в го­лову.  
  
Пос­ле это­го они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся к гу­бам друг дру­га. Це­лу­ют­ся и це­лу­ют­ся, по­ка Исак ук­ла­дыва­ет Эве­на на кро­вать и уса­жива­ет­ся свер­ху. Они оба по-преж­не­му в джин­сах, и Исак упи­ра­ет­ся ру­кой в сте­ну, мед­ленно дви­га­ясь в такт иг­ра­ющей му­зыке, а Эвен за­пус­ка­ет ру­ки под его фут­болку и ка­са­ет­ся об­на­жен­ной гру­ди, об­на­жён­ной спи­ны, об­на­жён­но­го те­ла, ко­торое на са­мом де­ле ещё не об­на­жено.  
  
— Сни­ми? — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, и Иса­ку нра­вит­ся, как он выг­ля­дит, нем­но­го за­пыхав­ший­ся и пь­яный от же­лания, с блес­тя­щими го­лод­ны­ми гла­зами, ды­хание глуб­же и быс­трее, чем обыч­но… По­это­му Исак са­дит­ся на пят­ки и стас­ки­ва­ет фут­болку, ста­ра­ясь ус­тро­ить из это­го не­боль­шое шоу. Эвен тут же тя­нет­ся к не­му и це­лу­ет в грудь, пок­ры­вая её лёг­ки­ми по­целу­ями, по­ка не дот­ра­гива­ет­ся до сос­ка, и Исак со сто­ном от­ки­дыва­ет го­лову и за­путы­ва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в его во­лосах, кра­ем соз­на­ния по­нимая, что вход­ная дверь хлоп­ну­ла, опо­вещая об ухо­де Юна­са.  
  
— Мы од­ни, — го­ворит он, и Эвен, взлох­ма­чен­ный Эвен с рас­пухши­ми гу­бами и по­розо­вев­ши­ми ще­ками смот­рит на не­го с улыб­кой.  
  
— Мо­жет, тог­да по­можешь мне снять это? — спра­шива­ет он, рас­стё­гивая свои джин­сы, и окей, Исак то­же чувс­тву­ет се­бя нем­но­го пь­яным от страс­ти. Он ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — хрип­ло го­ворит он и прис­ту­па­ет к де­лу, от­ползая в из­ножье кро­вати, что­бы снять их с Эве­на, и не мо­жет сдер­жать смех, по­тому что по­луча­ет­ся не­ук­лю­же, но в этом нет ни­чего страш­но­го, по­тому что Эвен хи­хика­ет в от­вет. И ког­да Исак сни­ма­ет с не­го нос­ки, сна­чала с од­ной но­ги, по­том с дру­гой, Эвен, на ко­тором из одеж­ды ос­та­лись лишь бок­се­ры, чуть раз­дви­га­ет бёд­ра, и Исак чувс­тву­ет, что ему до бо­ли хо­чет­ся, что­бы к не­му при­кос­ну­лись и са­мому ка­сать­ся в от­вет. Он ус­тра­ива­ет­ся меж­ду ног Эве­на, там, где он ос­во­бодил для не­го мес­то, и сколь­зит ру­ками по ко­леням, по бёд­рам, по та­зовым кос­точкам, вы­ше, вы­ше, вы­ше, к гру­ди и на­конец к ли­цу, где уже си­яет улыб­ка.  
  
— Драз­нишь ме­ня, — шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак це­лу­ет его, не за­ботясь о том, что вы­ходит слиш­ком го­рячо и мок­ро. — Твоя оче­редь?  
  
— Да.  
  
И да, те­перь оче­редь Иса­ка от­ки­нуть­ся на спи­ну, по­ка Эвен стя­гива­ет в не­го джин­сы, сна­чала од­ну шта­нину, по­том дру­гую. А по­том он при­жима­ет ступ­ню Иса­ка к сво­ей гру­ди, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­рёд, тем са­мым зас­тавляя его сог­нуть но­гу в ко­лене, и кон­чи­ками паль­цев сколь­зит по внут­ренней час­ти бед­ра, це­лу­ет его го­лень пря­мо над щи­колот­кой.  
  
— Ну и кто ко­го драз­нит, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, и Эвен с улыб­кой ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Он сни­ма­ет с Иса­ка нос­ки, сна­чала один, по­том вто­рой, как и Исак де­лал до это­го, а по­том пок­ры­ва­ет мед­ленны­ми го­рячи­ми по­целу­ями его го­лень и внут­реннюю по­вер­хность бед­ра, а по­том… Ох, ёб твою мать, сколь­зит по та­зовой кос­точке к чувс­тви­тель­но­му мес­течку у пуп­ка, так близ­ко к то­му, где Исак дей­стви­тель­но хо­чет по­чувс­тво­вать его… Но Эвен дви­га­ет­ся вы­ше, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на сос­ках не­надол­го, лас­кая один гу­бами, а вто­рой — паль­ца­ми, а по­том кон­чи­ком но­са сколь­зит по ка­дыку, по под­бо­род­ку и на­конец по ли­цу.  
  
— Ты так по­розо­вел, — го­ворит он, во­дя паль­цем по ще­кам Иса­ка, дос­та­точ­но силь­но за­девая ко­жу, и Исак за­дыха­ет­ся. Кон­чи­ки его паль­цев ед­ва ка­са­ют­ся плеч Эве­на, при­кос­но­вения лёг­кие, слов­но пё­рыш­ко, а по­том он сколь­зит ука­затель­ным паль­цем по шее, по то­му мес­ту, где ко­лотит­ся пульс Эве­на, ту­да-сю­да, ту­да-сю­да.  
  
— Ес­ли ты в бли­жай­шее вре­мя не при­кос­нёшь­ся ко мне, я ум­ру, — за­яв­ля­ет он, и Эвен сме­ёт­ся. А по­том…  
  
— Ты зна­ешь, что от­да­ёшь все­го се­бя, ког­да це­лу­ешь­ся? — спра­шива­ет он. А Исак…  
  
Во­об­ще-то Исак зна­ет.  
  
Рань­ше он так не де­лал, точ­нее не пол­ностью, но сей­час… сей­час, сей­час, сей­час… не ос­та­лось ни­каких сдер­жи­ва­ющих фак­то­ров, он не хо­чет ог­ра­ниче­ний, ког­да де­ло ка­са­ет­ся это­го, их, все­го, что он чувс­тву­ет, все­го, что они мог­ли бы де­лать вмес­те. Он боль­ше не хо­чет ос­та­нав­ли­вать се­бя, хо­чет выс­тавлять на все­об­щее обоз­ре­ние свою лю­бовь, своё же­лание, хо­чет по­лучить от это­го мак­си­мум.  
  
Прос­то…. Прос­то он хо­чет, что­бы Эвен знал его, пол­ностью уз­нал его, что­бы ви­дел все час­ти, ко­торые Исак об­на­жил для не­го, что­бы при­кос­нулся к ним, ес­ли хо­чет. Прос­то он хо­чет, что­бы Эвен смот­рел на не­го, по­тому что Иса­ку нра­вит­ся то, ка­ким его ви­дит Эвен, по­тому что, ког­да Эвен смот­рит на не­го, он ви­дит че­лове­ка, ко­торым Исак хо­чет быть, по­тому что, ког­да Эвен смот­рит на не­го, Исак чувс­тву­ет, что он уз­на­ва­ем. Чувс­тву­ет, что его ви­дят, чувс­тву­ет, что Эвен по­нима­ет его, по­нима­ет его нас­толь­ко, что го­тов тра­тить вре­мя на то, что­бы уз­нать Иса­ка так, как то­му всег­да это­го хо­телось.  
  
Уз­нать его так, как это­го все вре­мя хо­телось Эве­ну — це­ликом и пол­ностью.  
  
— Прав­да? — драз­нит он, и Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. И Исак це­лу­ет его, да­ря все­го се­бя, об­ви­вая его ру­ками и но­гами, и каж­дой час­тичкой его те­ла, что жаж­дет быть ря­дом, же­лая при­касать­ся, чувс­тво­вать. Его язык во рту Эве­на, а ла­дони на его ще­ках, и Исак пе­река­тыва­ет его на спи­ну, и те­перь у не­го есть опо­ра, что­бы дви­гать­ся над ним, в нём, ко­жа к ко­же, те­ло к те­лу, пусть на них ещё и ос­та­лась одеж­да, и они так и не сде­лали по­ка ни­чего серь­ез­но­го.  
  
— Ма­лыш, — шеп­чет Эвен, и Исак впер­вые за ве­чер из­да­ёт по-нас­то­яще­му не­тер­пе­ливый стон. — Ма­лыш?  
  
— Да?  
  
Эвен це­лу­ет его. Це­лу­ет, и це­лу­ет, и це­лу­ет, а по­том…  
  
— Это, — го­ворит он, и ко­леба­ние в его го­лосу зас­тавля­ет Иса­ка по­тянуть­ся и зап­ра­вить прядь во­лос ему за ухо, пог­ла­дить хря­щик; их пе­реп­ле­тён­ные но­ги, при­жав­ши­еся друг к дру­гу те­ла не де­ла­ют при­кос­но­вения не­ком­фор­тны­ми, по­тому что здесь, в этой кро­вати, раз­ре­шено всё. — Это важ­но для ме­ня.  
  
Эвен смот­рит на не­го, та­кой кра­сивый, та­кой у­яз­ви­мый, та­кой от­кры­тый — все его чувс­тва то­же лег­ко чи­та­ют­ся, то­же выс­тавле­ны на­показ.  
  
— Я прос­то… не знаю. Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты это знал.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ки­ва­ет Исак, и бо­же… Бо­же. — Для ме­ня то­же. Для ме­ня это то­же важ­но.  
  
 _«И ты ва­жен»_ , — ду­ма­ет он.  _«И ты, и ты, и ты, и ты»_.  
  
— И ты, — го­ворит Эвен, слов­но уме­ет чи­тать его мыс­ли. — И ты ва­жен.  
  
— Эвен, — вы­дыха­ет Исак, шеп­чет в ко­жу на его вис­ке, тес­но об­ни­мая его ру­ками, и Эвен точ­но так же, об­ни­ма­ет в от­вет, его ла­дони креп­ко при­жаты в по­яс­ни­це Иса­ка, а сам он це­лу­ет его в щё­ку, сов­сем ря­дом с угол­ком рта. — Эвен.  
  
— Исак, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся он.  
  
Они це­лу­ют­ся всё вре­мя. Исак си­дит у не­го на ко­ленях, в его ру­ках, и жаж­дет быть ещё бли­же. Он це­лу­ет щё­ки Эве­на так же, как его гу­бы, он це­лу­ет его ко­жу так же, как его рот, жар­ко и влаж­но, про­буя его на вкус. Це­лу­ет его че­люсть, шею, ям­ку меж­ду клю­чица­ми, моч­ку уха, ям­ку за ним, три ро­дин­ки на ще­ке, тя­жело ды­ша, поч­ти за­дыха­ясь и про­из­но­ся его имя. Про­из­но­ся имя Эве­на и все сло­ва люб­ви, про­из­но­ся их до тех пор, по­ка гу­бы обо­их не опу­ха­ют, их щё­ки не крас­не­ют, а во­лосы окон­ча­тель­но не за­путы­ва­ют­ся.  
  
— Вот так? — спра­шива­ют они друг дру­га, ис­поль­зуя кон­чи­ки паль­цев и гу­бы, а по­том ис­сле­дуя эти­ми паль­ца­ми эти гу­бы,  _вот так, вот так, вот так_ , и они оба ки­ва­ют. В ка­кой-то мо­мент Исак прок­ла­дыва­ет оче­ред­ную до­рож­ку по­целу­ев от шеи Эве­на к его гу­бам, по­том отс­тра­ня­ет­ся нем­но­го, об­хва­тыва­ет его ли­цо ла­доня­ми, при­жима­ет­ся лбом ко лбу, кон­чи­ком но­са трёт­ся о его нос. А по­том улы­ба­ет­ся. Улы­ба­ет­ся, по­ка оба не на­чина­ют сме­ять­ся.  
  
— Вот так? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, ка­са­ясь сме­ющих­ся губ Иса­ка, и он ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — шеп­чет он. — Вот так.  
  


*

  
  
 _Лич­ный чат_  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
мож­но воз­вра­щать­ся?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
да  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
и?  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
всё хо­рошо


	22. Chapter 22

**Пят­ни­ца, 22 де­каб­ря**  
  
В 18-30 в пят­ни­цу Исак сно­ва ока­зыва­ет­ся у ко­фей­ни, где ра­бота­ет Эвен. Они со­бира­ют­ся пой­ти на сви­дание.  
  
На этот раз Исак, стоя на ули­це, ри­су­ет на стек­ле сер­дечко для Эве­на, а по­том, как и на­кану­не, си­дит на од­ном из сто­лов в ожи­дании, ког­да Эвен за­кон­чит.  
  
— Ка­као, — го­ворит Эвен, пе­реда­вая у­ют­но ус­тро­ив­ше­муся Иса­ку ста­кан­чик, и мно­гоз­на­читель­но улы­ба­ет­ся. — Раз уж нам не уда­лось сде­лать это вче­ра.  
  
Исак сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Ох, ты всё пре­дус­мотрел, да?  
  
— Угу, — Эвен пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его взгляд и под­ми­гива­ет. — Всё для те­бя.  
  
Ког­да они ока­зыва­ют­ся на ули­це, Исак идёт спи­ной на­зад, что­бы про­дол­жать смот­реть на Эве­на, и ви­дит, как тот с улыб­кой наб­лю­да­ет за ним. Вок­руг яр­ко свер­ка­ют рож­дес­твенские ог­ни, а под но­гами блес­тит бе­лый снег.  
  
— И ку­да мы идём? — Исак боль­ше не мо­жет сдер­жи­вать лю­бопытс­тво.  
  
— Хм, — за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Эвен. — Лад­но. Это моя пос­ледняя ге­ро­ичес­кая по­пыт­ка убе­дить те­бя, что Рож­дес­тво ве­лико­леп­но. — Исак фыр­ка­ет. — А в вос­кре­сенье мы под­ве­дём окон­ча­тель­ный итог.  
  
— Ин­те­рес­но, — из­ре­ка­ет Исак, что­бы под­разнить его, что­бы уви­деть, как улыб­ка Эве­на оза­ря­ет всё сво­им све­том и сог­ре­ва­ет теп­лом. — То есть мы идём на рож­дес­твенскую фаб­ри­ку иг­ру­шек? — Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но не пе­рес­та­ёт улы­бать­ся. — На се­вер­ный по­люс?  
  
— Ты бы по­ехал на се­вер­ный по­люс?  
  
— Ско­рее все­го нет.  
  
— Мы идём ка­тать­ся на конь­ках.  
  
— О! — Исак одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет и бе­рёт Эве­на за ру­ку, чуть при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе, про­дол­жая при этом пя­тить­ся. — Лад­но.  
  
— Лад­но? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Угу.  
  
Так они и пос­ту­па­ют.  
  
Эвен бе­рёт для них конь­ки нап­ро­кат, и Исак на­дева­ет их, си­дя на ска­мей­ке пря­мо у кат­ка, и с не­кото­рым бес­по­кой­ством смот­рит на Эве­на, ко­торый шну­ру­ет бо­тин­ки со сно­ров­кой, пред­по­лага­ющей, что он во­об­ще-то зна­ет, что де­ла­ет. По­тому что Исак од­нознач­но нет.  
  
— Ах! — вос­кли­ца­ет он, ког­да Эвен вы­ез­жа­ет на ка­ток и по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му ли­цом. Со­вер­шенно неп­ри­нуж­дённо. — Приз­най­ся, ты всё это за­те­ял, что­бы у те­бя бы­ла от­мазка дер­жать ме­ня за ру­ку?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, чем за­раба­тыва­ет не­доб­рый взгляд. — Ты не ка­тал­ся рань­ше?  
  
— В ран­нем детс­тве.  
  
— Хм, — тя­нет Эвен и вни­матель­но наб­лю­да­ет, как Исак, за­кон­чивший шну­ровать конь­ки, ос­то­рож­но вы­ходит на ка­ток. — Ну как?  
  
— Ну, — из­ре­ка­ет Исак, скеп­ти­чес­ки гля­дя на лёд. — Ве­ро­ят­но, мне по­надо­бит­ся по­мощь.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Для это­го здесь я.  
  
— Что­бы не дать мне упасть?  
  
— Что­бы упасть вмес­те с то­бой.  
  
Исак за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, не столь­ко что­бы скрыть неж­ность, ох­ва­тив­шую его, сколь­ко что­бы зас­та­вить Эве­на улы­бать­ся. Что ему, ра­зуме­ет­ся, уда­ёт­ся. По­том, нес­коль­ко се­кунд спус­тя, Исак цеп­ля­ет­ся за его ру­ку, что­бы вер­нуть се­бе рав­но­весие, и, нем­но­го пос­по­тыкав­шись, ока­зыва­ет­ся на кат­ке.  
  
— От­личная ра­бота! — под­бадри­ва­ет его Эвен, и, хо­тя Исак по­нима­ет, что тот прос­то пы­та­ет­ся его ус­по­ко­ить, всё рав­но улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Спа­сибо.  
  
В об­щем, они ка­та­ют­ся на конь­ках.  
  
Се­год­ня на не­бе столь­ко об­ла­ков, что ка­жет­ся, буд­то они, вби­рая в се­бя все ог­ни го­род­ских улиц, ста­новят­ся жёл­ты­ми. Как всег­да хо­лод­но, но на ру­ках Иса­ка пер­чатки, а ещё его сог­ре­ва­ют ла­дони Эве­на, то­го Эве­на, чьи щё­ки крас­не­ют на мо­розе, по­это­му Исак не воз­ра­жа­ет, что-то же про­ис­хо­дит с его собс­твен­ны­ми.  
  
При­мер­но че­рез пол­ча­са на­чина­ет­ся снег, и Исак, спот­кнув­шись, вре­за­ет­ся в грудь Эве­на, ко­торый ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на па­да­ющие хлопья. Он чуть не па­да­ет, но ру­ки Эве­на креп­ко дер­жат его за та­лию. Исак под­ни­ма­ет го­лову и то­же смот­рит на не­бо, поз­во­ляя сне­жин­кам па­дать на ли­цо, и вы­совы­ва­ет язык, что­бы поп­ро­бовать их на вкус. Ког­да он опус­ка­ет гла­за, то за­меча­ет, с ка­кой неж­ностью смот­рит на не­го Эвен.  
  
— Ну что, — го­ворит Исак, об­ни­мая его за пле­чи и по-преж­не­му ощу­щая ру­ки у се­бя на та­лии. — Это дос­та­точ­но хо­роший кадр для те­бя, маль­чик-ки­номан?  
  
— Прак­ти­чес­ки, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, и Исак точ­но зна­ет, что он под­ра­зуме­ва­ет. И всё же…  
  
Имен­но Эвен де­ла­ет пер­вый шаг и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к не­му.  
  
Ког­да они це­лу­ют­ся, Эвен уби­ра­ет ру­ки с его та­лии и кла­дёт ла­дони ему на щё­ки, и, воз­можно, из-за это­го они рис­ку­ют упасть, но Исак не был бы силь­но про­тив. Рот Эве­на тёп­лый в от­ли­чие от ок­ру­жа­юще­го ми­ра, и над ни­ми мер­ца­ют рож­дес­твенские ог­ни, а из ко­лонок раз­но­сит­ся рож­дес­твенская пес­ня о люб­ви, и это кра­сиво. Очень.  
  
Так что Исак от­ве­ча­ет на по­целуй. От­ве­ча­ет так же, как де­лал это прош­лой ночью, от­да­вая все­го се­бя, по­тому что он так дол­го ко­пил в се­бе эти чувс­тва, а те­перь…  
  
А те­перь вот оно.  
  
Пос­ле, ког­да Эвен с улыб­кой отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, он бе­рёт рис­ку­юще­го в лю­бой мо­мент упасть Иса­ка за ру­ки и при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе, что­бы об­нять. И Исак за­меча­ет, как он све­тит­ся.   
Све­тит­ся яр­че, чем все ог­ни на кат­ке. А Исак…  
  
У Иса­ка не бы­ло ни еди­ного грё­бано­го шан­са не под­дать­ся ему.  
  


*

  
  
Снег по-преж­не­му кру­жит­ся над го­родом, ког­да они за­кан­чи­ва­ют ка­тать­ся, воз­вра­ща­ют конь­ки и идут гу­лять.  
  
Те­перь они дер­жатся за ру­ки и спус­тя ка­кое-то вре­мя на­ходят мес­то у до­роги с нет­ро­нутым сне­гом. Эвен тя­нет ту­да Иса­ка, а по­том па­да­ет на зем­лю, что­бы сде­лать ан­ге­ла.  
  
— По­хоже, — ком­менти­ру­ет Исак и уса­жива­ет­ся на но­ги Эве­на, преж­де чем тот ус­пе­ва­ет под­нять­ся, что­бы про­демонс­три­ровать ре­зуль­тат сво­ей ра­боты. Он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся ни­же, что­бы при­кос­нуть­ся к но­су Эве­на сво­им но­сом, гла­дит его ру­ки, спус­ка­ясь ни­же, к ла­доням, что­бы пе­реп­лести их паль­цы. — Ты как ан­гел.  
  
Но Эвен ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Нет, — го­ворит он. — Ан­ге­лы мер­твы.  
  
Ох.  
  
Они оба од­новре­мен­но мрач­не­ют. Исак са­дит­ся на пят­ки, и он уже зна­ет, как выг­ля­дят грус­тные гла­за Эве­на, по­это­му сра­зу же уз­на­ёт это вы­раже­ние.  
  
— Од­на из пер­вых ве­щей, ко­торые я рас­ска­зал те­бе о се­бе… — го­ворит Эвен с грустью. — Я приз­нался, что од­нажды пы­тал­ся уме­реть. И, — про­дол­жа­ет он, слов­но ду­мал об этом ка­кое-то вре­мя, слов­но это раз­го­вор, ко­торый он уже вёл сам с со­бой мно­го раз, или, воз­можно, с кем-то, не с Иса­ком, но с людь­ми, ко­торые бы­ли на его мес­те. — И я сра­зу ска­зал те­бе о сво­ей бо­лез­ни, по­тому что тог­да ты не стал бы ду­мать, что это что-то серь­ёз­ное. И час­то в этом и прав­да нет ни­чего страш­но­го, но иног­да есть.  
  
Он тя­нет ру­ку и зап­равля­ет вы­бив­шу­юся из-под шап­ки на лоб куд­ряшку Исак, и Исак рад, что Эвен не бо­ит­ся смот­реть ему в гла­за.  
  
— Иног­да это единс­твен­ное, о чём я пом­ню.  
  
— Лад­но, — ки­ва­ет Исак.  
  
— И я по-преж­не­му нем­но­го бо­юсь.  
  
Исак про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и уби­ра­ет чёл­ку, упав­шую Эве­ну на гла­за. Он всег­да был та­ким че­лове­ком, ко­торый слиш­ком мно­го ду­ма­ет, пря­мо как Эвен, и Исак по­лага­ет, что, воз­можно, имен­но по­это­му он так глу­боко чувс­тву­ет — по­тому что они взла­мыва­ют две­ри, за ко­торы­ми хра­нят­ся все их тай­ны, друг для дру­га, по­тому что он ви­дит от­ра­жение се­бя в Эве­не, от­ра­жение че­лове­ка, ка­ким он хо­чет быть. Доб­рым, сме­лым, тем, кто зна­ет, как не бо­ять­ся быть у­яз­ви­мым, как нес­мотря на боль про­дол­жать чувс­тво­вать, а не воз­дви­гать вок­руг се­бя сте­ны.  
  
— Бо­ишь­ся че­го? — спра­шива­ет Исак, по­тому что Эве­ну нуж­но объ­яс­нить это са­мому.  
  
Эвен са­дит­ся, и их лбы сно­ва соп­ри­каса­ют­ся. Он ос­то­рож­но про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и дот­ра­гива­ет­ся до ще­ки Иса­ка, и в этом жес­те столь­ко хруп­кой не­защи­щён­ности, что ка­жет­ся, буд­то Эвен бо­ит­ся, что Исак прев­ра­тит­ся в дым от его при­кос­но­вения. А Исак…  
  
Исак ещё не очень раз­би­ра­ет­ся в при­кос­но­вени­ях Эве­на, но уже точ­но мо­жет ска­зать, что имен­но та­кое всег­да бу­дет раз­би­вать ему сер­дце. Ему ка­жет­ся, что та­ким об­ра­зом Эвен пы­та­ет­ся его за­пом­нить, за­печат­леть в сво­ей па­мяти нав­сегда. Как ес­ли бы он пред­став­лял се­бя за ру­лём ма­шины, ко­торая на ог­ромной ско­рос­ти не­сёт­ся в ту­пик, а Исак си­дит с ним ря­дом на пас­са­жир­ском си­дении.  
  
На это труд­но смот­реть. Очень. Но Исак не от­во­дит взгляд, по­тому что иног­да лю­бовь пред­став­ляй со­бой имен­но это. Иног­да, пря­мо как с его ма­мой, — это всё, что он мо­жет дать.  
  
— Прос­то я, — Эвен за­пина­ет­ся. — Бы­ло так труд­но. Так труд­но смот­реть, как всё, что бы­ло у нас с Со­ней, ру­шилось на на­ших гла­зах, бы­ло так боль­но по­нимать, что во мно­гом это про­ис­хо­дило из-за ме­ня, по­тому что  _со мной_  труд­но, и… — Он зап­равля­ет во­лосы Иса­ку за ухо. — Мы мо­жем очень силь­но ра­нить друг дру­га. — Эвен тя­жело взды­ха­ет. — Или я мо­гу при­чинить те­бе боль.  
  
Исак зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за. И сно­ва их от­кры­ва­ет.  
  
— Эвен, — го­ворит он, при­жима­ясь лбом к его лбу, на­де­ясь, что это­го бу­дет дос­та­точ­но. — Хо­чешь прав­ду?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Это мо­жет слу­чить­ся сно­ва. — Эвен отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, что­бы ви­деть его ли­цо. — Или мо­жет быть очень труд­но, — про­дол­жа­ет Исак. — Или я мо­гу об­ла­жать­ся. Или ты сно­ва мо­жешь за­хотеть уме­реть. Или все мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся тем, что я ра­зобью те­бе сер­дце, или ме­те­ор мо­жет унич­то­жить всю пла­нету че­рез две не­дели…  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. Улы­ба­ясь в от­вет, Исак сно­ва пе­реп­ле­та­ет их паль­цы и при­жима­ет их ру­ки к сво­ей гру­ди.  
  
— Ког­да, — на­чина­ет он, нем­но­го сжи­мая ру­ку Эве­на, — ког­да Ав­ра­ам ре­ша­ет при­нес­ти в жер­тву Иса­ака, что­бы под­твер­дить свою ве­ру Бо­гу, Иса­ак поз­во­ля­ет ему это без еди­ной жа­лобы, по­тому что его ве­ра дос­та­точ­но силь­на, что­бы знать, что он вос­крес­нет. Го­ворят, он был пред­шес­твен­ни­ком И­ису­са. — Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. — Это ма­мина лю­бимая ис­то­рия, она пос­то­ян­но рас­ска­зыва­ла её мне. Имен­но от­ту­да я по­лучил своё имя.  
  
Вы­раже­ние глаз Эве­на смяг­ча­ет­ся, и он ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ет­ся ще­ки Иса­ка, а тот по­да­ёт­ся навс­тре­чу его ла­дони, сно­ва сжи­мая ру­ку. И он уже дав­но не ис­пы­тывал ре­лиги­оз­ных чувств, но он пом­нит, что та­кое пре­дан­ность. Как по ощу­щени­ям это нем­но­го на­поми­нало то, что он ис­пы­тыва­ет сей­час.  
  
— Я ду­маю, — го­ворит Исак, — что, воз­можно, мы ни­чего не зна­ем. Я ду­маю, что, воз­можно, де­ло не в зна­нии, де­ло в ве­ре, и мне ка­жет­ся, мы зас­лу­жива­ем шан­са поп­ро­бовать.  
  
— Исак, — вы­дыха­ет Эвен, шеп­чет так, как ког­да-то рань­ше Исак шеп­тал мо­лит­вы, и ког­да он тя­нет­ся к не­му, Исак нак­ло­ня­ет­ся навс­тре­чу. — Исак. Ты да­же не пред­став­ля­ешь, как я счас­тлив, что встре­тил те­бя.  
  
Исак не го­ворит это­го, но ду­ма­ет, что Эвен оши­ба­ет­ся. По­тому что он пред­став­ля­ет.  
  
Он пред­став­ля­ет, по­тому что чувс­тву­ет то же са­мое.  
  
По до­роге до­мой они за­ходят на рож­дес­твенскую яр­марку. Эвен по­купа­ет им пор­цию глин­твей­на, ко­торую они рас­пи­ва­ют, стоя под сне­гом. А по­том Исак по­купа­ет Эве­ну звез­ду.  
  
— Для тво­их рож­дес­твенских елей, — го­ворит он. — На той, что сто­ит у нас до­ма, нет звез­ды.  
  
— А ты моя звез­да? — спра­шива­ет Эвен. Но Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Я хо­чу быть частью всех тво­их рож­дес­твенских праз­дни­ков, на­чиная с се­год­няшне­го дня. Нес­мотря на не­оп­ре­делён­ность, — го­ворит он.  
  
Ког­да Эвен об­ни­ма­ет его, то стис­ки­ва­ет изо всех сил.  
  
— Как ты мо­жешь быть та­ким сме­лым? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Я не сме­лый, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак и ду­ма­ет, что Пас­ха — это вре­мя для жер­твоп­ри­ноше­ний, вре­мя, ког­да ты от­прав­ля­ешь­ся на смерть и на­де­ешь­ся вы­жить, но Рож­дес­тво — это вре­мя люб­ви. Люб­ви та­кой боль­шой, что она дол­жна спа­сать, и спа­са­ет. — Я не сме­лый, — пов­то­ря­ет он, гля­дя Эве­ну в гла­за. — Но ты так силь­но мне нра­вишь­ся, что у ме­ня нет вы­бора.  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да они воз­вра­ща­ют­ся до­мой, Эвен ве­дёт Иса­ка в свою ком­на­ту и бе­рёт в ру­ки свой аль­бом. По­том пе­реда­ёт его Иса­ку.  
  
Ког­да он от­кры­ва­ет аль­бом, то на пер­вых стра­ницах ви­дит взрос­лых лю­дей, ко­торых не зна­ет, но по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что это ро­дите­ли Эве­на, су­дя по по­хожим но­сам и гла­зам. На этих наб­росках они улы­ба­ют­ся, и Иса­ку нра­вит­ся, как ми­ло они выг­ля­дят, и Иса­ку нра­вит­ся, что Эвен изоб­ра­зил их так. Что он их так лю­бит.  
  
Да­лее идут его друзья. Те, ко­го Исак уже встре­чал. На ри­сун­ках они выг­ля­дят млад­ше, чем сей­час, и всег­да вмес­те. Од­на­ко по­том наб­росков Ми­ка­эля ста­новит­ся боль­ше, чем всех ос­таль­ных. В то же вре­мя на стра­ницах по­яв­ля­ет­ся и дру­гой че­ловек — Со­ня. Исак с улыб­кой прос­матри­ва­ет ри­сун­ки, по­ка…  
  
Это он.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Смот­ри даль­ше, — го­ворит Эвен и спус­тя се­кун­ду Исак по­вину­ет­ся. Он пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет стра­ницы, и на каж­дой ви­дит се­бя, на этом бес­ко­неч­ном прос­транс­тве бе­лого мно­жес­тво наб­росков, ко­торые со вре­менем ста­новят­ся всё бо­лее по­хожи­ми на не­го. Там есть и дру­гие лю­ди, нап­ри­мер, Юнас и Эс­киль, но Исак всег­да за­нима­ет боль­ше все­го мес­та.  
  
Ког­да Исак прос­матри­ва­ет аль­бом до кон­ца, он пе­рево­дит взгляд на Эве­на, ко­торый не­от­рывно смот­рел на не­го всё это вре­мя.  
  
— Вер­нись к пер­во­му ри­сун­ку, — ти­хо го­ворит он. — Пер­во­му ри­сун­ку с то­бой.  
  
Исак так и де­ла­ет. Ри­сунок чёр­но-бе­лый, как и все ос­таль­ные, хо­тя, ес­ли приг­ля­деть­ся, то это не так. Ско­рее он сос­то­ит из от­тенков се­рого, из мно­жес­тва те­ней, и он нем­но­го не­точ­ный и сде­лан нас­пех, и че­рес­чур иде­ален, что­бы быть дос­то­вер­ным, и всё же, нес­мотря ни на что это Исак.  
  
— Пос­мотри на да­ту.  
  
Исак по­вину­ет­ся. И там, в вер­хнем пра­вом уг­лу он ви­дит:  
  
 _1 де­каб­ря._  
  
— Эвен, — вы­дыха­ет он.  
  
— Я по­чувс­тво­вал это, — Эвен смот­рит на не­го сей­час, и его взгляд срод­ни бла­гого­вению, и Исак ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал ни­чего по­доб­но­го, ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тывал та­кого все­объ­ем­лю­щего чувс­тва. — При­тяже­ние. Од­новре­мен­но но­вое, но та­кое зна­комое, и это по­нача­лу до смер­ти ме­ня на­пуга­ло, по­это­му я ни­чего не де­лал. Но, ду­маю, ты дол­жен знать. Я его по­чувс­тво­вал.  
  
— Эвен, — про­из­но­сит Исак сно­ва, и, ког­да Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся, он улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет и зна­ет, что врал са­мому се­бе, ну или по край­ней ме­ре не был пол­ностью от­кро­венен, по­тому что Исак то­же по­чувс­тво­вал при­тяже­ние, так быс­тро…  
  
— Я то­же, — приз­на­ёт­ся он. — Я то­же его по­чувс­тво­вал.


	23. Chapter 23

**Суб­бо­та, 23 де­каб­ря**  
  
В суб­бо­ту он про­сыпа­ет­ся в кро­вати Эве­на.  
  
В ком­на­те свет­ло, че­го не бы­ло пос­ледние нес­коль­ко раз, ког­да они про­сыпа­лись вмес­те, по­тому что Эве­ну нуж­но бы­ло вста­вать на ра­боту. Но сей­час он здесь, ну или по край­ней ме­ре кто-то ле­жит ря­дом с Иса­ком, по­тому что он чувс­тву­ет под со­бой тёп­лую но­гу и слы­шит сла­бый скрип ка­ран­да­ша по бу­маге. Исак улы­ба­ет­ся и от­кры­ва­ет гла­за.  
  
Всё, как он и ду­мал. Эвен си­дит, опи­ра­ясь спи­ной на из­го­ловье, ос­ве­щён­ный све­том ноч­ни­ка, ко­торый мяг­ко сме­шива­ет­ся с се­ростью ут­ра, про­ника­ющей из ок­на. Он выг­ля­дит рас­трё­пан­ным и нем­но­го опух­шим от сна. И он ри­су­ет.  
  
В пос­ледний раз, ког­да они бы­ли в по­доб­ной си­ту­ации, Эвен вздрог­нул, за­метив его взгляд. Но сей­час…  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет он, гля­дя свер­ху вниз, тем са­мым под­тверждая по­доз­ре­ния Иса­ка, что Эвен ри­су­ет имен­но его. По­том он про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и с мяг­кой улыб­кой гла­дит Иса­ка по го­лове, зап­равля­ет не­пос­лушную пряд­ку за ухо, что­бы луч­ше ви­деть его гла­за. — При­вет.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. Ког­да Эвен про­дол­жа­ет неж­но ка­сать­ся его, Исак по­да­ёт­ся навс­тре­чу, а по­том нем­но­го за­тор­мо­жен­но, по­тому что всё ещё чувс­тву­ет се­бя ус­тавшим, сту­чит по об­ложке аль­бо­ма. — Это сно­ва я?  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. — Это ты.  
  
— Мож­но пос­мотреть?  
  
— Ко­неч­но.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но?  
  
— Да. — Эвен сно­ва улы­ба­ет­ся, а по­том ки­ва­ет, жес­том приг­ла­шая Иса­ка при­со­еди­нить­ся. Что Исак и де­ла­ет, под­ползая и уса­жива­ясь ря­дом, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы пос­мотреть на ри­сунок, ко­торый, хоть ещё и не за­кон­чен, но точ­но изоб­ра­жа­ет его, и, ве­ро­ят­но, Исак ни­ког­да к это­му не при­вык­нет. К то­му фак­ту, что Эвен смот­рел на не­го и уви­дел что-то, что пос­чи­тал дос­той­ным за­печат­леть на бу­маге, ос­та­вить в ис­то­рии. Исак ни­ког­да не при­вык­нет, но всё же ве­рит, что это прав­да. — Те­бе нра­вит­ся?  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак, ду­мая, что прос­тое под­твержде­ние дос­та­точ­но чёт­ко пе­редаст его чувс­тва, а по­том: — Это сим­во­лизм или…? Один из тво­их филь­мов?  
  
Исак уби­ра­ет во­лосы Эве­на со лба, кон­чи­ками паль­цев сколь­зит по уш­ной ра­кови­не и ки­ва­ет на пос­те­ры, ви­сящие над ни­ми на сте­не.  
  
— Ты приз­нался, и те­перь мне мож­но их ви­деть?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен. — То, что ты впус­тил ме­ня в свою ком­на­ту, — это то­же сим­во­лизм?  
Исак рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке.  
  
— Воз­можно, — го­ворит он. — Очень мо­жет быть.  
  
— Что ж, — от­ветная улыб­ка Эве­на не ме­нее лу­чезар­на, и, ви­дя её, Исак чувс­тву­ет се­бя  _счас­тли­вым_. — Тог­да, воз­можно, и в дан­ном слу­чае то же са­мое.  
  
— Вот как, — Исак под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, яв­но со­бира­ясь нем­но­го под­разнить Эве­на. — То есть зна­чит, мы всё же сни­ма­ем свой фильм?  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
— Сам зат­кнись.  
  
Они сме­ют­ся, а по­том нак­ло­ня­ют­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать­ся, и да­же не со­бира­ют­ся пе­рес­та­вать улы­бать­ся, по­это­му прос­то при­жима­ют­ся рас­тя­нуты­ми гу­бами, и Иса­ку так при­ят­но. Иса­ку так хо­рошо от это­го.  
  
— Есть ещё что-то, что ты хо­тел бы мне рас­ска­зать? — спра­шива­ет он. — Ещё ка­кие-то приз­на­ния ос­та­лись? А?  
  
Эвен по-преж­не­му улы­ба­ет­ся, но по­том по­жима­ет пле­чами и:  
  
— Ну… — Исак сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, на этот раз в не­мом воп­ро­се. — Ты же зна­ешь, что я зав­тра днём пой­ду к ро­дите­лям?  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак.  
  
— И ты зна­ешь, что… — Эвен ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся, и в этом яв­но слы­шит­ся нер­возность, и на ли­це Иса­ка мед­ленно рас­цве­та­ет улыб­ка, ког­да он по­нима­ет, к че­му всё это идёт. — О, не на­до на ме­ня так смот­реть, — фыр­ка­ет Эвен, и Исак за­лива­ет­ся сме­хом. — Ты же зна­ешь, что они спро­сят, встре­ча­юсь ли я с кем-то?  
  
— Угу, — хмы­ка­ет Исак, да­же не пы­та­ясь скрыть улыб­ку, на что Эвен за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, но Исак ни ка­пель­ки не воз­ра­жа­ет. — Так в чём твой воп­рос?  
  
— Зат­кнись.  
  
— Ты хо­чешь по­менять ста­тус на Фей­сбу­ке, да?  
  
Эвен взды­ха­ет нем­но­го раз­дра­жён­но, но по­том, бо­же, на его ли­це вновь по­яв­ля­ет­ся это вы­раже­ние мяг­кости.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он, и Исак, ко­торо­му до это­го хо­телось лишь шу­тить, ощу­ща­ет схо­жую мяг­кость в се­бе. — Да, хо­чу. — А по­том: — Но я дол­жен поз­во­нить Со­не. То есть я не знаю,  _дол­жен ли_ , но прос­то мне ка­жет­ся, что я… — Он встре­ча­ет­ся гла­зами с Иса­ком. — Что я дол­жен.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Так что…? — Эвен про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на не­го. — Что ты об этом ду­ма­ешь?  
  
А Исак…  
  
Исак ду­ма­ет, что Эвен — луч­ший из всех, ко­го он зна­ет. Он луч­ше всех в лю­бых ас­пектах, и это не зна­чит, что сам Исак не­дос­та­точ­но хо­рош или что Эвен не мо­жет быть пло­хим, или что он — не че­ловек со все­ми ошиб­ка­ми и сла­бос­тя­ми. Прос­то Эвен луч­ше. Точ­ка. По­это­му…  
  
— Я ду­маю, — го­ворит он, — что ты один из са­мых доб­рых лю­дей, ко­торых я знаю. — В гла­зах Эве­на вспы­хива­ет что-то неж­ное, ис­крен­нее, и он улы­ба­ет­ся, а Исак сно­ва уби­ра­ет чел­ку с его лба и улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет. Еле за­мет­но ки­ва­ет, что­бы по­казать Эве­ну, что он прав­да так ду­ма­ет. — И мне нра­вит­ся, нас­коль­ко силь­но те­бе не всё рав­но.  
  
— Смеш­но, — от­ве­ча­ет Эвен, впро­чем, ве­селья в его го­лосе нет. Лишь неж­ность. — Я то же са­мое ду­маю о те­бе.  
  
Что-то в этих сло­вах зас­ти­га­ет Иса­ка врас­плох, они — слов­но удар по рёб­рам. То, что Эвен ви­дит в нём че­лове­ка, ко­торо­му не всё рав­но; сме­шение вос­торга от­то­го, как силь­но Иса­ку нра­вит­ся, что его ви­дят та­ким, и го­речи — что так дол­го зап­ре­щал это се­бе; ка­ким ре­аль­ным всё это ка­жет­ся, и как дол­го он уми­рал от же­лания иметь что-то по­доб­ное.  
  
По­это­му Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Что ж, — го­ворит он ти­хо, нак­ло­ня­ясь бли­же, при­жима­ет ла­донь к ще­ке Эве­на. — Это и прав­да смеш­но.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Эвен. И ког­да он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы зак­рыть прос­транс­тво меж­ду ни­ми и по­цело­вать Иса­ка, тот дви­жет­ся ему навс­тре­чу и вкла­дыва­ет в это дви­жение все­го се­бя, по­тому что жаж­дет это­го. По­тому что ему не всё рав­но.  
  


*

  
  
 _Чат «Ко­ман­да за­щит­ни­ков Иса­ка»_  
  
 **Исак Валь­тер­сен**  
в об­щем  
в бу­дущем, ког­да бу­дете го­ворить со мной, знай­те, что я те­перь нес­во­боден  
  
 **Мах­ди Ди­зи**  
ми­ло!  
  
 **Маг­нус Фос­сба­кен**  
ура, чу­вак! поз­драв­ляю!  
  
 **Юнас Ноа Вас­кес**  
на­конец-то <3  
  


*

  
  
Днём они пе­реме­ща­ют­ся в гос­ти­ную, где вмес­те с Юна­сом и Эс­ки­лем смот­рят «Креп­кий оре­шек». Эвен про­водит це­лых пять ми­нут, жа­лу­ясь, что это не рож­дес­твенский фильм, а Юнас и Исак тра­тят две ми­нуты пос­ле это­го, что­бы его зат­кнуть.  
  
С нас­тупле­ни­ем ве­чера к ним за­ходят ос­таль­ные ре­бята, а по­том, со­вер­шенно спон­танно, Эвен приг­ла­ша­ет и сво­их дру­зей, и вне­зап­но у них до­ма боль­шая ком­па­ния. Эвен вклю­ча­ет му­зыку, Мах­ди и Маг­нус при­носят пи­во, и к вось­ми ве­чера, ког­да все на­конец со­бира­ют­ся вмес­те, у них уже про­ходит впол­не дос­той­ная ве­черин­ка.  
  
Ког­да друзья Эве­на за­меча­ют, что они с Иса­ком сто­ят в уг­лу, они со­бира­ют­ся вмес­те и ожив­лённо шеп­чутся. Это и раз­дра­жён­ные взгля­ды, ко­торые бро­са­ет в их сто­рону Эвен, да­ёт Иса­ку по­вод пред­по­лагать, что они уже зна­ют.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре Эвен мо­жет пох­вастать­ся тем, что его друзья не пла­ниру­ют опо­зорить его пе­ред но­вым пар­нем. О сво­их Исак та­кого ска­зать не мо­жет. На са­мом де­ле Маг­нус уже до­воль­но силь­но пь­ян, ког­да он, спо­тыка­ясь, под­хо­дит к ним и наб­ра­сыва­ет­ся на Эве­на с мед­вежь­ими объ­яти­ями.  
  
— О­оо-кей, — тя­жело взды­ха­ет Исак, и вмес­те с Мах­ди, сто­ящим не­пода­лёку, они за­каты­ва­ют гла­за. — Так, Магс. Ус­по­кой­ся.  
  
— Я прос­то при­ветс­твую но­вого чле­на на­шего клу­ба, — от­ве­ча­ет Маг­нус. И ког­да Исак кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо, что­бы тот от­пустил Эве­на, Маг­нус от­пи­хива­ет его. Эвен лишь сме­ёт­ся.  
  
— Да всё нор­маль­но, — го­ворит он. И Исак мно­гое бы хо­тел на это от­ве­тить, прав­да. Толь­ко он не ус­пе­ва­ет, так как Маг­нус не­ожи­дан­но от­пуска­ет Эве­на и вис­нет уже на нём. Исак чуть по­качи­ва­ет­ся от вне­зап­ной тя­жес­ти, но че­рез мгно­вение воз­вра­ща­ет рав­но­весие и то­же об­ни­ма­ет Маг­ну­са.  
  
— Что ты пил? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Прос­то, — мы­чит Маг­нус, — прос­то нем­но­го пи­ва.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— О, я от­лично, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — В по­ряд­ке. Эвен очень кра­сивый.  
  
Исак смот­рит на Эве­на, ко­торый те­перь бол­та­ет с Мах­ди, но с улыб­кой пе­рево­дит взгляд на Маг­ну­са, ус­лы­шав его сло­ва.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, и Эвен вски­дыва­ет бро­ви и под­ми­гива­ет ему. По­зади них в ко­ридо­ре Юнас от­кры­ва­ет вход­ную дверь для Эвы и ос­таль­ных де­вушек. — Ох… Хм… Эва при­вела дев­чо­нок, — го­ворит Исак, и Маг­нус вы­бира­ет­ся из его объ­ятий.  
  
— Виль­де здесь?  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — По­зади те­бя.  
  
Под­хо­дя к Эве­ну и Мах­ди, Исак смот­рет, как Маг­нус под­хо­дит к ней и пос­ле при­ветс­твен­ных слов об­ни­ма­ет. Исак и Мах­ди пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся, од­новре­мен­но улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Де­вуш­ка? — спра­шива­ет Эвен, ки­вая в их сто­рону, и Исак ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Быв­шая де­вуш­ка, — объ­яс­ня­ет он, и Эвен ки­ва­ет. — И лес­би­ян­ка.  
  
— Вот оно что.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — На са­мом де­ле он по­мог ей это по­нять.  
  
— Прав­да?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Бы­ло до­воль­но ми­ло, — до­бав­ля­ет Мах­ди.  
  
— Хм, — тя­нет Эвен. — Ему не бы­ло грус­тно?  
  
— Бы­ло, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — Бы­ло очень грус­тно, как, ду­маю, бы­ло бы лю­бому в та­кой си­ту­ации, но зна­ешь… Они оба го­ворят, что очень це­нят то вре­мя. — Эвен смот­рит на не­го. — Они бы­ли очень важ­ны друг для дру­га в те­чение дол­го­го вре­мени, — Исак по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Я ду­маю, имен­но это для них важ­но.  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. Это та са­мая мед­ленно рас­цве­та­ющая улыб­ка, пред­назна­чен­ная толь­ко для не­го, и Исак от­ве­ча­ет та­кой же. Ког­да Мах­ди от­хо­дит от них, Эвен под­ни­ма­ет бу­тыл­ку с пи­вом.  
  
— За то, что­бы быть важ­ны­ми друг для дру­га, — го­ворит он, и Исак ти­хо фыр­ка­ет.  
  
— За то, что­бы быть важ­ны­ми друг для дру­га, — пов­то­ря­ет он.  
  
Они чо­ка­ют­ся бу­тыл­ка­ми.  
  


*

  
  
Поз­же, до то­го, как ве­черин­ка за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, но уже пос­ле то­го, как она нем­но­го сти­ха­ет, Исак за­меча­ет Са­ну. Она пь­ёт ми­нерал­ку си­дя на ди­ване, с ко­торо­го толь­ко что под­ня­лась Виль­де, и Исак ре­ша­ет по­дой­ти. У не­го в ру­ках по-преж­не­му бу­тыл­ка пи­ва, и, ког­да он под­ни­ма­ет её для тос­та, Са­на при­каса­ет­ся к ней — плас­тик к стек­лу.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит она. — Ты сей­час прос­то ге­рой всех спле­тен.  
  
— Серь­ёз­но? — улы­ба­ет­ся он. — Я ду­мал, ты не сле­дишь за та­кими ве­щами. — Она за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, и Исак не мо­жет сдер­жать сме­шок. — На са­мом де­ле нет, не знаю. Ты име­ешь в ви­ду ме­ня и Эве­на?  
  
— Вас с Эве­ном, — поп­равля­ет она его, и они ка­кое-то мгно­вение свер­лят друг дру­га взгля­дами, ког­да на­конец Са­на смяг­ча­ет­ся и улы­ба­ет­ся. — Да.  
  
— Хм, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Исак. — Слу­хи прав­ди­вы.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ну… ес­ли они го­ворят — и, по­жалуй­ста, не го­вори ему об этом по­ка. — Са­на под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, про­дол­жая улы­бать­ся. — Ес­ли они го­ворят, что я нем­но­го влюб­лён в не­го? Тог­да да, они прав­ди­вы.  
  
— Влюб­лён, — пов­то­ря­ет она, и её улыб­ка прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ух­мылку. — Не ду­мала, что ты зай­дёшь так да­леко. — Исак сно­ва по­жима­ет пле­чами, по­тому что, воз­можно, он то­же так не ду­мал, и, воз­можно, у не­го сер­дце выс­ка­кива­ет из гру­ди, ког­да он про­из­но­сит это вслух, но тем не ме­нее это прав­да. — Я ведь го­вори­ла те­бе, ка­кой он чу­дес­ный, да?  
  
— Он луч­ше, чем прос­то чу­дес­ный.  
  
Это неп­ростое приз­на­ние, по­тому что оно от­ра­жа­ет его у­яз­ви­мость, но оно чес­тное и очень лич­ное. По­тому что, ес­ли и есть в этом ми­ре кто-то луч­ше, чем Са­на, ко­торая уме­ет драз­нить его, ког­да это не­об­хо­димо, а еще уме­ет хра­нить сек­ре­ты, та­кие, как этот, то Исак это­го че­лове­ка ещё не на­шёл. В от­вет на его сло­ва Са­на лишь слег­ка нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Хм, — го­ворит она. — Я уве­рена, он бы ска­зал о те­бе то же са­мое.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся. По­тому что так и есть, да, Исак уве­рен, что Эвен бы так и сде­лал, и по­тому что это так не­похо­же на Са­ну го­ворить та­кие при­ят­ные, доб­рые сло­ва, и по­тому что нес­коль­ко лет на­зад, ещё до то­го, как он вы­шел из шка­фа, и до то­го, как Са­на с Юсе­фом приз­на­лись друг дру­гу в чувс­твах, они про­води­ли мно­го вре­мени бу­дучи ци­ника­ми. А те­перь…  
  
— Пос­мотри на нас, а? — го­ворит он. — Мы бы­ли та­кими вор­чу­нами.  
  
Она фыр­ка­ет. А по­том…  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она. — Но мне боль­ше нра­вит­ся то, что сей­час.  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. — Мне то­же.  
  
— Угу, — Са­на сно­ва под­ни­ма­ет бу­тыл­ку. — Ну, за Рож­дес­тво!  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет он. — За Рож­дес­тво. — Ког­да их бу­тыл­ки сту­ка­ют­ся друг о дру­га, Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет её взгляд, бо­лее от­кры­тый сей­час, и слег­ка ки­ва­ет. — Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, Са­на.  
  
— Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, — улы­ба­ет­ся она.  
  


*

  
  
Два ча­са спус­тя дверь ком­на­ты Иса­ка гром­ко зах­ло­пыва­ет­ся, ког­да он тол­ка­ет на неё Эве­на.  
  
— Те­бе и прав­да нра­вит­ся одеж­да с пу­гови­цами, да? — тя­жело ды­ша, Эвен рас­стё­гива­ет ре­мень на джин­сах, в то вре­мя как Исак быс­тро рас­прав­ля­ет­ся с его ру­баш­кой, сдёр­ги­ва­ет её с плеч, как толь­ко это ста­новит­ся воз­можным, и быс­тро нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать. По­цело­вать, сде­лав па­узу, что­бы нас­ла­дить­ся, рас­тво­рить­ся в нём, поз­во­лить Эве­ну вы­тянуть шею, что­бы встре­тить его гу­бы на пол­пу­ти, пол­ностью рас­сла­бить­ся, поз­во­ляя те­лам соп­ри­кос­нуть­ся.  
  
— Ага, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, быс­тро выс­каль­зы­вая из собс­твен­ных джин­сов, а по­том поз­во­ляя Эве­ну стя­нуть с не­го фут­болку, ко­торую он бро­са­ет на пол. Эвен об­ви­ва­ет Иса­ка ру­ками, об­на­жён­ная ко­жа к об­на­жён­ной ко­же, так близ­ко, что поч­ти на­поми­на­ет объ­ятие. Эвен втис­ки­ва­ет бед­ро меж­ду его ног, и Исак на­вали­ва­ет­ся на не­го, при­жима­ясь изо всех сил. На мгно­вение он те­ря­ет­ся в ощу­щени­ях, ох­ва­тыва­ющих те­ло, те­ря­ет­ся, как и каж­дый раз, по­ка по­целуй Эве­на в пле­чо не на­поми­на­ет ему, что им нуж­но дви­гать­ся. — Они те­бе очень идут.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Эвен и кла­дёт ру­ки ему на бёд­ра, нап­равляя, по­ка Исак пя­тит­ся к кро­вати, об­ни­мая его за шею, что­бы не упасть.  
  
— Ос­то­рож­но, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Эвен.  
  
— Да, на­до бы бы­ло уб­рать всё с по­ла.  
  
— Всё.  
  
Исак чувс­тву­ет, как но­ги упи­ра­ют­ся в мат­рас, и па­да­ет на не­го, и тя­нет Эве­на за со­бой, тес­но при­жимая к се­бе, по­ка тот уса­жива­ет­ся на его бёд­ра. Исак от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на спи­ну и, про­водя ног­тя­ми по жи­воту Эве­на, смот­рит, как тот рас­стё­гива­ет свои джин­сы, выс­тавляя на обоз­ре­ние лишь вер­хнюю часть бок­се­ров. Исак пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет его взгляд и, иг­ри­во ух­мы­ля­ясь, ны­ря­ет кон­чи­ком паль­ца за ре­зин­ку тру­сов.  
  
— Драз­нишь, — кон­ста­тиру­ет Эвен, мыш­цы рук нап­ря­жены, ког­да он опи­ра­ет­ся на лок­ти, на­висая над ли­цом Иса­ка. Тот це­лу­ет его пле­чи, сколь­зит язы­ком по мыш­цам, пе­реп­ле­та­ет ру­ки, преж­де чем кос­нуть­ся губ.  
  
— Те­бе это нра­вит­ся, — за­меча­ет он.  
  
— О, я с ума схо­жу, — Эвен це­лу­ет его в шею, пря­мо за ухом, а Исак от­ве­ча­ет при­кос­но­вени­ем к ску­ле, и они уже дос­та­точ­но изу­чили друг дру­га, по­это­му де­ла­ют это од­новре­мен­но. — По те­бе.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — от­ве­ча­ет Исак. — По­тому что я то­же. По те­бе.  
  
Пос­ле, или точ­нее в пе­реры­ве меж­ду, они ле­жат ря­дом на кро­вати Иса­ка ли­цом друг к дру­гу, и Эвен дер­жит его ру­ку в сво­их. Он тро­га­ет её, ско­рее да­же мас­си­ру­ет, сколь­зит боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми по ко­же ту­да-сю­да, впи­ва­ет­ся в неё, хрус­тит кос­тя­ми, по­ка не воз­ни­ка­ет чувс­тво пол­но­го об­новле­ния.  
  
Исак с улыб­кой наб­лю­да­ет за этим, по­ка Эвен не за­меча­ет его взгляд и не от­пуска­ет ру­ку, что­бы вмес­то это­го при­кос­нуть­ся к ли­цу. К его бро­вям. К угол­ку губ, так близ­ко ко рту, что Исак по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, что­бы смочь по­цело­вать его, его паль­цы, его ла­донь, бу­горок на ней, боль­шой па­лец.  
  
— Я на­де­юсь, — го­ворит Исак, — что это не слиш­ком ра­но. И я знаю, что нам нуж­но сна­чала за­кон­чить с Рож­дес­твом, но… — Их взгля­ды встре­ча­ют­ся. — Ты бы не хо­тел встре­тить но­вый год вмес­те?  
  
Эвен ки­ва­ет, и его боль­шой па­лец сколь­зит по ще­ке Иса­ка, неж­но, так неж­но, в то вре­мя как ла­донь ле­жит на его че­люс­ти.  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — По­чему ты го­воришь, что это слиш­ком ра­но?  
  
— По­тому что, — про­дол­жа­ет Исак, — мне бы хо­телось те­бя по­цело­вать. — Он слег­ка улы­ба­ет­ся и на­де­ет­ся, что Эвен пой­мёт. — В пол­ночь.  
  
Про­ходит се­кун­да, и вот уже Эвен то­же улы­ба­ет­ся, и эта улыб­ка чи­та­ет­ся в каж­дой чёр­точке его ли­ца, в блес­ке глаз.  
  
— Угу, — го­ворит он. А по­том, слег­ка под­драз­ни­вая: — Зна­ешь, лю­ди го­ворят, что ес­ли ты ко­го-то по­целу­ешь в пол­ночь, то про­ведёшь с этим че­лове­ком весь год.  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет Исак, прид­ви­га­ясь бли­же всем те­лом, слов­но оно жаж­дет бли­зос­ти так же силь­но, как его ду­ша. Прид­ви­га­ясь бли­же и под­ни­мая под­бо­родок, что­бы Эве­ну бы­ло про­ще по­цело­вать его, ес­ли он за­хочет, сколь­зя ру­кой по его та­лии и спи­не, а вто­рой ед­ва ка­са­ясь пле­ча, пор­хая кон­чи­ком паль­ца над ям­кой меж­ду клю­чица­ми. — Прав­да?  
  
Эвен улы­ба­ет­ся. И, ви­дя это, Исак улы­ба­ет­ся в от­вет.  
  
— Да, — прак­ти­чес­ки шеп­чет Эвен. — Прав­да.  
  
— Что ж, хо­рошо. — Исак прит­во­ря­ет­ся, что об­ду­мыва­ет это, и по­жима­ет пле­чами, про­дол­жа­ет лас­кать ко­жу Эве­на при­кос­но­вени­ями, ко­торые го­ворят о чём угод­но, но не о без­разли­чии. — Ду­маю, мне это под­хо­дит.  
  
— Прав­да? — спра­шива­ет Эвен.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Что ж, — Эвен прид­ви­га­ет­ся бли­же, как и Исак до это­го. — Ду­маю, мне это то­же под­хо­дит.


	24. Chapter 24

**Вос­кре­сенье, 24 де­каб­ря**  
  
В ка­нун Рож­дес­тва Исак про­сыпа­ет ра­но. В объ­ять­ях Эве­на.  
  
В кои то ве­ки Эвен спит, по­это­му ког­да Исак не­охот­но вы­бира­ет­ся из кро­вати в эту не­сус­ветную рань, что­бы пой­ти в ту­алет, он единс­твен­ный, кто бодрству­ет.  
  
Ну или по край­ней ме­ре он так ду­ма­ет. По­ка не за­меча­ет свет, ль­ющий­ся из гос­ти­ной, и не на­ходит там Эс­ки­ля. Тот си­дит на ди­ване, за­кутав­шись в оде­яло, и чи­та­ет кни­гу при све­те тор­ше­ра, а за ок­ном в тус­клом све­те за­нима­юще­гося рас­све­та идёт снег.  
  
— При­вет, — го­ворит он, и, ког­да Эс­киль под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, за­ходит в ком­на­ту.  
  
— При­вет, — от­ве­ча­ет Эс­киль. — Ра­ди все­го свя­того, по­чему ты не спишь в та­кую рань?  
  
— Хо­дил в ту­алет, — го­ворит Исак. — А ты че­го не спишь?  
  
— О, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Эс­киль. — Ну, зна­ешь…  
  
И Исак зна­ет. Исак зна­ет, по­тому что не толь­ко у не­го пло­хие вос­по­мина­ния о Рож­дес­тве. По­тому что не толь­ко у не­го проб­ле­мы с семь­ёй. Но толь­ко у не­го из них дво­их по­явил­ся шанс поп­ро­бовать соз­дать что-то но­вое. Эс­киль ма­ло чем де­лит­ся с Иса­ком, воз­можно, чувс­твуя слиш­ком боль­шую от­ветс­твен­ность и не же­лая его гру­зить сво­ими проб­ле­мами, но Исак зна­ет дос­та­точ­но, что­бы по­нимать. По­это­му…  
  
— Угу, — го­ворит он, а по­том: — Мож­но я при­со­еди­нюсь?  
  
— При­со­еди­нишь­ся?  
  
— Ну по­сижу с то­бой на ди­ване?  
  
— О, — вы­дыха­ет Эс­киль. — Да, ко­неч­но.  
  
Он под­тя­гива­ет но­ги к се­бе, и Исак са­дит­ся на ос­во­бодив­ше­еся мес­то с дру­гой сто­роны, под­жи­мая под се­бя но­ги и с бла­годар­ностью при­нимая ку­сочек оде­яла, пред­ло­жен­ный Эс­ки­лем.  
  
— Я… — на­чина­ет он. — Прос­ти, что я не бу­ду с то­бой до­ма на Рож­дес­тво в этом го­ду.  
  
— Ох, Исак, — го­ворит Эс­киль, слег­ка ка­чая го­ловой, у на его ли­це тот же за­бот­ли­вый взгляд, что был мно­го лет на­зад, ког­да он за­бирал Иса­ка из ба­ра. — Не нуж­но из­ви­нять­ся.  
  
Он зак­ры­ва­ет кни­гу и кла­дёт её на ко­лени, при­дер­жи­вая ру­ками, а сам ищет и на­ходит гла­за Иса­ка. Нак­ло­ня­ет­ся нем­но­го к не­му.  
  
— Я так счас­тлив за те­бя. Очень-очень. Ты ведь зна­ешь об этом, да?  
  
— Да, — по­жима­ет пле­чами тот. — Лад­но. Прос­то… — Он нер­вно ком­ка­ет край оде­яла, гля­дя на свои ру­ки. — Прос­то они, э­ээ… Они не единс­твен­ная моя семья.  
  
Ка­кое-то мгно­вение Эс­киль мол­чит. До тех пор, по­ка Исак не под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за и не за­меча­ет, что тот, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рит на не­го.  
  
— Эй, — вы­дыха­ет он, и, преж­де чем Исак ус­пе­ва­ет сре­аги­ровать, Эс­киль уже зак­ры­ва­ет рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми и креп­ко об­ни­ма­ет его. И се­год­ня Исак не воз­ра­жа­ет. Се­год­ня Исак об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет, слу­ша­ет шум по­судо­мой­ки, до­нося­щий­ся из кух­ни, дре­без­жа­ние ок­на от по­рывов вет­ра и ды­хание Эс­ки­ля. И про­дол­жа­ет креп­ко его об­ни­мать.  
  
По­том они от­пуска­ют друг дру­га.  
  
— Это прав­да, да­же ес­ли те­бя не бу­дет здесь ве­чером. Яс­но? — Исак ки­ва­ет. — Те­бе не нуж­но всё вре­мя обо всём бес­по­ко­ить­ся.  
  
— Ма­ма то­же это го­ворит.  
  
— Что ж, — улы­ба­ет­ся Эс­киль, — она пра­ва.  
  
— Угу, — ки­ва­ет Исак. — Но с то­бой всё бу­дет в по­ряд­ке?  
  
— Да, — уве­ря­ет Эс­киль. — Всё бу­дет хо­рошо.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Ты рад, что идёшь ту­да?  
  
— Не осо­бен­но. — Они оба ус­ме­ха­ют­ся, и Исак не каж­до­му приз­нался бы в этом, но Эс­ки­лю мо­жет, по­тому что это прав­да, он бо­ит­ся встре­чи и в то же вре­мя счас­тлив, что она про­изой­дёт, и, воз­можно, счас­тлив нем­но­го боль­ше, чем на­пуган. Так что: — Или… не знаю.  
  
Сле­ды вче­раш­ней ве­черин­ки всё ещё за­мет­ны в ком­на­те. Пус­тые пив­ные бу­тыл­ки и ми­шура на жур­наль­ном сто­лике, нес­коль­ко рож­дес­твенских кол­па­ков. Ко­рот­ко улыб­нувшись, Исак бе­рёт один из них, а по­том тя­нет­ся впе­рёд и на­дева­ет его на го­лову Эс­ки­лю, по­жимая пле­чами, ког­да тот смот­рит на не­го с ка­кой-то без­за­щит­ной от­кры­тостью. Он не сме­ёт­ся, по­тому что в этом нет ни­чего за­бав­но­го, хо­тя, мо­жет, и есть, чуть-чуть.  
  
— Вот так, — го­ворит он. — Так нем­но­го лег­че.  
  
— Угу, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эс­киль, а по­том, ко­рот­ко улыб­нувшись, пря­мо как Исак до это­го, бе­рёт вто­рой кол­пак и, ко­пируя его дей­ствия, оде­ва­ет его на го­лову Иса­ку. — Вот так.  
  
— Хм.  
  
— Вот те­перь Рож­дес­тво.  
  
Исак фыр­ка­ет, но ког­да Эс­киль кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо и ле­гонь­ко сжи­ма­ет, он не воз­ра­жа­ет.  
  
— В Рож­дес­тво бы­ва­ет тя­жело, да? — го­ворит Эс­киль. — Ес­ли вы­бирать вре­мя го­да, ког­да я бы прос­тил сво­его от­ца за то, что он выш­вырнул ме­ня на ули­цу, то я бы сде­лал это сей­час, по­тому что это прос­то от­стой. — Исак ки­ва­ет. — Но се­год­ня при­дёт Ну­ра, и мы пой­дём ра­ботать во­лон­тё­рами. И к то­му же мы неп­ло­хо про­води­ли вре­мя, прав­да? Мы вдво­ём. — Он под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви. — И мы вчет­ве­ром.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И ты встре­тил свою лю­бовь и всё та­кое.  
  
Исак улы­ба­ет­ся, нем­но­го роб­ко, но не от­во­дит гла­за. И Эс­киль ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Так что я счи­таю, — про­дол­жа­ет он, — ес­ли под­во­дить ито­ги, то… — Он по­жима­ет пле­чами. — То это был неп­ло­хой год.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Исак, по­тому что так и есть. Это прав­да. По­это­му: — Да, я то­же так ду­маю.  
  


*

  
  
На об­ратном пу­ти в свою ком­на­ту, где до сих пор спит Эвен, он зах­ва­тыва­ет ещё один рож­дес­твенский кол­пак из гос­ти­ной.  
  
Заб­равшись на кро­вать, он во­дит кон­чи­ком паль­ца по ли­цу Эве­на, и, ког­да тот на­чина­ет про­сыпать­ся, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и це­лу­ет его ро­дин­ки на ще­ке рас­кры­тыми гу­бами, что­бы про­бовать на вкус, как це­лу­ет по но­чам… А по­том Эвен по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, и его гла­за всё ещё зак­ры­ты, но ла­донь уже ло­жит­ся Иса­ку на шею и да­вит, тя­нет вниз, что­бы по­цело­вать в гу­бы.  
  
— Доб­рое ут­ро! — го­ворит Исак, и Эвен от­кры­ва­ет гла­за и улы­ба­ет­ся. — Рож­дес­тво.  
  
— Угу.  
  
— Хм. — Исак про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку и боль­шим паль­цем гла­дит гор­ло Эве­на, а тот дер­га­ет его рож­дес­твенский кол­пак, о ко­тором Исак уже ус­пел за­быть. Мяг­ко улы­ба­ясь, он на­ходит вто­рой и на­дева­ет его на го­лову Эве­ну, и тот уже не сдер­жи­ва­ет ши­рочай­шую улыб­ку.   
— Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, Эвен.  
  
— Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, Ис, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя они це­лу­ют­ся. Це­лу­ют­ся и об­ни­ма­ют друг дру­га. Исак сно­ва за­бира­ет­ся под оде­яло, и они прос­то ле­жат вмес­те. Исак во­дит кон­чи­ками паль­цев по пред­плечью Эве­на, у­ют­но ус­тро­ив­шись у не­го на гру­ди, и они ле­жат так до тех пор, по­ка в ка­кой-то мо­мент Исак не бе­рёт рож­дес­твенский ка­лен­дарь с прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочки. Он ло­жит­ся об­ратно, вы­нима­ет пос­леднюю шо­колад­ку и, по­ложив на ла­донь, по­казы­ва­ет Эве­ну.  
  
— Пос­ледняя, — за­меча­ет он, и Эвен сон­но ки­ва­ет, и на его ли­це не­веро­ят­ная неж­ность.   
— Мо­жет, нам её по­делить?  
  
— Лад­но, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эвен.  
  
Так они и де­ла­ют. Они раз­ла­мыва­ют её по­полам и, гля­дя друг дру­гу в гла­за, кла­дут ку­соч­ки в рот. Их гла­за улы­ба­ют­ся, по­ка они жу­ют, а ког­да прог­ла­тыва­ют ла­комс­тво, улыб­ки воз­вра­ща­ют­ся и на их гу­бы. По­том Эвен нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и сно­ва его це­лу­ет. А пос­ле это­го тя­нет­ся к ру­ке Иса­ка и прик­ла­дыва­ет свою ла­донь к его ла­дони. Исак пе­реп­ле­та­ет их паль­цы.  
  
— Пом­нишь, ког­да мы го­вори­ли, что бо­им­ся рис­кнуть? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
Эвен ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, — прак­ти­чес­ки шеп­чет он, и они сно­ва ле­жат ря­дом, но ка­са­ют­ся лишь спле­тён­ны­ми ру­ками, ко­торые ле­жат на мат­ра­се меж­ду ни­ми, и они мол­чат, как и пер­вый раз, ког­да ока­зались в од­ной кро­вати. — Ду­маю, мы сде­лали друг из дру­га ре­шитель­ных пар­ней, да?  
  
Исак ки­ва­ет и за­дум­чи­во смот­рит на не­го. Раз­мышля­ет об Эве­не, как де­ла­ет это всег­да. Наб­лю­да­ет, как ут­ренний свет сколь­зит по его ро­дин­кам, как его пле­чи от­кры­ты для при­кос­но­вений, ес­ли вдруг Иса­ку это­го за­хочет­ся. По­это­му…  
  
— Зна­ешь, — го­ворит он, по­тому что, хоть Эвен и зна­ет те­перь, но Иса­ку всё рав­но хо­чет­ся пов­то­рять эти сло­ва сно­ва и сно­ва. По­тому что он так  _хо­чет_ , что­бы Эвен ни­ког­да не сом­не­вал­ся. — Я рад, что это ты.  
  
Эвен вы­дыха­ет. С шу­мом вы­дыха­ет из се­бя воз­дух и не­от­рывно смот­рит на Иса­ка.  
  
— И я очень рад, что я встре­тил те­бя.  
  
— Исак, — про­из­но­сит Эвен. Буд­то он удив­лён или, воз­можно, для не­го это слиш­ком, по­это­му Исак мгно­вен­но на­чина­ет про­пус­кать его во­лосы сквозь паль­цы, чувс­твуя, как его грудь на­пол­ня­ет­ся спо­кой­стви­ем, ста­ра­ясь пе­редать это ощу­щение Эве­ну.  
  
— Мне прос­то нуж­но, что­бы ты знал, — шеп­чет он. — По­нима­ешь? Так же, как те­бе бы­ло не­об­хо­димо, что­бы знал я.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Лад­но.  
  
— Зна­ешь, — те­перь приш­ла оче­редь Эве­на. Сво­бод­ной ру­кой он при­каса­ет­ся к ли­цу Иса­ка. Боль­шим паль­цем по ще­ке, кон­чи­ки паль­цев за­рыва­ют­ся в во­лосы. Об­во­дят его гу­бы по кон­ту­ру. — Я те­бя не ждал.  
  
Он ска­зал прак­ти­чес­ки то же са­мое, ког­да приз­нался, но не сов­сем. И те­перь…  
  
— Но я рад, что ты слу­чил­ся в мо­ей жиз­ни, — про­дол­жа­ет Эвен. И, ког­да он про­из­но­сит эти сло­ва, в его гла­зах столь­ко теп­ло­ты. Они, слов­но мёд, ка­па­ющий на его ко­жу. — И я рад, что это ты. И…  
  
И Исак не ожи­дал, что бу­дет про­дол­же­ние, но, оче­вид­но, так и есть.  
  
— И, — го­ворит Эвен, — я рад, что это я.  
  
Исак го­тов зас­ме­ять­ся, но Эвен… Эвен бе­рёт их сцеп­ленные ру­ки и, как рань­ше, кла­дёт ла­донь Иса­ка се­бе на грудь, об­на­жён­ная ко­жа к об­на­жён­ной ко­же, как в тот раз, ту­да, где бь­ёт­ся его сер­дце.  
  
— Я рад, что это мы.  
  
 _Я рад, что это мы._  
  
Исак зна­ет, что мог бы най­ти нуж­ные сло­ва, ес­ли бы приш­лось, зна­ет, по­тому что де­лал это рань­ше, но сей­час… Он не ду­ма­ет, что это не­об­хо­димо те­перь. Вмес­то это­го… Вмес­то это­го он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, уби­ра­ет их ру­ки и це­лу­ет Эве­на в грудь, вкла­дывая в это все свои чувс­тва, мыс­ли, стрем­ле­ния. При­жима­ет­ся к не­му при­от­кры­тыми гу­бами, от­да­вая все­го се­бя.  
  
— Я то­же, — го­ворит он. — Я то­же рад, что это мы.  
  
Вре­мя идёт, а они про­дол­жа­ют ле­жать, об­нявшись. Про­дол­жа­ют ле­жать вмес­те, и Исак ри­су­ет узо­ры на ко­же Эве­на, нас­лажда­ясь фак­том их бли­зос­ти. Про­водя вре­мя так, как ему хо­чет­ся. А по­том…  
  
— Ну что, — спра­шива­ет Эвен, — пой­дём к ос­таль­ным?  
  


*

  
  
Ког­да они вста­ют, Эс­киль по-преж­не­му си­дит в гос­ти­ной, и те­перь они все соб­ра­лись там. Ко­неч­но же, Юнас. Но так­же Мах­ди и Маг­нус, ко­торые ос­та­лись но­чевать и спа­ли в ком­на­те Эве­на, так как слиш­ком на­пились, что­бы ид­ти до­мой.  
  
— Эй! — за­видев их, го­ворит Исак. — Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва!  
  
— Счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, — от­ве­ча­ют пар­ни. А по­том они об­ни­ма­ют­ся и де­ла­ют это до­воль­но дол­го.  
  
Ко­неч­но же, имен­но Эвен го­товит для них чай и тос­ты, а Эс­киль, ког­да они за­кан­чи­ва­ют зав­трак, вклю­ча­ет те­леви­зор и на­ходит ка­кое-то рож­дес­твенское шоу, и они смот­рят его все вмес­те.  
  
На Иса­ке сно­ва один из рож­дес­твенских сви­теров Эве­на, и сам Эвен на­дел та­кой же, и, ког­да они уса­жива­ют­ся на ди­ван, Исак кла­дёт ему го­лову на пле­чо, а Эвен при­жима­ет­ся ще­кой к его во­лосам. Ру­ка Эве­на об­ни­ма­ет его за та­лию, а ру­ка Иса­ка ле­жит на его бед­ре, и, ког­да Исак за­меча­ет мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд Эс­ки­ля, он лишь по­жима­ет пле­чами и ка­са­ет­ся края кол­па­ка, ко­торый всё ещё на нём.  _Это Рож­дес­тво_.  
  
На ули­це сно­ва идёт снег, так что вни­зу ок­на об­ра­зовал­ся кон­денсат, а в уг­лу сто­ит ёл­ка, по­ка ещё не ми­га­ющая ог­ня­ми, за­то с но­вой звез­дой Эве­на на ма­куш­ке — той са­мой, что ему по­дарил Исак. Поз­же, ког­да тем, кто ухо­дит, бу­дет уже по­ра бе­жать, Эс­киль, ве­ро­ят­но, сно­ва со­берёт их всех, и они заж­гут гир­лянду и об­ме­ня­ют­ся по­дар­ка­ми. И Исак… Исак нас­ла­дит­ся этим мо­мен­том.  
  
Исак нас­ла­дит­ся этим мо­мен­том, по­тому что все они бу­дут ря­дом.  
  
Про­ходит ка­кое-то вре­мя, и в ком­на­ту воз­вра­ща­ет­ся Юнас, раз­го­вари­вав­ший до это­го по те­лефо­ну с Эвой, са­дит­ся на ди­ван ря­дом с Иса­ком.  
  
— Эй, всё нор­маль­но? — спра­шива­ет он.  
  
Юнас ки­ва­ет. И Юнас… Он луч­ший друг, о ка­ком Исак толь­ко мог меч­тать, по­это­му на мгно­вение он отс­тра­ня­ет­ся от Эве­на, че­му тот не пре­пятс­тву­ет, и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к Юна­су, преж­де чем его об­нять. По­тому что, ког­да они об­ни­мались до это­го, он прос­то же­лал ему счас­тли­вого Рож­дес­тва, а сей­час… Сей­час Исак го­ворит ему спа­сибо.  
  
— Всё нор­маль­но? — спра­шива­ет Юнас, ког­да они от­пуска­ют друг дру­га, и Исак бла­года­рен, что им не нуж­ны до­пол­ни­тель­ные сло­ва. Что они зна­ют друг дру­га так дав­но, что по­нима­ют и так. По­это­му он прос­то ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Да, всё нор­маль­но, — от­ве­ча­ет он.  
  
Ещё ка­кое-то вре­мя спус­тя он по­луча­ет­ся со­об­ще­ние от ма­мы.  
  
 **Ма­ма**  
Мой до­рогой сын. Се­год­ня мы от­ме­ча­ем рож­де­ние че­лове­ка, ко­торо­го Бог пос­лал, что­бы спас­ти нас, по­тому что так ве­лика его лю­бовь к нам и его ве­ра в нас. Ещё не нас­ту­пило вре­мя жер­тво­вать со­бой, ско­рее сей­час вре­мя лю­бить и от­да­вать, и ты, мой до­рогой Исак, са­мый щед­рый и лю­бящий че­ловек из всех, ко­го я знаю. Бу­дучи твой ма­мой я мо­гу толь­ко на­де­ять­ся, что в этом го­ду ты по­лучал столь­ко же люб­ви и за­боты, сколь­ко да­рил дру­гим лю­дям. Я очень жду встре­чи с то­бой се­год­ня ве­чером. Я те­бя люб­лю.  
  
Он улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Они все рас­сре­дото­чились по ком­на­те, но Эвен по-преж­не­му ря­дом, про­дол­жа­ет гла­дить его по во­лосам, и, ког­да Исак по­казы­ва­ет ему со­об­ще­ние, тот улы­ба­ет­ся. Исак пи­шет ей от­вет:  _«Я те­бя люб­лю»_  и  _«я то­же жду встре­чи»_ … А по­том Эвен ёр­за­ет и ме­ня­ет по­ложе­ние, что­бы заг­ля­нуть ему в ли­цо.  
  
— Эй, — го­ворит он. — А ты пом­нишь о на­шем па­ри?  
  
А Исак… Исак прак­ти­чес­ки за­был. Прак­ти­чес­ки за­был, но те­перь вспо­мина­ет и улы­ба­ет­ся, по­тому что ка­жет­ся, что с то­го мо­мен­та прош­ло так мно­го вре­мени, и по­тому что да­же тог­да Эвен ка­зал­ся ему пот­ря­са­ющим. По­это­му…  
  
— Да, — от­ве­ча­ет он. — Я пом­ню.  
  
— И что? — Эвен под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, слов­но под­драз­ни­ва­ет его, вы­бира­ясь из креп­кой хват­ки, но про­дол­жая ка­сать­ся ко­жи. — Я вы­иг­рал?  
  
Исак про­дол­жа­ет улы­бать­ся. И ему да­же не хо­чет­ся ду­мать об этом, по­тому что Эс­киль был прав. Это был хо­роший год. По­это­му…  
  
— Да, — ки­ва­ет он. — Ты вы­иг­рал.


End file.
